Les Frères d'Yggdrasil
by Nanthana14
Summary: PRE FILM : Troisième tome des aventures de jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et une relation de plus en plus mise à l'épreuve.
1. Le principe des répliques

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 1er chapitre, le combat contre Vili est encore récent et il a laissé des traces... Toutefois, ce n'est pas le moment de baisser sa garde.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 1 : Le principe des répliques**_

Les stigmates liés à la lutte contre Vili et se légions d'arbres démons étaient encore bien visibles, même si l'hiver devenait plus rude, recouvrant de neige les ruines, les corps et les marques de sang. Les ouvriers s'attelaient sans relâche pour rebâtir la ville lourdement touchée par l'attaque et l'incendie. Odin en personne supervisait les travaux, parfois relayé par Frigga. Les deux souverains avaient à cœur que la cité resplendissent à nouveau et que les habitants puissent tourner la page.

Le combat avait été brutal et violent. De nombreuses vies avaient été perdues pendant cette bataille et même les célébrations de la victoire n'avaient pas réussi totalement à leur faire oublier les souffrances endurées.

Loki aussi souffrait. Il s'était échappé des Chambres de Guérison la veille, après plus de dix jours à être surveillé par Erdaa, mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Chaque mouvement, s'il était un peu trop brusque, réveillait une violente douleur dans sa poitrine et lui arrachait une légère plainte. La vieille guérisseuse avait raison. Elle serait longue à guérir cette blessure. L'arbre démon ne lui avait pas seulement transpercé la poitrine, il avait attaqué ses forces vives, l'affaiblissant au point que parfois il avait encore du mal à se lever de son lit.

D'ailleurs, ce matin, il avait renoncé à le faire quand un violent vertige l'avait fait de nouveau basculer à l'arrière sur son lit. Le jeune homme avait refermé les yeux pour le chasser, appréciant de sentir Svart venir glisser son museau sous sa main comme pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris que son jeune maître ne se sentait pas bien. Loki lui avait caressé le haut du crâne et la fatigue l'avait terrassé de nouveau.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ressentit cette étrange impression de ne pas savoir où il était et quelle heure il était. C'était particulièrement désagréable et le jeune homme se concentra en tournant la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Cette fois, le soleil était haut. Se rayons filtraient à travers la fenêtre. Midi passé ? Loki se demanda si on l'avait attendu ou même si on avait tenté de venir le chercher pour le repas. Probablement pas, mais ce n'était pas grave, il n'avait pas réellement faim.

En revanche, il ressentait autre chose qui le fit déglutir : un danger… Cette sensation désagréable de sentir une menace planer sur Asgard l'avait quitté ces derniers jours pour choisir de refaire son retour maintenant avec une force insoupçonnée.

En plus, cela ne l'étonnait même pas. L'attaque de Vili sur la cité asgardienne avait eu un effet pervers. Comme à chaque fois que le royaume était attaqué en son sein, les autres ennemis se sentaient puissants et leur envie de tenter à leur tour de les détruire revenait avec encore plus de violence. Le jeune homme le savait, malgré sa défaite, Vili avait réveillé les ardeurs des adversaires d'Asgard. Ce n'était que le début. Chaque tremblement de terre était suivi par des répliques plus au moins fortes… et Loki le sentait… L'une de ces répliques n'était pas loin.

Il rouvrit donc les yeux sans se rappeler les avoir fermés et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il y avait quelque chose de plus réel dans cet avertissement qui résonnait en lui, comme il lui paraissait logique que des ennemis rancuniers veuillent s'en prendre à eux à ce moment précis. L'armée d'Asgard était affaiblie, le peuple meurtri, les souverains tournés vers des dizaines d'affaires urgentes. Idéalement, c'était maintenant qu'il aurait frappé s'il avait été un ennemi.

Le sentiment de danger se fit plus grand et Loki pencha la tête en avant. Il la déposa entre ses mains et resta immobile quelques secondes avant de glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux et de se mettre debout.

La couverture glissa, laissant apparaître la fine musculature de son torse. Un bandage solide lui enserrait encore le ventre. Le jeune homme soupira et tendit la main en direction de la chaise pour attraper une chemise lorsque soudain, des hurlements de terreur retentirent, lui faisant redresser la tête.

\- Je déteste définitivement avoir raison, marmonna-t-il en l'enfilant rapidement.

OoooO

Thor observait les ouvriers qui tentaient de dégager, avec plus ou moins de facilité, les blocs de pierres recouverts de neige. Le froid était présent depuis de longues semaines, mais la vague de chutes de neige, qui avait mis un terme aux fêtes, risquait de ralentir grandement les travaux. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, car des dizaines de maisons avaient besoin d'être reconstruites et les habitants se terraient dans des abris de fortune peu confortables.

Thor soupira, là il aurait eu besoin de l'aide de la magie. D'un claquement de doigt tout aurait pu être reconstruit, mais sa mère avait éclaté de rire devant son idée, la trouvant parfaitement saugrenue. Ce n'était pas comme ça que cela marchait. Thor s'était senti vexé, mais il devait bien l'admettre, il n'avait pas la pratique de Loki en la matière. Alors, pour le moment, il était là, supervisant les travaux et aidant les gens comme il le pouvait. Le froid lui mordait les doigts et il avait revêtu une lourde cape d'hiver en se disant qu'il serait sans doute mieux devant le feu d'une cheminée. Toutefois, ce n'était pas son genre. Il était là pour aider ces gens et tous étaient heureux de voir leur prince les aider, mais tous aussi se demandaient pourquoi le deuxième prince n'en faisait pas autant.

Thor n'avait pas trop le temps d'aller voir Loki avec les célébrations et l'urgence de la situation, à part un peu le soir, où il le trouvait souvent endormi. Bien sûr qu'il ne le réveillait pas. Il avait besoin de ce repos. Alors il restait quelques minutes à l'observer avant de remonter la couverture sur ses épaules, de fermer les fenêtres, qu'il s'obstinait à laisser ouvertes en plein hiver, faisant régner un froid glacial dans sa chambre et de sortir pour regagner la sienne où il s'écroulait de fatigue sur son lit. Son jeune frère aurait besoin de temps pour aller réellement mieux et il avait rappelé à certains qui le critiquaient un peu trop, qu'il avait été gravement blessé, ce qui expliquait son absence pendant ses travaux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en fut tiré par un hurlement qui lui fit lever la tête. Un cri d'horreur et de peur qui le fit frissonner. Thor découvrit les gens autour de lui en train de paniquer et suivit leur regard. Dans le ciel, il découvrit une masse sombre, menaçante et plissa des yeux.

Il n'était pas en train de rêver ! C'était bien une légion toute entière de trolls volants qui se dirigeait vers eux, armée de marteaux de guerre et de lances. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils venaient à peine de se relever d'une violente bataille !

\- Ces lâches agissent toujours comme des charognards ! Grogna Volstagg sur sa droite.

\- Oui, répondit Hogun qui aidait aussi ses amis. L'odeur du sang les attirent. Ils sont sûrs que c'est le bon moment pour frapper maintenant qu'Asgard est encore affaibli.

\- Alors nous allons leur montrer qu'ils se trompent ! Répliqua Sif en arrivant en courant vers ses amis.

\- Ils n'en restent pas moins dangereux, répliqua Thor. Sif et Hogun, protégez les habitants. Volstagg, allons leur montrer qu'il n'y a pas de bons jours pour nous attaquer.

\- Oui, il est temps qu'ils se le rentrent dans le crâne !

OoooO

Des hurlements se firent entendre, des hurlements suivis par un bruit d'explosion qui fit redresser vivement la tête d'Odin des plans de reconstruction de la ville qu'il avait étalé sur la table devant lui. Son regard inquiet croisa celui de son épouse qui se tenait là, elle aussi et, ensembles, les deux souverains se précipitèrent sur la terrasse.

Devant leurs yeux ébahis, ils découvrirent une légion de trolls ailés fondre sur la cité déjà meurtrie. Frigga frémit.

\- Ce n'est pas possible…

\- Ces monstres nous pensent trop faibles pour résister à une seconde attaque. Ce ne sont que des êtres fourbes et lâches.

Odin fit demi-tour et entra d'un pas rapide dans la salle pour s'emparer de Gungnir.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Les einherjars ont été durement touchés par l'attaque de Vili et de ses démons, nous avons besoin de tous les guerriers.

\- Mais vous avez été malmené vous aussi par Vili.

\- Je vais bien et je ne laisserai pas mes hommes combattre seuls !

OoooO

A la tête d'un groupe de soldats, Volstagg et Thor tentaient de repousser les premiers trolls qui chargeaient sans pitié la cité en ruines. Tout en explosant le crâne de l'un de ces monstres d'un violent coup de marteau, Thor se maudit de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'aller les mater directement chez eux. Avec le clan du Nord, les trolls ailés étaient des alliés de longue date de Vili, il aurait dû savoir que ces immondes créatures reviendraient à la charge un jour.

Fou de rage autant après lui-même qu'après ses assaillants, Thor pivota sur la droite et balaya comme un fétu de paille un autre adversaire. Ce dernier alla s'encastrer dans un mur bancal qui finit de s'effondrer, l'ensevelissant sous les décombres.

Thor reprit son souffle et lança un regard à Volstagg. Le grand guerrier pourfendit deux ennemis dans une seule attaque avant de resserrer les rangs et de se rapprocher de son amis.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'ils soient dangereux, mais leur nombre finira par nous surpasser. Les gardes ont subi des pertes lourdes pendant l'attaque de Vili.

\- Je sais, mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser l'emporter.

\- Loin de moi cette idée ! Rugit Volstagg en repartant à l'assaut.

Du coin de l'œil, Thor observa Hogun et Sif guider les habitants vers des abris. Le jeune homme refusait de perdre une vie de plus. Il y avait déjà eu trop de morts. Cependant, cette brève minute d'inattention faillit lui être fatale et une explosion le projeta au sol.

Thor secoua la tête et se redressa. Ce n'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer, surtout qu'il vit son père apparaître sur la droite, activant Gungnir pour foudroyer deux adversaires.

Le Père-de-Toute-Chose se rapprocha et élimina un nouvel ennemi avant de tendre la main à son fils pour le remettre sur pied.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non, mais ils sont si nombreux.

\- Je sais. Ils ont vidé leurs forces pour tenter d'enfin nous asservir.

\- Nous n'avons pas assez d'hommes.

\- Peu importe, mon fils, jamais je ne céderai.

\- Moi non plus, murmura Thor avant qu'un grognement lui fasse tourner la tête.

Un grognement poussé par un troll qui faisait trois fois la taille des autres et qui, d'un coup de poing, mit à bas l'un des murs d'enceintes de la cité déjà bien malmené par le combat de Vili.

Instinctivement, Thor posa de nouveau son regard sur son père. Les yeux des deux hommes se croisèrent. Les trolls ailés semblaient bien décidés à les détruire cette fois. Cette réplique belliqueuse était à deux doigts de les plonger dans le chaos. Il fallait se reprendre et trouver une solution s'ils ne voulaient pas tout perdre.


	2. L'heure de mourir

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 2ème chapitre, les trolls ailés sont en passe de faire tomber la cité et d'avoir enfin leur vengeance**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 2 : L'heure de mourir**_

Le troll ailé géant rugit encore plus fort avant de se précipiter sur Thor et Odin. Ensemble, père et fils se mirent en garde et partagèrent un regard qui voulait en dire long. Cet adversaire-là serait violent, destructeur et dur à arrêter. De ses poings, il pulvérisa deux bâtiments encore debout et se posa sur le sol, le faisant trembler tout aussi fort qu'un vrai tremblement de terre. Avec ses quinze mètres de haut, il impressionna les gardes qui reculèrent avec un air paniqué, même s'il était hors de question de fuir du combat.

Le troll rugit et se pencha, fauchant un garde resté trop près qu'il propulsa à travers la ville et dont le corps alla se briser au milieu des décombres. Il poussa un autre cri, comme une bête sauvage et se tourna vers le Père-de-Toute-Chose et son fils.

\- Il est l'heure de mourir !

Les deux hommes se préparèrent à l'affrontement et le troll géant fit un pas vers eux avant de se bloquer. Thor fronça les sourcils. Oui, c'était bien « bloquer » le bon mot. Son gigantesque adversaire s'immobilisa en plein geste, un pied pas tout à fait posé sur le sol, dans une position instable et ridicule.

Odin et son fils se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Il était immobilisé ? C'était donc le moment pour passer à l'action. Dans un même élan, ils activèrent leurs armes magiques. Gungnir frappa plusieurs fois le troll géant à la poitrine pendant que Thor, bondissant dans les airs avec Mjolnir lui fracassa littéralement le crâne avec son arme avant de reprendre pied sur le sol plus loin.

Libérer de cet étrange maléfice qui l'avait immobilisé pendant quelques secondes, le troll géant finit son pas avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol, raide mort. Dans le nuage de poussière que son corps provoqua en s'aplatissant brutalement, Odin et Thor virent une silhouette se rapprocher d'eux. Une silhouette fine qui leur adressa un sourire tout en finissant de boucler sa chemise.

\- Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Loki !

Ce dernier leur adressa un autre sourire et se baissa pour ramasser la lance d'un einherjars tombée au sol. Loki serra les dents quand le simple fait de se plier en deux réveilla un peu trop brutalement sa blessure au ventre mal guérie. La main de son frère qui lui pressa le bras, pendant qu'il se redressait, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait peut-être pas réussi à le cacher.

\- T'es pas censé rester allongé encore une bonne semaine, toi ?

\- Pendant qu'Asgard finit de s'effondrer ? Demanda Loki sur un ton cassant qu'il regretta dans la seconde.

Thor retira sa main avec un air peiné qui fit tiquer son frère. Lui qui ne venait pas le voir pendant des jours, pourquoi donc il faisait cette tête ? Loki fit deux pas sur la droite pour s'écarter de son aîné et fit sauter la lance dans sa main avant de la lancer. Baignée par une légère aura verte, elle traversa l'air et se planta dans le dos d'un troll ailé lui brisant la colonne et transperçant de part en part son corps qui tomba au sol comme une pierre. Loki le suivit du regard avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son frère.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée. Prends de l'altitude avec Mjolnir.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ne discute pas, sinon cette ville sera rayée pour de bon de la carte avant que j'ai fini de te faire comprendre.

Thor sursauta. Habituellement son frère accompagnait ce genre de petites piques d'un sourire qui lui faisait comprendre que ça n'avait rien de méchant, mais pas là… Quelque chose c'était réellement brisé depuis cet épisode aux mains du sorcier. Sur le coup, l'idée de Thor pour faire partir son frère lui avait semblé bonne, mais ses mots l'avaient atteint bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Thor en était touché et ne savait plus comme faire pour se rapprocher de ce frère qu'il voyait s'éloigner malgré les épreuves communes.

\- Tu rêves en plus ?

Thor sursauta et prit un air sombre.

\- Non, mais je ne veux pas que…

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler ! Vas-y !

Thor hocha la tête. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas entendre qu'il refusait qu'il puise trop dans ses réserves ? Quelques jours en arrière, il l'avait tenu dans ses bras si faible qu'il n'avait plus la force de respirer et là, il voyait bien qu'il était encore faible et fatigué.

\- Tu es prêt ?

La main de Thor se raffermit sur le manche de Mjolnir.

\- Oui !

Loki lui adressa un léger sourire qui chassa une partie de ses mauvaises pensées avant de se concentrer et d'invoquer un sort puissant. Une vague de magie tangible à l'œil nu par les ondulations qu'elle créa dans l'air, balaya le champ de bataille. Chaque troll ailé qui fut touché perdit subitement l'usage de ses ailes et s'abattit lourdement au sol.

Thor sourit. Voilà pourquoi il devait prendre de l'altitude. Le jeune prince s'élança à travers les airs et activa la force de son marteau. Il emmagasina une quantité d'énergie assez imposante et plongea directement sur les trolls, qui se redressaient, totalement désorientés. En poussant un cri de rage, il laissa remonter en lui la foudre qu'il maitrisait grâce à son marteau et déclencha des éclairs d'une rare violence.

La foudre frappa les trolls, les transperçant comme une lame tranchante et les tuant sur place. Ils poussèrent des cris d'horreur et s'abattirent lourdement les uns sur les autres, incapables de voler ou de se déplacer à cause du sort lancé par Loki. Un sort que le jeune homme continua de maintenir le plus possible pour permettre à son frère de mettre à mal les légions ennemies.

Odin, qui s'était éloigné plus loin pour soutenir Volstagg et un groupe d'einherjars, se retourna en entendant les cris d'agonie de leurs ennemis. La vision de Thor, surplombant les trolls au sol qu'il foudroyait sans pitié le frappa, comme cela frappa les soldats qui combattaient et les Asgardiens qui tentaient de fuir la mort. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi impressionnant et sans pitié. Oh, il y avait eu d'autres combats. Il avait tué le dragon Fafnir, il avait mis fin aux jours de Vili, mais là, c'était différent. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils le voyaient comme le dieu du tonnerre et de la foudre.

Loki qui luttait pour maintenir son sort, les mains tendues devant lui et le pied calé contre un roc pour ne pas s'écrouler, sourit. Oui, lui aussi le trouvait impressionnant, comme quoi s'il voulait bien se concentrer, il ferait un magnifique guerrier.

Thor continuait à frapper ses ennemis. Il se laissait guider par sa rage contre ces monstres qui n'avaient pas hésité à venir attaquer un royaume déjà endeuillé et meurtri. C'était une attitude lâche et il avait réellement envie de les punir. Il les ferait payer ! Il foudroya donc deux trolls de plus avant que ces derniers ne puissent enfin se remettre à bouger. Aussitôt, les trolls poussèrent des cris de soulagement et s'envolèrent comme des essaims pour s'enfuir dans tous les sens. Thor les regarda disparaître avec un sourire satisfait et se posa doucement au sol. Au moins, il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, captant le sourire de son père.

\- Bravo mon fils ! C'est une belle victoire !

Thor ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que c'était avant tout un travail d'équipe avec son frère, mais la foule ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Tous se mirent à l'acclamer et pour la première fois, Thor ressentit de la gêne. Il n'avait pas été seul dans cette victoire, même si son intervention avait été plus « spectaculaire ».

Tout à leur liesse, personne n'avait fait attention à Loki qui s'était écroulé à genoux en relâchant son sort d'emprise sur leurs ennemis. Personne, à part Hogun qui se pencha en posant une main sur son dos. Ce dernier faisait partie de ceux qui connaissait la magie et à quel point elle pouvait être à double tranchant pour celui qui l'utilise.

\- Hey ? Tout va bien ?

Loki sursauta et redressa la tête vers le guerrier.

\- Oui, dit-il en reprenant doucement son souffle. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Hogun hocha la tête et se pencha pour le prendre par la taille et le remettre sur ses jambes. Loki le laissa faire, acceptant même qu'il passe l'un de ses bras sur ses épaules pour le maintenir debout.

\- Il était impressionnant ce sort.

\- Nous ne pouvions pas perdre une vie de plus, Asgard a déjà été trop durement éprouvé ces derniers temps.

Hogun hocha la tête. De tous les amis de son frère, il était le moins bavard, ce qui était parfois un avantage. Ce fut donc, sans dire un mot de plus, qu'il le tira doucement en direction du palais, lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait que le jeune magicien avait besoin de repos. Loki se laissa faire, de toute manière il n'était pas sûr que ses jambes continuent à le porter bien longtemps.

OooooO

La neige avait recommencé à tomber avec plus de forces. Loki était étendu sur son lit. Comme un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps, il écoutait les clameurs de la foule, une foule qui acclamait son frère en grand héros et qui oubliait une fois de plus qu'il avait joué un rôle lui aussi dans la victoire. Oh, ce n'est pas que Loki aurait spécialement aimé d'être applaudi et porté aux nues. Non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était juste qu'il ait voulu que de temps en temps, on reconnaisse qu'il n'était pas faible et inutile. Foudroyer les trolls en plein vol n'aurait pas été aussi aisé et il en voulait à son frère de ne pas l'avoir dit… Il lui en voulait, mais en même temps, il devait bien admettre que cela ne l'étonnait pas. Thor aimait se faire aduler par la foule, il en avait besoin, mais pas forcément pour ce que tout le monde pouvait penser. Loki connaissait son frère. Il y avait bien un peu cette envie enivrante de se faire acclamer, mais pas seulement. Il était sans doute le seul à savoir combien il doutait et combien il était terrifié par son statut de prince héritier et par le fait de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de son père. Oui, même s'il ne le montrait pas, Thor avait peur de décevoir Odin et chaque bataille remportée lui donnait l'impression de continuer à mériter d'être le futur roi.

Loki voulait bien comprendre ses angoisses, mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas envie de participer à la fête ni de célébrer ses exploits sans qu'on reconnaisse qu'il avait joué un vrai rôle. Il ne demandait pas la place de prince héritier, ça il avait bien compris qu'il ne serait jamais roi, ce qu'il voulait c'était juste un peu d'attention. En plus, il se sentait si fatigué depuis l'attaque. Il avait puisé dans ses forces pour maintenir ce sort le plus longtemps possible et c'était comme ça qu'on le remerciait…

Le jeune homme soupira et se redressa sur son lit. Dormir avec le bruit lui serait impossible. Il avait besoin d'un endroit calme pour réfléchir, alors il se releva en chancelant un peu et se dirigea vers la porte. De toute manière, personne ne remarquerait qu'il avait disparu et pour une fois, cela l'arrangeait.


	3. Au plus profond de la nuit

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 3ème chapitre, Thor parvient à s'échapper de la fête pour tenter d'aller parler à Loki, mais son frère n'est plus dans sa chambre et ce qu'il ressent l'amène à se méfier.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 3 : Au plus profond de la nuit**_

Thor laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en parvenant à se faufiler dans le couloir qui menait aux appartements royaux. Emporté par le tourbillon d'acclamation et les félicitations de son père, il n'avait pas pu se soustraire à cette fichue fête. Pourtant, pour une fois, il aurait bien voulu qu'on lui fiche la paix. Dans toutes ces clameurs, il avait croisé Hogun qui lui avait dit qu'il avait ramené Loki à sa chambre, Loki qui tenait à peine debout et qui avait jeté ses forces dans la bataille au mépris de sa vie, comme de trop nombreuses fois.

Thor aurait voulu quitter tout ça plus tôt pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais cela avait été compliqué. Il pressa donc le pas, passant devant la porte de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de son frère. Il tapa doucement et insista quand il n'obtint pas de réponses.

\- Loki ? Tu es là ?

Aucun bruit ne lui parvint et il poussa doucement la porte pour entrer dans la chambre plongée dans le noir et dans un froid glacial.

\- Bon sang, mais pourquoi tu t'obstines à laisser ces fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Il neige dehors et la température est polaire !

Toutefois, personne ne lui répondit et d'un coup d'œil, Thor comprit que la chambre était vide.

\- Loki ?

Une légère inquiétude s'empara de lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la terrasse de son frère.

\- Tu es là ?

Seulement, cette dernière était vide aussi. Thor rentra en refermant la porte et les fenêtres. Il ne pensait pas qu'il disparaîtrait alors qu'il était aussi fatigué. Surtout qu'il avait réellement des choses à lui dire et qu'il se sentait prêt à lui dire, ce qui n'était pas toujours facile pour lui. Un soupir lui échappa.

\- J'espère que tu vas bien petit frère.

Thor se laissa tomber assis sur le lit de son cadet. Pour une fois, il ne partirait pas, il allait l'attendre.

OooooO

Loki aimait les allées désertes du parc du palais, mais encore plus se perdre dans les arbres centenaires de la forêt qui se trouvait de l'autre côté des murailles. Il faisait nuit. La neige recouvrait le sol et tourbillonnait encore. Il faisait froid, mais il ne craignait ni la nuit, ni la neige, ni le froid. Mieux, les flocons de neige qui tombaient à intervalles irréguliers sur son visage lui donnaient une impression de bien-être salvatrice. Il aimait définitivement mieux l'hiver que n'importe quelle autre saison.

En plus, ici, il n'entendait plus ni les clameurs, ni les chants. Il était seul au milieu de la forêt, seul avec lui-même. Cela lui convenait bien mieux. Il supportait de moins en moins les célébrations des exploits de son frère et la négation systématique de tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il pourrait bien se faire tuer, les gens ne le pleureraient pas. Il les voyait déjà en train de murmurer lors de ses funérailles : _« ce n'est pas surprenant. Ce n'était qu'un sorcier. Il était si faible. »_

Loki soupira et se laissa tomber assis sur un tronc d'arbre couché. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser atteindre par ce genre de pensée, pourtant elles étaient de plus en plus présentes en lui. Il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux en se penchant en avant, maîtrisant ses émotions en fermant les yeux. Tout était si paisible autour de lui.

OooooO

Thor redressa la tête. Une heure, cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il attendait que son frère rentre dans sa chambre, mais Loki ne semblait pas avoir envie de réapparaître pour le moment. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer cette fois. Lui savait quel rôle son jeune frère avait joué au cœur de la bataille, mais personne ne semblait prêt à le reconnaître, pas même leur père.

Il y avait de fortes chances pour que le jeune homme, agacé par les bruits, se soit réfugié dans un de ses coins habituels. Thor pensait à peu près les connaître tous. En faisant le tour, il finirait bien par le trouver. Alors, il se leva et sortit de la chambre de son cadet.

Après un détour par la sienne pour attraper une lourde cape d'hiver, il hâta le pas pour gagner la sortie, sursautant en tombant nez à nez avec Fandral.

\- Bon sang, mais tu n'es pas aux Chambres de Guérison toi ?

\- Je t'en prie. Cette fichue blessure m'a déjà empêché de vous aider, je n'en peux plus de rester dans un lit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Rien, je… bredouilla le bretteur.

Thor croisa les bras et lui coupa la parole.

\- Il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda Fandral en comprenant que Thor avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il faisait là.

\- Je pense, mais je voudrais bien le trouver. Je ne suis pas fier de moi tu sais. Cette idée était la sienne, mais tout le monde ne retient que la force de mes éclairs et l'explosion de mes pouvoirs.

\- Il est vrai que même vu de loin, c'était impressionnant.

\- Mais c'était un travail d'équipe Fandral. Sans le sort de Loki, je n'aurais sans doute pas touché autant d'ennemis !

\- Alors retrouve-le ! Que les autres soient aveugles à ce qu'il a fait est une chose, que toi tu le sois en est une autre.

\- Je sais.

\- Une idée de l'endroit où il se trouve ?

\- Il y a ce bosquet au fond du parc et si jamais, il n'est pas là, je pense qu'il est carrément quelque part dans la forêt. Je vais le trouver.

Fandral hocha la tête et Thor lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Retourne t'allonger.

OoooooO

Frigga observa son mari, légèrement trop alcoolisé entrer dans la chambre avec un sourire niais qui la fit tiquer.

\- Vous avez l'air de vous être grandement amusé !

\- Je pense que j'avais besoin de relâcher toute cette pression. Vili, ces trolls ailés maintenant. Est-ce que vous n'avez pas l'impression que tout semble se liguer contre nous ? Pour le moment nous avons pu les repousser, mais ces menaces sont si violentes. Où cela va s'arrêter ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Frigga en se laissant tomber assise sur le bord de son lit aux côtés de son mari. J'ai tellement peur pour vous ou nos enfants. Je pensais moi aussi que nous aurions enfin une accalmie après la mort de Vili, mais non, les combats reprennent déjà.

\- Heureusement que je ne combats pas seul. Avez-vous vu combien les pouvoirs de Thor semblent prendre de la force ces derniers temps ?

\- Oui… Il n'est pas le seul. Ceux de Loki finissent de croître eux aussi. Sans ces enfants, je ne sais pas qu'elle aurait été l'issue de ce combat.

\- Les éclairs qui irradiaient depuis Mjolnir, toute cette puissance ! Il sera un bon roi.

\- Et Loki ?

\- Le meilleur de ses conseillers, car ils sont frères, ce lien est unique. Il fera leur force.

\- Ou leur perte…

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Pourquoi ne célébrer qu'un fils ? Vous n'avez vraiment pas remarqué que la victoire de Thor a été facilitée par son frère pourtant encore éprouvé et épuisé ?

OoooO

Loki était toujours assis sur le bord de son tronc d'arbre abattu, perdu dans ses réflexions quand un craquement lui fit lever la tête. Quelqu'un venait ? Un peu surpris, il se redressa et découvrit une silhouette massive portant une lourde cape d'hiver. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Thor ?

\- C'est donc là que tu te caches. Je te cherche depuis un moment !

L'intonation de la voix de son frère était étrange et le jeune homme ressentit un étrange malaise qui ne venait pas uniquement de la non-reconnaissance de sa participation à la victoire.

\- Tu sais que par moment j'aime autant qu'on ne me retrouve pas.

\- Oui, mais paradoxalement il y a des lieux que tu affectionnes plus que d'autres.

Loki frémit pendant que l'étrange impression de danger devenait de plus en plus présente. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il maintenant ? C'était Thor en face de lui et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait le chercher quand il choisissait de disparaître. Pourquoi il se sentait mal ? Est-ce que ça venait de sa blessure mal guérie ? De l'attaque des trolls ailés ? D'autre chose d'inexpliquée ?

Loki tenta de lutter contre cette désagréable sensation et se rapprocha, cherchant à se rassurer en se raccrochant au sourire sincère que son aîné lui adressa.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Oui, bredouilla Loki, mais la violence de ses craintes le fit vaciller de manière incompréhensible.

D'une main, il se raccrocha aux bras de son frère.

\- Hey.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Loki qui tenta de reculer en percevant clairement une menace dans ces mots. Une menace qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il fit un pas en arrière, mais Thor le retint pendant qu'un sourire démoniaque naissait sur ses lèvres.

\- Lâche-moi, gémit Loki, mais il était trop tard.

Le premier coup de poing lui ouvrit la tempe gauche et l'arcade sourcilière. Il vacilla, tomba à genoux et gémit doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me débarrasse d'un boulet.

Loki redressa la tête, surpris par cette folie soudaine et encaissa un autre violent coup de marteau à nouveau sur le côté gauche du crâne. La douleur explosa dans son crâne pendant qu'il sentit son sang couler sur son visage. Un coup de pied au menton acheva le travail, l'envoyant rouler sur le sol. Le jeune homme glapit et bascula dans la neige. Il tressaillit doucement de douleur et porta une main à son crâne et son visage en sang, murmurant faiblement.

\- Pourquoi ?

Un ricanement fut sa seule réponse pendant que sa vaine tentative de se redresser se solda par un échec. Il s'écroula à nouveau à plat ventre sur le sol enneigé, une main sur son visage et ne bougea plus. Thor s'assura qu'il était inerte et ricana sur un ton mauvais.

\- Cette fois au moins, je serai enfin seul, puis sa silhouette se glissa entre les arbres, vacilla légèrement et disparut.


	4. Se retrouver dans le noir

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 4 ème chapitre, encore déboussolé par la violence de l'agression, Loki reprend douloureusement connaissance.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 4 : Se retrouver dans le noir**_

Avec un soupir d'épuisement, Thor se laissa tomber assis sur le bord de son lit, sursautant quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas vide. En tenue plus que légère, Sif se redressa et se blottit contre son dos, pressant son corps nu contre son dos en glissant ses mains autour de son cou pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur la nuque.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué,

\- J'ai parcouru le parc et la forêt, mais il n'y a nulle trace de Loki, comme s'il avait disparu.

\- Tu le connais, il a peut-être besoin d'être seul.

\- Sif, lui répliqua son ami sur un ton dur. Tu oublies que la dernière fois où j'ai pensé qu'il était parti seul en fait, il était en train de se faire torturer lentement dans l'un de ces monstrueux arbres-tombeaux.

\- Pas cette fois. Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

\- Oui, il en a marre et cette fois je le comprends. Je me sens aussi fatigué que lui. Si seulement tout pouvait s'arrêter. Si nous pouvions juste retourner en arrière.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas de la jalousie ?

Thor sursauta et se retourna vers sa compagne qu'il repoussa doucement.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je n'aurais pas pu vaincre ces monstres sans lui et tout le monde s'en fout. Et si jamais il avait décidé de réellement partir ? C'est mon frère Sif…

\- Je sais, excuse-moi, dit la jeune femme en venant de se blottir de nouveau contre son dos.

\- Tu sais quand on était plus jeune, un jour, à cause de toute cette méfiance et cette animosité envers lui, il a craqué. Il s'est ouvert les veines. Moi j'étais derrière cette porte et je n'ai pas compris. Je sais qu'on a vieilli et que les épreuves se sont accumulées, mais il est si fatigué en ce moment. J'ai peur, Sif, murmura Thor en luttant contre ses larmes.

\- Ne pense pas à ça, je suis sûre qu'il va bien.

OooooO

Le vent faisait voleter les flocons de neige qui tourbillonnaient doucement autour du corps de Loki. Le jeune dieu était toujours étendu à moitié à plat ventre sur le sol, une main plaquée sur sa tête. Du sang tâchait la neige autour de lui, trahissant la brutalité des coups qu'il avait reçus. Un léger frisson parcourut le corps du jeune dieu blessé. Un frisson qui s'accompagna d'une plainte rauque et douloureuse lorsqu'il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux.

Sa tête lui faisait si mal, bien plus même que lors de ses migraines. Il se sentait perdu, déboussolé et il avait la nausée. Toutefois, Loki savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là. S'il ne tentait rien, il allait mourir.

La première tentative pour se redresser se solda par un échec et un glapissement de douleur. Il retomba face contre terre et ferma les yeux. Il sentait le sang poisser dans ses cheveux, sur sa joue, sous sa main. Il tenta de se forcer à ouvrir les yeux pour se faire une idée sur son état, mais il faisait sombre, trop sombre.

Loki gémit de nouveau et tenta de se redresser. Cette fois, malgré la douleur qui le fit hurler, il parvint à se mettre à genoux et à le rester sans s'écrouler. Sa main pressa la neige et il essuya le sang qui collait ses paupières avant de se forcer à ouvrir les yeux.

Il faisait nuit, mais c'était la pleine Lune. Elle devait bien éclairer les alentours, jouer avec la neige en la rendant brillante. Pourtant, Loki ne vit rien. Rien de plus qu'un noir d'encre et lorsqu'il leva la main, bougeant les doigts pour créer un mouvement rien ne se produisit. Un froid plus glaçant que celui qui l'entourait s'abattit subitement sur lui, le gelant sur place. Il ne faisait pas noir. C'était qu'il ne voyait plus rien. Il était aveugle.

OooooO

Frigga se massa les tempes devant le regard un peu inquiet de son mari qui se leva du lit pour la rejoindre.

\- Quelque chose vous préoccupe ?

La reine ne répondit pas tout de suite. De tous ses dons qu'elle avait partagés avec le plus jeune de ses fils, il y avait cette empathie qui semblait les lier les uns aux autres. Celle de Loki envers Thor était si exacerbé qu'il ressentait chaque coup, chaque blessure que ressentait son frère, ce qui le poussait parfois à agir de manière irréfléchie. Frigga savait que ses liens à elle étaient curieusement plus distendus, cependant, elle avait perçu ce soir de la peine et de la douleur. Ce n'était jamais bon, elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle qui avait juré de les protéger de la douleur quand ils étaient bébés, elle devait bien reconnaître son échec. Ses enfants souffraient, trop, bien trop… ce soir encore elle ressentait de la douleur et cela la terrifiait un peu. Leurs ennemis avaient été vaincus, elle n'aurait pas dû ressentir ça ! Pas encore ! Pas si vite !

Odin glissa sa main sur son épaule. Il venait de la voir pâlir et il était réellement inquiet.

\- Parlez-moi.

\- Je ne sais que dire mon ami. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a tant de douleur sur ce palais. Est-ce que cela ne cessera donc jamais ?

\- Tant que nous tenterons de lutter pour la Paix dans les Neuf Royaumes,d'autres lutteront pour la détruire.

\- Et nos enfants en paieront le prix ?

\- Nos enfants ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ressens de la douleur, mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Nos ennemis ont bien été repoussés ?

OoooO

Ne plus pouvoir compter sur sa vue était quelque chose de déroutant, surtout pour lui qui avait un souci si important des apparences. Loki serra les dents et fit deux pas de plus, heurtant violemment la branche basse d'un arbre qui l'envoya rouler au sol. Une plainte lui échappa pendant que la nausée le reprit. Comment il pouvait être aussi maladroit ?

Il la connaissait par cœur cette forêt ! Il venait jouer ici avec son frère depuis leur enfance. Il disait en riant qu'il connaissait chaque pierre, chaque arbre, chaque branche… Son frère… Son frère qui l'avait agressé, frappé de son marteau et presque laissé pour mort.

Une larme furtive coula sur sa joue. Le jeune homme se sentait perdu, désorienté et abandonné. Son cœur avait fini de se briser avec les coups. Il aurait dû le savoir pourtant. Les mots de haine et de rejet prononcés face à Vili devaient contenir une part de vérité et cette violence, cette violence terrible montrait à quel point il le haïssait.

Non… C'était ridicule. Thor l'aimait. Leur relation avait des hauts et des bas, mais il était son grande frère, il ne pouvait pas… Pourtant la vérité était là. Les coups avaient été violents et maintenant, alors qu'il luttait pour se redresser et que la douleur était de plus en plus violente, Loki ne savait qu'une chose. C'était Thor qui l'avait agressé avec cette sauvagerie.

Le jeune homme se remit à quatre pattes et ne put contenir sa nausée cette fois. Il vomit de la bile, du sang et s'écroula sur le côté. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'effondre, il devait se relever. Cependant son corps n'en pouvait plus. Sa blessure lui faisait à nouveau mal et il se mit à trembler. Il n'arriverait plus à se redresser dans cet état.

Loki gémit faiblement et perçut un bruit à côté de lui. Est-ce que c'était Thor qui venait pour achever le travail ? Cependant le coup de museau qu'il reçut sur la joue lui fit comprendre qui se trouvait là.

\- Svart…

Loki tendit la main pour la glisser sur le cou du grand loup noir.

\- Mon beau, tu m'as retrouvé. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?

Le grand loup jappa et poussa son jeune maître du bout du museau.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, répondit Loki en s'agrippant à l'encolure de la bête.

En tremblant et en gémissant de souffrance, il parvint à se remettre sur ses pieds. Svart se cala contre ses jambes pour le soutenir et Loki se cramponna à son cou.

\- Il va falloir que tu sois mes yeux. Ramène-moi au palais.

Le loup répondit par un léger aboiement et le jeune homme sourit. Si tout pouvait être aussi simple.

OoooO

Heimdall patrouillait le long du mur éventré de la forteresse. Devant l'urgence de la situation et les luttes qui s'étaient enchaînées, le Gardien du Bifrost avait délaissé son poste pour venir en soutien à la garde dont les rangs avait été cruellement clairsemés.

Pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise, il avait glissé son impressionnante épée dans son dos, évitant à des gens mal intentionnés d'activer le pont arc-en-ciel. Il surveillait donc les abords de la cité lorsqu'il perçut un mouvement.

Le Gardien s'immobilisa brutalement. C'était un animal qui courait dans sa direction, mais pas n'importe lequel, un grand loup noir. Heimdall fronça les sourcils.

\- Svart ?

Le grand loup lui agrippa le bras, le tirant comme pour le forcer à le suivre.

\- Attends, mais que se passe-t-il ? Où est ton jeune maître ?

Heimdall tourna son regard d'ambre dans la direction par laquelle était arrivé l'animal et sursauta tout en poussant un cri.

\- Non !

Le loup capta qu'il avait compris et se mit à courir. Le gardien s'élança derrière lui et ne ralentit pas pour se jeter à genoux dans la neige auprès d'un corps étendu à plat ventre.

\- Loki !

Avec une certaine précipitation qui le malmena un peu, il agrippa le corps de son jeune prince pour le faire basculer dans ses bras. Ce dernier grogna et trembla doucement, levant les mains pour se protéger de ce nouvel agresseur.

\- Non ! Laissez-moi ! Non !

\- Loki, doucement, c'est moi, tout va bien.

\- Heimdall, murmura le jeune homme avant de frémir de douleur.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Je suis là.

Le jeune prince se cabra de douleur et Heimdall le détailla. Ses cheveux sombres étaient collés à sa joue par du sang. Du sang qui venait d'une plaie au-dessus de sa tempe gauche, mais aussi de son arcade ouverte et de sa pommette lacérée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Loki ?

\- Je n'ai pas retrouvé le palais…

\- De quoi ?

\- Mes yeux… Je ne vois plus rien, murmura doucement le plus jeune des princes avant de perdre connaissance d'épuisement dans les bras du Gardien.


	5. Les chambres de guérison

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 5 ème chapitre, en allant voir son frère, Thor ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 5 : Les chambres de **_**_guérison_**

La chambre étroite et au décor neutre des Salles de Guérison était devenue plus sa chambre que la sienne ces derniers temps, Loki devait bien le reconnaître et cela se traduisait par l'épuisement de son corps et la violence des combats qui ne cessaient de s'enchaîner.

Sur un ton cassant qu'il avait regretté instantanément, il avait ordonné à Erdaa de tirer les rideaux pour que la pièce reste dans le noir. Il détestait l'idée de sentir les rayons du soleil sur sa peau alors que lui ne pouvait les voir. S'il devait rester aveugle, il voulait que tout soit dans le noir. La vieille guérisseuse s'était exécutée sans un mot avant de revenir vers le lit. Loki en profita pour lui souffler d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Pardon. Ce n'est pas contre toi.

\- Je sais, lui répondit cette dernière en lui prenant la main.

Loki la pressa doucement en retour et elle se pencha pour glisser son autre main sur sa joue. Elle observa ses blessures et finit par une douce caresse pour l'apaiser.

\- Je voudrais faire tellement plus.

\- Les nausées ont cessé et la douleur est redevenue supportable.

\- Supportable pour quelqu'un qui sait encaisser, lui répliqua Erdaa bien consciente de la haute résistance à la douleur de son patient malgré ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui.

Loki lui adressa un léger sourire et la vieille guérisseuse continua à lui caresser la joue. Elle sentait ses doigts lui serrer la main au rythme de ses spasmes de douleur. Elle détestait l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le soulager plus, comme elle ne supportait pas de ne rien pouvoir faire pour ses yeux. Les coups reçus étaient trop graves. Les lésions trop importantes.

\- Tu devrais essayer de te reposer un peu.

Loki hocha doucement la tête, mais les pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête étaient trop violentes pour le laisser en paix.

\- Tu n'as pas quelque chose pour m'assommer ?

Il sentit la guérisseuse sursauter et lui serra immédiatement la main.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pour me faire dormir ?

\- Je préférerais que tu t'endormes de toi-même.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais y parvenir.

\- Je vais t'aider, murmura une autre voix féminine.

Instinctivement, Loki tourna la tête vers la porte, ne discernant qu'un noir d'encre qui lui pinça le cœur. Il aurait tant aimé croiser le regard rempli d'amour et de compassion de sa mère. C'était une source de réconfort presque immédiat, mais il avait bien compris que c'était fini. Il était aveugle maintenant.

Frigga se rapprocha et Erdaa se leva doucement du lit après lui avoir doucement pressé la joue une dernière fois. Elle croisa la souveraine et lui fit un hochement de tête navré qui la blessa profondément. Toutefois, Frigga lutta pour garder un sourire de façade. Elle savait que même aveugle son fils pouvait sentir ses émotions et il était hors de question qu'elle rajoute à son affliction.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Dit-elle en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes.

\- Inutile, lui répliqua Loki sur un ton sec.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Ce n'est pas la vérité ? Demanda le jeune homme, un soupçon de colère bien visible dans la voix. Qu'est-ce que le Royaume va bien pouvoir faire d'un second fils, faible, sorcier et aveugle ?

\- Loki…

\- Répondez-moi !

\- Chut, l'apaisa Frigga en se penchant pour lui caresser le front. Ne dis pas ce genre de choses.

\- Parce que vous pensez réellement que personne ne va le dire ? Demanda Loki en frémissant, son ton se radoucissant.

\- Je ne le permettrai pas.

\- Ils n'auront pas besoin de votre permission. Il aurait mieux valu que je meure, sous les coups, ajouta le jeune homme pendant que ses larmes étaient sur le point de le terrasser.

\- Non, ne dis pas ça, murmura Frigga émue, en se penchant vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Ce n'est pas définitif.

\- Si, sauf miracle, cela l'est.

\- Comment tu peux…

\- Même sans les voir je peux comprendre les gens. Il y a des mots, des intonations, des gestes qui ne trompent pas. J'ai perçu ce qu'Erdaa a voulu me cacher.

\- Les miracles cela arrive, dit Frigga. Tu es celui qui a illuminé ma vie… et moi je serai toujours là, mon miracle.

Loki frémit d'émotion et murmura doucement.

\- Je suis fatigué.

\- Je vais t'aider à t'endormir, lui répondit Frigga en souriant.

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de s'allonger doucement à côté de lui. Avec tendresse, elle glissa une main derrière sa nuque et le ramena dans ses bras tout en lui caressant la joue. Loki laissa sa tête basculer dans le cou de son mère et frémit avant de se mettre à pleurer silencieusement. Frigga le serra contre elle avec douceur, comprenant, sans savoir ce qui se cachait derrière, que ces larmes-là n'étaient pas uniquement dues à sa nouvelle cécité. Il y avait autre chose, autre chose qu'il ne leur avait pas dit, mais elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Alors, elle se contenta de le bercer doucement, ne le laissant pas seul même lorsqu'il finit par s'endormir d'épuisement au creux de ses bras.

OoooO

Des bruits de pas firent redresser la tête de Frigga et elle adressa un léger sourire au nouveau venu. Odin le lui rendit et s'assit sur le bord du lit en face d'elle. Il posa une main sur la cuisse de son jeune fils endormi et observa ses cicatrices au visage et son teint trop pâle.

\- Que dit Erdaa ?

\- Ses lésions sont importantes. Elle ne sait pas s'il retrouvera la vue un jour.

\- Mais qui a bien pu lui faire ça ? Demanda Odin en frémissant d'une colère à peine contenue.

\- Personne ne le sait.

\- Et lui ?

\- Il n'a rien dit pour le moment.

Odin hocha la tête et soupira.

\- Je vais le trouver. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je ne laisserai pas le monstre qui lui a fait ça s'en sortir. Il faudra que nos ennemis comprennent qu'Asgard n'est pas faible et que nous ne tolérerons aucune autre atteinte, surtout aussi lâche.

OoooO

C'était déconcertant la façon dont être aveugle vous faisiez perdre la notion du temps. A nouveau seul dans sa chambre, Loki aurait bien été incapable de dire si ça faisait quelques heures ou plusieurs jours qu'il était cloué dans ce lit. Il doutait avoir réussi à dormir bien longtemps et malgré les rideaux tirés, il percevait encore le soleil. Il devait donc sans doute être encore dans la même journée.

Un soupir lui échappa et pour la première fois, il osa porter ses propres mains à son visage. Il fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau, sentit ses cicatrices, le gonflement de sa peau qui avait dû tourner au violacé et survola ses paupières qui, maintenant, cachaient des yeux troubles et sans vie.

Un long frémissement le parcourut et les larmes lui revinrent brutalement. Loki savait que c'était définitif et il sursauta lorsque quelqu'un prit ses mains tout en murmurant.

\- Ne pleure pas. Je suis là tu sais.

Loki sursauta. Cette voix ! Son frère ? D'instinct, sans se contrôler, il retira rapidement ses mains des siennes et tenta de reculer maladroitement dans son lit pour mettre de la distance entre lui et son aîné. Thor resta figé, ne comprenant pas comment son frère pouvait exprimer autant de peur envers lui. Il n'avait rien fait qui puisse expliquer une telle terreur. Alors, il tenta de se rapprocher et de reprendre sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est moi.

\- Justement ! S'exclama Loki en reculant un peu plus.

Il manqua de tomber de l'autre côté de son lit et Thor le rattrapa avant de tenter de glisser sa mais sur sa joue. Il vit son frère se mettre à trembler de manière incontrôlée et son cœur manqua de se briser en deux.

\- Loki ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! S'exclama ce dernier en redressant la tête.

Il voulait s'exprimer sur un ton ferme qui masquerait la peur qui était en train de s'immiscer en lui.

\- Non, je ne comprends pas, répondit sincèrement Thor en tentant une nouvelle fois d'effleurer sa joue.

Loki secoua la tête et finit de se redresser, frémissant autant de peur que de rage.

\- Ah bon ? A qui veux-tu faire croire cela ?

\- Loki !

\- Aie au moins le courage de tes actes.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles…

\- De quoi je parle ? Regarde-moi Thor. Je suis cloué dans un lit. J'ai perdu la vue pour toujours ! Regarde ! Tu vas me dire que tu ne comprends pas ?

La rage qu'exprimait son jeune frère était si violente qu'il pleurait sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Regarde-moi Thor ! C'est toi qui m'as fait ça !

Thor encaissa comme un coup de poignard toute la haine et la violence qui venait de s'exprimer dans le cri de son frère. Un frère qui pleurait, qui tremblait et qui hurlait de rage en même temps. Ses mots lui scièrent les jambes et Thor se serait écroulé s'il n'était pas assis sur le bord de son lit. Lui ? Une fois le choc de ces mots passé, ce fut lui qui se mit à trembler… à trembler de douleur et de peur. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Il lui fallut quelques secondes et une nouvelle réflexion désagréable de son cadet pour tenter d'articuler un mot.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? Un silence vaut mieux que des mots mon frère. Ne dit-on pas que la parole est d'argent mais que le silence est d'or ?

\- Arrête ! Lança Thor pour le faire taire. Comment tu peux penser une seule seconde que je te ferais ça ?

\- Tu me crois assez idiot pour ne pas te reconnaître ?

\- Loki… Je suis sorti hier soir, c'est vrai. Je t'ai cherché pendant des heures et je suis tellement désolé de ne pas t'avoir retrouvé. Avec la violence de ces coups, si tu n'avais pas eu la force de marcher, tu aurais pu mourir… Le pire c'est que je sais que je suis passé dans ce bois et je ne m'explique pas comment j'ai pu ne pas te voir.

\- Tu m'as bien assez vu pour me frapper avec cette violence. Tu en as marre qu'on soit d'eux. Tu as besoin de tous les regards ?

\- Mais enfin arrête ! Hurla Thor fou de rage et de douleur à son tour. Ce n'est pas moi Loki ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Je serai prêt à mourir pour te protéger ! A te donner mes yeux si ça pouvait te rendre la vue ! Tiens !

D'un geste un peu trop violent qu'il regretta aussitôt, Thor prit la main de son frère et la posa sur sa propre tempe.

\- Toi qui sait lire dans les gens, lis en moi. Tu sais que je ne peux rien te cacher. Lis ! Et tu verras que ce n'était pas moi !

Loki frémit, même sans lire dans les pensées de son frère, il sentait un tel désespoir émaner de lui que ses certitudes commençaient à vaciller. Est-ce que ce n'était pas Thor finalement ? Loki trembla doucement et pressa les doigts sur la tempe de son aîné. Il avait besoin de savoir ! Il sentit sa souffrance, sa peur, sa déception, mais il ne trouva rien… rien de cette affreuse nuit et des coups qui lui avait pris sa vue. Loki frémit et tenta de retirer sa main, mais Thor lui agrippa les doigts.

\- Tu vois que ce n'était pas moi.

Loki ne fit pas un geste pour briser l'étreinte. Tout cela lui avait paru pourtant si réel. La cape neuve de son frère, son marteau, sa façon de se déplacer. Loki connaissait les illusions et celle-ci était si réelle.

Une larme coula sur sa joue pendant qu'il se mit à trembler. Comment avait-il pu dire ça ? Comment avait-il pu penser que Thor l'attaquerait de la sorte ? Son frère comprit sa détresse et se pencha de nouveau vers lui. Il noua ses bras autour de son dos pour l'attirer contre lui, appréciant qu'il ne lutte pas et glissa sa main sur sa nuque pour le maintenir dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'en veux pas, mais je te promets que je vais trouver celui qui t'a fait ça en se faisant passer pour moi et quand je l'aurai, il n'y aura pas que ses yeux que je prendrai.


	6. C'est de la folie !

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 6 ème chapitre, Loki encore déboussolé par tout ce qui est en train de lui arriver, prends une décision qui pourrait s'avérer dangereuse.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 6 : C'est de la folie**_

Loki ne sut pas réellement combien de temps il resta blotti dans les bras de son frère, essayant de finir de se persuader qu'il avait tort et qu'il n'était pas à l'origine de son horrible handicap. En plus, il avait encore mal et les vertiges étaient toujours à deux doigts de le reprendre. Les larmes l'épuisèrent et il finit par manquer de s'écrouler. Thor le sentit et le rallongea doucement dans son lit, attardant sa main dans ses cheveux, le temps qu'il comprenne qu'il s'était écroulé d'épuisement.

Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine et ses propres larmes se mirent à couler quand ses doigts soulignèrent les marques sur son visage, des marques boursouflées, qui démontraient la violence des coups qu'il avait reçus et qu'il avait sincèrement crus qu'il lui avait portés. Pourtant Loki connaissait les illusions et l'espace d'un instant, Thor se demanda si ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait cette chose horrible avant d'en perdre tout souvenir.

Cependant, il aurait dû tomber entre les filets d'un sorcier d'une rare puissance. Hors depuis la mort de Vili, il ne voyait pas réellement qui pourrait tenir ce rang. C'était autre chose et Thor voulait savoir.

Il perçut à peine les pas de la personne qui se glissa dans la chambre et ce fut donc une voix qui lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Tu préfères que je repasse plus tard ?

Thor sursauta légèrement et se retourna vers Erdaa.

\- Il vient à peine de s'endormir, est-ce que cela vaut le coup de le réveiller ?

La vieille guérisseuse capta les sanglots dans sa voix et ses larmes aux coins des yeux.

\- Non… Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-elle en glissant une main dans ses boucles blondes.

\- Il croit que c'est moi. Comment j'aurais pu lui faire ça Erdaa ? S'exclama le jeune homme en éclatant en sanglot. C'est mon petit frère.

Erdaa glissa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre elle. Thor frémit et posa sa tête sur son ventre tout en continuant à pleurer. La vieille guérisseuse le berça doucement, cherchant à la rassurer.

\- Il est encore dans la douleur et la confusion, même s'il fait croire que ça va. Ne t'attache pas trop à ses mots.

\- Même… A un moment il l'aura cru… Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'il en arrive là ?

\- Chut mon grand, allonge-toi avec lui. Tu sais combien être l'un près de l'autre vous donne de la force pour surmonter les épreuves.

\- Est-ce qu'il ne retrouvera jamais la vue ? Demanda Thor en s'écartant des bras de la femme.

\- En tous cas, moi je ne peux rien faire. Il va avoir besoin de toi.

\- Je serai là…

\- Allonge-toi, lui intima Erdaa en le forçant un peu à se laisser aller.

Thor soupira et se laissa faire, s'allongeant aux côtés de son frère. Il était bouleversé par leur discussion et ne mit que quelques secondes à s'endormir lui aussi. Erdaa remonta une couverture sur ses épaules et sortit de la pièce. Elle croisa la jeune Eir, son assistante et lui sourit.

\- Que personne ne les dérange, je pense qu'ils ont des choses à se dire.

OooooO

La neige… Le froid… Les étoiles… La menace… Les coups…

Avec un sursaut qui lui arracha même un cri, Loki se redressa vivement dans son lit. Les images de son agression, de sa peur à ce moment précis et de son incompréhension face à la folie destructrice de son frère revinrent d'un coup et lui firent frissonner. Son frisson devint un réel sursaut lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras.

\- Hey ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Loki se tourna en direction de la personne allongée à côté de lui et tendit un bras pour essayer de la toucher.

\- Tu es encore là ?

Thor encaissa la petite pointe d'agressivité de son cadet comme un coup de poignard. Est-ce qu'il croyait encore que c'était réellement lui qui avait pu lui faire ça ? Ses larmes et le passage dans son esprit n'avaient pas été suffisants ?

\- Je… Je ne voulais pas te laisser.

\- Je ne suis pas mourant, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, répliqua Loki sur un ton plus cassant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Même sans le voir, il perçut la tristesse et le léger tremblement de douleur de son frère. Non, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, mais il avait besoin d'être seul. Il détestait cette pitié dont on l'entourait. Il se sentait étouffé et cela ne servait à rien. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il vivait en ne pouvant plus sortir de cette ombre.

\- Je te promets que je ne t'ai pas fait ça, répliqua Thor pendant que les larmes revenaient.

\- Laisse-moi, lui répondit Loki, tentant de ne pas faire attention à ses sanglots.

\- Loki…

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, le coupa Loki d'une voix plus posée. J'ai juste besoin d'être seul, s'il te plait.

\- Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas moi ? Lui redemanda son aîné toujours en larmes en glissant ses doigts sur sa joue pour la caresser doucement.

Loki lui agrippa la main et s'autorisa un léger sourire.

\- Oui grand-frère. Je sais que tu as rien fait. J'ai juste besoin de rester un peu seul.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te renfermes, lui répondit Thor en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Des yeux verts qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais qui étaient voilés de blanc, comme morts et cette simple vision lui déchirait le cœur pendant qu'il continuait de lui caresser doucement la joue. Son petit frère frémit doucement sous ses doigts et le gratifia d'un léger sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu peux au moins me trouver quelque chose à grignoter ?

\- Oui ! Lui répondit Thor avec joie, heureux de voir qu'il avait envie de manger un peu.

Il se redressa du lit et se pencha pour lui déposa un baiser à la racine des cheveux en murmurant.

\- Je reviens vite.

\- Prends ton temps, je ne vais pas m'envoler.

Thor sourit et sortit de la chambre. Loki entendit ses pas s'éloigner avant de disparaître. Le jeune homme prit une longue inspiration et repoussa les draps avant de tenter la manœuvre de se lever.

OooooO

Heimdall avait repris son poste dans la Chambre du Bifrost. Le regard perdu dans l'univers, il se distrayait en suivant une personne, puis une autre. Toutes avaient des vies remplies, bruyantes, parfois complexes et cela tranchait avec la routine et le calme de la sienne. Oh bien sûr, il y avait eu les combats de ces derniers temps, mais ce n'était pas si courant et le Gardien restait des jours entiers seul à son poste. Certains auraient soufferts de cette solitude, mais pas lui. Il aimait sa mission. Il aimait être au cœur de cette passerelle entre les Neufs Royaumes.

Tout était à nouveau tranquille et pourtant, il perçut que cela risquait de changer. Dans un geste souple, il se retourna en direction de la porte et murmura d'une voix sourde.

\- Ceci n'est pas un lieu où vous devriez être.

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre. Une silhouette fine, gracile et qui s'appuya lourdement contre l'un des murs pendant qu'un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est un fait qui devient courant en ce moment, non ?

Heimdall fit la moue et se rapprocha de son jeune prince. Loki était pâle, épuisé. Il tenait à peine debout, mais il avait aussi cet air provocateur et insolent qui en irritait plus d'un.

\- Je suis sérieux. J'ai cru vous perdre quand vous avez perdu connaissance dans mes bras.

\- Il faut croire que je suis plus solide que tout le monde le pense !

\- Je ne fais pas partie de ceux-là. Je connais votre force, mon Prince.

Loki fut déstabilisé par la sincérité dans la voix du gardien auquel il bredouilla un rapide merci. Heimdall hocha la tête avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le geste. Il fit donc quelques pas et prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains, observant son regard voilé.

\- Comment vont vos yeux ?

\- Mal, répondit Loki sans se retirer de ses mains. Erdaa ne peut rien faire.

\- Je suis profondément navré, répondit Heimdall en baissant les mains.

Loki sentit de la sincérité dans ses propos et le remercia à nouveau avant de tenter de se décoller de la colonne contre laquelle il était appuyé. Il chancela et son vis-à-vis le rattrapa de justesse.

\- Je vous tiens.

Le jeune homme se raccrocha à son bras et reprit son souffle en tentant de maitriser la douleur.

\- Ouvre-moi le portail pour Vanaheim.

\- Dans cet état ? Vous n'y pensez pas.

\- Heimdall… Erdaa ne peut rien, mais il existe sur Vanaheim des sources magiques si importantes qu'elles font des miracles. Ouvre ce portail.

\- Vous êtes aveugle et blessé. Les traces de votre combat contre Vili ne sont même pas encore guéries. C'est de la folie !

\- Eh bien, cela restera raccord avec ce qu'on peut penser de moi.

\- Loki. Je ne sais que vous n'êtes pas fou. Il est difficile d'avoir autant de pouvoir ici, mais si je vous laisse franchir ce passage, je vous envoie à la mort.

\- Mes pouvoirs compensent la cécité, je suis bien venu ici.

\- Mais vous connaissez ce palais par cœur. Là-bas, tout sera différent.

\- Je sais, mais je refuse de laisser la fatalité l'emporter. Je préfère mourir que de passer ma vie dans le noir à servir d'objet de pitié.

Heimdall hocha la tête. Ça, il voulait bien le comprendre, mais partir seul était une folie.

\- Où est votre frère ?

\- A l'heure actuelle ? Sans doute en train de marcher partout sauf ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul pour trouver des réponses.

\- Vous êtes si affaibli.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Tout ira bien. Ouvrez-moi ce passage.

\- Loki !

\- Je suis votre Prince, non ? Vous devez exécuter mes ordres ! A moins que vous fassiez partie de ceux qui ne voit en moi qu'un bon à rien, indigne de cette famille royale.

\- Loin de moi cette idée. Je vois un homme blessé et désespéré qui va tenter une folie.

\- Je ne crains pas la mort Heimdall. Elle ne peut pas être plus terrible que rester toute sa vie diminué. Vous les connaissez les médisances qui circulent sur moi, si en plus je reste aveugle, qu'est-ce que ces gens vont bien pouvoir dire ? Je ne veux pas vivre ça. Ouvrez-moi le passage… S'il vous plaît.

Heimdall soupira. Il sentait la détresse de son jeune prince dans chacun de ses mots et il pouvait le comprendre. Malgré ses efforts, le peuple d'Asgard n'était pas tendre avec lui. La comparaison avec Thor, toujours plus flamboyant le rabaissait en permanence. C'était triste parce que Loki ne méritait pas ça. Heimdall connaissait son courage, sa résistance, sa loyauté. Tout faire pour ne pas se sentir éternellement rejeté par les autres lui ressemblait tellement. Il pressa donc son bras une dernière fois avant de le lâcher et de s'avancer en direction du centre de la pièce.

\- Tous mes vœux de succès vous accompagnent.

\- Merci, murmura Loki pendant que le Gardien activait le passage, ouvrant le pont en direction de Vanaheim et de la Terre des Sorciers.

Loki prit une inspiration, se laissa guider par ses autres sens et, d'un pas encore chancelant, plongea dans celui-ci.


	7. Gagner les Monts Sombres

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 7 ème chapitre, Sur Vanaheim, Loki tente de gagner le plus rapidement les Monts Sombres**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 7 : Gagner les Monts Sombres**_

Quand Loki posa un pied sur la Terre des Sorciers, la terre d'origine de sa mère, il chancela. C'était toujours aussi déstabilisant de se retrouver ici. A tel point que le jeune homme évitait de venir dans ce Royaume. Ses pouvoirs s'en retrouvaient toujours affectés d'une manière ou d'une autre et il avait cette étrange impression de malaise et de force qui combattait en lui. Il se souvint de son dernier passage sur ces terres, avec son frère… Son frère qui avait voulu lui venir en aide suite à l'accroissement brutal de ses pouvoirs en se lançant à la recherche d'une dague qui pourrait l'aider à la canaliser. Un peu comme Mjolnir qui aidait Thor à maîtriser ses propres pouvoirs. L'expédition avait été plus dangereuse que prévue, mais cela avait fonctionné. La dague lui avait permis de commencer à se contrôler et Thor lui avait clairement montré qu'il n'était pas que le grand benêt qu'il s'amusait à montrer aux autres. C'était un masque facile… Sans doute autant que celui froid et sans émotion que Loki s'entrainait à montrer, un point commun intéressant entre les deux frères.

Un frisson le parcourut et il butta sur une pierre qui affleurait au milieu du chemin. Loki glapit, mais resta debout. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû demander à son frère de l'accompagner finalement ? Il y avait bien ces fichus doutes qui le rongeaient, mais ses larmes étaient sincères et il n'y avait rien dans ses souvenirs. Pourquoi il continuait à se méfier alors ? Sans doute parce que l'illusion avait été trop parfaite, surtout pour lui qui en devenait maître peu à peu… Toutefois, Thor ne mentait pas de cette manière. Il aurait dû lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête finalement, mais c'était trop tard et le jeune homme savait qu'il allait mal le prendre. Il se sentirait déçu et triste d'avoir été laissé en arrière la première fois. Alors, il devait continuer seul, mais c'était bien plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait.

En plus de ses blessures, Loki se sentait étrange, mal à l'aise et il butta de nouveau sur un obstacle, manquant de peu de chuter lourdement. Un nouvelle fois il se rattrapa et prit une longue inspiration.

Il devait se concentrer et faire appel à sa mémoire. Il était déjà venu ici, il devait utiliser ses autres sens pour le guider. Il se souvenait parfaitement du passage du livre concernant l'emplacement des sources. S'il parvenait à se calmer et à se focaliser sur son objectif, il y arriverait.

Loki fit le vide en lui, se redressa et entreprit de faire quelques pas de plus. Il fut heureux de ne plus buter sur des obstacles même s'il comprit que cela risquait de prendre beaucoup de temps.

Cependant, un peu trop confiant, il mit le pied dans une ornière et se tordit la cheville. La douleur irradia dans sa jambe et l'acrobatie qu'il fit pour se rattraper réveilla sa blessure mal guérie au ventre. Sa main tenta de s'agripper à un rocher, mais se referma dans le vide. Loki se voyait déjà dévaler lourdement la pente quand un bras passa autour de sa taille, lui évitant la chute.

\- Je vous tiens.

Le jeune prince sursauta.

\- Heimdall ?

Le Gardien du Bifrost raffermit sa prise sur sa taille et prit l'un de ses bras, qu'il passa sur ses épaules pour le soutenir et l'aider à marcher. Le jeune homme se laissa faire sans protester. Il se sentait déboussolé et une douleur sournoise résonnait doucement dans ses tempes. Cette terre l'affectait et les conséquences des coups violents reçus n'allaient pas l'aider à lutter contre ça. Toutefois, il était aussi étonné de voir que Heimdall avait abandonné son poste pour le suivre. Le Gardien ne faisait pas partie des médisants, mais Loki n'avait pas réellement de relation avec lui qui aurait pu expliquer son geste.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je suis un serviteur de votre famille, je ne peux me résoudre à vous laisser faire ça seul.

\- J'aurais très bien pu…

\- Vous êtes épuisé et la magie de ces lieux affecte la vôtre. Votre peau est de plus en plus pâle. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas bien. Vous ne pourrez y arriver seul et je refuse de vous abandonner.

\- Vous ne seriez pas le premier.

\- Je ne peux vous laisser dire ça. Il y a des gens qui tiennent à vous à Asgard.

\- Je ne sais plus Heimdall, tout est si brouillé en ce moment…

\- Moi, je vous le dis et je vais vous aider.

\- Qui activera la Bifrost ?

\- Moi, j'ai pris l'épée. Une fois que cette source vous aura rendu la vue nous rentrerons par le portail.

\- Vous pensez à tout.

\- Non, je n'ai aucune carte. C'est donc à vous de nous guide. Alors ? Où allons-nous ?

Loki émit un léger rire pour cacher combien il était touché par la loyauté de l'homme qui le soutenait.

\- Il faut gagner les Monts Sombres à l'Ouest.

\- Très bien, appuyez-vous sur moi.

OoooO

Plus ils progressaient dans l'intérieur des terres et plus Heimdall se disait qu'il avait bien agi en traversant le passage derrière son jeune prince, car il le sentait peser de plus en plus contre lui. Loki buttait sur les pierres, glapissait plaintivement par moment et le Gardien le voyait bien lutter contre un malaise qui tentait de l'attirer dans ses filets. Il lui paraissait faible et épuisé. Il devait se hâter, trouver cette source et rentrer pour qu'il puisse enfin se reposer.

Pour le moment, il ne pouvait que le soutenir. La marche était une épreuve, mais pas seulement. C'était tout ce Royaume qui en était une. Une terre aussi remplie de magie en contact avec un être dont la magie ne cessait de croître, les deux voulaient se rejoindre et se fondre l'une dans l'autre, sauf qu'il était trop exténué pour supporter ça.

\- Vous êtes avec moi ? Demanda-t-il, une pointe d'angoisse bien sensible dans sa voix quand il le sentit s'écrouler plus fort contre lui, à demi-conscient en gémissant.

\- Il faut gagner le col… et les cavernes noires, souffla Loki en réponse.

Heimdall redressa la tête, l'ascension était loin d'être finie. Il raffermit sa prise sur la taille du jeune prince et lui répondit dans un murmure.

\- Alors il faut tenir bon. Nous y sommes presque.

\- Vous mentez…

\- Je ne suis pas homme à mentir. Tenez bon.

Loki esquissa un pâle sourire. C'était bien parce qu'il n'était pas un habitué des mensonges qu'il le sentait aussi clairement. Toutefois, cela partait d'une bonne intention et son effort était assez louable. Surtout qu'il se sentait de plus en plus harassé de fatigue. Il savait qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait atteindre cette source. C'était le seul espoir qu'il lui restait.

...

La montée au col nécessita presque deux heures de marche intensive et éprouvante. Loki ne parvenait plus à cacher sa souffrance et Heimdall ne le força même pas à parler, préférant lui faire garder ses forces pour ce qui allait suivre. Cependant, une fois qu'ils eurent pris pied au niveau du col, il se rapprocha d'un rocher et laissa Loki tomber assis dessus avant de le prendre par les épaules.

\- Hey, toujours là ?

Loki grogna et ouvrit ses yeux voilés qu'il posa sur l'homme qui lui faisait face en frémissant.

\- Merci pour tout.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Si… Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça.

\- Qui l'aurait fait ? Seul, c'était impossible. Nous sommes au col Loki, que disait le livre sur l'emplacement des cavernes noires ?

\- Face à l'Est ? Répondit le jeune homme peu sûr de sa réponse tellement il avait mal à la tête.

\- D'accord, si on part du principe que tout est magique dans ce Royaume, leurs entrées doivent nous être dissimulées.

\- Heureusement que j'ai avec moi celui dont les yeux voient tout, répliqua le jeune prince.

Heimdall le gratifia d'un sourire. Les traits de spiritualité et le sens de la répartie du jeune homme le changeait des autres Ases.

\- Et justement, je pense avoir vu quelque chose, venez.

Il lui tendit une main et Loki s'y agrippa pour se redresser. Il chancela un peu mais moins qu'à leur arrivée et Heimdall sentit bien que la perspective de trouver ces sources lui avait redonné de la force et l'envie de se battre. Il le rattrapa néanmoins par la taille pour lui éviter la chute et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'Est du plateau.

La bordure était faite de murailles de pierres, hautes, droites et impénétrables, mais pourtant cela ne sembla pas arrêter Heimdall. Il se positionna devant la paroi rocheuse et fit glisser ses doigts dessus, Loki le perçut et l'imita.

\- C'est l'Est ? Il n'y a rien, remarqua le jeune homme déçu.

\- Pas sûr, lui répliqua le Gardien.

Il se décala vers la droite et ses mains rencontrèrent une aspérité à travers laquelle ses doigts passèrent. Une illusion, une porte dérobée, c'était très exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Avec un léger sourire il s'enfonça dans cette dernière, l'illusion se brisa, révélant une grande arche de pierre ornée de symboles et l'entrée d'une grotte. Loki le sentir frémir d'excitation.

\- Quelque chose me dit que nous les avons trouvées.

\- Oui… C'est monumental, répondit le Gardien avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

...

Le couloir était sombre, mais gravé de runes et de symboles magiques. C'était à la fois inquiétant et fascinant. Le bruit de l'eau leur indiqua assez vite qu'ils étaient au bon endroit, mais l'atmosphère était pesante.

En entrant dans le hall monumental, Heimdall marqua un temps d'arrêt. La source était grandiose et jaillissait comme un geyser, emplissant les vasques de roche volcanique qu'elle avait sculptées au fil du temps. C'était une vision irréelle qui lui fit presque oublié pourquoi il était là.

Loki, en revanche, ne l'oublia pas et se dégagea doucement de sa poigne pour tenter de faire un ou deux pas seul. Heimdall le laissa faire lorsqu'un courant d'air glacé traversa la salle. Un courant d'air que dû capter Loki qui se retourna vers lui avec un air sombre.

\- Attention !

Heimdall avait lui aussi perçut le danger. Aussitôt, il tira son épée et se mit en garde pendant que des ricanements étranges se firent entendre et des formes se dessinèrent dans la pénombre. Des formes noires, immatérielles, semblables à des ombres, mais des ombres mortelles puisqu'elles se mirent à danser, émirent un étrange bruit, puis, elles foncèrent sur les deux hommes en hurlant d'une voix caverneuse et désincarnée.

\- Vous allez mourir !


	8. Affronter les Ombres

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 8 ème chapitre, Sur Vanaheim, Loki et Heimdall sont assaillis par les Ombres.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 8 : Affronter les Ombres**_

Sans un autre avertissement, les Ombres leurs foncèrent droit dessus en poussant des cris stridents et inhumains. Instinctivement, Heimdall se mit devant Loki pour le protéger et le jeune homme leva une main devant lui pour invoquer sa magie. C'était la première fois qu'il tentait de la solliciter aussi ouvertement depuis son agression et une certaine appréhension monta en lui. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse agir avec autant de force qu'en pleine possession de ses cinq sens. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment de douter. Le danger était réel, palpable et même sans le voir, il savait que leurs vies étaient en danger.

D'ailleurs, il perçut une menace le chargeant depuis la gauche et tenta de la foudroyer. Malheureusement, sa magie ne lui répondit pas avec autant de force que d'habitude et il ne fit que la toucher sans la pulvériser. L'étrange agresseur immatériel rugit en fonçant sur lui et le jeune homme encaissa toute la violence de sa charge. Il roula sur le sol et glapit en heurtant des roches à la saillie tranchante. Il les sentit ouvrir la paume de sa main et le sang coula sur sa peau. Un long frémissement remonta le long de son bras. C'était étrange comme toute sensation lui paraissait exacerbée maintenant qu'il était privé de sa vue. Les pores de sa peau semblèrent suivre le filet de sang, lui déclenchant une étrange sensation qui fut coupée toute aussi vite par une impression de danger qui le poussa à se rejeter en arrière. Son dos heurta durement les arrêtes rocheuses, mais cela lui évita de se faire empaler par des aiguilles acérées. Toutefois, la silhouette sombre n'eut pas le temps de l'attaquer de nouveau puisque la lame magique d'Hofund, habilement manié par son porteur la découpa en deux en frappant au sommet du crâne. L'être maléfique n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un cri.

Dans le même geste, Heimdall trancha deux démoniaques adversaires et se baissa pour aider Loki à se remettre sur pied un peu brutalement, mais l'urgence de la situation n'était pas à démontrer.

\- Debout Loki ! Il faut rester vers moi !

Le jeune prince hocha doucement la tête et s'accrocha à son dos pour tenter de le gêner un minimum. Un frôlement sur sa droite lui indiqua la présence d'un danger et il laissa une lame apparaître dans sa main. D'un geste sec, il la planta en plein crâne de la forme noirâtre qui poussa un cri de stupeur et de douleur avant de s'évaporer.

\- Est-ce que nous sommes loin de la source ? Demanda Loki tout en cherchant à appréhender leur environnement.

\- Elles se mettent entre nous et elle, répliqua le Gardien en élimant deux ombres mortelles de plus.

\- C'était à prévoir. Que sont-elles ?

\- Je ne saurais le dire. Des ombres démoniaques mais tangibles.

\- Des esprits vampires ?

\- Non, ceux-ci sont tangibles, restez près de moi et…

Légèrement déconcentré par la discussion, Heimdall leva son épée juste à temps pour parer le choc. Toutefois, la violence du coup qui heurta les deux hommes déclencha une onde de pouvoir qui les envoya rouler à travers la caverne. Leurs corps heurtèrent durement la roche avant de s'effondrer au sol. Loki glapit et tenta de se redresser pour se rapprocher du gardien, mais un coup le toucha à la tempe. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de douleur et glissa dans la pente. Il tenta bien de se rattraper, mais son front heurta une saillie et le corps de Loki finit de la dévaler comme un pantin désarticulé.

Inerte et inconscient, son corps bascula à moitié dans un des bassins de la source, mais les ennemis démoniaques s'en moquèrent. Ensemble, ils portèrent leur attention à Heimdall qui poussa un cri en voyant le corps de Loki s'écrouler à moitié dans le bassin.

\- Loki !

Une angoisse violente lui serra la poitrine. Il était venu pour aider son jeune prince, pas pour le regarder mourir lacéré par ses monstres ou noyé dans ce bassin. Il devait se rapprocher de lui, l'atteindre et le protéger. Il était là pour ça. C'était son rôle de gardien au service de la famille royale.

\- Loki !

Négligeant ses propres douleurs, il poussa sur ses bras pour se redresser et attaquer de front les silhouettes sombres et laissant échapper un cri de rage. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Il ne pouvait pas être celui qui n'aurait pas pu le sauver. Il était le Gardien du Bifrost, mais il était aussi le gardien de la famille d'Odin. Trop souvent il restait dans l'ombre, aujourd'hui il devait vaincre.

D'un revers tranchant, Hofund pourfendit deux assaillants et Heimdall fit quelques pas en direction de Loki qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son cœur se serra. Lui qui était déjà si faible avant de se lancer dans cette quête désespérée ! Il devait l'atteindre !

Seulement les ombres silhouettes semblèrent finir de se multiplier. Il avait tout juste le temps de venir à bout de deux ou trois qu'une dizaine lui tombait dessus. Les griffes acérées comme des poignards labouraient ses vêtements, pénétrant de plus en plus profondément dans sa chair, mais Heimdall refusait d'abdiquer. Il continuerait à se battre quel qu'en soit le prix. Il ne céderait pas. Cependant, au fur et à mesure, il sentait ses forces s'amoindrirent et ses ennemis se renforcer. Il ne pourrait pas tenir éternellement de cette manière. Il était déjà à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

Une nouvelle charge lui fit mettre un genou à terre et un long frémissement remonta le long de son échine. Cette fois, il ne se relèverait pas. Heimdall était d'ailleurs sur le point de finir de basculer, offrant son corps aux griffes acérées de ses adversaires lorsqu'une étrange explosion se produisit. Une explosion de lumière verte et brûlante qui les faucha d'un coup, les consumant sur place avant même qu'elles n'aient le temps de pousser un cri.

En un instant, toutes les silhouettes maléfiques avaient disparu, plongeant la caverne dans un étrange silence.

Heimdall ne bougea pas toute de suite, luttant pour reprendre son souffle avant de se redresser sur un coude en grimaçant de douleur. Il balaya son environnement du regard et ses yeux tombèrent sur Loki à genoux sur le sol, accoudé au bassin sculpté de la source.

Le jeune prince fit glisser ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes humides et se redressa en chancelant doucement avant de se diriger d'un pas mal assuré en direction du Gardien. Une fois à ses côtés, il se laissa tomber à genoux et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tout va bien ?

Heimdall hocha la tête, tout en remarquant que le voile blanc et opaque qui recouvrait ses iris verts était en train de disparaître. Il leva la main, la posant sur sa joue.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Loki lui adressa un sourire franc.

\- L'obscurité m'a laissé pour faire la place à un grand flou, mais au moins, je t'ai reconnu.

\- Vu ce qu'il vient de leur arriver, je préfère autant, lui répliqua le Gardien avec un sérieux qui amusa son prince.

Ce dernier l'aida à se remettre sur pied avant que Heimdall, lui prenne le bras pour le soutenir.

\- Je sais que vous allez mieux, mais je pense qu'il est grand temps de rentrer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… Rentrons.

OoooO

Loki avait réussi à échapper à Erdaa, à sa mère et à tous les guérisseurs qui avaient voulu se jeter sur lui quand il était rentré de Vanaheim en compagnie de Heimdall. Il était donc de retour dans sa chambre et pour éloigner les importuns, il avait bien évidement laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Le froid se chargeait d'éloigner habilement ceux qui venaient lui rentre visite.

Loki était assis sur son lit, Svart couché sur ses jambes et il parcourait les pages d'un livre, pris à la bibliothèque du palais et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir avant son agression.

Il était si captivé par sa lecture qu'il ne perçut pas tout de suite l'ouverture de sa porte. Une fine silhouette portant un manteau se glissa à l'intérieur. Frigga lui lança un regard réprobateur et alla fermer les portes de la terrasse avant de relancer le feu dans la cheminée d'un sort rapide. Puis, la reine revint vers le lit et se laissa tomber assise à côté de son fils qu'elle observa quelques secondes.

\- Tes yeux sont encore fragiles, ne force pas trop sur ta vue.

Loki redressa la tête et lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Je ne lis pas vraiment.

\- Tu observes tes progrès ?

\- Oui… Elle revient, je discerne les phrases. Tout ce savoir, tous ces ouvrages que je n'aurais très bien pu ne plus pouvoir ouvrir.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Ménage-toi, dit-elle en lui prenant le livre autoritairement des mains.

Son fils la laissa faire en soupirant. Il se sentait mieux, mais pas en état d'affronter sa mère. Cette dernière marqua d'ailleurs une pause avant de reprendre sur un ton ferme.

\- Ce que tu as fait était particulièrement inconscient.

\- Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à passer le reste de mes jours dans le noir.

\- Je comprends.

Elle attendit une réponse de son fils, mais ce dernier se contenta de prendre un nouveau livre sur la pile qui était toujours à côté de son lit.

\- Je t'assure que tu ne devrais pas forcer.

\- Qui s'en soucie de toute manière, rétorqua Loki.

La reine encaissa sa douleur et compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Thor n'est pas venu.

\- Non… En même temps, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, tout est de ma faute. Je l'ai accusé. Je lui ai menti pour l'éloigner. Je suis parti sans lui. Je sens qu'il m'en veut.

\- Oui, pour le moment, mais tu connais ton frère. Cela ne dure jamais très longtemps.

\- Et moi, maman ?

\- Comment ça, toi ?

\- Je ne m'explique toujours pas cette illusion parfaite. Je me pose toujours des questions, même si je sais que c'est ridicule.

\- Allons, tu le dis toi-même. C'est ridicule. Je vous connais tous les deux. Vous vous disputez. Il y a des hauts et des bas, mais je sais que vous vous aimez mes fils. Ne doute jamais de ça.

\- Tu crois que c'est à moi d'aller frapper à sa porte ?

\- Ça, c'est à toi d'en juger.

OoooO

Le couloir était sombre, plongé dans le noir. Loki avait attendu qu'une bonne partie des Asgardiens soient couchés pour sortir de sa chambre. La discussion avec sa mère lui avait ouvert les yeux. Oui, c'était à lui de faire le premier pas cette fois. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte de son frère, le cœur battant et toqua timidement à la porte.

\- Thor ?

Devant l'absence de réaction, il toqua une nouvelle fois, attendant un mot qui lui permettrait de rentrer à l'intérieur, mais rien ne vint. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et l'apparition d'une silhouette dans son dos le fit sursauter.

\- Doucement fils.

\- Père ! S'exclama Loki en reconnaissant Odin.

Le Père-de-Toute-Chose sourit.

\- Cela fait du bien de te voir debout. Nous nous sommes inquiétés.

\- Merci, balbutia Loki, touché par les mots de son père.

\- Tu cherches Thor ?

\- Oui, je voulais lui…

\- Il est parti cet après-midi.

\- Parti ?

\- Oui j'avais besoin d'un chef de délégation pour remonter à l'ouest et il s'est porté volontaire. Il devrait rentrer dans une semaine.


	9. Le guerrier blessé

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 9 ème chapitre, alors que Thor et ses compagnons sont sur la route de l'Ouest, une rencontre inattendue les attends.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 9 : Le guerrier blessé**_

Thor devait bien l'admettre, lorsque son père avait demandé à son entourage qui voulait se charger de cette mission vers l'Ouest, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde parce que c'était pour lui une manière de sortir de ce palais, et d'oublier que son frère venait de le trahir.

En ramenant un plateau de victuailles plein à craquer dans la chambre de son cadet qui avait supposément faim, il avait eu le cœur brisé en comprenant que ce n'était qu'une ruse et qu'il en avait profité pour se sauver des salles de guérison. Etre aveugle ne semblait pas être un problème pour le jeune magicien qui avait disparu avec une étrange facilité. Thor avait été affecté par ce départ, il avait tremblé de tous ses membres et pas uniquement parce qu'il était inquiet pour lui. Non, Loki avait choisi de partir sans lui parce qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance et ça, c'était pire que tout. Imaginer son frère prendre tous les risques seul pour ne pas être avec lui était horrible. Malgré ses larmes, malgré ses pardons et ses suppliques, Loki croyait encore que Thor pouvait être la personne qui lui avait porté ces coups, la personne qui l'avait laissé pour mort et aveugle en plein milieu de la forêt.

Thor en avait été physiquement malade. Il avait ressenti une violente nausée et il s'était écroulé en larmes pendant des heures. Comment Loki pouvait-il croire une telle chose ? Comment il pouvait voir un monstre en lui ? Un constat terrible l'avait frappé comme une gifle brutale : ils s'étaient éloignés. Il y avait eu des épreuves, des mots durs, l'affrontement contre Vili, le faux abandon de Thor qui l'avait tant blessé. Son jeune frère était perdu. Il ne savait plus quand le croire ou non et il avait fui.

En le cherchant, Thor était remonté à la Chambre du Bifrost et il avait compris. Loki avait sans doute trouvé une solution pour guérir son infirmité injuste et il était parti, seul, sans lui… Pendant quelques heures il s'était inquiété avant de comprendre, en le voyant pas réapparaître que Heimdall devait être avec lui. Il n'était pas seul finalement. Le Gardien veillerait sur lui. Alors Thor était retourné au palais. Il avait retrouvé son père en plein conseil et il s'était proposé… Comme ça, sur un coup de tête, sans que Loki ne soit revenu. Il n'avait pas voulu de lui dans cette quête, alors pourquoi il devrait être là à son retour ?

Volstagg avait été enchanté de le suivre, tout comme Hogun, mais Fandral avait compris. Il avait vu la douleur et la détresse dans le regard de son ami et il avait compris. C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait tiré sur les rênes de son cheval pour le rejoindre en tête du groupe.

\- Tu es soucieux ?

\- Je pense à ce qui nous attend.

\- Et pas à Loki ?

Thor sursauta et se retourna en direction de son ami.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de mon frère ?

\- Tu as pris soin de préparer cette expédition et de partir en mission avant qu'il ne refasse son apparition.

\- Il a choisi de partir seul, pourquoi je devrais l'attendre ?

\- Parce qu'il est parti blessé, épuisé et aveugle ?

\- Il n'est pas seul. Heimdall est avec lui.

\- Et ça te suffit ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- De le savoir avec Heimdall ?

\- Fandral. J'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre que j'étais là, que j'étais prêt à tout pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve, que je voulais me tenir à ses côtés et il m'a manipulé pour partir sans moi !

\- Peut-être qu'il voulait te protéger de ses plans.

\- Non, il ne me fait plus confiance.

\- Pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille ? S'étonna son ami choqué par sa réponse.

\- Il pense que c'est moi, Fandral. Je ne sais pas comment a fait son agresseur, mais il pense que c'est moi. Je lui ai juré que c'était faux. Je l'ai fait lire dans mes souvenirs, mais ça n'a pas suffi.

\- Je vois. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il était perdu. Laisse-le redevenir lui-même.

\- Tu sais que nous avons une mission ?

\- Thor, attends, ne te referme pas, tu…

Mais les deux amis se turent car là, devant eux ils venaient de percevoir un bruit et pas n'importe quel bruit, une plainte… une plainte de douleur… Fandral tira son épée, pendant que la main de Thor se referma sur le manche de son marteau qui pendait à sa taille. Il se passait quelque chose. Les plaintes n'étaient pas le seul bruit, il y avait aussi des feulements et des ricanements glaçants.

Dans le dos des deux hommes, leurs amis empoignèrent eux aussi leurs armes et, ensemble, ils lancèrent leurs montures en direction de la zone de combat.

Lorsqu'ils déboulèrent dans la clairière, ils tirèrent violemment sur les rênes de leurs chevaux en découvrant le spectacle. Un homme, un guerrier était étendu à terre. Il tentait de lutter et de se défendre alors que des ennemis démoniaques essayaient de le déchiqueter de leurs griffes. Les démons, qui planaient autour de lui, étaient des silhouettes sombres, fantomatiques, presque irréelles. Des ombres à la violence affichée qui revenaient à la charge à chaque fois qu'il tentait de les repousser de son épée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama Volstagg, toujours assez peu à l'aise avec la magie.

\- Aucune idée, lui répliqua Hogun, mais si nous ne faisons rien, elles vont le tuer.

\- Ça, il en est hors de question ! Lança Thor en s'élançant dans la bataille.

La charge du jeune homme surprit les étranges ombres maléfiques qui se redressèrent en poussant des cris. Thor sauta de son cheval au moment où deux d'entre elles le chargèrent et effectua une roulade avant. Puis, il se redressa et brandit Mjolnir au-dessus de sa tête, invoquant la foudre pour les foudroyer. Des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel et les frappa durement.

Le ombres frappées par la foudre poussèrent des cris stridents et furent pulvérisées. Dans le dos de Thor, le Trio Palatin passa eux aussi à l'attaque. Dans un même élan, ils bondirent sur les créatures démoniaques et les repoussèrent. Elles hurlèrent de frustration, mais plusieurs d'entre elles furent éliminées afin qu'elles ne puissent s'éloigner.

En les voyant tenter de fuir, Thor invoqua à nouveau la foudre et les pulvérisa. Des particules volèrent dans tous les sens, puis le silence revint brutalement dans la clairière. Thor haleta doucement pour reprendre son souffle, s'attendant à ce que d'autres Ombres ne surgissent, toutefois, rien ne se passa. Elles semblaient bel et bien avoir disparues. En revanche, des gémissements lui parvinrent, de longs gémissements plaintifs.

Thor tourna la tête en direction du blessé, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il gémissait plaintivement et le prince héritier courut dans sa direction. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Hey ?

Le blessé sursauta légèrement et tourna un visage épuisé en direction de la personne qui venait de tenter d'attirer son attention. Thor croisa son regard bleu épuisé et constata qu'il devait avoir sensiblement le même. Ses cheveux couleur chêne étaient retenus à l'arrière par une queue de cheval et il continua à trembler quand il laissa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ne restez pas là, elles vont revenir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles étaient, marmonna Volstagg en regardant autour de lui, mais elles ne sont plus un problème.

\- Mon ami a raison, dit Thor en glissant ses mains sous le blessé pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tout est fini. Nous allons prendre soin de vous. Quel est votre nom ?

\- Vidar… Murmura le jeune homme en se cabrant de douleur, perdant le combat contre ses blessures en cédant à l'inconscience.

\- Hey ! Non ! Vidar ! Tenta de le retenir Thor.

Mais il était trop tard. Épuisé, gravement blessé, il venait de perdre connaissance dans ses bras. Hogun qui s'agenouilla aux côtés de Thor glissa ses doigts dans son cou.

\- Son état est grave. Si nous ne le ramenons pas au palais rapidement, il ne survivra pas.

\- Mon père voulait que nous gagnions l'Ouest.

\- Ton père ne s'attendait pas à ce que nous tombions sur ce genre de créatures, dit Fandral sans cesser de regarder autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il peut nous apprendre sur elle est précieux. Il faut le ramener et le soigner.

Thor hocha la tête et laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur le jeune homme blessé qui s'était recroquevillé instinctivement dans ses bras. Oui, même sans avoir besoin d'une source d'informations, il ne l'aurait pas abandonné là. Alors, il redressa la tête.

\- Volstagg, rapproche mon cheval !

OoooO

Les flocons de neige tourbillonnaient avec violence devant la fenêtre de la chambre. Concentré sur l'onguent qu'elle préparait, la jeune Eir sursauta lorsque le vent fit tinter bruyamment les carreaux. La tempête ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Elle suivit un peu les flocons du regard, puis termina sa préparation d'une main sûre. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle prit le pot, des compresses de lin propres et se dirigea vers le lit derrière elle.

Le jeune Vidar avait été amené aux Chambres de Guérison par Thor et Volstagg quelques heures plus tôt. Devant son état précaire et la gravité de ses blessures, Erdaa avait prodigué des soins en urgence pour contrer le poison des griffes et l'infection, laissant à sa protégée le devoir de finir de panser ses plaies et de les bander.

Il était donc étendu torse nu et la jeune fille fit glisser ses doigts sur son front quand elle le sentit gémir dans son sommeil, comme en proie à un cauchemar violent. Elle constata qu'il avait un peu de fièvre et nota qu'elle devrait aussi lui préparer quelque chose pour lutter contre ça. Pour l'instant, elle trempa ses compresses de lin dans l'onguent qu'elle venait de préparer et l'appliqua sur les longues stries sanguinolentes qui bardaient son torse blessé.

Elle se sentit rougir un peu lorsque le fait de glisser la pommade sur ses muscles lui déclencha d'étranges sensations. Il fallait dire qu'il était plutôt beau garçon et quand l'une de ses mains lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, elle faillit en tomber du lit.

\- Où suis-je ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- A Asgard, répondit la jeune femme en retirant sa main. Je suis Eir, l'une des guérisseuses de la cour. Le prince Thor Odinson vous a ramené avec ses compagnons il y a trois heures.

\- Le Prince ?

Eir hocha la tête et le jeune homme tenta de se redresser sur un coude.

\- Une menace est sur le point de nous engloutir, je dois m'entretenir avec le Père-de-Toute-Chose.

Il termina sa phrase en tentant de se redresser, mais ses blessures se rappelèrent cruellement à lui et Vidar s'écroula à la renverse dans son lit. Eir se précipita sur lui, pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Inutile de faire ce genre de choses. Je vais le faire prévenir. Restez tranquille, vous êtes encore trop faible.

OoooO

Les bras croisés, une ride d'inquiétude barrant son front, Odin écoutait le récit du jeune Vidar dont la voix faiblissait au fur et à mesure que la fatigue reprenait de le dessus. Dans son dos se tenait Thor et Loki qui avait emboîté le pas à son frère pour tenter de lui parler si l'occasion se présentait, mais le jeune homme était aussi curieux d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire… car c'était bien des ombres qui les avaient attaqué à Vanaheim.

\- Des ombres changeantes ? Demanda Odin.

\- Oui, des ombres maléfiques, démoniaques et meurtrières… Personne ne sait qui les gouverne, mais elles massacrent sans discernement. Les guerriers de mon clan ont bien essayé de résister, mais elles les ont déchiquetés avant de s'en prendre aux autres : aux vieillards, aux femmes, aux enfants… Elles ont même dévorés les nourrissons… Elles ne laissent que des cadavres dans leur sillage.

\- Et toi mon garçon ?

\- J'ai sauté de la falaise, murmura Vidar en luttant maladroitement contre son émotion et contre ses larmes.

Il avait tenté de tenir bon, de paraître fort devant son souverain, mais les souvenirs étaient encore trop récents et il était en train de s'écrouler. Eir qui prenait toujours soin de lui, fit glisser sa main pour serrer la sienne. Aussitôt, le jeune homme s'y accrocha, appréciant ce petit geste de soutien et tentant de continuer d'une voix brisée par les sanglots.

\- Au départ, elles ont cru que je m'étais noyé et puis, après, elles se sont lancées à ma poursuite. Elles m'auraient tué si….

\- Si mon fils et ses amis ne t'avaient pas sauvé, l'aida Odin en terminant sa phrase. Ne crains plus rien mon garçon, tu es ici chez toi. Nous avons toujours besoin de guerriers courageux. Pendant que tu te remets de tes blessures, nous allons enquêter sur ces ombres. Tout cela me paraît bien inquiétant.

\- Oui… Et elles ne se limitent pas à Asgard, ajouta Loki sans quitter le jeune Vidar des yeux. Nous les avons affrontés sur Vanaheim.

Loki chercha à capter si cette révélation avait des conséquences sur le blessé, un blessé qui l'intriguait, car comme ses parents, Heimdall ou Erdaa, il ne parvenait pas à lire ses pensées et cela le déroutait toujours un peu de se retrouver face à quelqu'un que ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient pas percer.


	10. Des larmes et des ombres

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 10 ème chapitre, bouleversé par la manière dont son frère semble l'éviter, Loki est bien décidé à avoir un discussion avec lui, mais une menace encore plus grande plane sur Asgard.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 10 : Des larmes et des ombres**_

A partir du moment où Odin s'était entretenu avec le jeune Vidar, les Asgardiens avaient compris qu'une menace était en train de planer sur eux, une menace violente et mortelle. Des soldats furent envoyés en mission de reconnaissance et les tours de garde furent renforcés. Thor se porta parmi les premiers volontaires, échappant à son frère pendant près d'une semaine le temps de mener son enquête sur cette menace qui pesait sur les Neuf Royaumes.

Loki avait perdu le sommeil. Les rares fois où son frère avait fait une apparition, il s'était appliqué à n'être jamais seul avec lui et cela lui pesait. Lui qui ne dormait déjà pas beaucoup avait fini de perdre le sommeil et ce fut comme ça qu'il les entendit. Des pas dans la chambre de son frère ? Il était rentré ?

Loki se leva de son lit comme un ressort et se précipita à sa porte. Il était hors de question que Thor ne disparaisse de nouveau sans qu'ils n'aient eu cette discussion ! Alors sans prendre le temps de frapper, il entra en coup de vent dans la chambre de son aîné.

Thor qui était en train de retirer sa chemise, sursauta et se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Personne ne t'a appris à frapper à la porte ?

\- J'avais peur que tu ne sautes par la fenêtre, lui répliqua Loki sur un ton qui n'était même pas celui du calembour.

\- C'est bien trop haut, se risqua Thor pour tenter de désamorcer la tension entre eux.

\- Arrête, dit Loki en faisant un pas vers lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de lui dire les phrases qu'il avait pourtant répétées pendant des heures, mais en fut incapable. Tout son corps se mit à trembler et il s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, explosant en larmes.

Thor se figea, choqué par la réaction de douleur de son jeune frère à moitié effondré sur le sol de sa chambre. Un frère qui pleurait et dont les seuls mots qu'il put articuler furent.

\- Pardonne-moi… Ne me renie pas, s'il te plait.

Ses larmes manquèrent de le faire finir de s'effondrer et Thor se rapprocha. Au ralenti, il se laissa tomber à genoux devant son frère qui répéta en tremblant de plus en plus.

\- Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi…

Thor tendit timidement la main et la posa sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait été touché par l'attitude de son frère, par ses mots et ses accusations. Il lui en voulait toujours, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que lui en était là… Il exprimait une telle douleur ! Il continua d'essuyer doucement ses larmes du pouce, puis il fit glisser sa main à sa nuque et le ramena dans ses bras. Loki se laissa faire, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Pardonne-moi… Je sais que ce n'était pas toi. J'ai agi comme un idiot. Je t'en supplie grand frère… Ne m'abandonne pas. Je suis tellement épuisé.

Ça, il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, mais Thor avait aussi des choses sur le cœur.

\- Ça m'a fait mal tu sais. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça.

\- Je sais… C'était idiot, pardonne-moi…

\- Je ne comprends pas que tu ais pu croire une seule seconde que c'était moi.

Thor sentit son frère trembler plus fort dans ses bras quand il lui murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Si tu veux me punir pour ça, trouve quelque chose… mais pas cette froideur, je t'en prie… pas ça…

Cette fois ce fut Thor qui se mit à trembler. Une punition ? Apparemment, il lui en avait déjà donné une violente s'il en jugeait par la manière dont il s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Alors Thor se contenta de nouer ses bras autour de lui pour le bercer avec tendresse.

\- Arrête… Nous sommes frères Loki, nous valons mieux que ça, non ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il continuait à trembler et à pleurer comme Thor ne l'avait jamais vu. Il exprimait tant de douleur que son aîné s'en voulut de s'être entêté pendant des jours. Il avait bien vu que son frère voulait lui parler, mais oui, il l'avait évité sciemment, n'imaginant pas à quel point il souffrait. Il était si mal qu'il eut presque l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir dans ses bras. Son cœur se brisa. Pourquoi il n'avait pas fait les premiers pas ? Son frère était blessé, perdu, bien évidement qu'il était capable de croire des choses idiotes, mais lui allait bien. Bien sûr que ses mots l'avaient atteint. Toutefois, il aurait dû revenir vers lui et assumer son rôle de frère aîné. Il l'aimait et il l'avait fait souffrir à cause d'une rancœur futile.

Thor baissa les yeux. Il continuait de pleurer et de trembler. Alors, il se redressa doucement et fit glisser ses mains dans son dos pour l'aider à se redresser. Loki se laissa faire, mais ses jambes ne le portèrent pas.

Thor le récupéra en glissant ses mains sous ses jambes pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener vers son lit. Il le déposa doucement et s'allongea à ses côtés avant de glisser un bras sous son cou et de le ramener dans ses bras.

\- Arrête de pleurer… Tout va bien. Je suis là Loki. Jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonner et bien sûr que je te pardonne. Je t'aime petit frère.

\- Je t'aime, pardon, hoqueta Loki en glissant sa tête dans son cou.

\- Alors tout va bien. Arrête de pleurer et ferme les yeux.

\- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

\- Non, dit Thor en pressant sa nuque un peu plus fort. Pas ce soir, endors-toi dans mes bras petit frère. Endors-toi… Je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin des bras de l'autre, ce soir. Endors-toi.

\- Merci… Je t'aime…

\- De rien… Je t'aime aussi. Ferme les yeux petit frère. Tout va bien. Je suis là.

Loki hocha doucement la tête et se laissa aller. Il était si épuisé qu'il ne mit que quelques secondes à s'endormir. Un poids énorme venait de s'enlever de ses épaules. Il n'avait pas perdu son frère finalement… Thor le regarda s'endormir et déposa son front sur le sien pour finir de se blottir contre lui. Plus jamais, il ne le ferait souffrir de cette manière. C'était idiot et injuste. Un frémissement le parcourut pendant qu'il ferma les yeux, se laissant happer par le sommeil lui aussi.

OoooO

Loki dormait enfin calme et apaisé, blotti au creux des bras de son frère quand une étrange impression lui fit entrouvrir les yeux. Il se passait quelque chose non ? Il aurait bien aimé se lever pour vérifier, mais cela aurait sans doute réveillé son frère qui dormait profondément lui aussi. Le jeune homme frémit et ressentit une gêne désagréable. Lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur était une chose, mais s'effondrer de cette manière, se montrer aussi faible et désarmé avait été idiot. Comment il avait pu s'écrouler à ce point ? Il le savait pourtant ! Il savait que dans ce monde tout se jouait sur les apparences ! Comme il avait été pitoyable dans sa réaction ! Oh bien sûr, cela lui valait ce moment de tendresse dans les bras de son aîné, mais il avait été si faible, si pathétique… Ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait d'un prince d'Asgard. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut et Loki laissa échapper un soupir. Au moins, il n'avait craqué que devant son frère. Il espérait que ce dernier n'allait pas raconter cet épisode à tout le monde, lui faisant perdre le peu de crédibilité qu'il avait encore aux yeux de quelques-uns. Loki redressa la tête et détailla le visage de son frère, paisible et détendu.

Non… Il en avait des défauts, mais pas celui-là. Loki soupira une nouvelle fois, ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir en finissant de se blottir contre lui, sauf que la désagréable impression revint. Une impression assez similaire à ce qu'il avait ressenti au moment de l'attaque des trolls ailés.

Loki rouvrit les yeux et choisit de réveiller son frère pour tenter de le réveiller, ce qui, au vu de son sommeil de plomb, n'était jamais une mince affaire.

\- Hey ! Thor ! Debout !

Au bout de plusieurs interminables secondes, son aîné émit un grognement contrarié et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Loki ?

\- Debout ! L'apostropha son frère en se redressant.

Thor grogna de nouveau et se renversa sur le dos en laissant tomber ses bras en croix.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

\- Non, répondit Loki en notant mentalement que c'était en effet assez rare pour être souligné. Mais je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose !

\- Quelque chose, marmonna Thor avant de percevoir un étrange sifflement à la fois plaintif et strident.

Ce simple bruit suffit à le faire se redresser sur son lit comme un ressort. D'un coup, il était parfaitement réveillé. Le regard des deux frères se croisa et ensemble ils coururent à la porte-fenêtre de Thor qui donnait sur la terrasse de sa chambre. Chacun des frères ouvrit un battant, se moquant bien du froid brutal et des flocons de neige qui les accueillir et ils sortirent pour scruter la nuit. Une nuit qui semblait tout aussi étrange que le bruit qui reprit de manière plus claire et plus forte.

Oui, il se passait bien quelque chose et ce fut à ce moment qu'ils les virent… Là, dissimulées par l'obscurité, il y avait des formes immatérielles, noires et qui flottaient dans les airs en direction du palais. Des formes que les deux frères avaient déjà affrontés, mais en petit groupe. Alors que là… elles étaient des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers. Leur nombre occultait tout l'environnement et elles fonçaient droit sur eux, droit sur le palais.

Thor et Loki s'adressèrent un regard rempli d'horreur et ensemble, ils firent demi-tour pour refermer la porte-fenêtre sauf qu'il était déjà trop tard. En poussant des hurlements stridents, elles donnèrent la charge, poussèrent violemment les battants, envoyant rouler les deux frères au sol et pénétrèrent dans le palais en planant au-dessus d'eux. Leurs cris retentirent dans tous les couloirs, pendant qu'elles finissaient de pénétrer par tous les endroits possibles et bientôt d'autres hurlements emplirent les murs du palais, des hurlements de terreur et d'agonie comme jamais il n'y en avait eu entre ses murs.


	11. Terreur dans la nuit

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 11 ème chapitre, les Ombres fondent sur Asgard, s'apprêtant à tout détruire si personne ne les arrête.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 11 : Terreur dans la nuit**_

Une fois la minute de sidération passée, les deux frères, dans un même mouvement, roulèrent sur le côté et se redressèrent sur leurs jambes. Thor tendit la main pour appeler son marteau pendant qu'un poignard se dessina dans la main de son cadet. Le marteau vint se loger avec un bruit mat dans la main de l'aîné des princes qui lança un coup d'œil rapide à son frère. Ce dernier hocha la tête et ils s'élancèrent dans le couloir.

Une vague venteuse les accueillit et les projeta avec violence. Thor frappa violemment le mur pendant que Loki put amortir l'impact avec un bouclier. Toutefois, il se sentit déboussolé par tout ce qu'il ressentit : les hurlements des habitants du palais, terrifiés, totalement affolés et la malfaisance des ombres qui étaient en train de se déployer tout autour d'eux. C'était étrange… Au moment de l'impact, il avait eu l'impression de pénétrer l'esprit des Ombres en leur résistant et ressentir toute cette haine et cette folie était assez déroutante. Il secoua la tête, tenta de se redresser, mais retomba à genoux sur le sol. Les Ombres continuaient de hurler dans sa tête. Le jeune homme se massa les tempes et entrouvrit les yeux. Elles n'agissaient pas seul. Il sentait une présence tapie dans l'obscurité, une présence qui attendait son heure, mais ce n'était pas tout.

Du fond du couloir, Loki vit un groupe d'einherjars arriver dans leur direction en courant. Un violent sentiment de danger fit emballer son cœur et il se redressa d'un bond en hurlant.

\- Attention ! Ne…

Toutefois, il n'eut même pas le temps de finir de les prévenir que les Ombres étaient déjà sur eux. Elles hurlèrent, poussèrent des cris stridents suraigus et fondirent sur eux, les déchiquetant en seulement quelques secondes. Les hommes poussèrent des cris d'horreur, supplièrent, mais il était trop tard. La tête de l'un d'entre eux vint même rouler aux pieds de Loki qui en resta pétrifié.

Les Ombres hurlèrent de nouveau et Loki aurait sans doute été leur prochaine victime si une main ne l'avait pas agrippé par une épaule, le forçant à se relever un peu brutalement.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on reste là !

Le jeune homme tourna un regard un peu hébété à son frère qui comprit que son cadet devait percevoir les sentiments et la terreur des gens dans le palais. Sans lui en dire plus, il le ceintura et sauta par la fenêtre dans un grand bruit de verre brisé. Les Ombres hurlèrent, mais se détournèrent des deux jeunes gens. Elles avaient un but et elles continuèrent à se glisser dans les couloirs du château.

...

Lestement et avec l'aide de Mjolnir, Thor prit pied sur le sol au bas du palais. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et prit son frère par les épaules. Inquiet, il le secoua doucement.

\- Hey ? Tu es avec moi ?

Loki trembla légèrement et redressa la tête, semblant redécouvrir son frère pour la première fois.

\- Thor ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Si tu savais… Elles ne pensent qu'à la mort et à destruction.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Les Ombres…

\- Tu arrives à les atteindre psychiquement ?

\- Oui… Et il faut retourner là-haut…

\- Elles massacrent tout le monde. Mon marteau ne les atteint pas.

\- Je sais… Mais je sais aussi ce qu'elles veulent… Nous devons les empêcher Thor, suis-moi !

Cette fois ce fut son frère qui l'agrippa par un bras. Il le tira vers lui, le cramponna et au moment où un groupe d'Ombres qui les avaient suivis s'apprêtaient à fondre sur eux, les deux frères disparurent.

...

Dans une fine poussière aux teintes verdâtres, les deux jeunes gens réapparurent au milieu de la salle du trône. Thor chancela doucement et secoua la tête. Emprunter le Bifrost était une chose, mais cette manière de se téléporter de son frère venait de lui faire perdre ses repères. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'en remettre et Loki lui adressa un sourire amusé.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de lui faire une remarque puisque des coups violents furent donnés sur la lourde porte de bois précieux et d'or. Les deux frères firent volte-face et des flammèches vertes se créèrent au bout des doigts de Loki.

Des deux, le jeune homme avait compris qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir les atteindre, les Ombres tueuses ayant une part de magie en elles. Elles étaient nombreuses. Il ferait de son mieux pour les retenir. Son frère se porta à ses côtés, mais il le repoussa doucement.

\- Récupère Gungnir.

\- Gungnir ?

\- Elles sont venues pour ça.

Thor hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser plus de question. Surtout que les coups, contre la porte, faisaient de plus en plus craquer les planches de bois et que tous les deux avaient compris qu'elle ne tarderait pas à céder. Thor courut donc en direction du trône pendant que Loki se redressa et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte. Il écarta les mains de son torse, paume ouverte en direction de cette dernière, augmentant la puissance de ses flammèches qui devinrent deux boules d'énergie pure roulant dans sa paume.

Dans son dos, il perçut son frère poser un pied sur la première marche menant au trône au moment précis où la porte explosa littéralement. Des morceaux de bois volèrent dans tous les sens et les ombres s'engouffrèrent dans la salle en poussant des cris stridents. D'un geste, Loki balaya les débris qui volaient vers lui avant de lancer ses attaques magiques. Celles-ci immolèrent une partie des Ombres qui hurlèrent avant de disparaître en fumée. Le jeune homme ressentit un certain soulagement. Au moins sa magie pouvait l'aider à les contenir en partie. Toutefois, elles étaient innombrables, dangereuses et avides de sang. Il devait faire vite, alors, tout en préparant une nouvelle attaque, il hurla pour Thor.

\- Dépêche-toi !

Son aîné ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et plongea littéralement sur la lance de leur père, plantée dans un socle à côté du trône. Il l'agrippa à deux mains et se laissa tomber dans le vide, évitant la charge d'une des Ombres aux ongles longs et acérés comme des griffes. L'ennemi immatériel poussa un cri de frustration pendant que Thor se laissa rouler au sol avant de se redresser sur un genou. Deux ombres s'apprêtaient à fondre sur lui, mais dans un réflexe de survie, il activa Gungnir. Le tir de la lance les désintégra et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ça, elles ne l'avaient pas volé. Le jeune homme finit de se redresser et chercha son frère des yeux.

Loki se tenait à quelques mètres devant lui, tout son corps baignait dans une aura verte et ses attaques magiques faisaient des ravages dans le rang de leurs ennemis. Thor se sentit impressionné par le calme et la puissance qui se dégageait de son être. Toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées depuis quelques années lui avaient fait gagner en puissance et en assurance. Il était loin le temps où certain pouvaient se permettre de railler son apparente faiblesse.

Du mouvement sur sa droite et la charge d'un nouveau groupe d'Ombres le tira efficacement de ses rêveries. Thor pivota et ouvrit le feu sur elles. Dans le même mouvement, Loki lançant une attaque et se rapprocha de son frère. Autour d'eux, les Ombres poussaient des cris de plus en plus aigus. Elles semblaient totalement enragées.

En reculant de deux pas de plus, l'épaule de Loki toucha celle de son frère. Les deux jeunes gens s'adressèrent un regard et se mirent dos à dos pour se protéger mutuellement, mais les Ombres étaient maintenant des centaines. Les combattre toutes en même temps seraient difficile. Il leur fallait une solution rapide pour se sortir de là.

Malgré la force de ses pouvoirs, Loki ne pouvait pas faire deux choses en même temps. Cesser de les attaquer pour invoquer un sort de téléportation ne durerait que quelques secondes, mais elles étaient si meurtrières que cela leur serait suffisant pour les tuer.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, un groupe de soldat pénétra en courant dans la salle du trône en compagnie d'Odin qui avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose. Aussitôt, les Ombres cessèrent de ne se concentrer que sur les deux jeunes gens et poussèrent des hurlements avant de se retourner vers ces nouveaux ennemis.

En les voyant se regrouper pour fondre sur eux, Odin ne put réprimer un frémissement. A la tête de ses hommes, il avait couru dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle du trône. Il avait vu les cadavres mutilés, le sang qui maculait les murs. Ces ennemies-là étaient bien pires que tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté jusqu'à présent. Toutefois, il leva son épée et hurla à ses soldats.

\- Pour Asgard !

Les einherjars lui répondirent en chœur et brandirent leurs armes au moment où les Ombres leur foncèrent dessus. Les soldats tentèrent bien de les tuer, de les transpercer, mais c'était comme donner des coups d'épées dans l'eau. Leurs lames passaient au travers des Ombres sans les toucher, sans les blesser. En revanche, elles les assaillirent de leurs griffes. Sans pitié, elles les empalèrent, les égorgèrent et les mutilèrent. Les hommes poussèrent des cris d'effroi et certains tentèrent même de s'enfuir, mais elles les rattrapèrent pour les achever sans pitié.

Odin lui-même comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire avec sa simple épée. Il évita une attaque, mais se retrouva projeté au sol. Son dos heurta violemment les dalles de marbres et son épée lui échappa des mains. De toute manière, elle lui était inutile. Les Ombres ondulèrent au-dessus de lui, le menaçant de sa présence maintenant qu'il était désarmé, mais ne se jetèrent pas sur lui pour l'achever.

Un peu plus loin, ses fils repoussèrent une nouvelle attaque avant de découvrir la scène. Leur père était là, étendu sur le sol et à la merci de ces démoniaques ennemis. Des ennemis dont le nombre ne semblait pas diminuer malgré les combats menés. Des ennemis qui continuaient de massacrer les derniers soldats qui avaient tenté de leur venir en aide.

Thor regarda autour de lui. Le jeune homme refusait de laisser son père se faire massacrer. Avec la lance, il parviendrait peut-être à le rejoindre avant qu'elles se décident à fondre sur lui. Il allait s'élancer dans sa direction lorsque Loki tendit la main vers lui. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur Gungnir qu'il lui prit des mains avant de la lancer comme un simple objet au milieu des Ombres.

L'une d'elle cramponna l'artéfact magique et poussa un cri strident de joie. Toutes les Ombres se redressèrent alors et tout aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues, elles disparaissaient dans un long souffle venteux. Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la salle.


	12. Suivre les ficelles

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 12 ème chapitre, les Ombres se sont emparées de Gungnir et tout Asgard est en danger.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 12 : Suivre les ficelles**_

Thor resta figé pendant une fraction de seconde, observant ses mains vides avant de se tourner vers son frère avec un air hébété.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Pour toute réponse, Loki lui adressa un regard rempli de douleur avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol. Son frère sursauta et le suivit, posant une main sur son épaule et l'observant avec inquiétude. En s'écroulant, Loki avait plaqué ses mains sur ses tempes et Thor le sentait trembler doucement sous ses doigts.

\- Hey ? Petit frère ?

Loki ne lui répondit pas, restant prostré pendant qu'Odin se dirigea vers eux avec un air sombre.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Elles se sont emparées de Gungnir ! Qu'elle que soit la personne derrière ses puissances démoniaques, elle peut demander le trône maintenant !

La colère contenue dans les propos de son père sortit Loki de sa prostration. Le jeune homme redressa la tête, plissant les yeux comme lorsqu'une migraine le rendait malade et murmura.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Thor trouva sa peau trop livide et, instinctivement, il l'agrippa de manière à le soutenir tellement il eut peur de le voir s'écrouler.

\- On peut toujours faire autrement mon fils, lui répliqua Odin sur un ton dur.

\- Non… C'était Gungnir ou votre vie… Je suis désolé père, je ne pouvais pas les laisser vous tuer.

\- Comment tu pouvais le savoir ?

\- Elles me l'ont dit…

Le roi ouvrit la bouche, mais se tut… Lui qui faisait souvent passer son rôle de roi avant de celui de père, il fut touché que son enfant ait choisi spontanément son statut de fils à celui de prince et puis, il semblait épuisé. Alors, il se pencha, glissa une main sous son bras et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds. Il le sentit trembler doucement et l'attira contre lui, l'entendant lui murmurer.

\- Je suis désolé… Je ne pouvais pas.

\- Ce n'est rien fils. Nous allons trouver une solution, répondit Odin en le serrant doucement dans ses bras.

Quelle idée ridicule de hausser le ton contre lui alors qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

OooooO

Les stigmates du combat nocturne étaient encore plus terribles en plein jour. Jamais le palais n'avait connu un bain de sang pareil. Même l'affrontement contre Vili et ses démons n'était rien… Les murs étaient rougis par le sang des morts. Les pertes avaient été terribles et dans les Chambres de Guérison, Erdaa et Eir, sa jeune apprentie étaient débordées par l'afflux des blessés.

Épuisée, Eir faillit même s'écrouler sur le sol, mais des bras la rattrapèrent. La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vers la personne qui venait de l'aider. Elle croisa le sourire rassurant du jeune Vidar et rougit instantanément.

\- Vous avez besoin de mon aide ?

\- Non ! Lança-t-elle un peu trop vivement avant de se raviser. Enfin si, peut-être que vous pourriez m'aider à soulever les blessés pour les bandages.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et les jeunes gens reprirent leur tâche.

De son côté, Erdaa se tourna vers Dame Idunn et la Reine Frigga qui étaient venues lui prêter main forte.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu un tel carnage. Ces puissances démoniaques dépassent de loin tout ce que nous avons affronté jusqu'alors.

\- Je sais, dit Frigga sur un ton inquiet, et j'ai l'impression douloureuse que tout cela ne fait que commencer…

...

Dans la salle du trône, Odin, ses fils et son conseil étaient en pleine discussion. Le Père-de-Toute-Chose faisait les cents pas, passablement énervé par l'horreur qui venait de se dérouler entre ses murs. Il stoppa et se tourna vers le groupe avec un air sombre.

\- Notre armée avait été mise à mal par l'attaque sournoise de Vili, mais là, cela a été un vrai massacre. Non seulement ces Ombres se sont emparées de Gungnir, mais nous n'avons plus la force nécessaire pour contenir une nouvelle attaque d'où qu'elle vienne.

\- En plus, nous ne savons pas ce qu'elles comptent faire de la lance, marmonna Thor les bras croisés.

Ce dernier se tenait aux côtés de Loki, assis quant à lui sur l'une des marches de l'escalier menant au trône de son père.

\- Elles ne peuvent réclamer le trône pour elles, dit un conseiller, un homme âgé à la chevelure grise.

\- Non, lui répliqua Loki sans se lever. Elles ont un maître.

Aussitôt tous les regards se tournèrent en direction du jeune prince qui les soutint en silence pendant quelques secondes.

\- Elles n'agissent pas avec une volonté qui leur est propre. Elles forment une masse, un tout. Elles sont redoutables parce qu'elles n'ont qu'un seul but en tête.

\- Comme des marionnettes ? Demanda Volstagg qui faisait partie des membres présents à la réunion.

\- Oui, comme des marionnettes.

\- Le tout est donc de savoir qui tire les ficelles, répliqua Thor.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit aussi aisée, mon fils. Soupira Odin.

\- Pourtant, il faudrait que nous y parvenions avant qu'elles finissent de se renforcer.

\- Il faut les traquer, répliqua Heimdall. Je les ai affrontées sur Vanaheim. Hofund peut les vaincre.

\- Mais mon marteau ne pouvait les toucher ! Répliqua Thor agacé.

\- C'est normal, les coupa Loki avant qu'ils n'égrènent chacun une série d'arguments, et c'est bien pour cela que je dis qu'il faudrait remonter leur piste tant que nous le pouvons encore.

\- Explique-nous, demanda Odin à son fils.

\- Sur Vanaheim, elles étaient jeunes, non formées et tangibles. Celles qui ont attaqué cette nuit, possédaient une puissance démoniaque bien plus forte et elles n'étaient atteignables que par la magie. Le maître qui les anime prend de l'assurance. Il arrive de mieux en mieux à manipuler la source qui lui permet de les créer.

\- Oui, et il a Gungnir, conclut Thor sur un ton sombre.

\- Oui, murmura Loki dans un souffle…

OoooO

La nuit était profonde. Toute la journée, les Asgardiens avaient tenté de panser leurs plaies et de soigner leurs blessés. La ville ne s'était pas encore relevée des destructions des arbres démons que c'était maintenant des Ombres maléfiques qui étaient sur le point de provoquer leur destruction.

Dans les couloirs trop sombres du palais, une silhouette, drapée dans une cape à capuche se hâtait en silence. Sans prendre le temps de ralentir, elle bifurqua sur la droite et sursauta en découvrant une autre forme devant elle. Ce deuxième individu fit un pas et la lumière baigna le visage de Thor. Ce dernier avait un air grave et sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Un léger frisson parcourut l'échine de la silhouette qui baissa sa capuche. Le regard émeraude de Loki s'accrocha à celui de son frère.

\- Le passage des Ombres a laissé un sillage magique, un fil que je peux remonter.

\- Tu pars en chasse ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas leur laisser la puissance de Gungnir.

\- Donc tu pars en chasse et seul…

\- Par la force des choses, je suis seul, dit Loki en tentant de forcer le passage.

Mais son frère lui refusa ce geste et l'attrapa par un bras, le forçant à se retourner vers lui.

\- Mais moi je ne te laisserai pas partir seul.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Si ! Et je viens avec toi !

\- Thor, je ne pourrais pas les affronter et te protéger en même temps.

\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire.

\- Tu as perdu l'esprit ? Ton marteau ne peut rien contre elles, répliqua Loki en tentant de se défaire de sa poigne.

Cependant Thor l'agrippa plus fermement et se rapprocha de lui un peu plus.

\- Je ne peux les frapper avec, mais j'ai compris petit frère.

\- Compris ?

\- Si mon marteau ne peut les atteindre, les éclairs que je génère avec le peuvent. C'est de la magie et pour ce qui de la magie, j'ai le meilleur des professeurs.

\- Thor…

\- Ne cherche pas un mensonge. Dis-moi juste si j'ai raison.

Loki ne dit rien, fixant son frère droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis il baissa la tête.

\- Non, tu as raison.

\- Alors l'affaire est entendue, je viens avec toi.

\- Thor, je…

\- Ne me remercie pas, le coupa son frère en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Le jeune prince soupira, mais il savait aussi comme il était difficile de faire changer d'avis son aîné. Alors, il fit un pas de plus, passant devant lui pour lui montrer la voie. Il se concentra sur l'étrange traînée démoniaque qui flottait encore dans les airs et ses yeux se mirent à briller quand il se connecta.

Thor lui tourna un regard à la fois inquiet et admiratif avant de lui emboîter le pas. Combattre ces ombres serait sans doute difficile, mais il refusait de rester à ne rien faire pendant que son frère prenait une nouvelle fois tous les risques.

Loki frémit, s'immobilisa et lui tendit subitement la main. Ses yeux continuaient à briller.

\- Je crois que j'ai un point de chute, dit-il avec un air sérieux.

\- Je déteste ça, lui répliqua Thor en lui prenant la main.

Son cadet lui adressa un léger sourire, puis dans un léger éclair verdâtre, ils disparurent.

OooooO

Alors qu'elle était penchée sur un blessé, Frigga eut l'impression qu'elle allait défaillir. La toute jeune Eir eut juste le temps de rattraper la reine avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Une profonde inquiétude se lut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Ma Reine, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien, lui répondit un peu précipitamment la souveraine en se redressant. J'ai besoin d'une pause. Il faut lui changer son pansement.

\- Ma Reine, tenta de la retenir la jeune fille, mais cette dernière était déjà partie.

Vidar, qui portait une vasque rempli d'eau, s'immobilisa en voyant le regard angoissé de la jeune fille.

\- Un souci ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'était si soudain…

...

D'un pas rapide, Frigga entra dans la salle du Conseil. Odin était penché sur des papiers et il se redressa en voyant sa femme rentrer dans la pièce comme une furie.

\- Frigga ?

\- Il faut faire vite !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Loki remonte la piste des Ombres !

La femme tenta de lire la réaction de son époux, mais ce qu'elle vit la glaça sur place.

\- Vous êtes au courant…

\- Frigga, tenta Odin en rapprochant sa main pour la prendre par un bras, mais la reine l'esquiva habilement.

\- Non ! Ne me touchez pas ! Vous le savez et vous ne faites rien !

\- Il est le seul à pouvoir le faire, le seul dont la magie les atteint.

\- Et vous allez le sacrifier pour ça ?

\- Il s'est proposé… Il…

\- Bien évidement qu'il s'est proposé ! Pour une fois que vous daigniez le regarder !

Odin tenta une nouvelle fois de la rattraper, mais Frigga s'esquiva.

\- Ne faites pas de folie ! Lui lança Odin en la voyant se diriger vers la porte.

\- Jamais de plus grosses que les vôtres, lui répliqua cette dernière avant de disparaître.


	13. L'antre oubliée

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 13 ème chapitre, Thor et Loki découvrent le repère des Ombres, une citadelle en ruines dans laquelle elles obéissent à un étrange personnage.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 13 : L'antre oubliée**_

Thor tituba doucement, luttant contre une nausée assez sournoise tout en appréciant que son frère ne lâche pas son bras tout de suite. Loki savait bien ce qu'il y avait de perturbant à se faire téléporter de la sorte et puis, tout en tenant son frère, il en profita pour poser son regard sur leur environnement. Ses iris avaient repris leur teinte vert profond.

Suivre la résilience magique des Ombres les avait menés dans les ruines d'une ancienne citadelle semblant abandonnée depuis des siècles. Loki n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit précis où elle se trouvait et c'était légèrement déstabilisant, mais le plus terrible fut cette essence démoniaque qui l'assaillit à peine eut-il posé un pied en ces lieux. Le danger était réel. La haine et la mort habitaient cet endroit. Les murs semblaient encore résonner des cris de leurs victimes et des hurlements de joie de leurs bourreaux immatériels. Les tâches sombres qui les ornaient reflétaient le sang bruni des êtres sacrifiés pour les complaire. Tout son être lui hurla de faire demi-tour pendant qu'il respirait encore, mais le jeune homme chassa cette douloureuse impression dans un frisson. Il était venu dans un but précis, il ne pouvait pas reculer. Bien évidemment, personne de sensé n'aurait aimé se retrouver là, mais ils n'étaient pas réellement sensés, non ?

Sous ses doigts, il sentit son frère réprimer un dernier frémissement et tourna la tête dans sa direction, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Pourquoi ça ne te fait rien à toi ?

Loki ne répondit pas, mais laissa son sourire disparaître.

\- Fais attention. Elles se dissimulent dans les recoins sombres, mais elles sont là et elles savent que nous venons de pénétrer dans leur antre.

\- Il faut retrouver Gungnir.

\- Je sais. Suis-moi…

D'un pas qui se voulait assuré, Loki se glissa sur la gauche. Le jeune prince fit de son mieux pour faire taire l'angoisse qui était en train de s'emparer de lui. Chaque pas lui donnait l'impression de glisser vers la mort. Pire encore, il avait la sinistre sensation de marcher sur des tombes, des tombes oubliées, perdues et dont les corps décharnés étaient prêts à jaillir pour les mettre en pièces, exprimant leur colère d'avoir été bannis de la mémoire de tous. Est-ce qu'il était là le secret de ces Ombres ? Est-ce qu'elles étaient les âmes désincarnées des corps tapissant les catacombes de cette sinistre citadelle ? Il était bien incapable de répondre, mais son malaise ne cessait d'augmenter.

S'ils ne s'agissaient que d'âmes, elles ne pouvaient prétendre au trône. Elles n'avaient aucune raison de s'emparer de Gungnir… et ce simple fait était pire que tout le reste… Parce que si elles ne pouvaient pas agir pour elles, c'étaient qu'elles agissaient pour un autre ! Loki avait espéré un répit après l'affrontement avec Vili, un répit qui ne leur avait pas été accordé… et cet ennemi-là semblait plus violent, plus dangereux et plus vicieux... Il était pire !

Dans son dos, il perçut l'inquiétude de son frère. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se lançaient tous les deux dans quelque chose qui pouvait paraître fou, mais là, c'était différent. Il ne pouvait pas réellement l'expliquer, mais il le sentait. Les puissances démoniaques planaient autour d'eux et la menace s'en trouvait terrifiante. Il fallait résister, ne pas les laisser les entraîner… Il fallait lutter même quand l'ennemi ne semblait pas être là.

Dans un silence qu'aucun des deux ne perturbèrent, Loki et Thor débouchèrent dans les ruines d'une grande salle de réception. Avec son trône au centre, auquel on accédait par un escalier, ils lui trouvèrent une parenté évidente avec la grande salle du trône d'Asgard. Sauf que cette dernière était totalement en ruines. Le dossier du trône était fracassé et des trous béants défiguraient les marches. Thor lança un coup d'œil prudent à l'une des cavités noires au centre d'un palier et comprit qu'il avait raison. La balafre était assez grande pour engloutir un homme et elle semblait mener vers un vide béant.

Loki comprit la question de son frère et créa une petite flamme qu'il laissa tomber dans le vide. La lueur éclaira des parois sombres, un gouffre profond de plus de 150 mètres et surtout un sol recouvert par des centaines et des centaines de corps réduits à l'état d'ossements blanchâtres.

Une légère brise sembla remonter du vide, faisant frissonner les deux frères. Le trône avait été élevé au-dessus d'un charnier monumental. A leur posture, à leurs dépouilles entassées n'importe comment, à la bouche ouverte de certains crânes fauchés en train d'hurler, ils comprirent que leur impression avait été juste. Cette citadelle en ruines avait été le témoin d'un massacre comme il en existait peu dans l'histoire. Loki se tourna vers son frère et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Je comprends pourquoi la folie semble les guider.

Thor hocha doucement la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre lorsque la pièce sembla se mettre à bouger. Dans un geste, il raffermit sa prise sur le manche de Mjolnir pendant que son cadet se mit en position de défense. Une légère ondulation sombre sembla se mettre à tournoyer autour d'eux avant d'entourer le trône en ruine. Un léger courant d'air l'accompagna et, quand elle se dissipa, un squelette était assis sur le trône, un squelette couronné qui tenait dans une main Gungnir. Le tas d'os redressa la tête et se contorsionna pour se pencher vers les deux frères, toujours en position d'attente.

\- Qui ose donc pénétrer dans le Royaume Maudit ?

\- Nous venons chercher la lance, répondit Loki sur un ton ferme.

\- La lance ! S'exclama le squelette, la lance est l'apanage des Rois et je suis le plus grand des Rois.

\- Cette lance appartient à Odin ! Répliqua Thor.

\- Odin ! Ricana le squelette, bientôt il rejoindra mon armée, oui, comme tous les autres il rejoindra mon armée, mais c'est triste vous savez mes petits !

\- C'est triste ? Demanda Loki.

\- Oui, répliqua le squelette sur un ton fou, parce que vous ne pourrez pas le voir, vous serez déjà à moi.

Le squelette leva la lance et des Ombres jaillirent des murs en poussant des cris de bêtes, des Ombres qu'il encouragea en hurlant à son tour.

\- Tuez-les ! Massacrez-les ! Dépecez-les vivant ! Je veux me faire un manteau de leurs peaux !

Aussitôt, le cri des Ombres se fit plus aigu et elles plongèrent sur eux. Thor sentit une légère appréhension monter en lui pendant qu'il posa les yeux sur son frère dont le corps était maintenant nimbé par une aura verte. Pourvu qu'il ne se soit pas trompé. Le jeune dieu de la foudre tenta de calmer ses appréhensions et leva son marteau. Il plongea en lui, tentant de faire remonter son pouvoir de dieu du tonnerre que son arme magique l'aidait à canaliser. Au moment où une ombre allait lui plonger dessus, il l'activa et l'éclair qui en jaillit pulvérisa son adversaire. Un sourire illumina son visage. Oui, il pouvait les toucher lui aussi.

Content de lui, il tourna la tête en direction de son frère. Loki lui adressa un hochement de tête avant de baisser les mains et de se catapulter grâce à ses pouvoirs à travers la pièce. Avec légèreté, il prit pied sur le palier du trône et pulvérisa deux ombres avant de fondre sur le squelette couronné.

Ce dernier bondit et hurla aux ombres de le protéger, mais Loki ne lui laissa pas le temps de recevoir de l'aide. D'une attaque magique violente, il le fit exploser, ne prêtant pas attention à la couronne qui tomba dans le charnier sous le trône. En revanche, d'un geste souple, il empoigna Gungnir et se retourna vers son frère. Thor pulvérisa des Ombres autour de lui et lui adressa un signe de tête avant d'hurler à son cadet.

\- Il ne faut pas rester là !

Loki lui fit comprendre qu'il était bien d'accord et il allait sauter en direction de la salle lorsque le bâtiment tout entier fut pris par de violents spasmes. Le jeune homme frémit, comprenant que quelque chose de terrible était en train de se passer. Un grondement sinistre remonta du charnier des catacombes et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dévaler les quelques marches encore intactes, elles s'effondrèrent dans le trou béant. Dans un réflexe de survie, Loki sauta sur le trône pour ne pas disparaître dans le vide et prit quelques secondes pour essayer de comprendre. Du trou, désormais béant, jaillit soudainement une tête de squelette difforme couronnée géante. Le reste du corps du monstre se dressa et le jeune sorcier frissonna en comprenant que cette monstruosité s'était créée en assemblant les squelettes des centaines de morts qui peuplaient les entrailles de la vieille forteresse. Un monstre de plus de 20 mètres de haut se dressait maintenant devant lui, barrant la sortie de sa masse démoniaque.

Loki adressa un regard désolé à son frère et lui lança Gungnir, une fraction de seconde avant que le géant squelettique n'abatte son poing sur le trône, le pulvérisant et projetant le jeune homme comme un fétu de paille à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Son corps heurta avec violence le mur de la citadelle et il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol où il resta inerte. Un cri de terreur se noua dans la gorge de Thor.

\- Loki !

La logique aurait voulu qu'il sorte de ce palais, qu'il s'extraie de ce piège mortel, surtout maintenant qu'il avait la lance, mais Thor ne pouvait pas faire ça. Le jeune prince prit son élan et s'élança dans les airs avec Mjolnir, prenant le risque de plonger à travers un groupe d'Ombres. Il les transperça de part en part sans les détruire et sentit les griffes de l'une d'entre elles déchirer son torse. Il serra les dents, frémissant à cause de la douleur et prit pied de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sans ralentir, il se jeta aux pieds de son frère dramatiquement inerte.

\- Loki !

Il glissa un bras pour le soulever au moment où le squelette géant se mit à hurler.

\- Je les veux ! Je les veux !

Thor sentit le danger et leva Mjolnir pour tenter de les protéger, mais il était déjà trop tard, les Ombres fondirent sur les deux frères et les ensevelirent sous leur masse en hurlant de joie et d'excitation.


	14. A la merci des ombres

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 14 ème chapitre, lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, Thor se rend compte que sa position est plus que précaire. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 14 : A la merci des Ombres**_

Thor déglutit difficilement tout en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et sa tête martelait furieusement, le laissant dans un état de confusion assez désagréable. Il avala difficilement sa salive et tenta de rassembler ses idées pour appréhender son environnement. Il était plaqué contre un mur, couvert de chaines qui enserraient ses bras, ses jambes, son torse, son cou… Elles étaient froides, trop serrées et coupantes. Celles qui s'enroulaient autour de sa poitrine lui compressaient tellement les côtes qu'il parvenait à peine à respirer. Pire, à chaque fois que sa poitrine tentait de se gonfler, dans un geste de survie désespéré, il sentait les anneaux déchirer sa peau. Du sang gouttait sur le sol… Son sang… et ses difficultés pour déglutir venaient de celle qui enserrait sa gorge, l'étouffant à moitié. Elle le privait peu à peu d'air se resserrant autour de son cou à chaque mouvement léger, à chaque spasme de douleur. Celle-là n'entaillait pas sa peau. Non, elle l'étranglait sournoisement, dans une asphyxie progressive qui serait tout aussi efficace, mais bien plus longue et douloureuse…

Le jeune homme frémit. Il avait envie de hurler, d'appeler à l'aide, mais cela lui aurait été fatal et puis, il devait se reprendre. Il n'était pas seul… Il devait tenir bon et, quand une angoisse profonde et différente vint le frapper, un seul mot sortit de ses lèvres. Un seul mot qu'il murmura en oubliant la précarité presque déjà mortelle de sa position.

\- Loki ?

Même s'il trahissait le reflet de ses angoisses, prononcer le nom de son frère ne fut pas une bonne idée. Les chaines s'enroulèrent un peu plus autour de lui, découpant sa chair et meurtrissant son cou au point qu'il parvint à peine à respirer. La douleur dans son crâne monta d'un cran à cause de la privation d'oxygène. Toutefois, il n'avait pas pu retenir ce cri. Il se rappelait du squelette géant, de son aura démoniaque et du regard fataliste de son cadet avant de lui lancer la lance. Il se rappelait de son corps trop inerte et du sang sur son visage juste avant l'attaque des Ombres et… il n'avait pas eu le temps….

Avant qu'elles ne fondent sur lui, avant qu'elles l'ensevelissent sous leurs hurlements, il n'avait pas eu le temps de glisser les doigts dans son cou, pas eu le temps de se rassurer en percevant les battements de son cœur. Alors, il devait savoir ! Ce dernier regard, cette résignation qu'il avait perçue, ce ne pouvait pas être le dernier échange entre eux. Comment envisager de le perdre, envisager de le voir mourir, en ayant pour dernier échange qu'un regard rempli d'amour, de fatalité et de regrets ?

Alors Thor s'accrocha. Son cœur battait fort. Ses poumons le brûlaient à cause du manque d'oxygène, des points noirs rendaient encore plus floue sa vision, mais il lutta. Il devait savoir.

Au travers de son regard épuisé, sa vision déformée lui permit de discerner les contours d'un corps enchaîné au mur en face de lui. Un corps à la tenue sombre et aux cheveux noirs collés par le sang, masquant une partie de son visage… Loki… Il était là son frère. Il était en face de lui. Il semblait inerte, mais il était enchaîné. Les Ombres étaient prises de folies, le squelette géant était un monstre, mais aucun n'irait enchaîner un mort de la sorte. Il respirait encore ? Il était vivant ? Cette simple perspective lui redonna des forces, lui qui les sentait pourtant le quitter de manière inexorable.

Thor aurait voulu ruer, briser ses chaines et le rejoindre, mais il se sentait si faible. Il se retrouvait totalement à la merci de ces puissances démoniaques, tout comme son frère… Un frère qu'il vit bouger doucement. Est-ce que c'était réel ? Ou est-ce que cela était une illusion de son esprit fatigué ?

En face de Thor, retenu par des chaines toutes aussi acérées et ensorcelées que les siennes, Loki remua faiblement. Sa légère reprise de conscience fut accompagnée par une désagréable sensation d'étranglement qui lui arracha une légère plainte. Cependant, le jeune homme fut assez lucide pour comprendre que c'était les mouvements de son corps qui lui entraînaient ces tourments. Alors, il resta immobile, inspirant faiblement pour donner un peu d'oxygène à son corps affaibli. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de lutter mentalement contre la vague de folie et de mort qu'il reçut de son environnement.

Les Ombres étaient toujours là. Elles planaient autour de lui, insaisissables et menaçantes. Le jeune homme percevait leur soif de sang et il se demandait comment il pouvait encore être en vie. Le démon squelette avait demandé leurs morts et… leurs morts ?

Loki rouvrit les yeux en sursautant, se faisant étrangler un peu plus fermement par la chaîne qui lui enserrait la nuque, mais ce n'était pas important. L'important, c'était son frère enchaîné en face de lui, un frère qui semblait gémir, déjà étranglé presque à mort. Le jeune homme frémit de rage et brava ses liens pour tourner la tête en direction d'un cliquetis osseux caractéristique. Le géant de squelettes était là. En le voyant tourner la tête vers lui, il se pencha un peu dans sa direction.

\- Tu vis encore, c'est amusant ! Mais nous allons remédier à ça.

Le squelette se tourna vers les Ombres et lança alors d'une voix caverneuse.

\- Tuez-les pour de bon cette fois, je n'ai plus envie de jouer !

Aussitôt, les Ombres poussèrent des cris de joie à glacer le sang et se mirent à tourbillonner.

En face de son frère, Thor, à demi conscient, comprit que cette fois ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir. Les Ombres les entouraient déjà, elles se pressaient contre eux et, quand elles en auraient envie, elles les déchiquetteraient sans pitié.

Loki le savait lui aussi, il le sentait et elles étaient si nombreuses… Une simple attaque magique ne pourrait suffire à les vaincre, mais une idée lui traversa l'esprit, une idée qui n'était sans doute pas plus mauvaise qu'une autre et, au moment précis où elles décidèrent de fondre comme des rapaces démoniaques, il baissa la tête et projeta des dizaines de doubles dans tous les sens.

Les doubles illusoires de Loki fondirent sur les Ombres et se mirent à les détruire. Des projections astrales pour détruire des créatures immatérielles, c'était presque d'une logique implacable, surtout que le jeune homme était capable d'en créer autant qu'il y avait d'Ombres. Les combat fut donc d'une rare violence, les doubles du jeune dieu prenant le pas sur les attaques désordonnées de ses adversaires. Cependant, par moment, les Ombres parvenaient à détruire l'une de ses projections, entraînant un léger tressaillement au corps du jeune homme.

Revigoré par la réplique de son frère, Thor tenta de se concentrer lui aussi. Certes, il était enchaîné, mais ces créatures démoniaques ne pouvaient pas s'emparer de son arme. Mjolnir était là, quelque part et il ouvrit la main droite, invoquant son aide.

Il sentit un léger picotement et le marteau traversa la salle, passant à travers les Ombres sans les détruire, ni sans qu'elles ne puissent l'arrêter. Il vint se loger entre ses doigts et Thor libéra la foudre. Ses chaines se disloquèrent et le jeune homme tomba à genoux sur le sol. Son premier réflexe fut de porter la main à sa gorge et de se mettre à tousser. Il était passé tout près de l'asphyxie, mais ce n'était pas fini, loin de là…

Tout autour de lui, les projections de son frère continuaient de détruire les Ombres qui finirent par décider de se replier dans les murs. Le squelette géant rugit et brandit Gungnir pour transpercer son corps toujours enchaîné, mais Thor ne le laissa pas faire.

En titubant, il se redressa et invoqua la plus violente attaque de foudre qu'il était capable de créer. Dans un fracas assourdissant, il frappa le squelette qui fut totalement pulvérisé. Gungnir vola dans les airs et Thor la récupéra avant de courir en direction de son frère.

Prestement, il fit sauter les chaines et le récupéra quand il s'écroula dans ses bras, inerte.

\- Loki !

Avec une inquiétude qui surpassa toutes ses douleurs, Thor manipula doucement la tête de son frère, caressant sa joue pour tenter de lui faire reprendre connaissance, mais rien ne se produisit. Il était inconscient. Avec précaution, Thor glissa les doigts dans son cou, frémissant en suivant la trace violette de son presque étranglement en train de se former. Il sentit les pulsations de son cœur et en fut soulagé. Pour le moment, ils étaient tous les deux en vie.

Le tremblement du sol, lui fit comprendre que malheureusement tout cela pouvait changer asses vite. Les os qui étaient éparpillés tout autour d'eux étaient en train de bouger et de se rapprocher les uns des autres pour reformer un squelette géant. Les Ombres avaient battus en retraite pour le moment, il était inutile d'attendre que ce monstre ne reprenne vie. D'un geste précis, il plaça Gungnir dans son dos avant de serrer son frère fermement dans ses bras et d'empoigner Mjolnir.

Au moment précis où le monstre d'os se redressa, il brandit son marteau et s'envola à travers la pièce. Sans ralentir, il passa à travers la fenêtre et disparut dans la nuit. Derrière lui, il écouta les hurlements du roi squelette, mais les deux princes étaient déjà hors d'atteinte.

OoooO

Loki, pâle et toujours inconscient reposait dans un des lits des Chambres de Guérison. Assise à ses côtés, Erdaa épongea doucement son front. Il tremblait, il avait de la fièvre et tout cela l'inquiétait. Elle qui avait pris soin de lui depuis qu'il était enfant, qui l'avait vu blessé, mourant, mort, là, pour la première fois, elle se sentait démunie. Des bruits de pas dans son dos la firent se retourner. Rapidement, elle reconnut la silhouette de son frère et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne t'avais pas dit de prendre du repos.

\- Je ne peux pas dormir, répondit Thor en faisant le tour du lit de son frère pour s'installer sur le bord.

Sans rien dire, il lui prit la main et la caressa doucement de son pouce.

\- Il a de la fièvre.

\- Je sais, répondit Erdaa en continuant de lui éponger le front.

\- Pourquoi il est inconscient Erdaa ? Moi aussi j'ai bien failli finir étranglé et je vais bien.

\- Je ne peux pas te répondre. Il va bien, Thor, c'est ça qui est paradoxal. Si ce n'est cette légère fièvre, il n'est pas blessé…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Il est solide… Il ne devrait pas être inconscient.


	15. Refuser d'abandonner

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 15 ème chapitre, un mois après leur affrontement avec les Ombres, la situation ne semble pas s'améliorer. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 15 : Refuser d'abandonner**_

La peau de Loki était pâle, cireuse et ses joues légèrement plus creuses que d'habitude. Il était toujours étendu dans un lit, inconscient, mais il était dans le lit de sa chambre. Couché sur le sol, Svart, le grand loup noir, redressait la tête par moment, gémissant plaintivement et poussa sa main du bout du museau, mais son jeune maître ne répondait pas, ne bougeait pas. Si ce n'était les faibles mouvements de sa poitrine que Thor, prostré à côté lui, suivait du regard comme hypnotisé, il aurait presque donné l'impression d'être mort.

Un long frémissement remonta le long de l'échine de son frère. Ce dernier l'avait déjà vu mort. Il l'avait bercé dans ses bras, il avait hurlé et il n'avait pas hésité à descendre jusqu'à Hêl pour le ramener, mais là, tout était différent. Il n'avait rien qu'il ne puisse réellement faire à part attendre.

Thor serra plus fort les doigts de la main de son frère pendant que, de l'autre, il essuya l'une de ses propres larmes. Jamais le jeune homme ne s'était senti aussi impuissant.

Des bruits de pas dans son dos lui firent doucement tourner la tête sans qu'il ne lâche la main de son frère. Frigga entra dans la chambre avec un air sombre qu'elle perdit le temps d'adresser un sourire d'encouragement à son fils aîné. Elle se rapprocha du lit, caressa un peu distraitement la tête de Svart qui venait de se redresser et se pencha en avant. De sa main, elle caressa la joue blême de Loki, brossa ses cheveux noirs en arrière et lui déposa un baiser maternelle sur le front en murmura.

\- Bonjour mon amour.

Puis, elle se laissa elle aussi tomber assise sur le bord de son lit, redressant la tête pour observer Thor assis en face d'elle.

\- Tu as des cernes et un visage fatigué. Tu devrais dormir un peu plus mon enfant.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit Thor dans un souffle. Dès que je m'allonge dans mon lit, je me dis qu'il est là de l'autre côté de ce mur dans le sien… Je n'arrête pas de me demander s'il n'est pas en train de se réveiller sans moi ou s'il… n'est pas en train de mourir… Je ne peux pas laisser seul maman. C'est ma place d'être ici.

\- Thor…

\- Non ! Ça fait un mois, maman. Un mois que je me sens ridicule et inutile ! Je le vois faiblir chaque jour un peu plus. Son corps s'épuise. Il s'amaigrit… J'ai tout essayé pour le ramener, même les pommes d'Idunn n'ont aucun effet sur son état.

\- Je sais… Aucun de nos soins ne marche. Avec Erdaa nous sommes totalement démunies.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?

\- Je n'en aucune idée mon fils, soupira Frigga douloureusement. Son coma est profond et je ne sais comment l'en faire sortir.

\- Il le faut pourtant.

\- Thor, je…

\- Non ! Il faut qu'il s'en sorte, qu'il revienne. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

\- Personne n'a envie de le perdre tu sais.

\- C'est cette force obscure qui donne corps à ces Ombres qui l'affecte ?

\- Je le pense aussi, mais personne ne sait d'où elle vient et qui l'anime.

\- Il faut le découvrir. Je refuse de ne rien faire.

\- Si seulement je comprenais au moins pourquoi cet affrontement contre ces Ombres l'a plongé dans ce coma.

\- Il n'y a rien dans vos livres ?

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé dans ceux que j'ai consultés.

\- Alors nous ne pouvons vraiment rien faire ? A part le regarder s'enfoncer ?

Frigga ne répondit rien et Thor frissonna. C'était injuste. Il devait exister un moyen et il allait le trouver !

OooooO

Erdaa rangeait ses potions lorsqu'elle entendu un léger bruit. La vieille guérisseuse se redressa. La nuit était en train de tomber lentement et elle savait qu'elle était seule avec les blessés et les malades. Sans faire de bruit, elle sortit de sa salle de soin et se dirigea vers le couloir. Des gloussements lui parvinrent. Elle fronça les sourcils et, dans le couloir qui menait aux Chambre de Guérison, elle remarqua deux silhouettes enlacées qui disparurent en se tenant par la main. L'une d'elle était la jeune Eir. Erdaa sourit. Dans tout le malheur qui s'abattait ces derniers temps sur le Royaume, elle était heureuse de voir que deux jeunes gens pouvaient encore s'aimer.

Il fallait aussi qu'elle cesse de penser à une attaque dès qu'elle entendait un simple bruit. Un sourire un peu niais aux lèvres, elle fit demi-tour pour entrer dans les Chambres de Guérison, mais une ombre se planta devant elle. Elle laissa échapper un cri pendant qu'une main la rattrapa.

\- Hey Erdaa !

\- Fandral ? Demanda-t-elle en reconnaissant la silhouette, mais tu pourrais me prévenir.

\- Je vous ai appelée, mais vous ne m'avez pas entendu.

\- Soit, dit-elle en pénétrant dans les Chambres de Guérison. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène ? Ta blessure est guérie maintenant.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour moi.

La vieille guérisseuse perçut de l'inquiétude dans sa voix et soupira.

\- Est-ce que nous sommes réellement condamnés à ne rien pouvoir faire ? Si je me rend à mon tour dans l'antre de ces Ombres…

\- Elles te tueront comme elles ont tué des dizaines des nôtres.

\- Alors une source magique comme pour ses yeux ?

\- Ce n'est pas une blessure physique.

\- Mais de quoi il s'agit ?

\- Il est bloqué dans l'inconscience, prisonnier quelque part entre notre monde et le monde de ces Ombres. Quand ses projections les ont affrontées, tous les plans sont entrés en collision et il est resté coincé.

\- On ne peut donc rien faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est au-delà de me compétences.

OooooO

La nuit était sombre, silencieuse, le palais semblait dormir, pourtant il y avait de la lumière dans une des pièces et pas n'importe laquelle : la bibliothèque. En temps normal cela ne dérangeait personne, tous savait que leur plus jeune prince pouvait y passer des nuits entières, mais Loki était dans le coma depuis plus d'un mois, terrassé par une force obscure plus puissante qu'aucune autre. Alors, il était devenu plus inhabituel de voir de la lumière dans cette pièce pendant que tout le monde dormait. Sauf que la salle était bel et bien occupée depuis plus d'une semaine, toutes les nuits.

La silhouette longiligne de Loki errant entre les étagères avait été remplacée par celle plus massive de son ainé. Le jeune homme savait que sa mère faisait des recherches de son côté, mais la bibliothèque du palais abritait des dizaines de milliers de livres et ils n'étaient pas trop de deux pour tenter de les parcourir à la recherche d'une solution pour sauver Loki. Surtout que le temps pressait maintenant. Le jeune homme faiblissait chaque jour un peu plus et si rien ne se produisait, il finirait par mourir d'épuisement.

Thor était bien incapable de dormir, alors, ces heures-là, il les mettait à profit pour faire des recherches. D'un geste de la main, il étouffa un bâillement et frissonna légèrement. Il était indéniable qu'il était fatigué, mais il n'avait pas le droit de se reposer maintenant. Il devait trouver une solution pour sauver son frère, après il prendrait du temps pour lui ! C'était comme ça, malgré le fatalisme de certains, lui, il refusait d'abandonner. Tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie, il lutterait pour son frère.

Le jeune homme laissait courir ses doigts sur les tranches des vieux grimoires, se demandant lequel pourrait lui être utile lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, il frémit de manière incontrôlable. Elle avait pris sa place au chevet de Loki, si elle venait le rejoindre, les nouvelles ne pouvaient pas être bonnes.

Il se tourna donc en essayant de ne pas s'écrouler, perdant une partie de son inquiétude en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Sif. La jeune femme se rapprocha et se pencha sur lui pour lui déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres. Du dos de la main, elle lui caressa la joue et se força à lui sourire.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir dormir un peu.

\- Je ne peux pas dormir dans ces conditions.

\- Je sais, comme je sais que ton frère ne voudrait pas que tu meures d'épuisement. Cela ne lui viendra pas en aide.

\- Je sais, mais je le vois faiblir chaque jour un peu plus. Mère et Erdaa peuvent bien se relayer à son chevet, si je ne trouve pas une solution, il ne survivra pas à ça.

Sif percevait sa douleur et elle hocha doucement la tête. Les événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis quelques années avaient créé un fossé entre elle et le plus jeune des princes. Elle ne l'appréciait pas plus que cela maintenant, elle connaissait son côté manipulateur et menteur, mais la douleur de son compagnon ne pouvait que l'atteindre. En plus, elle savait bien que, malgré tout, les deux frères avaient une relation à part. Elle n'était pas en position de la juger, mais elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient et Thor souffrait. La jeune femme détestait le voir souffrir, c'était bien pour cela qu'elle était là.

\- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Thor avant d'exploser en sanglots.

Il avait tout fait pour tenter de se retenir, mais devoir avouer son impuissance venait de lui faire perdre pied. La douleur de ses sanglots le fit chanceler et Sif tendit les mains pour le réceptionner dans ses bras. Avec douceur, elle l'attira contre elle et le berça, pressant sa nuque pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour lui.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre.

\- Ne perds pas espoir.

\- Mais tu n'es pas dans cette chambre, tu ne vois pas ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu. Ces Ombres… J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'aurais dû l'empêcher de remonter la piste de cette résilience magique. Elles étaient trop nombreuses, trop puissantes… Il m'a sauvé la vie, mais moi je ne peux rien faire pour lui.

\- Il respire tu sais. Il lutte.

\- Mais rien ne le ramènera.

\- Depuis quand abandonner est dans ta nature ?

Thor frémit et se redressa doucement.

\- Ça ne l'est pas.

\- Alors nous allons passer cette bibliothèque au crible et…

Cependant, Sif n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. A ce moment précis, une brise violente ouvrit en grand la fenêtre de la bibliothèque et s'enfila entre les étagères. Le vent fit voleter la longue chevelure brune de Sif et balaya les rayonnages. Poussé par le vent, l'un des grimoires bascula. Il s'écrasa un peu bruyamment aux pieds de Thor et quelques pages se tournèrent. Puis, la brise disparut tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, le calme se faisant de nouveau dans la grande bibliothèque.


	16. La coupe magique

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 16 ème chapitre, Thor se rend chez les Géants pour tenter de sauver son frère.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 16 : La coupe magique**_

Thor ne put réprimer un frisson. Lorsque la fenêtre s'était ouverte, lorsqu'il avait senti le courant d'air, il avait bien cru que les Ombres revenaient pour les achever et cette fois, il ne se sentait pas capable de les affronter. Instinctivement, il avait agrippé les bras de Sif pour tenter de la protéger dans un geste presque perdu, mais rien ne s'était passé.

Mais cette fois, il s'était trompé. Ce n'étaient pas les Ombres qui avaient surgi. Il y avait juste eu ce souffle, ce courant d'air et cette étrange impression que quelqu'un avait fait exprès de faire tomber ce livre de l'étagère et de tourner les pages avant de disparaître.

Le jeune homme prit donc une inspiration et chercha à ressentir cette présence fugace qui l'avait effleuré, mais plus rien ne se produisit. La bibliothèque était à nouveau totalement vide, mis à part que ce livre était là, à ses pieds, ouvert à une page précise. Au ralenti, le cœur battant, Thor s'agenouilla et murmura l'intitulé du chapitre.

\- La coupe d'Utgarda…

Sif l'imita, se baissant et laissa ses doigts glisser sur le papier jaunis.

\- Pourquoi cette page ?

\- Utgarda est un géant de l'Ouest qui collectionne les objets magiques depuis des temps immémoriaux, lut Thor en faisant glisser ses doigts que la page du livre. Parmi tous ses objets, le plus puissant reste sa coupe d'or. On dit qu'elle fut forgée par les Dieux qui la donnèrent aux Ases. Le roi Bor veilla sur elle jalousement jusqu'au jour où il dut l'échanger contre la promesse de fidélité du Géant. A contre cœur, il lui remit donc la coupe. Utgarda et les siens combattirent les Elfes Noirs et l'Ether aux côtés de Bor et depuis c'est le géant collectionneur qui peut l'admirer.

\- D'accord, c'est une coupe magique, dit Sif, mais elle fait quoi ?

Thor ne répondit rien et continua de parcourir les lignes manuscrites du vieux livre.

\- Bien qu'elle soit aujourd'hui tombée dans l'oubli, la coupe d'Utgarda est l'un des artefacts les plus puissants que possédèrent les Ases. Selon la préparation que l'on verse à l'intérieur, elle possède le pouvoir de séparer ou de raccrocher l'âme au corps.

\- Une coupe qui unit le corps et l'âme ?

\- Oui et regarde à la fin de la page, il y a les ingrédients des deux potions à préparer depuis le début à l'intérieur de cette dernière : une pour séparer le corps et l'âme, l'autre pour les unir de nouveau…

Le jeune homme parcourut le détail de la préparation, puis il frémit et redressa la tête, croisant le regard de sa compagne.

\- Comment j'ai pu ne pas comprendre plus tôt ?

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Erdaa a raison. Loki n'est pas dans le coma.

\- Thor, ton frère…

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Erdaa pense qu'il n'est pas dans le coma à cause de ses blessures ou d'un traumatisme. Pour elle, il est bloqué dans l'inconscience sans pouvoir en sortir. Elle pense qu'il est prisonnier quelque part entre notre monde et le monde de ces Ombres. Selon elle, quand ses projections les ont affrontées, tous les plans sont entrés en collision et Loki est resté coincé dans un monde intermédiaire sans possibilité de retour.

\- Tu veux me dire qu'il est bloqué sur un autre plan astral, totalement incapable de regagner son enveloppe charnelle ? Cela paraît fou !

\- Ce qui est magique peut souvent paraître totalement fou, mais je suis sûr que j'ai raison. Son esprit est là quelque part, privé de son corps.

\- Attends, tu penses que c'est Loki ? Le courant d'air ? Le livre ouvert à la bonne page ?

\- Il la connait par cœur cette bibliothèque. Bien sûr que c'est lui…

Thor baissa les yeux, posant la main sur le dessin représentant la coupe.

\- T'en fais pas petit frère. Je vais te la ramener cette coupe. Faut juste que tu tiennes bon encore un peu.

OoooO

La nuit était sur le point de prendre fin, déjà on sentait que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Thor réajusta sa cape et empoigna son marteau après avoir lancé un dernier regard à son frère, étendu dans son lit, toujours inerte et de plus en plus pâle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait signe avant ? Est-ce que le temps s'écoule différemment là où tu es prisonnier ? Est-ce qu'il fallait que tu sois si près de mourir pour y parvenir ? Est-ce que tu es avec moi dans cette pièce ?

Thor se tut pour observer, mais aucun bruit, aucun courant d'air ne traversa la pièce. En revanche, les deux chandeliers s'éteignirent d'un coup plongeant la pièce dans un noir léger. Le soleil était en train de se lever. Svart redressa la tête à l'extinction des flammes et Thor sentit un étrange espoir renaître en lui. Enfin, il ne se sentait plus aussi inutile.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à la terrasse de la chambre de son frère. Il pivota, tournant le dos au soleil levant pour observer l'Ouest. C'était dans cette direction qu'il devait aller. Sa main se raffermit sur Mjolnir et il était déjà prêt à s'envoler quand une voix l'arrêta.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, nous voyageons légers !

Thor sursauta et, dans la pénombre qui était en train de s'effacer, il remarqua la silhouette de Sif. La jeune femme portait son armure et ses armes, symboles de la déesse de la Guerre qu'elle devenait de plus en plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je t'attendais. Je savais bien que tu ne t'envolerais pas pour le domaine d'Utgarda sans passer le voir une dernière fois.

\- Perspicace, mais je pars seul.

\- Bien sûr, nous savons tous les deux comment se terminent vos balades en solitaire. Je n'ai rien contre les géants, mais ils sont parfois difficiles à convaincre.

\- Tu te penses plus habile que moi pour négocier ?

\- Je suis une femme Thor. La négociation est quelque chose d'inné et puis, il est toujours possible de les muscler, ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant.

Tout en parlant, elle glissa ses mains autour de la poitrine de son compagnon pour se blottir dans ses bras.

\- J'espère que tu sais où tu vas.

\- On a dit l'Ouest, non ? Lui demanda Thor en passant un bras dans son dos avant de s'envoler dans les airs grâce aux pouvoirs de son marteau.

OoooO

De manière un peu brutale, Thor reprit pied sur le sol aux pieds des Monts Ouest. En contemplant les montagnes, un désagréable souvenir remonta en lui. C'était non loin d'ici que c'était produit l'une des pires choses de toute sa vie, non loin d'ici où, faute de l'avoir écouté, son jeune frère avait perdu la vie dans les bras de Fandral, sur ces terres de l'Ouest découpées en multitude de clans. Thor était descendu jusqu'à Hêl pour le ramener. Un trajet à sens unique qu'on ne pouvait faire qu'une seule fois dans toute une vie.

Ce miracle-là ne serait donc plus possible à l'avenir. Il fallait qu'il se concentre, qu'il agisse avant l'inévitable. Thor pouvait avoir des disputes plus ou moins violentes avec son frère, mais une chose était sûre : il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Il était son frère… Il se souvenait de ce jour où Frigga l'avait déposé avec précaution dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, jamais aussi fier qu'à cet instant précis… Il allait le sauver.

Thor tourna la tête sur la gauche. Le domaine du géant collectionneur était plus au Sud que celui des clans dont Vili s'était servis pour les piéger, mais aussi à flanc des montagnes. Marcher prendrait du temps, alors le jeune homme tendit la main à Sif.

\- Prête pour un deuxième vol ?

...

Cette fois, ce fut directement sur un plateau, devant les murailles d'une impressionnante forteresse de basalte que le deux jeunes gens prirent pieds. Le haut des murailles était occupé par des gargouilles de pierre informes qui ressemblaient à des dragons sur le point de les dévorer. Une ambiance sinistre se dégageait des lieux et Sif ne put réprimer un frémissement.

\- Encore heureux que nous ne sommes pas arrivés de nuit. Tu crois qu'ils sont plus accueillants que tout cela ne le laisse présager ?

\- Nous n'allons pas tarder à le découvrir, lui répliqua Thor en tambourinant contre la lourde porte de fer.

Des bruits et des grognements leurs parvinrent de l'intérieur. Les deux jeunes gens se lancèrent un regard et se préparèrent au combat si besoin. Les géants n'étaient pas des ennemis d'Asgard, mais un géant mal gracieux était un danger à ne pas négliger.

Le sol trembla un peu et une ouverture coulissa à dix mètres au-dessus d'eux. Un œil sombre et gigantesque les détailla.

\- Qui vient nous déranger ?

\- Thor Odinson ! Je dois parler à Utgarda !

\- Odinson ?

Le géant referma le judas et déverrouilla la porte qu'il ouvrit avec une référence.

\- Veuillez me suivre !

Thor adressa un léger regard à Sif ; pour l'instant tout se passait plutôt bien.

...

Le garde introduit les deux jeunes gens dans une salle de réception. Un géant portant une cicatrice sur la joue droite et à la chevelure blanche les détailla avant de se lever de sa table de banquet. Il traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir sur ce qui pouvait ressemblait à un trône. Le reste de la pièce était encombrée par des étagères qui croulaient sous les artefacts de toutes sortes.

Thor suivit le géant tout en détaillant les objets, mais ce fut quand ce dernier s'assit qu'il découvrit la coupe installée dans une niche dans le bras en pierre de son fauteuil. Le géant le dévisagea avec un air intrigué.

\- Les Ases voyagent peu par ici.

\- Je suis Thor Fils d'Odin et je viens dans un but précis.

\- Thor Fils d'Odin, fils de Bor… la lignée des rois… Que me vaut donc ta présence ici ?

\- Je viens pour mon frère.

\- Ton frère ? Celui que l'on dit dieu du mensonge et de la fourberie ?

Thor ne releva pas le ton sarcastique dans la voix du géant, ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait un but précis.

\- Depuis peu Asgard est assailli par des Ombres démoniaque et sanglantes.

\- Oui, le vol de Gungnir a fait le tour des Royaumes, j'ai tellement rêvé pour l'ajouter à ma collection… comme ton marteau !

Thor frissonna. Ce n'était pas un ennemi d'Asgard, mais il avait l'impression que chacun de ses mots représentaient une menace. C'était déstabilisant et il ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser.

\- Heureusement, nous avons pu la reprendre, dit Sif, s'attirant un regard du géant.

\- Dame Sif. Il est un honneur de recevoir la déesse de la guerre dans mon humble royaume.

\- Nous sommes venus te demander ton aide, dit Thor.

\- Mon aide ?

\- Affronter les Ombres n'a pas été sans conséquence. Pour les vaincre mon frère a utilisé sa magie, mais maintenant son esprit est bloqué entre deux mondes et il ne peut rejoindre son corps.

\- J'avoue que c'est fort fâcheux. Que puis-je faire ?

\- Je veux t'emprunter la coupe de Bor le temps que je puisse rassembler son corps et son esprit, répondit Thor en la désignant.

Aussitôt, le géant blêmit.

\- Comment ! Tu veux me prendre mon trésor le plus précieux !

\- Non, je ne veux pas vous le prendre, juste vous l'emprunter le temps de le sauver, protesta Thor qui sentait la situation en train de lui échapper.

\- Me voler ! Bor aussi a voulu me la reprendre ! Mais il l'a payé cher ! Oh oui ! Il l'a payé très cher !

\- Je ne suis pas Bor et je m'engage à vous la ramener, c'est un serment !

\- Oh ! Je moque des serments du Fils d'Odin, Fils de Bor… Mes trésors sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi et personne ne me les prendra.

\- Mais le prince Loki va mourir, tenta Sif.

\- Et alors Dame Sif ! Cela n'est pas mon problème !

D'un geste de la main, il fit signe à ses soldats et Thor sursauta.

\- Nous sommes venus ici pacifiquement !

\- Oui ! Comme tous les voleurs !

\- Non, je…

Toutefois, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Des gens firent mine de les attaquer et Thor brandit son marteau. Toutefois, d'un coup de masse d'armes bien placé, l'un des géantslelui arracha. Thor sentit les os de son poignet se briser et il glapit, se tournant vers Sif pour se rapprocher d'elle et la protéger pendant que Utgarda hurlait.

\- Personne ne me prend mes trésors ! Personne !

D'un coup de poing rageur, il activa un mécanisme secret dans le bras de son fauteuil. Thor comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose lorsque le sol sembla bouger sous ses pieds. Il eut le temps de croiser une dernière fois le regard de Sif, puis une trappe géante s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds, les précipitant dans le vide.


	17. Un éclair de rage

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 17 ème chapitre, à bout de nerf, Thor est prêt à tout pour récupérer cette coupe.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 17 : Un éclair de rage**_

La chute fut rapide, mais brutale. Les corps des deux jeunes gens frappèrent durement le sol rocheux. Sif glapit de douleur. La violence du choc lui avait coupé le souffle et elle lutta pour ne pas plonger dans l'abîme. A ses côté, Thor s'écroula lourdement et sa main gauche se referma autour de son poignet brisé. Le jeune homme gémit et releva la tête juste à temps pour voir la trappe se refermer avec brutalité.

\- Non ! Utgarda !

Mais le géant ne leur répondit que par un sinistre ricanement.

\- Personne ne vient chez moi pour me voler, petit Ase. Votre mort sera lente et douloureuse ! Ne vous mangez pas trop vite !

Se manger ? Non seulement, il avait refusé de les écouter, mais il avait prévu de les laisser mourir de faim et de soif dans ce cachot, se moquant totalement de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là et de leurs vies ?

Thor frémit de rage et regarda autour de lui pour trouver une autre issue, mais il n'y en avait aucune. Ils étaient bel et bien enfermés ! Ils étaient à la merci de ce géant qui avait refusé de les écouter et de les aider ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Cela ne pouvait pas se finir de cette façon ! Il bougea pour se redresser, mais la douleur remonta le long de son bras et il se laissa tomber à nouveau sur le dos, haletant doucement.

Plongés intégralement dans le noir, dans cette cellule où s'entassaient déjà autour d'eux, les corps réduits à l'état de tas d'os de malheureux qui avaient osé défier le géant, il leur fallut quelques secondes pour que les deux jeunes gens se remettent à la fois de la surprise et de la violence du choc. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sif fut la première à se redresser. Inquiète, elle se rapprocha de Thor, étendu sur le côté à sa gauche et posa une main sur son bras.

\- Hey !

Ce dernier gémit et laissa sa compagne l'aider à le redresser.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Thor ne dit rien, mais Sif perçut toute sa colère. Elle ne rebondit pas dessus et tâta doucement son poignet pour se faire une idée de sa blessure.

\- Laisse-moi faire.

La jeune femme fit glisser ses doigts sur la fracture, les retirant lorsqu'elle le sentit siffler de douleur.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pas autant que moi, répondit Thor en finissant de se redresser. Ses collections l'ont rendu fou. J'aurais dû le comprendre. J'aurais dû anticiper !

Sif le sentit frissonner de rage, ce n'était pas bon. Elle se releva à son tour et posa une main sur son bras pour essayer de l'apaiser.

\- Thor, écoute ce…

\- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! La coupa abruptement son ami. C'est un acte désespéré !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Loki est coincé depuis plus d'un mois en-dehors de son corps. Il aurait pu interagir avec nous avant, mais il a attendu Sif. Il a attendu le dernier moment. Il sait que son corps faibli, qu'il ne pourra plus tenir très longtemps. C'est un appel au secours… un dernier appel au secours et regarde ! Regarde où j'en suis ! Il m'offre la solution pour le sauver et je suis enfermé dans le cachot d'un géant totalement fou !

Tout en parlant, la rage de Thor était de plus en plus grande et Sif fit quelques pas pour tenter de le calmer.

\- Thor, je t'en prie, calme-toi !

\- Me calmer ! Regarde Sif ! Regarde-moi ! Je suis incapable de le sauver ! Je suis le frère le plus pitoyable de ce royaume.

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- C'est la vérité ! Hurla Thor dans un cri de colère tonitruant.

Sous l'effet de sa rage, des éclairs crépitèrent sur sa peau et les murs du cachot se mirent à trembler. Sif recula d'un pas, luttant contre une montée de peur soudaine. Son ami était réellement hors de contrôle, rien de ce qu'elle pouvait dire ne semblait parvenir à le calmer. Autour d'eux, les murs continuèrent de trembler pendant que Thor serrait les poings, incapable de se contrôler et soudain… un éclair monumental remonta le long de son corps, percutant le plafond avec une puissance tonitruante. L'éclair pulvérisa la trappe dont les débris volèrent dans tous les sens. Dans le même temps, la vague de foudre que Thor créa, le catapulta vers le haut lui aussi sans qu'il ne puisse la maîtriser et il roula au sol dans la salle du trône d'Utgarda.

Devant ce déferlement de colère, de puissance et d'éclairs, le géant se leva d'un bond de son siège.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Nous n'avons pas fini de parler ! Répliqua Thor en se relevant en titubant, cachant qu'il était tout autant surpris que le géant lui-même.

\- Oh si, jeune Ase et je te remercie de m'avoir emmené Mjolnir pour ma collection.

\- Ta collection ? Je te parle de la vie de mon frère et toi tu me parles de ta collection !

Une nouvelle vague de rage était en train de submerger le jeune homme. Une vague qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler. Tout son esprit était tourné vers son frère, un frère qui était en train de mourir sans qu'il puisse lui venir en aide, ce qui lui était insupportable. Comme manifestation de sa rage, la forteresse toute entière se remit à trembler sur ses fondations, mais Thor s'en moqua. A cet instant, il se moquait totalement de détruire le palais ou d'ensevelir les géants, la seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était de sauver son frère !

...

Du cachot, Sif comprit que tout était en train de dégénérer et la jeune femme tenta d'escalader la paroi aussi rapidement que possible pour se hisser à l'étage. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser exploser de colère. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser agir sur un coup de tête qu'il regretterait par la suite. La forteresse trembla de plus en plus et elle se mit à hurler tout en essayant de grimper le plus vite possible.

\- Thor ! Arrête ! Thor !

...

Cependant, dans le fracas qu'il était en train de créer, Thor ne l'entendit pas. A pas lents, frémissant de rage, il se dirigea vers Utgarda.

\- J'ai besoin de cette coupe.

\- Tes ancêtres me l'ont donné dans un marché qui était légitime. Elle est le joyau de ma collection, tu ne peux la prendre.

\- J'ai besoin de cette coupe ! Se contenta de répéter le jeune homme sur un ton plus menaçant.

\- Non ! Je suis dans mon bon droit ! Pars de chez moi, Fils d'Odin, Fils de Bor !

\- Oh oui ! Je vais partir ! Lui lança Thor sur un ton menaçant, mais avec cette coupe !

...

Dans son dos, Sif parvint à se hisser enfin dans la grande salle. Elle se stabilisa et se redressa, évitant de basculer de nouveau dans le vide tellement le palais tout entier continuait de trembler. D'un rapide coup d'œil, la jeune femme comprit qu'elle aurait du mal à aider son ami à se contrôler. Des éclairs voletaient dans tous les sens. Son visage était froid, déterminé… Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel élan de colère froide. Il était prêt à faire une folie et elle tenta une dernière fois de l'arrêter.

\- Thor ! Non !

Mais il était trop tard. Avec un sourire presque démoniaque, comme possédé par ses émotions, Thor tendit la main. Son poignet droit était peut-être brisé, mais malgré la douleur, cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'utiliser Mjolnir. Dans un sifflement bien caractéristique, l'arme traversa les airs et vint se loger dans la main de son propriétaire qui souffla de colère.

\- Je veux cette coupe !

Le géant tenta de reculer, comprenant le danger, mais il était déjà trop tard. Emporté par ses émotions, bouleversé et ivre de rage à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir sauver son frère, Thor bondit vers Utgarda, ignorant l'ultime cri de Sif qui résonna dans son dos.

\- Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Thor !

Mais il était trop tard, bien trop tard. Pour la première fois, le jeune homme se laissa totalement dominé par ses émotions. Les éclairs se firent encore plus violents et des fissures finirent par apparaitre dans les murs de la citadelle. Les géants présents tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais Utgarda n'eut pas cette chance.

Thor lança une attaque brutale contre le chef des géants qui tenta de se protéger en s'emparant de ses armes, en vain. D'un coup de marteau, il l'envoya rouler au sol, le foudroyant de ses éclairs dans le même temps. Utgarda hurla et leva les mains pour se protéger.

\- Non ! Pitié !

Un cri totalement inutile car totalement emporté par sa rage, Thor le frappa en pleine tête. Le géant poussa un cri de douleur. Du sang éclaboussa les murs. Son corps tituba un peu et s'abattit lourdement sur le sol, le faisant trembler.

Thor haleta pendant quelques secondes, cherchant à reprendre son souffle tout en attendant pour voir s'il était bien mort, puis, il fit demi-tour et courut au trône. D'un coup de marteau, il brisa la vitrine et s'empara de la coupe… La coupe… La coupa magique qui allait lui permettre de sauver son frère, mais il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Rapidement, il dévala les marches et courut en direction de Sif. La jeune femme lui lança un regard terrorisé, reculant même d'un pas dans un réflexe qu'elle ne contrôla pas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai récupéré la coupe, lui répondit froidement Thor en faisant trois pas pour la prendre par la taille.

Sif sursauta, mais se laissa faire, se cramponnant à lui.

\- Nous devons rentrer le plus vite possible au palais. J'espère que mère aura tous les ingrédients pour la préparation.

\- Je l'espère aussi, souffla en réponse la jeune femme dont les yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du corps du géant froidement tué par son ami.

Oh, il n'était pas si innocent que ça ce géant, mais c'était la violence et la rage qu'il avait déployé qui la bouleversait. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse faire preuve de tant de colère.

De son côté, Thor ne perdit pas plus de temps et activa Mjolnir. Les deux jeunes gens s'envolèrent et par-dessus son épaule, Sif put se rendre compte des dégâts… La forteresse des géants n'étaient plus aussi effrayante, elle était presque en ruines et eux, les survivants, debout dans la cour, les pointèrent du doigt avec férocité. Cet affrontement aurait des conséquences qui risquaient bien de les dépasser tous les deux.


	18. Le pouvoir de la coupe

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 18 ème chapitre, Thor ramène la coupe à Asgard, mais tout cela est loin d'être fini.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 18 : Le pouvoir de la coupe**_

Thor était assis sur le bord du lit de son frère et grimaçait pendant qu'Erdaa finissait de lui poser une attelle solide autour de son poignet blessé, mais cela avait si peu d'importance. De sa main libre, il pressait celle de son cadet pendant que Frigga, debout devant la table de travail de Loki finissait de préparer le breuvage dans la coupe prise par Utgarda.

Par chance, Loki possédait dans son laboratoire personnel tous les ingrédients qui étaient nécessaires pour la réaliser et la reine s'était attelée à sa préparation dès que son fils lui avait tendu le vieux grimoire et la coupe. Bouleversée par l'idée qu'elle pouvait peut-être sauver Loki, Frigga n'avait pas demandé à son fils dans quelles circonstances il avait pu reprendre la coupe. Toutefois, la blessure de son poignet lui soufflait que cela avait été violent… Il y aurait sans doute beaucoup de choses à raconter, mais elle aurait le temps d'écouter après l'avoir ramener.

Fébrilement, elle fit tomber deux gouttes d'un liquide bleuté qui, paradoxalement teinta le breuvage en rouge. La reine laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et redressa la tête.

\- C'est prêt !

Thor redressa vivement la tête et Erdaa finit son pansement en lui murmurant.

\- Ne fais pas de gestes brusques le temps que les os se remettent bien en place.

Le jeune homme eut la présence d'esprit de la remercier d'un mouvement de tête avant de glisser les mains sous le corps de son jeune frère pour le redresser un peu. Malgré les soins, son corps lui semblait maigre et épuisé. Lui qui n'avait pas eu tout à fait le temps de se remettre de ce que Vili lui avait fait subir, cette nouvelle épreuve était tout aussi éprouvante.

Frigga traversa la salle et vint s'agenouiller doucement aux côtés de ses fils. Pendant que Thor redressait Loki, elle lui caressa doucement la joue, entrouvrit ses lèvres et fit glisser le contenu de la coupe dans sa gorge doucement et en le laissant déglutir.

Cela prit plusieurs minutes pour lui faire avaler toute la potion et tout se passa dans un silence de plomb. Un silence qui ne fut troublé que par l'arrivée d'Odin dans la pièce. Le Père-de-Toute-Chose savait que cet acte était sans doute le dernier qui pourrait le sauver et il se devait d'être là. Il se rapprocha et se tint aux côtés d'Erdaa, observant son épouse tenter cet ultime recours pour le ramener.

Une fois que la coupe fut vide, Thor rallongea doucement son frère avant de lui prendre la main. Il la serra fermement, comme pour le guider jusqu'à lui tout en murmurant.

\- Allez, reviens Loki !

En face de lui, Frigga caressa avec tendresse la joue et le front et de son enfant. Odin se rapprocha et se laissa tomber assis aux côtés de Thor. Sa main pressa la cuisse de son fils toujours inerte.

\- Nous sommes là Loki… Accroche-toi mon fils.

De longues secondes passèrent sans que rien ne change et Thor commençait à se dire qu'il avait fait tout cela pour rien, lorsqu'il perçut un léger frémissement dans sa main. Un frémissement ? Il sursauta et observa les doigts de son frère continuer à bouger faiblement. Depuis qu'il était dans le coma, il n'avait jamais réagi à part lors de ses épisodes de fièvre, mais il n'avait plus de fièvre. Les doigts bougèrent un peu plus et le cœur de Thor accéléra. Est-ce qu'il avait réussi ?

Sa réponse ne tarda pas puisque dans un soulagement généralisé, Loki se mit à battre des cils, revenant doucement à lui. Le cœur de son frère se mit à s'emballer. Il était conscient… Après plus d'un mois, son petit frère était enfin conscient !

Loki cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et tourna la tête en gémissant doucement, encouragé par Frigga qui continuait à lui caresser la joue. Elle lui adressa un sourire maternel rempli de tendresse tout en murmurant.

\- Hey ! Bon retour parmi nous mon amour.

\- Maman… Murmura doucement Loki avant de sentir une goutte d'eau sur son autre main.

Il tourna la tête, découvrant son frère en train de pleurer de joie tout en lui serrant la main. Le jeune homme fut touché de le voir aussi bouleversé et il lui sourit avant de soustraire sa main à sa poigne pour la poser sur sa joue.

\- Ne pleure pas…

Pour toute réponse, faisant fi de la prudence et laissant ses émotions s'exprimer, Thor se penchant en avant pour s'écrouler en partie sur son frère. Il le serra doucement, déposant sa tête sur son épaule en continuant de pleurer.

\- Oh merci, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu.

Loki le laissa faire et lui caressa doucement l'arrière du crâne, avant de sourire avec un air narquois.

\- C'est vrai que tu as pris ton temps.

Thor se redressa un peu, cherchant si c'était un vrai reproche avant de croiser un éclair de malice au fond de son regard émeraude. Il ne changerait jamais ! Cette manière de rire de tout, même de la mort, c'était bien son petit frère. Alors, il lui répondit sur le même ton et avec le même genre de sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu as pris ton temps aussi !

Loki émit un léger rire et, malgré sa faiblesse, il tenta de se redresser. Thor comprit et se pencha, glissant ses bras sous son dos pour le redresser et le serrer contre lui. Son jeune frère s'agrippa en retour à son aîné et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pendant que celui-ci se mit à le bercer. Pendant tout ce mois, le jeune homme s'était senti mourir. Il avait senti ses forces l'abandonner et observé sans rien pourvoir faire le désespoir de son frère. A la toute fin, juste avant de céder, il avait choisi de brûler ses dernières forces pour communiquer avec lui, si seulement il avait su… Sans que Thor ne le sache, Loki avait été le témoin invisible et muet de son affrontement avec Utgarda et ce dernier était bouleversé. Alors ce câlin, cette envie de se blottir dans ses bras c'était aussi pour lui demander pardon. Il ne le comprendrait sans doute pas, mais ce n'était pas important, lui savait…

Pour Thor, cette demande d'affection lui parut logique. Son petit frère était passé si près de la mort, il était bouleversé, faible et il avait besoin de lui. Alors, il le berça doucement, appréciant de le sentir se nicher aux creux de ses bras.

Odin tendit la main et pressa la nuque de son plus jeune fils. Il sentait son émotion, comme il voyait encore sa faiblesse et il lui murmura.

\- Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien mon enfant, mais je pense que tu as encore besoin de sommeil. Peut-être pourriez-vous vous allonger tous les deux ?

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, renchérit Erdaa en souriant.

OoooO

Odin, Frigga et Erdaa avaient quitté la chambre du plus jeune des princes, le laissant avec son frère qui était resté là, assis dans son lit, veillant sur son sommeil. Sa main caressait doucement ses cheveux. Loki avait posé la tête contre la cuisse de Thor qui le regardait dormir. C'était si merveilleux de le voir en vie. Cette fois, il avait réellement cru ne pas pouvoir le sauver et la simple idée de le perdre l'avait… bouleversé à un point qu'il n'avait pas cru possible.

Un léger coup à la porte lui fit redresser la tête. Sans réellement attendre de réponse, une silhouette se faufila dans la chambre de Loki.

\- Sif ? Demanda Thor un peu étonné.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du domaine d'Utgarda, la jeune femme avait comme disparu. Cette dernière se rapprocha du lit et observa les deux frères en croisant les bras.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Il est faible, mais il respire. Tout cela n'a pas été en vain.

\- Tant mieux… Au moins tout cela n'a pas été fait pour rien.

\- Je sens un reproche ?

\- Non… Je peux le comprendre, mais tu étais si…

Sif marqua une pause, frémit et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Ce n'était pas toi… Je…

Elle ne trouva pas les mots pour terminer sa phrase, mais Thor comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Lui aussi ne pensait pas pouvoir faire preuve de tant de rage, mais il y avait la vie de son frère en jeu.

\- Je suis désolé Sif.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, acceptant ses excuses tout en sachant que ce n'était pas réellement à elle qu'il en devait.

...

Quand Sif tira la porte de la chambre, elle eut la surprise de se trouver nez à nez dans le couloir avec le Trio Palatin et Vidar que les trois guerriers avaient intégré le plus naturellement à leur groupe.

\- Comment va Loki ? Demanda Volstagg.

\- Aussi bien qu'on peut aller après un mois à lutter dans un autre espace temporel. Il a besoin de repos, mais tout va bien.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Fandral, alors pourquoi tu sembles bouleversée ?

\- Je ne le suis pas, protesta la jeune femme.

\- Tu oublies que nous sommes tes amis, lui répliqua le bretteur. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas ?

La jeune femme soupira.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose chez Utgarda.

\- Quelque chose ? S'étonna Hogun

\- Oui, et j'ai peur que cette histoire soit loin d'être finie.

\- Tu nous expliques ? Lui demanda Vidar.

Sif frissonna et observa ses amis, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire.

OoooO

Assis dans son lit, un livre posé sur ses genoux, Loki ne quittait pas son frère des yeux, un frère qui faisait les cent pas, en silence et qui finit par venir s'asseoir sur le bord de sa couche en lui tendant ses mains.

\- Je ne m'explique pas ce qu'il s'est passé Loki. Je sais que je ne devrais peut-être pas te dire tout ça, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Je ne comprends rien à tout ça.

Loki soupira et prit les mains de son frère dans les siennes tout en le gratifiant d'un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir paniqué. Tout va bien.

\- Mais non… Je… ça ne m'était jamais arrivé petit frère. Sans Mjolnir entre les mains, je ne peux pas créer des éclairs. Là c'est comme si mon corps ne faisait qu'un avec la foudre. Je me suis même envolé de ce cachot sans lui…

\- Chut ! Ne panique pas, le coupa son cadet en lui serrant plus fort les mains. Tu oublies que tu es le dieu de la foudre, des orages et du tonnerre. C'est ton élément grand frère.

\- Mais je ne peux pas l'invoquer sans Mjolnir !

Loki sourit et lâcha une main de Thor pour plaquer sa paume sur son torse.

\- Thor… Mjolnir est un fabuleux artefact, mais ce n'est qu'un objet, comme cette coupe. Ce pouvoir qui est le tien, il est là, en toi… Pour le moment tu as besoin de Mjolnir pour le faire jaillir et le contrôler, mais plus tard, avec l'expérience et le temps tu n'en auras plus besoin. Tu es le dieu de la foudre. Cette magie, cette puissance, elle est en toi. Il faut juste que tu saches comment la contrôler.

\- C'est là tout le problème petit frère. Je ne me contrôlais plus. La foudre et ma colère ne faisait qu'un.

\- C'est un peu la colère du ciel la foudre, non ?

\- Loki… Je l'ai tué… Je n'avais pas besoin de le faire.

\- Tu sais mon frère, parfois nos émotions prennent le dessus et nos actes s'en ressentent. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir… Ne te flagelle pas. Tout va bien tu sais, tu es encore toi-même et tu es digne de ce trône qui t'attend, sinon tu ne pourrais plus lever Mjolnir.

OoooO

Odin était penché sur des cartes qu'il avait étalées sur la table de la salle du conseil. Certaines rumeurs étaient en train de lui parvenir et il savait qu'il allait devoir les vérifier. Asgard était trop faible pour se laisser surprendre en ce moment. Son doigt suivait distraitement le cours d'une rivière quand soudain un cor puissant et grave retentit. Un cor qui le figea sur place. Il venait de l'extérieur et c'était un cor de combat.

* * *

**_Voilà, l'arc narratif autour de cette coupe est donc fini. J'ai encore quelques chapitres à vous proposer, mais je tiens à dire que l'absence quasi totale de retour sur les derniers chapitres ne me motive plus trop à continuer cette histoire donc, pensez à me dire en review si cela vaut la peine pour moi de poursuivre. _**

**_Je vous embrasse !_**


	19. Aux portes de la cité

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 19 ème chapitre, Une armée se présente aux portes de la cité d'Asgard.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 19 : Aux portes de la cité**_

Le cor ennemi résonna une deuxième fois, puis une troisième et à chaque fois Odin frémissait, car il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il y avait une armée aux portes de la cité et ce n'était pas une bonne chose, parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir un siège. Ils étaient trop affaiblis. Il fallait que le souverain trouve quelque chose et vite.

D'un pas leste, il monta les marches de son trône pour attraper sa lance, sursautant lorsque Frigga entra dans la pièce.

\- Une armée de géants est à nos portes ! Lança la reine.

Odin redescendit les marches en hochant la tête.

\- Je sais. Cela n'est guère étonnant. La mort d'Utgarda et la destruction de la citadelle a dû faire monter leur rage.

\- Pouvons-nous encore mener une attaque ?

\- Pas en ce moment. Nos hommes sont trop peu nombreux.

\- Alors qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Ce que je peux pour les ralentir. Pouvez-vous encadrer le repli de la population aux abris. Demandez de l'aide à Eir et Erdaa.

\- Je peux le faire, mais j'ai peur pour vous ou pour Thor. Vous et moi savons ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Je sais…

\- Non, ce n'est pas la réponse que je veux entendre. Je veux que vous me disiez que vous allez protéger mon fils par tous les moyens.

\- Je ne peux faire une telle promesse sans avoir une vision sur l'ampleur de la menace qu'ils font planer sur nous.

\- Elle est grande. Les murs tremblent déjà de leur piétinement.

\- Alors je ne peux rien promettre, trop de vies en dépendent. Évacuez la population.

OoooO

En tenue d'apparat, Gungnir à la main, Odin jaillit en compagnie d'un bataillon de soldats sur la grande place de la cité. Le roi ne voulait pas le montrer, mais le bruit des cors n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. L'armée avait été presque entièrement décimée et si une nouvelle attaque devait frapper Asgard, même avec la meilleure des volontés du monde, ils ne pourraient pas la repousser. D'un ton ferme, il lança à un groupe de combattants qui venait les rejoindre.

\- Prenez vos positions ! Tenez-vous prêts à activer le bouclier !

Les guerriers s'exécutèrent et Odin se dirigea vers la porte principale. Il ne voulait pas se battre, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas le choix.

A hauteur de la porte, il fut rejoint par un groupe dans lequel se trouvait le Trio Palatin, Sif et le jeune Vidar. Ce dernier jeta un œil par-dessus les murailles et s'exclama.

\- Des géants ! Je déteste les géants.

\- Tous ne sont pas nos ennemis, lui rétorqua Volstagg.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai déjà combattu contre eux aussi, lui répliqua le jeune guerrier sur le même ton.

De la colère et une ombre traversa son regard, faisant comprendre à Volstagg que de mauvais souvenirs étaient remontés d'un coup à la surface. Un pas en arrière, Fandral se porta au côté du Père-de-Toute-Chose.

\- Des géants, mon Roi ?

\- Cela n'est pas étonnant, répondit Odin dans un souffle.

Dans le dos du groupe, il y a eu une bourrasque assez brusque et Thor, Mjolnir à la main vint prendre pied à leurs côtés.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Les Géants sont à nos portes, lui répliqua Sif sans le quitter des yeux.

Elle le vit frémir et comprit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, il savait pourquoi ils étaient là. Thor serra le manche de son marteau pour tenter de se contrôler et se rapprocha de son père. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Si c'est ma tête qu'il leur faut, je la donnerai. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de les affronter et j'ai perdu le contrôle. J'assumerai mes actes quel qu'en soit le prix.

Odin fixa son fils. Il murmurait, mais son ton était ferme, son ton décidé, il était réellement prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver ce qu'il pouvait l'être. Alors Odin hocha la tête. Il n'était pas prêt, lui, à sacrifier son fils et il espérait trouver une solution, mais il était touché par sa proposition. Il posa sa main en retour sur le bras de son fils et lui répondit.

\- Accompagne-moi.

Thor acquiesça et ensemble, père et fils passèrent les grandes portes d'Asgard pour se retrouver face à leurs assaillants. Les Géants étaient nombreux, toutes les cavernes semblaient s'être vidées. Les forces asgardiennes n'étaient pas de taille contre près d'un millier d'entre eux, armés de pics, de marteaux et de haches. Thor réprima un tremblement. Tout était de sa faute. Il avait laissé exploser toute sa fureur et maintenant, par sa faute, Asgard était à deux doigts de sombrer totalement dans le chaos.

...

Un peu en arrière, les autres observèrent le père et le fils. Vidar frémit de rage et faillit les rejoindre, mais Hogun le retint par un bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Vous ne voyez pas que cela va mal finir ? Les Géants sont des monstres et des barbares. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser tous les deux.

\- Le Roi sait ce qu'il fait.

\- J'en ai affronté Hogun. Je sais comment ils sont et je sais comment les vaincre. Ils n'écouteront rien. Ils sont venus ici pour répandre le sang. Est-ce que tu es prêt à accepter que cela soit celui de ton Roi et de ton Prince ? Moi, non ! Vous m'avez sauvé. Je ne peux pas regarder ça sans rien faire.

\- Ne t'emballes pas, l'apaisa Volstagg. Pour l'instant Thor à Mjolnir. Si ça dégénère, il nous donnera le signal.

...

A l'extérieur, les Géants se tenaient là, devant Odin et Thor. Certains esquissèrent un geste pour les attaquer, mais l'un d'entre eux les apaisa avant de s'approcher. Son marteau de combat était tout aussi menaçant, mais au moins, il ne semblait pas vouloir attaquer d'entrée de jeu.

\- Père-de-Toute-Chose, gratifia-t-il Odin avec une révérence avant de jeter un regard haineux sur Thor.

\- Que se passe-t-il Hadred, pourquoi venez-vous en armures et prêts au combat aux portes de ma cité ?

\- Je te respecte Père-de-Toute-Chose, mais tu ne peux feindre de ne pas savoir pourquoi nous sommes là, ce serait un manque de respect envers nous. Ton fils a lâchement tué l'un des nôtres pour le voler. Pire ! Il a détruit notre citadelle et de nombreux autres géants sont morts à cause de lui ! Nous demandons réparation.

\- Je ne voulais qu'emprunter cette coupe et lui rendre par la suite, je…

\- Je ne t'adresse pas la parole, assassin, répliqua le géant, faisant frémir de rage Thor des pieds à la tête.

Il fut à deux doigts de lui répliquer que c'était eux les assassins, mais un regard de son père le fit taire. Ce n'était pas le moment d'envenimer les choses.

\- Mon fils dit la vérité. Il ne voulait qu'emprunter la coupe d'Utgarda pour sauver son frère et le sortir du coma. Sa parole est fiable, il l'aurait ramené.

\- Tu penses justifier un massacre de cette façon.

\- Je ne le justifie pas, je tente d'expliquer pourquoi il semble avoir perdu l'esprit. Son frère se mourrait, son angoisse pour lui s'est transformée en rage.

\- Cela ne justifie pas ses actes. Une vie pour une vie, c'est bien le minimum. Nous réclamons la mise à mort de l'assassin.

Odin sursauta et la main de Thor se raffermit sur le manche de Mjolnir presque malgré lui. Le jeune homme était prêt à offrir sa vie pour sauver Asgard, mais le ton du géant rendait cela bien plus effrayant qu'il ne le pensait. Toutefois, il ne reculerait pas maintenant. Il l'avait promis à son père et il ne pouvait pas se déjuger. Trop souvent il faisait porter le poids de ses erreurs à d'autres. Pour une fois, il était en paix avec lui-même. Il ne changerait pas d'avis. Si sa mort pouvait sauver tous les autres, alors cela lui allait. Il n'était même plus réellement effrayé. Thor adressa un léger coup d'œil à son père. Puis, il prit une inspiration, baissa la tête et ferma les yeux une fraction de secondes avant de lâcher Mjolnir. Le marteau frappa le sol avec un son sourd de grondement de tonnerre pendant qu'il se laissait lui-même tomber à genoux sur le sol.

\- S'il vous faut ma tête pour protéger ce Royaume, prenez-la, répondit le jeune homme au géant sur un ton neutre qui montrait qu'il ne protesterait pas contre ce qui allait se passer.

...

En retrait, Volstagg ne put réprimer un frémissement en voyant son ami se laisser tomber à genoux, s'offrant sans retenue à la lame de leurs adversaires.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

\- Il échange nos vies contre la sienne, murmura Vidar qui avait très bien compris ce qui était en train de se jouer.

\- Quoi ! Mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire ça ! S'exclama Volstagg déjà prêt à charger.

Seulement Sif le retint par un bras.

\- Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il est prêt à mourir pour que la bataille ne débute pas. Regarde-nous, nos forces ont été décimées. Si les Géants attaquent la ville, ils vont massacrer les habitants.

\- Et c'est pour cela que je devrais laisser mon ami se faire massacrer sans rien dire !

\- Il a fait son choix, dit Fandral.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas prêt à le laisser choisir, dit Volstagg. Ces fous…

\- Non, tu n'étais pas là, dit Sif. Il a conscience de la gravité de ses actes et il veut sauver ce qui peut l'être.

\- Tu n'es pas censée l'aimer ? Lui rétorqua Volstagg qui bouillait de plus en plus de rage.

...

Odin posa les yeux sur son fils à genoux sur le sol. Il frissonna, détestant le voir aussi résigné, mais Asgard ne pouvait se lancer dans un combat en ce moment. Son esprit travaillait vite, cherchant une solution pour lui sauver la vie, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle sensation de vide… Un constat cruel s'imposa à lui. Il allait mourir.

Le chef des Géants, Hadred, eut un sourire satisfait devant l'acte de soumission du prince asgardien. Il se tourna vers ses hommes et hurla de sa voix puissante.

\- Qu'on me donne une hache !

L'un de ses soldats s'empressa de le faire et Hadred adressa un sourire à Odin.

\- Ta décision est sage Père-de-Toute-Chose. Après sa mort, j'espère que nous pourrons à nouveau entretenir de bonnes relations.

Odin frémit. De bonnes relations ? Avec le meurtrier de sang froid de son fil ? Il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable. Thor avait agi d'instinct, par amour envers son frère qu'il refusait de perdre. Lui, le faisait par vengeance et le plaisir sadique dans ses yeux faisait monter la rage du souverain. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Lui aussi se vengerait.

Les regards de Thor et Odin se croisèrent une dernière fois. Puis Hadred prit son élan et la hache s'abattit brutalement sur la nuque du jeune dieu s'offrant en sacrifice.

* * *

**_Bonjour je voulais remercier Clarissa et Naomi qui ont laissé des review suite à mon message de la dernière fois. Cela peut vous paraître bizarre mais un auteur à besoin de messages de temps en temps pour ne pas avoir l'impression de publier dans le vide. J'ai donc pour le moment les chapitres de cet arc narratif et je vais essayer de me remettre à l'écriture de la suite. Passez une bonne journée. A bientôt. _**

**_Je vous embrasse !_**


	20. Reprendre le contrôle

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 20 ème chapitre, Thor a accepté de s'offrir en sacrifice, Odin ne semble pas pouvoir l'aider. La mort va-t-elle frapper ? **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 20 : Reprendre le contrôle**_

Le géant poussa un cri de rage et Thor baissa la tête, attendant la mort en espérant qu'elle soit rapide. Seulement, au fur et à mesure que la hache s'abattait, elle se transforma peu à peu en glace et explosa brutalement en dizaine d'éclats dans tous les sens avant que la lame ne touche la peau du jeune homme.

Hagred sursauta et se retourna vivement vers Odin.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Le Père-de-Toute-Chose frissonna, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, mais une silhouette se dessina aux côtés des Asgardiens et Loki apparut, les bras croisés et un léger rictus sur les lèvres. Sans se départir de son attitude, le jeune dieu posa un regard sombre sur le géant debout devant son frère et son père.

\- Il vous en faut du courage pour frapper un homme à genoux.

Le géant frémit de rage, levant le poids pour le frapper, mais son coup frappa dans le vide et il fut déstabiliser. Hadred faillit basculer au sol et un ricanement se fit entendre dans son dos, là où se tenait le véritable Loki et non pas l'une de ses projections.

\- Plus ils sont gros, plus ils sont maladroits.

\- Loki ! Tenta de le faire taire Odin, inquiet qu'il ne les provoque un peu trop et ne finisse par déclencher une bataille qu'ils ne pourraient pas gérer.

Mais son fils ne prêta pas attention à son intervention, même s'il frémit légèrement. Si le géant n'avait pas les yeux braqués sur lui, il lui aurait bien murmuré de lui faire confiance cette fois, mais il devait garder sa détermination face à son adversaire. Asgard n'était pas encore sauvée.

De son côté, encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Thor se redressa en titubant un peu et observa son frère. Il l'avait laissé étendu dans son lit, encore fatigué et il savait parfaitement qu'il aurait dû continuer à se reposer. Pourtant, là, à ce moment précis il paraissait non seulement en pleine forme, mais également en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Loki lui lança un regard et lui adressa un sourire un peu différent, plus doux, comme pour le rassurer. Normal, il avait dû percevoir son inquiétude.

Le géant posa son regard sur Odin et ses deux fils, ne quittant pas des yeux le plus jeune, ce sorcier qui venait de se jouer de lui et qui se rapprochait.

\- As-tu conscience qu'en refusant cet arrangement,nous allons détruire cette cité ? A la tombée de la nuit, il ne restera plus rien d'Asgard.

\- Tu ne détruiras rien du tout, lui répondit Loki avec une assurance qui frappa tout autant le géant que son père.

\- Et comment penses-tu pouvoir m'en empêcher ?

\- Mais parce que je suis venu te proposer autre chose. Une bataille ne servirait qu'à faire massacrer les tiens. Ce qui serait fort dommageable, tu en conviendras aisément.

\- Tu crois cela !

\- Allons… Tu connais la réputation d'Asgard.

\- Je sais aussi que les dernières batailles vous ont affaiblis. Asgard n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

\- Certes, de l'extérieur cela peut ressembler à des revers mais nous n'en avons jamais perdu une seule, crois-tu que c'est devant toi et les tiens que cela va commencer ?

Tout en parlant, Loki laissa son image se démultiplier. Bientôt, il y eut plus d'une centaine de double du jeune prince tout autour d'eux.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être nombreux pour vous vaincre. Mon frère manipule la foudre. Pense à ce qu'il a fait seul à votre citadelle. Il t'aurait fallu combien de tes hommes pour t'en approcher ?

Hadred frémit de rage et Thor ne put réprimer un léger sursaut.

\- Tu es bien présomptueux, jeune prince.

\- Entre nous deux, je ne le pense pas.

Odin vit une nouvelle fois le géant être à deux doigts de perdre le peu de sang froid qui lui restait et il fit un pas en direction du plus jeune de ses fils.

\- Loki.

Ce dernier lui tourna un regard interrogateur pendant que Thor posa une main sur son bras.

\- Ne le provoque pas inutilement, si ma vie peut les apaiser et sauver cette cité, je…

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu le plus suicidaire de nous deux ? Le coupa son frère dans un murmure. Laisse-moi faire.

Pour le tranquilliser, Loki lui donna une légère tape sur les doigts qui pressaient son bras et se dégagea de son emprise, faisant deux pas de plus en direction du géant. Ignorant totalement le fait que ce dernier pourrait très bien le balayer comme un fétu de paille d'un revers de la main. Avec un sourire détendu déconcertant, il braqua de nouveau son regard émeraude sur le chef des Géants.

\- Bref, si nous résumons la chose, vous venez réclamer vengeance pour la mort de l'un de vos chefs, mais attaquer Asgard nous fera perdre du temps et vous fera perdre des vies. Exécuter mon frère sans sommation n'est pas non plus une option.

\- Alors nous ne pouvons nous entendre !

\- Oh si, j'ai une solution. Réglons le problème entre quatre yeux. Choisis trois de tes guerriers, nous en choisirons trois parmi les nôtres. Si nous gagnons, cette histoire sera close. Si nous perdons, eh bien… ajouta Loki en se tournant un peu en direction de Thor… Eh bien disons que tu auras la tête de mon frère. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Thor fronça légèrement les sourcils et Odin s'autorisa un sourire. Voilà une solution qui pourrait peut-être sauver tout le monde.

\- Un tournoi ? Demanda Hadred.

\- Oui. Asgard aime bien les tournois. Nous en faisons même par plaisir, mais pour une fois, il y aura un réel enjeu. Alors ?

\- J'accepte.

\- Bien, répondit Loki en souriant. Choisis tes champions.

Le géant fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers son armée pendant que Loki pivota en direction de son père et de son frère.

\- Un tournoi ? Lui demanda Thor qui savait à quel point son frère trouvait cela ridicule.

\- C'est toujours mieux que de te faire décapiter sur le champ.

\- Oui, dit Odin, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterait aussi facilement.

Loki lui répondit par un sourire malicieux qui lui rappela quel dieu il était en train de devenir pendant qu'un groupe sortait pour les rejoindre. Un groupe qui se composait du Trio Palatin, de Sif et du jeune Vidar.

\- Bien joué ! Lança Fandral à Loki.

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire, mais n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase. Il avait perçu les pensées inquiètes de son frère à son apparition et il avait tenté de le rassurer, mais là, le simple fait de tenter un pas sur la gauche venait de lui déclencher un vertige assez désagréable. La tension de l'échange, la pression qu'il s'était mis. Tout cela était en train de retomber brutalement et il se sentait terriblement fatigué.

A ses côtés, Thor comprit que ça n'allait pas et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le retenir.

\- Je suis là.

Loki trembla doucement.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Non, tu as encore besoin de repos. Tu étais dans le coma il y a peu, je te rappelle.

\- Ce n'était pas réellement un coma, lui répliqua son frère en tentant de le rassurer avec un sourire.

Il essaya même de s'extraire de ses bras, mais Thor ne le lâcha pas.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots. Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui, mais nous avons un bon millier de géants sur les bras.

\- Et seulement trois chances de s'en débarrasser, lui répondit Fandral.

\- Je m'occupe du premier, répondit Thor sur un ton déterminé.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Si, c'est à moi de m'en occuper, reste-là, ajouta-t-il en laissant tomber son frère assis sur un rocher.

Loki tenta bien un geste de protestation, mais Thor lui adressa un regard sombre. Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser son cadet, il le connaissait assez pour se rendre compte qu'il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et, de toute manière, Loki n'insista pas plus et se laissa faire.

\- Sois prudent.

\- Toujours, dit Thor en tendant la main pour appeler Moljnir à lui.

Puis, ce dernier se dirigea seul vers l'armée des Géants avant de s'immobiliser d'un pas.

\- Alors ! Qui va m'affronter ?

Hadred se retourna vers lui frémissant de rage, mais un autre géant lui passa devant. Il paraissait encore plus haineux que son chef et il fit tournoyer sa masse d'arme hérissée de piques.

\- Moi ! Je vais t'aplatir comme une vulgaire galette.

\- Nous en sommes déjà aux déclarations d'amour, lui répliqua Thor en redressant la tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, assassin, je suis Bertucat, le frère d'Utgarda et tu vas payer pour sa mort.

\- Je ne me suis pas rendu chez ton frère avec le but de le tuer. C'est son attitude qui est à l'origine de sa mort.

\- Et c'est la tienne qui te coûtera ta tête ! Quand tu auras perdu, je te trancherai la tête moi-même pour en faire un trophée à ma ceinture.

Thor fronça les sourcils et se mit en position de défense.

\- Tu te berces d'illusions !

\- C'est ce que l'on verra !

Avec un rugissement à faire trembler les montagnes, Bertucat chargea Thor.

OooooO

Dans la cité, Frigga organisait la fuite des habitants par les passages secrets. Erdaa n'était pas loin, guidant ceux qui en avaient besoin. Les hurlements de la charge de Bertucat résonnèrent brutalement. La vieille guérisseuse et la reine s'immobilisèrent le temps d'échanger un regard qui voulait en dire long. Les deux savaient que quelque chose de terrible était en train de se passer et elles prièrent pour que tout se passe bien.

Toutefois, l'arrivée d'Eir, totalement paniquée, leur fit comprendre qu'il ne servait plus déjà à rien de prier.

\- Ma Reine… C'est terrible. Les nôtres affrontent les Géants en duel. De leur victoire dépend l'avenir de notre cité.

\- Un duel ? S'étonna Erdaa.

\- Loki… Murmura la reine. Il sait que nous ne pouvons les vaincre en bataille rangée à cause de nos rangs clairsemés.

\- C'est cela. Votre fils aîné est sur le point de combattre. Je… je n'ose pas imaginer qu'il puisse perdre, mais…

\- Je vais gérer l'évacuation de gens avec Eir si vous souhaitez assister au combat, dit Erdaa à sa souveraine.

\- Non. Nous savons tous ce que nous avons à faire. Je ne peux aider mon fils, il est le seul à combattre. En revanche, je peux mettre à l'abri tous ces gens. Alors hâtons-nous, je ne sais pas de combien de temps nous disposons.

* * *

**_Bonjour je voulais adresser un grand merci à Malicia, Karasu et Anne pour leur encouragement. J'avoue que cela m'a remotivé et actuellement je suis sur la rédaction du chapitre 29. A bientôt ! _**

**_Je vous embrasse !_**


	21. Le temps du combat

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 21 ème chapitre, l'idée de Loki a permis de sauver son frère, mais il faut maintenant affronter les champions des géants.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 21 : Le temps du combat**_

Thor sentait à nouveau l'adrénaline couler en lui en observant son monumental adversaire foncer sur lui comme un taureau en furie. Oh, il avait été prêt à mourir. C'était un fait. Offrir sa vie pour le bien-être et la survie du peuple d'Asgard était d'une logique implacable. Il était leur prince. C'était un choix qui lui était possible de faire. En plus, à ce moment précis, il avait pensé à son frère, sachant très bien que Loki aurait fait ce choix… Surtout en ayant conscience que la menace venait de l'une de ses pertes de contrôle.

Sauf que Thor admettait tout aussi facilement qu'il préférait partir en guerrier qu'en martyr ! Alors, il se mit en position d'attente, sans lâcher son adversaire du regard. Le géant le chargea en poussant des cris de plus en plus violents.

...

Toujours assis, tentant de cacher qu'il se sentait encore nauséeux, Loki cligna des yeux pour chasser une désagréable sensation de flou et suivre le combat de son frère. La main de Fandral pressa doucement son épaule.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si très bien, marmonna Loki.

\- Alors arrête de trembler, lui répondit son ami. Tu donnes l'impression d'être à deux doigts te t'écrouler.

En entendant la réflexion du bretteur, Volstagg lança un regard au plus jeune des princes avant de se mettre devant lui, le cachant à la vue des géants qui observaient le combat.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Fandral.

\- Je pense qu'il est inutile de leur montrer que celui qui vient de les défier est sur le point de s'évanouir. Essaie de te reprendre, si tes forces le permettent.

\- Merci, murmura Loki, appréciant le geste.

...

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Mjolnir heurta avec violence la hache que le géant tenta d'abattre sur la tête du jeune dieu asgardien. Thor ressentit la violence du choc remonter le long de son bras et vriller presque son épaule, lui arrachant un glapissement de douleur, mais il tint bon. Il encaissa le coup et lui résista même s'il eut l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le sol de plusieurs centimètres. Des éclairs fusèrent dans tous les sens, brûlant la terre autour des deux adversaires. Thor serra les dents et rassembla ses forces. Il poussa sur ses pieds et parvint à faire reculer son adversaire tout en rompant le contact.

Thor s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion, haletant doucement. Son marteau lui permettait d'absorber en grande partie la violence de ces chocs, mais il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sur ce rythme. Il lui fallait une idée, sauf que Bertucat ne lui en laissant pas le temps.

Le géant poussa un cri de rage et courut de nouveau dans sa direction. Cette fois, Thor choisit d'esquiver et il bondit sur la droite. La lame de son adversaire s'enfonça profondément dans la terre, créant un sillon béant et projetant des morceaux de roches dans tous les sens. Thor leva la main pour se protéger et passa sur la droite. D'un geste précis, il frappa le pied du géant. Le bruit des os qui se brisent se répercuta sur le champ de bataille et Bertucat hurla de douleur.

\- Avorton !

D'un revers de sa main libre, il balaya violemment Thor qui encaissa le choc et se retrouva projeté au loin. Toutefois, en faisant tournoyer Mjolnir, il parvint à contrôler sa propulsion, à l'arrêter et même à se projeter à toute vitesse en sens inverse.

En le voyant revenir vers lui à grande vitesse, Mjolnir en avant, Bertucat comprit que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il attrapa un bouclier et le plaça devant lui pour se protéger.

Thor laissa sa rage remonter. Il n'avait pas voulu tout ça. Il ne voulait pas les combattre. Il ne voulait pas tuer ce géant. Il ne voulait pas cette armée devant sa porte et encore moins de ce duel. Il se moquait totalement de perdre sa tête ou non. Non, il voulait que tout cela cesse ! Ce fut pour ça qu'il laissa remonter sa colère et elle finit par se matérialiser dans la nuée d'éclairs qui entoura le jeune dieu. Thor rugit de rage et accéléra.

Avec une force prodigieuse, Mjolnir frappa le bouclier du géant. Bertucat hurla de rage et de frustration, mais la force déployée par Thor brisa sa garde. Le bouclier se fissura et le géant fut propulsé à l'arrière. Il s'abattit lourdement sur le dos dans un nuage de fumée, faisant trembler le sol. Emporté par son élan, les éclairs de Thor l'électrocutèrent, entraînant des grands soubresauts à son corps pendant que le jeune dieu se retrouva debout sur le bouclier fendu du géant. Le bouclier qui reposait sur son torse.

Le nuage de poussière se dissipa, révélant Thor, haletant, la peau crépitant d'éclair, debout sur le corps de son adversaire. Bertucat était affalé sur le dos, les bras ouvert en croix, inconscient.

Le jeune dieu du tonnerre, toujours immobile et silencieux posa son regard sur l'assemblée tout en tournant sur lui-même. Personne ne réagit et il lança sur un ton de défi en brandissant son marteau en direction des géants.

\- Je crois que je viens de gagner ce duel !

...

Toujours assis, Loki esquissa un sourire. Son frère était toujours aussi bon pour ce genre de duel. Thor descendit du corps de son malheureux adversaire et les géants vinrent le chercher pour le tirer dans un coin. Hadred frémissait de rage et l'un de ses lieutenants l'attrapa par un bras.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas être venus ici pour rien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sera pas le cas. Korak. Occupe-toi de leur deuxième guerrier.

Le géant hocha la tête et cramponna sa longue épée tranchante avant de se retourner en direction des Asgardiens.

\- Je suis Korak le Tranchant. Qui osera m'affronter ?

OoooO

Quand Bertucat s'écroula au sol, le bruit retentit jusque dans les profondeurs du palais asgardien. Erda, Eir, et la reine Frigga qui continuaient à superviser l'évacuation de la ville se regardèrent et coururent à la fenêtre la plus proche. Dans le fond, elles remarquèrent des grands éclairs et un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Erdaa.

\- Je pense que la victoire est pour Thor.

\- Les géants vont repartir chez eux ? Demanda Eir sur un ton rempli d'espoir.

\- Hélas, je doute fort que cela les arrête, répondit Frigga. Dans ce royaume, les duels ne sont jamais uniques. Si d'autres doivent suivre nous devons mettre ce temps à profit. L'évacuation doit être totale. Hâtons-nous !

Eir et Erdaa hochèrent la tête puis, les trois femmes effectuèrent un rapide demi-tour pour retourner à leur tâche. Au passage, Erdaa se baissa pour prendre une petite fille dans les bras avant de faire un signe à sa mère de la suivre. Elle la guida sur la droite et gagna un couloir. Eir et Frigga avaient déjà repris leurs postes. Elles aidaient toujours les habitants à fuir de la cité en leur indiquant l'emplacement des tunnels qui pouvaient leur permettre de gagner la colline. Si les Géants entraient dans une cité vide, peut-être que cela mettrait un terme à leur vague meurtrière. Au fil des minutes, la ville se vidait lentement. Bientôt, elles auraient réussi à mettre le maximum de personnes à l'abri.

Frigga fit passer une famille dans le tunnel et se redressa. Il y avait moins de gens qui les rejoignaient et elle se sentit soulagée. Toutefois, elle refusait d'abandonner des gens derrière elle. Alors, elle se retourna vers ses compagnes.

\- Eir. Fais évacuer les dernières personnes qui arrivent et emboîte-leur le pas.

\- Ma Reine ! Tenta de protester la jeune femme, mais le regard de Frigga ne la fit pas aller plus loin.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à discuter. Evacue-les et guide-les.

\- Et nous ? Demanda Erdaa.

\- Il faut nous assurer que personne ne reste en arrière. Si tu es d'accord, Erdaa, nous allons parcourir une dernière fois le palais et la cité. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je vous suis ma Reine !

Frigga hocha la tête en souriant et la vieille guérisseuse pressa la joue de la jeune Eir qui semblait bouleversée.

\- Je vais revenir. Soit prudente. Emmène ces gens.

Eir hocha la tête et ses deux compagnes la laissèrent à l'entrée des tunnels. D'un pas rapide, elles repartirent à travers le palais pour voir si personne ne s'attardait inutilement.

A la bifurcation d'un couloir, les deux femmes se séparèrent. Erdaa fila sur la droite pour gagner la partie basse de la ville tout en murmurant un « bonne chance » que Frigga lui répliqua.

De son côté, la reine gagna l'aile est du palais. Elle était à peu près sûre que toutes les petites servantes avaient fui, mais soudain un bruit l'intrigua. Frigga se figea sur place et tendit l'oreille. Il se répéta et une certaine décharge d'adrénaline la fit frissonner. Ce bruit anormal provenait des sous-sols de l'aile est et un long frisson remonta le long de son échine.

Pire, plus elle l'entendait et plus elle se disait que ce bruit-là était étrange… Frigga pivota sur les talons. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir passer outre, mais ce n'était pas possible ! Pas alors que ce bruit provenait de cet endroit précis ! La reine savait très exactement où menait cet escalier, elle savait ce qui se trouvait là et une appréhension lui noua la gorge. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle devait vérifier, car ne rien faire pourrait très bien condamner Asgard plus assurément que l'armée de géants à leur porte.

Frigga regarda autour d'elle et empoigna une épée et une torche avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier d'où provenaient les bruits.

OoooO

Quand Korak le Tranchant fit sa déclaration, Sif frémit des pieds à la tête et agrippa son épée, prête à en découdre, mais une main la retint au dernier moment par le bras. La jeune femme sursauta, intriguée et se tourna en direction de la personne qui venait de l'immobiliser.

\- Vidar ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps, mais je connais les géants, j'en ai déjà affronté. Laissez-moi tenter ma chance.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Volstagg, à mon avis ils ne sont pas si compliqués à battre, il suffit de frapper.

\- Ce n'est pas uniquement ça, répliqua Loki toujours assis sur son rocher.

\- Alors laissez-moi faire, dit Vidar en agrippant un bouclier. Si j'atteins son tendon d'Achille, je peux le vaincre.

Le jeune guerrier se tourna en direction d'Odin cherchant l'approbation du Père-de-Toute-Chose.

\- Si tu en as déjà affronté, tente ta chance, répondit celui-ci.

\- Merci mon Roi, répondit le jeune Vidar en empoignant une longue épée en plus de son bouclier.

D'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers le géant, frappant sur son bouclier de sa lame pour attirer le regard de son futur adversaire.

\- Korak le Tranchant, je suis Vidar Haraldson, c'est à moi que me revient l'honneur de te renvoyer chez toi !

Le géant posa un regard sadique et cruel sur le jeune guerrier devant lui.

\- Une mouche ne pourra jamais m'atteindre. J'espère que tu es en paix avec toi-même, car l'heure de ton trépas est venue jeune présomptueux.


	22. Face cachée

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 22 ème chapitre, Vidar s'avance pour affronter Korak lors du 2eme duel entre Asgardiens et Géants.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 22 : Face cachée**_

Devant les sarcasmes du géant qui lui faisait face, Vidar serra les dents et fit tournoyer son épée dans sa main. C'était une manière de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas impressionné tout autant qu'une distraction pour s'arracher les images qui lui venait en tête alors qu'il se rapprochait de son adversaire.

Il avait convaincu les Asgardiens de lui laisser sa chance alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas depuis très longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas les décevoir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ! Il cligna des yeux et tenta de se concentrer. Il ne devait penser à rien d'autres qu'au combat.

Son épée tournoya plus vite pendant qu'il tourna sur la gauche pour faire pivoter son immonde adversaire. Le géant le regarda avec un air agacé.

\- Tu veux danser ou tu comptes te battre un jour, jeune freluquet ?

\- Je t'attends… A moins que tu n'oses pas m'attaquer.

\- Moi je n'oserai pas ? Je vais te trancher net en deux et je donnerai tes restes à mes chiens.

Hadred et les autres géants ricanèrent, ce qui déstabilisa un peu le jeune homme qui secoua de nouveau la tête, cherchant à chasser les images qui s'obstinaient à remonter.

\- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, murmura Hogun. Il connait les Géants mais il est perturbé de se retrouver face à eux.

\- Il a résisté aux Ombres, avança comme argument Volstagg.

\- J'aurais dû faire tous les combats, marmonna Thor.

\- Il ne l'aurait pas permis, répliqua son frère en se massant les tempes. Laissons-le faire.

...

Agacé de voir son adversaire tourner autour de lui sans chercher à lui porter de coup, Korak rugit et lui fonça dessus quand il se retrouva dos à un amas rocheux. Il ne capta pas le léger sourire du jeune guerrier qui le laissa lui foncer dessus avant d'effectuer un saut arrière et d'escalader l'amas rocheux. Au moment où le géant brandit son arme, il sauta dans les airs, se servant de son épée comme d'un dard qu'il parvint à planter à la base du cou du géant avant de se retrouver sur son épaule.

Korak rugit et passa un coup de bouclier au niveau de son épaule pour se débarrasser de cet insecte agaçant. Vidar sentit venir le coup et sauta juste à temps. Il tenta de se positionner derrière sa jambe pour atteindre son talon d'Achille et le mettre à terre, mais le géant tourna sur lui-même en gardant une main sur son cou blessé. Il rugit et balança un coup de pied au jeune guerrier.

Surpris par sa réactivité, Vidar ne fut pas assez rapide. Le coup le toucha à la hanche et son corps heurta violemment les rochers derrière lui. Sous l'impact il sentit l'une de ses côtes se briser tout en le privant violemment de son souffle. La douleur explosa dans son torse et il s'écoula lourdement sur le sol.

Dans un dernier sursaut, il tenta de se redresser, mais le noir sembla plus attirant et malgré les cris poussés par Volstagg qu'il perçut parmi les clameurs, il s'écroula en tentant de se redresser et ne bougea plus.

Quelques pas en arrière, Korak l'observa avec un sourire carnassier. Il écarta les doigts de son cou, regardant le sang dont ils étaient maculés et ricana.

\- Je vais te le faire payer, sale moustique !

D'un pas lent, mais décidé, il se dirigea en direction du corps du jeune guerrier inerte.

Du côté des Asgardiens, Volstagg esquissa le geste de courir le rejoindre pour le sauver, mais Fandral et Hogun l'empoignèrent chacun par un bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sif en se plantant devant lui.

\- Mais enfin il va tuer le gamin, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire ça !

\- C'est un duel, nous ne pouvons pas intervenir, lui répondit Fandral.

\- Quoi, mais attendez, je…

\- Un duel à mort, renchérit Odin.

\- Thor n'a pas tué leur guerrier, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions sacrifier ce gosse, il….

Volstagg se tut, observant Korak abattre son épée sur Vidar. Cependant, au moment où il allait le décapiter, un éclair lui arracha l'arme des mains.

Dans un même élan, Hadred et son guerrier se tournèrent en direction de Thor qui les regardait avec un air sombre.

\- Tu oses intervenir ! Siffla Hadred !

\- Contrairement à ce que vient de dire mon père, nous n'avons jamais dit qu'il devait s'agir d'un duel à mort ! J'ai épargné ton guerrier, tu ne tueras pas le notre ! Répliqua Thor.

\- Cela te va bien de dire ça, assassin ! Lança Korak en faisant mine de s'approcher de Vidar pour le piétiner de rage.

\- Si tu fais un pas, tu es mort ! S'exclama Thor.

\- Si tu agis, je rase cette cité !

\- Je crois que les duels ne sont pas finis, intervint Odin.

\- C'est exact, dit Hadred, mais nous avons remporté ce combat !

\- Je vous l'accorde, admit Odin.

Le chef des géants fit signe à son guerrier de le rejoindre. Korak siffla de rage et lui obéit. Dans le même temps, Volstagg se défit de ses amis et courut pour rejoindre Vidar toujours étendu sur le sol.

Avec douceur, il glissa ses mains sous la poitrine du jeune guerrier inerte pour l'allonger dans ses bras.

\- Hey ! Petit ? Tu m'entends ?

Inconscient, ce dernier ne lui répondit pas et Volstagg glissa ses doigts dans son cou. Son pouls battait faiblement et de manière irrégulière. Inquiet, il redressa la tête vers ses amis qui venaient de se rapprocher.

\- Il a l'air salement amoché.

\- Tu as vu la violence du choc, répondit Hogun en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Il a sûrement des lésions internes.

\- Nous n'aurions pas dû le laisser faire. Il portait trop de colère contre les géants pour être lucide, répondit Fandral.

...

Pendant que le Trio Palatin et Sif prenaient soin de Vidar, Hadred se retourna en direction d'Odin.

\- L'heure du dernier duel est venue ! Qui osera m'affronter ?

Odin frémit. Le combat serait mené par Hadred en personne ? Le Père-de-Toute-Chose comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre le combat. Il esquissa donc un pas, mais une main se posa contre sa poitrine, l'immobilisant.

\- Je vais le faire.

Odin fronça les sourcils, détaillant Loki qui venait de s'interposer.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça.

\- Il a raison, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, protesta Thor.

\- Justement, il va croire que je suis affaibli et facile à vaincre.

\- Ce qui est le cas non ?

\- Pas autant que tu ne le penses.

\- Loki, tu as failli t'évanouir en t'asseyant sur ce rocher et…

\- Je suis le dieu du mensonge, coupa-t-il son frère avant de se retourner en direction de son père. Ce combat peut très bien ne pas se passer comme je l'imagine. Asgard a besoin de son Roi. Je m'en charge.

\- Alors ! Rugit Hadred impatient de découvrir son adversaire. Personne ? Vous abandonnez ?

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner ! Lui lança Loki en s'approchant tout en écartant les bras. Je suis ton homme.

\- Sans armes ?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin !

...

En découvrant Loki avancer vers leur ennemi, Fandral frémit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

...

Thor, quant à lui, se pencha sur son père, l'agrippant par le bras.

\- Je le connais plus qu'il ne le pense. C'est quand il dit qu'il va bien qu'il nous ment. Il va se faire massacrer.

\- Aie confiance en ton frère.

...

Au centre du champ de bataille, Loki cria à Hadred.

\- Alors ! Prêt à rentrer chez toi !

OooooO

Frigga progressait dans les sous-sols du palais avec une extrême prudence. Au bas de l'escalier, elle déposa sa torche dans une torchère pour ne pas se faire repérer et progressa dans l'ombre, tapie contre le mur. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait, les bruits devinrent plus nets. Il y eu comme des coups, puis des voix, gutturales et caverneuses. Des voix qui provenaient de la salle au fond du couloir. Un autre frisson remonta le long de l'échine de la reine pendant qu'elle se rapprochait avec un air décidé.

Aucun Asgardien ne prendrait le risque de venir s'introduire seul ici, surtout pas avec la menace que faisaient planer le géants sur la ville. Non, c'était autre chose, ces voix n'appartenaient pas à des habitants du palais. Frigga raffermit sa prise sur le pommeau de son épée. Si ces intrus pensaient pouvoir se faufiler dans le palais en toute impunité, ils se trompaient grandement. Elle ne les laisserait pas faire. Elle était reine d'Asgard, mais elle était aussi guerrière de Vanaheim !

OoooO

Hadred frémit de rage en se rapprochant de Loki.

\- Tu sais, j'avais envie de fendre le crâne de ton père, mais finalement, je préfère que ce soit toi ! Cela sera beaucoup plus amusant et si jamais ton frère intervient, je réclamerai votre tête à tous les deux.

\- Il n'interviendra pas.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi.

\- Bien évidemment, dit Loki en lançant un regard en coin à son frère, je suis tellement meilleur que lui.

\- Tu es trop présomptueux, dit Hadred en attrapant une massue de taille impressionnante.

Loki fit la moue et comprit que le danger était immédiat. En effet, à peine son adversaire eut-il son arme en main qu'il chercha immédiatement à le frapper. Loki leva bien les bras pour se protéger, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Le géant grogna de satisfaction en comprenant qu'il allait lui fendre le crâne d'un coup, mais sa masse passa au travers de son image qui vacilla et disparut. Cette fois, il hurla de rage et pivota sur lui-même.

\- Où es-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, le véritable Loki apparut dans le dos du géant et leva les bras. Un long éclair de magie quitta ses doigts et le frappa entre les deux omoplates. Le géant bascula en avant et faillit rouler sur le sol, mais il parvint à se rattraper et pivota, balançant un peu à l'aveugle un coup de masse tonitruant.

En réflexe, Loki eut juste le temps de se dématérialiser et se retrouva sur sa gauche. Une autre attaque magique toucha le géant au côté droit. Il rugit, vacilla et se mit à hurler.

\- Tu ne combats pas à la loyale ! Maudit sorcier !

\- Je combats avec mes propres armes, répliqua Loki en se matérialisant dans son dos.

D'un bond, le jeune homme se catapulta dans les airs et enserra par derrière, de ses bras, le cou de son adversaire. Hadred rugit et tenta de se débarrasser de cet agaçant personnage, mais Loki raffermit sa poigne et posa s'agrippa à son armure avec les jambes avant de poser les mains sur ses tempes. Mentalement, il invoqua un sort et le géant hurla de douleur quand la décharge magique lui traversa le crâne. Son cri devint un râle, puis il chancela et s'effondra lourdement sur le sol pendant que Loki se laissa tomber avec souplesse.

Sa réception fut néanmoins un peu rude et il tituba lui aussi. Le jeune dieu serra les dents et progressa vers le géant en glissant une main à sa poitrine. Il posa son pied sur l'épaule de son adversaire et lui lança avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu as perdu !

Le géant frémit de rage pendant quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire. Loki prit un air étonné et Hadred, bien que toujours allongé sur le sol continuant de rire.

\- Toi aussi Asgardien !

Son regard sur la droite et Loki le suivit. Le palais ? Une horrible sensation monta subitement en lui. Une sensation qui fut amplifiée par le ricanement du géant.

\- Asgard possède des trésors bien plus intéressants que la tête de ton frère ! Quelle chance pour nous que vous vous soyez focalisés sur cette tête blonde !


	23. La Salle des Trésors

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 23 ème chapitre, Loki comprend ce que trame réellement les Géants.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 23 : La Salle des Trésors**_

Les mots du géant vaincu ne mirent que quelques secondes à être parfaitement limpides pour le jeune Asgardien. Aussitôt, il le délaissa et tenta de courir pour rejoindre le palais, mais un vertige sournois s'empara de lui et il chancela. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine et tous ses muscles lui firent mal pendant que son environnement se mettait à tourner furieusement. Le jeune homme se serait même totalement écroulé si des bras ne s'étaient pas refermés sur sa taille, lui évitant la chute.

\- Tout va bien. Je te tiens.

\- Thor ?

\- Je savais bien que tu ne tenais pas debout, lui répliqua son frère en le ramenant doucement contre sa poitrine.

Loki se laissa faire, s'appuyant contre la poitrine solide de son frère et s'autorisant même à caler sa tête dans son cou en fermant les yeux le temps de chasser son vertige et de murmurer.

\- Cela n'a guère d'importance. Il faut retourner au palais et vite.

\- Comment ! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est vide et que tout cela n'était qu'une diversion. Pendant que nous sommes ici, l'accès à la salle des trésors est ouvert à tous !

\- La Salle des Trésors ? Demanda Odin interloqué en se rapprochant de ses fils.

\- Oui, répliqua Loki en se détachant des bras de son frère pour se diriger vers lui. Il faut vous hâter père, cette armée-ci n'était que pour nous détourner de leur vrai but. Tout comme Utgarda, ce n'est pas le sang qui les intéresse, ce sont les artefacts et ce qu'ils peuvent en faire.

Loki finit sa phrase en titubant de nouveau et cette fois, ce fut Odin qui tendit les bras pour le rattraper. Loki ne protesta pas, bien plus mal qu'il ne voulait le montrer et laissa son père guider sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tes jambes te portent à peine mon petit. Thor a raison. Tu as encore besoin de repos.

\- S'ils arrivent à leur fin, il n'y aura plus de repos possible. Il faut se hâter.

Sur ces mots, Loki agrippa fermement son père et avant qu'Odin n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, ils disparurent. Thor laissa échapper un juron et activa Mjolnir pour s'envoler à leur suite. Si Loki avait raison, tout pouvait leur échapper en une fraction de seconde, faisant plonger le royaume dans le chaos.

OoooO

Dans une aura verdâtre, Loki et Odin se matérialisèrent à l'entrée de la Salle des Trésors. Secoué par le mode de transport peu conventionnel, Odin tituba légèrement pendant que Loki s'écroula lourdement à genoux. Le jeune homme avait beau le contester, il était clair qu'il avait besoin d'un véritable repos pour se remettre de l'épreuve qu'il avait traversé.

Odin lui tourna un regard inquiet, lui tendant une main qu'il repoussa en murmurant.

\- Hâtez-vous !

Le Père-de-Toute-Chose hocha la tête et partit en courant pendant qu'un coup de tonnerre lui indiqua que son fils aîné venait de les rejoindre.

Thor passa devant Loki, toujours à genoux sur le sol, qui lui fit signe de rattraper Odin. Ce dernier accéléra et rattrapa son père au moment où il passait la porte. Ensemble, le père et le fils découvrirent un groupe de géants en train d'emporter le Coffre des Hivers Anciens et la vasque de la Flamme Éternelle, mais ce ne fut pas tout. Frigga était là, elle aussi, étendue dans un coin de la pièce, sans doute assommée par une attaque.

\- Frigga ! Cria Odin en courant en direction de sa femme.

Sans ralentir, il se jeta à genoux de son épouse et la prit dans ses bras pendant que Thor courait en direction des voleurs pour les arrêter. Des éclairs crépitaient autour de lui et d'un coup de marteau, il envoya voler l'un des géants dont il fracassa le crâne avec une rage non contenue.

A ses côtés, Odin tapota doucement la joue de Frigga pour tenter de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

\- Frigga ! Je vous en prie ! Réveillez-vous !

A force de la secouer délicatement, la reine finit par cligner des paupières et reprendre connaissance. Dans un brouillard encore un peu flou, elle sursauta et se redressa brusquement.

\- Les reliques !

Odin tenta de l'apaiser pendant que Thor fit volte-face pour se trouver face à un géant. Un géant qui empoigna un trident se trouvant dans un recoin de la salle et le brandit en direction de Thor. Ce dernier laissa la foudre remonter en lui, prêt à le contrer, mais comprit soudainement que c'était une arme magique. Il pivota pour tenter de se mettre à l'abri mais le géant activa le trident. Un rayon solaire surpuissant et destructeur en partit. Thor sut immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter et que le danger était réel. Il tourna la tête en direction de ses parents, croisant une dernière fois leur regard avant que la mort ne les emporte, mais le rayon ne les atteignit jamais.

Une explosion verdâtre, toute aussi forte, vint de l'arrière et frappa l'attaque du trident avant de se transformer en bouclier. L'explosion magique balaya tout, les Asgardiens comme les Géants et renversa tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, puis, le calme revint.

OoooO

L'onde de choc de la déflagration retentit dans tout le palais. Erdaa, qui s'apprêtait à plonger elle aussi dans un des tunnels, faillit perdre l'équilibre, mais fut rattrapée par une main à la poigne ferme.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle à celui qui venait de la rattraper.

\- Les Géants ont tenté de se dissimuler à mon regard. Ils sont dans le palais.

\- Où ?

\- La Salle des Trésors !

OooooO

Sans ralentir, Heimdall entra en courant dans la Salle des Trésors en poussant un cri. Thor, Odin et Frigga étaient étendus les uns à côté des autres, inertes, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace des géants.

Erdaa qui l'avait suivi se précipita au chevet de ses souverains pendant que le Gardien du Bifrost courut pour s'agenouiller devant Thor.

Il l'agrippa par une épaule, le secouant doucement et lui arrachant un grognement. Le jeune dieu du tonnerre se redressa sur un coude en secouant la tête. Son regard croisa le regard ambre de Heimdall.

\- Les artefacts ! Les géants !

\- Ils ont quitté le palais.

Thor se redressa en grognant et regarda autour de lui. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il observa Erdaa en train d'aider ses parents à se redresser et tenta de remettre ses idées en place.

\- La contre-attaque… Le bouclier…

D'un bond, il se mit à genoux et balaya la salle.

\- Loki ?

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent soudainement sur une silhouette à l'autre bout de la salle et son cœur fit un bond.

\- Loki !

Ignorant son corps malmené par l'explosion, Thor se releva et se dirigea en trottant en direction de son frère.

\- Loki !

Devant son absence de réponse, Thor se laissa tomber à genoux devant le corps de son cadet qu'il attira dans ses bras. Sa main se posa sur sa joue et il balaya un filet de sang qui coulait de ses narines et du coin de sa bouche. Une violente peur le déchira de l'intérieur. En se mettant à trembler, il redressa la tête.

\- Erdaa !

La vieille guérisseuse leva la tête et se précipita en direction de Thor. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et glissa ses doigts dans le cou de son frère pour sentir son pouls.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il a absorbé une attaque du trident solaire.

\- Quelle drôle d'idée ! Ne restons pas ici !

OooooO

En sursautant, Loki se redressa brutalement sur son lit, faisant sursauter son frère qui était assis à côté de lui. Son cœur battait fort et il posa un regard hagard et perdu sur son aîné. Thor le comprit et plaqua sa main sur son torse pour tenter de le calmer.

\- Doucement Loki.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda le jeune homme en s'accrochant à la main de son frère et en tentant de maîtriser les battements erratiques de son cœur.

\- Je crois que tu as arrêté le trident solaire à toi tout seul.

Loki parut surpris, mais les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent doucement dans sa tête pendant qu'il retrouvait son calme.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de chevaux sauvages ?

Thor sourit, amusé par sa remarque qui lui prouvait qu'il allait mieux.

\- Je suis resté longtemps inconscient ?

\- Une heure, tout ça t'a pas mal secoué alors que tu avais encore besoin de repos et…

\- Les géants ? Le coupa son frère.

\- Ceux qui ont cambriolé la Salle du Trésor ont disparu et l'armée s'est repliée. Nous ne les avons pas poursuivis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont volé ?

OooooO

Odin était debout au milieu de la Salle des Trésors, droit et immobile. S'être fait volé de cette manière l'affectait et il sentait que les choses pouvaient dégénérer n'importe quand. Pourtant, il savait que le moment était mal choisi, Asgard avait besoin de se reposer pour se reconstruire et il y avait déjà ces Ombres menaçantes et sanglantes. Il se perdait toujours dans ses pensées quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Odin fronça les sourcils et se retourna, voyant Loki venir dans sa direction, talonné par son frère qui semblait inquiet.

\- Tu aurais dû rester au lit.

\- L'heure n'est pas au repos pour le moment, lui répliqua ce dernier avant de se rapprocher d'Odin.

Ce dernier se tourna vers ses fils et Loki finit de se rapprocher de lui.

\- Père ?

\- Loki, j'avoue que je suis d'accord avec ton frère cette fois. Ta place est dans un lit mon fils.

\- Pas après ce qui vient de se passer. Dites-moi ce qu'ils ont pris ?

\- Le trident solaire, le coffre des Hivers Anciens et la Flamme Éternelle, répondit son père dans un souffle

En face de lui, il observa Loki frémir doucement tout en murmurant.

\- Ce n'est pas une vengeance qu'ils sont venus chercher. C'est une annihilation totale.

Au regard que lui adressa son père, Loki comprit qu'il pensait la même chose que lui alors qu'une expression d'incompréhension passa sur le visage de Thor.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Les Géants veulent provoquer chaos, mort et destruction. Le trident leur a permis de s'enfuir, mais si jamais ils redonnent le coffre des Hivers Anciens aux Jötnar, ces derniers retrouveront leurs pleins pouvoirs et ils déferleront sur nous pour se venger.

\- Nous les repousserons, père les a déjà battus.

\- Pas dans ces conditions mon frère. Le coffre est capable de produire et de projeter un vent de glace infini qui gèle leurs ennemis sur place et plonge le royaume qu'ils attaquent dans un âge glaciaire. Quant à la Flamme Éternelle c'est encore pire ! Elle contient le vrai pouvoir de Surtur. Elle est capable de ressusciter les morts. Si jamais les Géants se rendent sur Muspelheim, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses pour tous ! Tu comprends ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû te rendre chez Utgarda… Je suis désolé… ajouta le jeune homme en se tournant en direction de son père. Ma vie ne valait pas tout ça.

\- Loki, tenta de le calmer son frère en le voyant se mettre à trembler doucement.

\- Non ! S'exclama Loki en repoussant la main de son frère. Tu ne comprends donc pas. Tout était vrai !

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Lui demanda Thor de plus en plus inquiet pour lui.

Son frère frémit et braqua un regard rempli de terreur et de douleur sur lui.

\- Asgard est au bord du Ragnarök… et tout sera de ma faute !


	24. Se glisser en territoire ennemi

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 23 ème chapitre, les asgardiens se préparent à partir pour Jotunheim et Muspellheim pour éviter l'avènement du Ragnarök. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 24 : Se glisser en territoire ennemi**_

Odin se tenait dans la grande salle de réunion en compagnie de quelques conseillers, de ses fils, Sif, le Trio Palatin et la reine. Il avait un air grave et sinistre qui reflétait bien la situation qui était en train de les atteindre.

\- Il est peut-être possible que les Géants décident de garder ces objets pour eux-mêmes. Une punition pour notre impétuosité et notre empressement à leur voler la coupe d'Utgarda.

\- Notre empressement ! S'exclama Thor en faisant un pas en direction du conseiller.

Heureusement, Loki le retint en agrippant son bras, pendant qu'Odin se tourna vers son conseiller.

\- J'ai déjà envisagé cette possibilité.

\- Rien ne vous en empêche, mais elle est fausse.

Les gens dans la salle sursautèrent et se retournèrent en direction de la voix. Loki fit deux pas pour se rapprocher du centre de la salle.

\- Les Géants sont brutaux et rancuniers. Alors pourquoi ont-ils disparu au moment précis où nous avons compris que l'attaque principale n'était qu'une diversion ?

\- Ils avaient perdu leurs duels ? Avança Volstagg.

Loki se tourna vers ce dernier en prenant un air sévère.

\- Les duels n'étaient là que pour gagner du temps. Même s'ils ont accepté, je doute fort qu'ils auraient tenu leurs promesses. Ce n'était pas dans leur intérêt ! Non, ils sont partis parce qu'ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient… Un moyen sûr de nous détruire.

\- Non, c'est impossible c'est…

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est impossible. Tous ici nous connaissons la puissance des artefacts contenus dans cette salle. Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier ce que peut faire déferler sur nous le Diapason… Ce ne sont pas des objets qu'on vient voler sans raison. Quand on les prend, c'est pour s'en servir !

\- Mais ils ne peuvent pas utiliser la flamme ou le Coffre, intervint Fandral qui tentait de comprendre.

\- Eux ? Non, confirma Loki.

\- Quel est ton idée ? Lui demanda Odin.

\- Leur vengeance les pousse à la folie. Imaginez s'ils offrent le Coffre aux Jötnar et la flamme à Surtur.

Odin se renfrogna, terminant le raisonnement de son fils d'une voix sombre.

\- Ce serait la fin de tout.

\- Nous sommes bien d'accord. Nous devons les intercepter.

OooooO

Thor jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, cherchant à savoir comment il se sentait réellement. Il tenait debout, énervé par ce qui s'était passé, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Le Trio Palatin et Sif étaient là eux aussi, mais la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. En boitillant encore légèrement, une main discrètement plaquée sur sa poitrine et portant arme et armures, Vidar le rejoint. Le jeune guerrier avait été salement secoué lors de son duel, mais il refusait d'être laissé en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, petit ? Lui demanda Volstagg inquiet pour lui.

Le jeune guerrier lui envoya un regard sombre.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Demanda Volstagg.

\- De ce que j'ai compris, ces monstres vous ont pris des armes dangereuses, des armes qui pourraient détruire tout le royaume et vous n'avez pas assez de guerriers pour lever une armée. Alors c'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vous qui allez vous lancer à leur recherche et je veux vous aider.

Thor lui lança un regard en coin tout en gardant les bras croisés.

\- Tu tiens debout ?

\- Et je suis prêt à les affronter.

\- Alors il reste, dit Thor. Comment tu vois la chose ? Demanda-t-il à son frère.

\- A toi Surtur, à moi les Jötnar.

Thor hocha la tête, effectivement c'était parfaitement logique.

\- Bien.

\- Je vais faire dans la discrétion, je n'ai pas besoin de grand monde, je… commença Loki.

\- Je viens avec toi ! Le coupa Fandral.

\- Moi aussi, répliqua Vidar. J'ai toujours voulu découvrir Jotunheim.

\- Ce n'est qu'un désert glacé, répliqua Loki.

\- Je ne crains pas le froid.

\- D'accord, dit Thor. Prenez la route de Jotunheim, nous allons nous occuper de Muspelheim.

\- Magnifique, j'ai tellement hâte d'y retourner ! Lança Volstagg.

OooooO

Le sol de Jotunheim était toujours cette même lande désertique, glacée et hostile. En mettant un pied à la surface, Loki ne put retenir un frémissement. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. Il se souvenait de sa dispute avec Thor, de l'entêtement de son frère à se lancer à la recherche de l'épée de Surtur sur un simple coup de tête. Il se rappelait des monstres qui peuplaient la nuit éternelle de glace. Il se rappelait de Thor à demi en vie et de son affrontement avec le Roi des Jötnar.

Percevant son trouble, Fandral posa une main sur son bras le faisant sursauter.

\- Ne pense pas à ce qui a pu se passer, lui murmura ce dernier en sachant très bien à quoi pouvait penser son ami.

\- C'est aussi glacial et inhospitalier que dans mes souvenirs.

\- C'est donc vrai qu'il y fait toujours nuit ? Demanda Vidar en regardant autour de lui.

\- Pour le moment, répliqua Loki. Si jamais ils récupèrent le Coffre des Hivers Anciens, ils pourront restaurer la gloire passée de Jotunheim et plus rien ne pourra les arrêter.

\- Les Géants seraient-ils assez fous pour provoquer la destruction de tout ?

\- Ils sont aveuglés par leur vengeance. C'est un sentiment qui vous ronge et vous fait perdre pied avec la réalité, lui répondit Loki.

\- Et ils sont bien passés par là, répliqua Vidar en désignant une empreinte de géant dans la neige.

\- Dépêchons ! Lança Loki. Il faut les arrêter avant qu'ils rencontrent Laufey.

Les trois Asgardiens se mirent donc en route avec précaution. Suivre la piste des Géants fut assez simple au vue de leurs gigantesques empruntes. Ils progressèrent donc rapidement, se rapprochant de ce qui avait été le palais des rois et qui n'était plus qu'une ruine habitée par des Jötnar qui attendaient de pouvoir prendre leur revanche.

En arrivant à proximité, ils se figèrent. Les Géants étaient là, devant elle et ils se jetèrent ensemble sur le sol. Le vent balaya la neige éternelle faisant frissonner Fandral et Vidar. Loki, lui, ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Son regard était braqué sur les Géants de glace qui se tenaient face à leurs homologues asgardiens.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que vous souhaitez réellement ! Lança Laufey à Hadred qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Je veux que vous retrouviez votre grandeur du passé afin que vous puissiez accomplir votre vengeance !

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que nous avons un ennemi commun, répondit Hadred en claquant des doigts.

Un géant sortit des rangs et se rapprocha de son chef et du roi des Jötnar. Il portait un objet recouvert par un drap que Hadred retira dans un geste presque trop théâtrale.

\- L'heure est venue de faire payer Odin et les siens pour ses crimes, ajouta-t-il en découvrant le Coffre des Hivers Anciens.

OooooO

L'atmosphère était si chaude qu'elle en devenait irrespirable. Thor tenta d'inspirer doucement par le nez et ne put s'empêcher de toussoter tellement il eut l'impression que l'air le brûlait de l'intérieur à chaque inspiration.

\- C'est toujours aussi lourd par ici, marmonna Volstagg.

\- Et cette fois, nous ne pourrons pas nous dissimuler derrière un sort de ton frère, ajouta Hogun.

\- Il faudra faire sans. Ce que j'ai retenu de la dernière fois, c'est que ce monde n'est absolument pas fait pour Loki.

Parmi ses amis, personne n'osa le contredire. Tous avaient en mémoire ce passage manqué sur Muspelheim et la vision de Loki à demi-mort dans les bras de son frère, tant à cause de ses blessures que de la chaleur qui l'avait affecté bien plus que tous les autres. Si Odin n'avait pas surgi pour les extraire de ce brasier, il ne s'en serait sans doute pas sorti en vie.

Thor était encore un peu perdu dans ses pensées quand Sif l'attrapa vivement par un bras.

\- A couvert !

Dans le même mouvement, les quatre amis se dissimulèrent derrière un large rocher brûlant. Le sol trembla un peu autour d'eux et des géants passèrent à seulement quelques mètres des Asgardiens sans les remarquer. Thor reconnut facilement celui qui menait le groupe. C'était Bertucat, le frère d'Utgarda. Il suivit le groupe de géant, frémissant un peu en voyant que deux d'entre eux portaient un brancard sur lequel était posée une vasque avec la Flamme Eternelle.

\- Loki avait raison… Ils sont tellement aveuglés par leur vengeance qu'ils sont prêts à déclencher le Ragnarök.

\- Tu crois qu'ils comprennent qu'ils habitent la même terre que nous ? Demanda Sif en se redressant un peu.

Thor ne dit rien, filant sur la gauche pour les suivre. Pliés en deux, s'abritant derrière les rochers de lave à peine refroidie, ils parvinrent à ne pas les perdre de vue sans se faire remarquer.

Au passage des géants, des Démons du feu se levèrent et les encadrèrent, mais tous comprirent qu'ils se passaient quelque chose et ils ne tentèrent pas de les arrêter. Le groupe pénétra dans la grande salle du domaine des démons. Surtur était là, siégeant sur un trône à sa taille. Son regard cruel se posa sur les Géants et sa main empoigna son épée.

\- Auriez-vous donc envie de mourir Géants ? Leur demanda-t-il de sa voix caverneuse. Personne ne vient sciemment dans ce monde. Tout le monde sait que je n'accepte pas d'intrus sur mon domaine !

\- Tu aurais bien tort de t'en prendre à moi avant de connaître la raison de ma visite, dit Bertucat en se rapprochant du trône.

\- Ah oui ? Tu m'apportes la reddition du Royaume d'Asgard et la tête de son Roi ?

\- Non, pas encore, mais je t'apporte mieux que ça.

\- Mieux ? Pour mon cœur rien ne vaudrait le plaisir de serrer mes mains sur la gorge de celui qui se donne lui-même le titre de Père-de-Toute-Chose, rien ne pourrait remplacer ma satisfaction de lui écraser la boîte crânienne jusqu'à la faire exploser !

\- Je suis sûr pourtant que je peux te proposer bien mieux !

\- Ah oui ! Te voilà bien présomptueux, Géant. C'est un coup à perdre ta tête, tu sais.

\- Allons… Je ne vous apporte pas la tête d'Odin, mais je vous apporte bien mieux, grand Surtur !

Bertucat fit un pas sur le côté, laissant passer les porteurs du brancard qui vinrent le déposer au pied du trône du Géant de feu.

\- C'est la destruction de tout Asgard que je te permets.

\- Attends ? Serait-ce…

\- Oui, le coupa Bertucat. Ceci est la Flamme Eternelle. Les jours d'Asgard sont comptés, le temps du Ragnarök est arrivé !


	25. La bataille de Jotunheim

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 25 ème chapitre, le groupe de Loki tente de récupérer le Coffre des Hivers anciens avant que les Jötnar en prennent possession.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 25 : La bataille de Jotunheim**_

Le sourire de plus en plus béat de Surtur n'était pas une bonne chose. Thor le savait et quand il avança le bras pour empoigner son épée, il sut qu'il ne devait pas laisser sa lance entrer en contact avec la flamme. C'était bien trop grave… Le jeune homme refusait d'assister à la mort d'Asgard sans rien faire.

Il frémit et Sif se rapprocha de lui. L'air de la jeune femme était tout aussi soucieux que le sien.

\- Il ne doit pas enflammer cette épée !

\- Je le sais bien, répondit Thor s'apprêtant à se redresser, mais à cet instant un démon du feu repéra le petit groupe et se mit à hurler.

\- Des Asgardiens ! Des Asgardiens !

Les quatre amis se jetèrent un regard surpris et Thor se redressa d'un bond, se tournant vers les ennemis qui venaient de les repérer pendant que Volstagg se redressa en grognant.

\- Bon ben voilà ! On est parti pour se refaire griller. Quelqu'un a un bouclier ?

A l'autre bout de la caverne, Surtur se retourna prestement et frémit de rage en découvrant Thor.

\- Le fils d'Odin. Cette fois, je ne le laisserai pas me le filer entre les doigts ! Tuez-le !

Aussitôt, les Démons de feu foncèrent sur le petit groupe. Thor les observa les charger et hurla à ses amis.

\- Il ne faut pas le laisser enflammer son épée.

Il ponctua sa phrase en lançant Mjolnir qui traversa les airs et frappa la main de Surtur. Le choc lui arracha son épée qui vola dans les airs pendant que le marteau revenait se loger dans la main de son propriétaire et que les Asgardiens foncèrent en direction de la flamme.

OoOoO

Laufey observa Hadred et le Coffre des Hivers Anciens, le Roi des Jötnar prit le temps de le regarder des pieds à la tête.

\- Je ne sens pas d'enthousiasme, s'étonna le chef des Géants, je te ramène pourtant une arme qu'Odin t'a volé sans vergogne.

\- Où est donc le piège ?

\- Il n'y en a aucun.

\- Personne ne fait rien sans rien.

\- Le fils d'Odin a tué un ami proche, détruit notre citadelle et enseveli sous les décombres de nombreux hommes pour nous voler un trésor. Je veux qu'Asgard paie enfin pour ces crimes.

\- Je vois, répondit Laufey avec un petit sourire en coin. En ce cas, ils paieront d'une manière que tu ne peux jamais imaginer !

Hadred parut enfin satisfait et le roi Laufey se tourna pour prendre le Coffre, mais subitement ce dernier bougea de son brancard. Si Hadred sembla totalement hébété, Laufey comprit. D'un violent coup de poing, il balaya l'espace et un glapissement retentit.

Touché à la taille par son coup de poings, Loki lâcha le coffre, qui tomba sur le sol, et se fit projeter un peu plus loin. Le jeune homme reprit son apparence tangible en secouant la tête et Hadred rugit.

\- Toi !

\- Le fils sorcier, marmonna Laufey en frémissant de rage.

Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier le dernier passage des deux fils du Père-de-Toute-Chose dans son royaume.

\- Tuez-le ! Hurla-t-il de rage.

Loki tenta de se redresser, mais le coup l'avait un peu sonné et se furent Fandral et Vidar, surgissant depuis l'arrière qui passèrent chacun un bras sous ses épaules pour le redresser. Le jeune homme se laissa faire sans quitter les Jötnar du regard. Ces derniers venaient de seplacer entre eux et le Coffre des Hivers Anciens. Ils rugirent et se lancèrent sur eux.

Dans un même élan, les Asgardiens se dispersèrent dans trois directions opposées. Leurs ennemis les poursuivirent pour les rattraper et obéirent au commandement de leur roi.

Fandral partit sur la gauche en tirant son épée. Les Jötnar étaient impressionnants par leurs tailles et leurs cris, mais cela ne suffit pas à effrayer le bretteur. Il se retourna, observant les deux ennemis qui coururent dans sa direction. Avec leur taille, ils se déplaçaient forcément plus vite que lui et il résolu de leur faire face. Alors, il les chargea en retour. Il n'avait pas la force de Volstagg, mais il avait bien une ou deux idées en tête.

Une fois à leur hauteur, il se baissa et glissa sur la neige. Il passa entre les jambes du premier et se redressa et lui trancha l'arrière du pied, sectionnant la chair et les tendons. Le Jötun hurla de douleur et s'abattit sur le sol.

Fandral le délaissa pour le moment, évitant de justesse un rocher que venait de lui lancer son deuxième adversaire. Il roula sur le sol et bondit de nouveau sur ses pieds avant de bondir en direction de son ennemi. Sa lame s'enfonça profondément dans son torse et il s'abattit sur le sol pendant que le premier tenta de se redresser, mais avec une nouvelle attaque, le bretteur l'acheva. Son regard balaya le reste du champ de bataille.

Avec leur 3.50 m de haut, les Jötnar étaient plus petits que les Géants d'Hadred, mais ils étaient quand même impressionnants et Vidar n'en avait jamais affrontés. De plus, même s'il tentait de le cacher, le jeune homme avait été sérieusement secoué par son affrontement contre Korak. Chaque respiration était douloureuse, ses cotes cassées se chargeant de le rappeler à l'ordre, mais il ne pouvait pas ne rester à nerien faire.

Il était donc là, sur cette lande gelée, esquivant juste à temps le coup de poing d'un Jötun dont il eut le temps de trancher la main en retour. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur et d'horreur avant de disparaître dans la pénombre. Cela ferait toujours un ennemi de moins. Un autre surgit sur sa gauche et tenta de le frapper. Dans un réflexe qui lui sauva la vie, Vidar plongea tête première sur la droite. Son corps dévala une pente et ses doigts se refermèrent sur une corniche juste à temps, lui évitant de chuter dans une crevasse noire et profonde dans laquelle son épée dégringola.

Le jeune guerrier jura et agrippa le rebord de son autre main, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se focaliser sur ses côtes qui le faisaient hurler de douleur. Il devait se hisser et s'extraire de cette situation dangereuse. Seulement, au moment précis où il allait tenter de se hisser, la masse sombre d'un Jötun se dressa devant lui.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir nous attaquer chez nous, Asgardien…

Du talon, il écrasa les doigts de sa main gauche et Vidar lâcha le rebord en poussant un cri de douleur qu'il ne put retenir. Le craquement de ses os avait fait un bruit sinistre et il savait que ce monstre venait de lui briser la main. Dans un geste désespéré, il tenta bien d'attraper de nouveau la corniche, mais ses doigts lui faisaient trop mal. Le Jötun ricana et posa un regard sur sa main droite en lui murmurant.

\- Tu sens que la mort t'appelle ?

Il leva le pied pour lui briser la main droite, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. Un violent éclair de glace le frappa dans le dos, propulsant le Géant de glace dans le vide. Ce dernier hurla et bascula par-dessus la tête de Vidar. Son cri se répercuta quelques secondes avant qu'un bruit sourd d'os qui se brisent retentit. Le jeune homme ressentit un certain soulagement, mais ses doigts étaient en train de lâcher. Se tenir d'une main était trop compliqué et il comprit que la fin était proche.

Dans un dernier sursaut, il tenta de se hisser, mais sa main lâcha. Il se voyait déjà mourir lorsqu'une main se referma sur son poignet, lui évitant, la chute mortelle.

\- Je te tiens !

Vidar redressa la tête et croisa le sourire de Fandral qui le hissa rapidement à ses côtés. Le jeune guerrier tremblait et son souffle était court. Le bretteur passa une main derrière ses épaules et le ramena doucement dans ses bras, le temps qu'il reprenne doucement ses esprits. Seulement, les Jötnar étaient déjà sur eux et quatre d'entre eux avancèrent dans leur direction.

A l'autre bout du champ de bataille, Loki avait eu le réflexe de foudroyer le Géant de glace sur le point de tuer Vidar, mais il savait qu'à trois ils ne pourraient pas tenir très longtemps. Il fallait récupérer ce Coffre le plus vite possible avant de rentrer sur Asgard. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses mains et sur les gants qu'il avait enfilés avant de partir. Loki le savait, aucun Ase ne pouvait tenir le Coffre des Hivers Anciens sans risquer de grosses séquelles. Il espéra juste que cette protection serait suffisante, redressa la tête et se téléporta.

Le jeune prince d'Asgard se re-matérialisa devant le Coffre. Hadred et deux de ses compagnons sursautèrent, mais Loki les frappa avec deux attaques magiques. Ses ennemis roulèrent au sol et il courut pour s'emparer du Coffre.

Alors qu'il menait ses hommes, Laufey comprit le danger et courut pour s'en emparer avant lui, mais Loki fut plus rapide. Ses mains se refermèrent sur les poignées au moment où Laufey rugissait de colère.

\- Tu ne peux pas ! Le Coffre est à moi !

Fou de rage, il tenta d'attraper Loki pour lui briser la nuque, mais celui-ci se retourna dans sa direction. Le Coffre des Hivers Anciens irradia comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec une telle puissance, faisant hésiter le Roi des Jötnar une fraction de seconde de trop. Une vague de glace magique d'une intensité incroyable balaya le désert de glace tout autour de Loki, pétrifiant tous les ennemis jötnar comme géants.

Vidar et Fandral qui voyaient déjà leur mort arriver, furent choqués en voyant leurs ennemis se figer, transformer en statue de glace éternelle.

Le vent balaya la scène en sifflant. Tout était silencieux et mort. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa. Loki était tout aussi surpris que ces deux compagnons, puis Fandral réagit en premier.

Le bretteur remit le jeune Vidar sur pied et le tira pour rejoindre Loki qui venait de lâcher le Coffre des Hivers Anciens. Celui-ci tomba au sol bruyamment et le jeune prince observa ses doigts avec effarement.

\- Hey ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda Fandral en se rapprochant en courant.

\- Je… Je… Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Loki atterré. Cette magie ne peut être utilisée que par les Jötnar. Je ne comprends pas, je n'aurais pas dû pouvoir…

\- C'est qu'aucun Ase n'a des pouvoirs aussi forts que les tiens, répliqua Fandral en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Bravo Loki !

Vidar rejoignit les deux hommes en tenant sa main blessée.

\- Est-ce qu'ils sont morts ? Demanda-t-il en observant les Géants et les Jötnar pétrifiés.

\- Non, répondit Loki. Ils sont pétrifiés, mais ils pourront sans doute se libérer.

\- Dans ce cas, je propose de ne pas rester plus longtemps dans le coin, suggéra Fandral. Nous avons ce que nous étions venus chercher, non ?

\- Oui, dit Loki en se baissant pour ramasser le Coffre.

Ce dernier se mit de nouveau à briller et le jeune prince d'Asgard ressentit un étrange malaise pendant qu'il leva les yeux au ciel en criant.

\- Heimdall ! Ramène-nous !

Un éclair bruyant traversa le ciel et frappa le petit groupe. Le Bifrost les happa et ils disparurent au moment même où Laufey parvenait à se libérer de sa gangue de glace. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir leur fuite et il poussa un grand cri de rage, mais il était trop tard. Ils avaient disparu.


	26. La bataille de Muspellheim

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 26 ème chapitre, le groupe de Thor tente de récupérer la Flamme Eternelle avant que Surtur ne déclenche le Ragnarök.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 26 : La bataille de Muspellheim**_

Thor observa les Démons du feu d'un œil et les Géants de l'autre et comprit assez rapidement qu'il devrait se méfier des deux, Bertucat frémissant de rage à la seconde où il l'aperçut. Pour la première fois, Thor comprit que ses actes pouvaient entraîner une haine aussi irrationnelle que la colère qui était en train de l'animer en ce moment. Ce géant était prêt à détruire Asgard tout entier pour… venger la mort de son frère… comme lui avait tué le sien et détruit sa citadelle pour sauver Loki. C'était étrange cette sensation de comprendre son adversaire, mais ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de réfléchir !

Surtout que Sif l'attrapa violemment par un bras, lui évitant de finir carboniser sur pied de manière parfaitement ridicule par une langue de lave. Elle en profita pour le secouer. Apparemment elle était de mauvaise humeur.

\- Mais à quoi tu es en train de réfléchir ?

\- Je…

\- Non ! Le coupa-t-elle abruptement en comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il était à deux doigts de lui dire. Je t'interdis de penser à tout ça maintenant, nous avons besoin de toi ! Regarde !

Comme semblant sortir de sa torpeur, Thor regarda autour de lui et comprit. L'affrontement qui était en train de se dessiner serait violent et ils n'étaient que quatre. Son regard tomba sur la vasque où brûlait la Flamme Eternelle.

\- Il ne faut pas que Surtur l'atteigne.

\- Je sais, occupe-toi de lui, dit Sif en montrant quelque chose dans son dos.

De son côté, la jeune femme courut en direction de Surtur.

Thor pivota et vit Bertucat foncer sur lui en brandissant une masse d'arme d'une taille impressionnante. Le jeune dieu eut juste le temps de se décaler sur la droite pour ne pas se faire aplatir. Bertucat rugit et Thor lui adressa un sourire presque sardonique pour le défier et finir de le mettre en colère.

\- Tu ne sais pas viser ?

\- Je vais te détruire ! Hurla le Géant, fou de rage.

Il fonça comme un fou sur son adversaire, ne faisant pas attention à ses points faibles à cause de son empressement. Thor le laissa venir à lui et quand il leva le bras, il relâcha l'un des éclairs de Mjolnir. Ce dernier le frappa en plein torse et le Géant s'abattit sur le sol. Thor respira et se retourna pour chercher ses amis du regard.

En laissant exprimer sa rage, Sif déplia sa lance et se jeta en direction de Surtur. Le seigneur des démons du feu était à deux doigts de s'emparer de la flamme et elle refusait de le laisser disloquer son monde. Le fer de son arme se planta dans sa main et le Démon rugit. Il recula de deux pas et la jeune femme prit pied sur le sol entre lui et la vasque. Surtur la regarda avec un air mauvais.

\- Tu penses réellement pouvoir t'interposer entre moi etma destinée ! Tu ne peux rien contre la fin des temps.

\- Peut-être que je ne peux rien, mais il y a une chose que je sais. Elle ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui !

Surtur rugit et fonça sur elle. Il tenta de l'engloutir sous une vague de flammes, mais Sif leva son bouclier pour se protéger. Elle ne cédera pas. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'emparer de cette flamme.

Un peu en arrière, Hogun et Vosltagg combattaient les légions des Démons du feu. Ces derniers n'avaient pas la stature de leur maître, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins dangereux. Toutefois, il en fallait plus pour faire reculer les deux guerriers. Hogun et Volstagg se connaissaient par cœur. Ils se complétaient et ils savaient comment combattre côte à côte.

Hache bien en main, Volstagg faucha deux démons au niveau de la taille, tranchant dans le vif et les pulvérisant à moitié sous la force de son impact.

\- Ramenez-vous que je vous ventile ! Il fait trop chaud chez vous !

Aux côtés de son ami, Hogun leva un sourcil interrogateur tout en abattant sa masse sur le crâne d'un imprudent qui pensait pouvoir le prendre par derrière.

\- Tu les ventiles ? Demanda-t-il avec un air effaré.

\- Oui, bon ce n'est pas ma meilleure réplique, mais ça doit venir de la chaleur, répliqua son ami en décapitant un autre de ses ennemis.

Hogun fit la moue avant de l'agripper par le bras. Les deux amis reculèrent juste à temps et évitèrent une langue de lave qui faillit les engloutir.

\- S'ils s'amusent à nous faire des éruptions, marmonna Volstagg.

\- C'est plus grave que ça. Le sol est en train d'entrer en fusion, lui fit remarquer Hogun.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença son ami avant de remarquer les failles de plus en plus nombreuses et la lave qui en sortait pour les incinérer. Ils sont devenus fous !

\- Et ils ne font plus de distinction, dit Hogun en observant un géant basculer en hurlant dans une fissure.

La lave l'engloutit en quelques secondes, le réduisant à l'état de squelettes puis de poussières. Volstagg déglutit et se tourna en direction de Thor.

\- Thor ! Il ne faut pas rester ici !

Le grand blond se retourna, observant les failles qui étaient en train de séparer le groupe en deux. Hogun et Volstagg ne pourraient plus le rejoindre lui et Sif alors il hurla en retour.

\- Sortez d'ici ! Ne nous attendez pas !

Volstagg prit un air choqué.

\- Quoi ! Mais non !

Il tenta de traverser une faille pour le rejoindre, mais celle-ci s'agrandit d'un coup. Perdant l'équilibre, il aurait connu le même sort que le géant si Hogun ne l'avait pas rattrapé de justesse. Thor qui avait suivi la scène hurla de nouveau.

\- Sortez de là !

Volstagg tenta de protester, mais Hogun le retint.

\- Il a raison, le sol devient un lac de lave. Il faut sortir de cette grotte maintenant !

Volstagg râla, déglutit, mais comprit qu'il avait raison. Alors il laissa échapper un juron et accepta de suivre Hogun dans le couloir de sortie.

Une fois rassuré pour ces deux amis, Thor se tourna en direction de Sif. La guerrière combattait toujours courageusement contre le seigneur de Muspelheim. Elle encaissait ses attaques, parait ses coups, cherchant à garder sa position entre elle et la Flamme Eternelle. Un cri de rage se noua dans sa gorge pendant qu'elle tenta dans une nouvelle manœuvre habile de le repousser.

\- Tu ne l'obtiendras jamais !

\- Je vais te balayer ! Répliqua Surtur en abattant son épée sur elle.

Sif sursauta et parvint à éviter la lame, mais pas l'onde magique qui la propulsa plus loin. Elle manqua de peu de disparaître dans un courant de lave, mais son corps atterrit sur un rocher qui affleurait et elle resta inerte.

En la voyant propulsée par son adversaire, Thor poussa un cri de rage. Il tenta de la rejoindre, mais comprit qu'un danger était en train de se dessiner dans son dos. Instinctivement, il pivota sur les talons et brandit Mjolnir. La tête de son marteau arrêta celle de la masse brandie par Bertucat. Le Géant, de nouveau conscient, avait décidé de reprendre le combat. Il pressait de toutes ses forces comme pour enfoncer Thor dans le sol. Le jeune homme tint bon et redressa la tête vers lui en criant.

\- Ne vois-tu pas qu'il va détruire le monde tel que le nous le connaissons !

\- Je m'en moque ! Il peut bien tout détruire si tu fais partie des victimes, Asgardiens !

\- C'est de la folie !

\- Tu as tué mon frère ! Grogna Bertucat, totalement ivre de rage.

\- Je voulais juste sauver le mien ! Lui répliqua Thor sur le même ton.

Le Géant frémit et Thor vit une ouverture. Il rompit brutalement le contact, le déséquilibrant vers l'avant. Quand il bascula, il lui asséna un violent coup qu'il ne put éviter et Bertucat bascula dans le fleuve de lave. Il poussa un cri de douleur atroce, tendit le bras vers l'Asgardien en hurlant qu'il était maudit, puis disparut dans le tourbillon de feu.

Thor le regarda disparaître, totalement pétrifié pendant quelques secondes, puis, il se tourna en direction de Sif. La jeune femme était toujours sur ce rocher, un rocher qui était en train de s'enfoncer doucement dans la lave et Surtur se rapprochait dangereusement de la Flamme Eternelle.

Le jeune homme frémit, il allait devoir jouer serrer. D'un bond, avec l'aide de Mjolnir, il décolla dans les airs. De son marteau, il toucha Surtur à l'épaule l'envoyant rouler plusieurs mètres en arrière de la Flamme. Toutefois, il ne ralentit pas sa course et prit appui sur le rocher. Prestement, il passa les bras sous le corps de son amie et l'arracha à ce piège avant de bondir en direction du trône au moment où la lave engloutissait ce qu'il en restait.

Dans ses bras, Sif reprit connaissance en grognant. Elle massa sa tempe et leva les yeux sur lui.

\- Thor ?

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça ira. La vasque ?

\- Trop grosse pour que nous l'emportions comme ça, dit-il en l'aidant à se redresser.

Sif opina de la tête. A deux et en combattant, c'était totalement impossible de s'emparer d'une vasque de cette dimension. Son regard balaya la pièce et soudain, elle eut une idée. La jeune femme se tourna vers son compagnon.

\- Je sais comment nous allons faire ! Dit-elle en attrapa une torche sur le bord du trône.

Elle en éteignit la flamme et lança un regard en direction de la vasque.

\- Occupe-le pendant que je l'enflamme.

Un sourire illumina le regard de Thor. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Aussitôt, il bondit en direction de Surtur, le foudroyant d'un éclair alors que ce dernier tentait de se redresser.

\- Misérable Asgardien ! Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à moi de la sorte ici ! C'est mon Royaume.

\- Ah je ne te le conteste pas ! Je suis même tout à fait prêt à te le laisser ! Tant que tu laisses Asgard en paix.

\- Je vais détruire Asgard ! C'est écrit dans les lignes de ma destinée ! Tu connais parfaitement les règles, jeune prince ! Rien ne peut s'opposer au destin !

\- Je refuse de croire que tout est écrit à l'avance !

\- Pourtant ! C'est le cas !

Surtur frémit de rage et brandit son épée pour l'abattre sur Thor lorsque la voix de Sif retentit.

\- C'est bon !

Ensemble, Thor et son adversaire se retournèrent vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière venait de récupérer une partie de la Flamme Eternelle grâce à la torche qu'elle avait dérobée et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Thor.

\- Tu as perdu !

\- Quoi ! Rugit Surtur.

Avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de réagir, Thor plongea dans ses pouvoirs, invoquant l'aide de Mjolnir. Un éclair d'une force surpuissante jaillit de son arme et frappa la vasque. Sous la force de l'impact, elle fut pulvérisée et la Flamme Eternelle s'éteignit.

De cette dernière, il ne restait plus que le flambeau tenu par Sif. Thor abandonna son ennemi médusé et d'un bond, il s'envola auprès de la jeune fille. Surtur comprit qu'on venait de lui enlever sa vengeance et il hurla avant de s'élancer dans leur direction.

Sans ralentir, Thor passa une main autour de la taille de sa compagne et l'entraîna hors de son atteinte tout en hurlant.

\- Heimdall ! C'est le moment de nous ramener !

La grotte devenait de plus en plus en fusion, les murs fondaient eux aussi à cause de la rage du roi des Démons du feu. Surtur était prêt à tout pour les arrêter, mais au moment où un bloc de lave en fusion allait les atteindre, le Bifrost fut activé et les Asgardiens disparurent.


	27. Comme si tout était en ordre

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 27 ème chapitre, tout semble revenu en ordre, sauf que parfois c'est quand tout semble fini que le pire commence.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 27 : Comme si tout était en ordre**_

Le palais était calme, silencieux… Odin laissa tomber son regard sur le Coffre des Hivers Anciens qui avait repris sa place sur le piédestal dont il n'aurait jamais dû partir. Depuis des siècles, le Père-de-Toute-Chose tentait de conserver à l'abri de cette salle les artefacts les plus dangereux de l'univers et il éprouvait un certain apaisement à voir ce coffre dans cette chambre forte. Tout comme il se sentait plus serein devant la vasque de la Flamme Eternelle que son épouse était en train de rallumer avec la torche arrachée par Sif à l'ancienne vasque avant que Thor ne la détruise.

Les deux princes étaient là, eux aussi, juste derrière leurs parents, droits et immobiles, tout aussi silencieux que le reste de la famille royale. Un état plus souvent acté pour Thor que pour son jeune frère. Pourtant Loki était tout aussi muet que son aîné… Un aîné qui fut le premier à rompre le silence lorsque sa mère se retourna vers eux, déposant la torche désormais éteinte.

\- Pourquoi prendre le risque de la rallumer ?

Frigga et Odin se tournèrent en direction de Thor. Le jeune homme délaissa le côté de son frère qui vacilla légèrement. Thor fronça un sourcil, dans sa contemplation, il ne s'était pas aperçu que Loki s'était laissé tomber distraitement contre son épaule et qu'il venait de le priver brutalement de son appui. En le détaillant, il le trouva pâle et épuisé. Il était réellement temps qu'il aille se reposer, mais avant, il devait avoir la réponse à sa question.

\- Pourquoi prendre le risque de garder quelque chose qui pourrait provoquer notre fin à tous ?

\- Tu parles de la Flemme Eternelle ? Demanda Frigga.

\- Bien sûr, de quoi d'autre ? Les Géants ont réussi à s'introduire ici pour la voler alors que se passera-t-il si c'est Surtur qui en fait de même ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre la décision de priver l'univers de la Flamme Eternelle, lui répondit Frigga. Elle peut nous détruire, mais elle est aussi porteuse de vie et d'espoir. Sif a eu le bon réflexe en la ramenant à nos côtés.

\- Alors c'est Surtur qu'il faut tuer.

\- Tu aimes provoquer le chaos presque plus que je ne suis censé le faire, intervint Loki. Je ne suis pas sûr que l'idée soit bonne de trancher la tête des Démons du feu.

\- Loki a raison, dit Odin. C'est sans doute dur à comprendre et je suis bien d'accord avec toi mon fils. Tous les objets contenus ici pourraient nous détruire. Il serait simple de les faire disparaître, mais ils possèdent une magie et une force qui leur aient propres. Nous ne pouvons faire ça.

\- Alors il faut condamner cette porte, lança Thor avec un raisonnement logique implacable.

\- Non mon fils, regarde, j'ai mieux !

Odin s'écarta sur la droite et ouvrit une grande niche. Une niche dans laquelle se trouvait une armure gigantesque, aussi grande que les Géants. Thor fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est un automate, lui répondit son père. Je le nomme le Destructeur. Il a été enchanté par ta mère pour obéir au porteur de Gungnir. Il gardera cette salle aux trésors. Plus personne ne pourra pénétrer en son sein pour nous voler.

\- Est-ce que c'est sûr ?

\- Bien évidement. Il sera notre protection la plus importante. En plus, il peut très bien servir d'arme contre nos ennemis.

\- Il obéit au porteur de la lance ? Demanda Loki circonspect.

\- Oui… A moi, puis à toi Thor dans un futur à la fois proche et lointain.

\- Alors il faut mieux ne plus se faire voler cette lance, marmonna Loki… Nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé le trident solaire…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous finirons bien par le retrouver, lui répondit Thor en lui souriant, ce qui est important à retenir, il me semble, c'est que le Ragnarök n'est pas pour aujourd'hui petit frère.

Thor conclut sa phrase en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère qu'il pressa doucement avant de la faire glisser sur sa nuque. Oh, il était inquiet, mais il voyait que son frère, étrangement silencieux l'était encore plus que lui. Loki lui répondit par un discret sourire.

\- Tu as bien mené la chose sur Muspellheim, le félicita Loki.

\- Toi aussi, pourtant,tous les nous nous savons combien Jotunheim peut être inhospitalière !

Loki esquissa un léger sourire. Oh oui, il le savait. Il le savait parce qu'il se sentait mal et qu'il avait du mal à se l'expliquer dès qu'il posait un pied dans ce royaume. En plus, il ne s'expliquait pas tout ce qui s'était passé là-bas. Tenir le Coffre des Hivers Anciens lui avait procuré d'étranges sensations. Un peu machinalement, il posa la main sur le poignet de son frère pour lui signifier en douceur qu'il pouvait lui lâcher la nuque. Sauf que Thor sursauta et siffla de douleur reculant précipitamment. Loki sursauta autant que lui en se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Son frère le regardait avec peine et douleur. Ce n'était pas normal, il n'avait fait qu'effleurer son poignet, un poignet qui portait une marque noire et profonde de brûlure.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Lui demanda Thor totalement abasourdi.

Son poignet lui faisait atrocement mal, comme si sa peau avait touché un élément glacé proche du zéro absolu. En face de lui, Loki frissonna et laissa ses yeux tomber sur ses doigts. Tout lui paraissait normal pourtant.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, bégaya le jeune homme atterré par la situation. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Pardonne-moi Thor, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolé.

\- Hey ! Hey ! Tenta de le calmer son frère en se rapprochant. Doucement, ce n'est rien, j'ai été surpris.

Thor tenta de passer un bras derrière son dos pour le ramener vers lui et le calmer, mais Loki recula de deux pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer et il refusait que son frère prenne des risques.

\- Ne me touche pas.

\- Loki, ce n'est rien, dit son frère. Regarde, c'est qu'un accident petit frère. Ça doit venir de ta fatigue.

\- Oui, dit la reine en s'interposant entre eux. Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de repos. Viens, dit-elle à Loki, je te raccompagne à ta chambre et toi, va donc voir Erdaa pour cette mauvaise brûlure.

Thor hocha la tête et Loki se laissa entraîner. Aucun des deux ne vit combien leur père paraissait subitement inquiet.

OoooO

Les Chambres de Guérison étaient calmes et Eir était en train de rassembler son matériel. Elle prit un rouleau de bandage, des pots d'onguents et revint en direction du lit sur lequel était assis Vidar. Ce dernier lui sourit et la jeune fille baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard. Il aurait été inconvenant que la personne sensée le soigner devienne rouge comme une pivoine ! Le jeune homme comprit son trouble et s'en amusa.

\- Faut-il que j'ôte ma chemise ?

\- Non ! Répondit un peu trop vitre Eir en rougissant, pas cette fois, je… je vais m'occuper de votre main.

Un peu brutalement, la jeune femme fit ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle empoigna le bras gauche du jeune guerrier et le tira pour observer sa main brisée, lui arrachant un léger cri au passage.

\- Vous êtes sauvage, il y a des occasions où ce n'est pas désagréable, mais pas là, dit-il avec un air malicieux.

Cette fois Eir était sûre qu'elle avait même dépassé le stade de la tomate. Alors, elle s'appliqua à ne pas lever la tête. De manière bien plus douce, elle fit courir ses doigts sur sa main cassée et lui appliqua un onguent contre la douleur avant de lui immobiliser trois doigts et de bander sa main. Quand, elle eut fini, elle murmura sans relever la tête.

\- Voilà. Faites en sorte de ne pas trop vous en servir pendant quelques jours et…

Eir ne termina pas sa phrase. Vidar venait de passer sa main intacte sous son menton pour lui redresser la tête.

\- Je préfère remercier les gens en les regardant, souffla-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme détaillèrent son sourire, son teint halé et ses yeux verts. Il était si… attirant… et à en juger par la manière dont il réagit, elle crut comprendre que l'attirance était partagée. Sans cesser de lui sourire, Vidar glissa sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira vers lui pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Eir frémit, se recula, plongea son regard dans le sien et choisit de se laisser aller, lui rendant son baiser. Les deux jeunes gens se serrèrent doucement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Eir glissa avec douceur ses mains sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle avait envie de se lover contre lui. L'une de ses mains descendit au lacet dorsal de son tabard sur laquelle elle tira pendant que lui faisait glisser ses doigts sous sa chemise. La jeune fille frémit d'excitation au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau nue et elle se pressa un peu plus fort contre lui. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur ses muscles saillants, s'enivra de son odeur et évita avec précaution les bandes qui enserraient ses côtes brisés. Vidar lui retira doucement sa chemise et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour ne plus la lâcher. Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à s'embrasser, avec cette urgence et le bonheur de se sentir vivant après un combat farouche. Ensemble, ils se laissèrent basculer sur le lit sans se rendre compte qu'Erdaa venait juste de tirer la porte discrètement.

Un bruit de pas dans son dos la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Thor auquel elle sourit.

\- Il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse !

\- Je ne me considère pas comme vieux.

\- C'est un fait… Un problème ?

Pour toute réponse, Thor lui tendit son bras et, en découvrant la brûlure, sa forme, sa texture, Erdaa perdit immédiatement le sourire.

\- Comment tu t'ais fait ça ? Cela ne vient pas de Muspellheim.

\- Non, c'est Loki. Nous discutions et il a posé la main sur mon poignet et… On dirait une brûlure de froid.

\- Cela en est une, déglutit Erdaa en tentant d'empêcher ses doigts de se mettre à trembler.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce jour maudit ne pouvait pas arriver. Tout était déjà si compliqué pour Loki, si ses véritables origines étaient découvertes… La vieille guérisseuse se maîtrisa et entraîna son patient plus loin.

\- Je vais te donner de quoi à lutter contre la douleur et à faire cicatriser ta plaie. Où est ton frère ?

\- Ce n'était pas fait sciemment Erdaa.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Il était épuisé… Mère l'a ramené à sa chambre.

\- Bien… Je crois qu'il est effectivement temps qu'il se repose plusieurs jours.

\- Je vais y veiller moi-même, répondit Thor en écho.

OoooO

Frigga se pencha en avant, lissa les cheveux bruns de son fils en arrière et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. A peine l'avait-elle mis au lit que la fatigue l'avait terrassé. Il lui avait dit quelques mots, s'excusant pour l'incident avec Thor et avait fini par s'endormir assez brutalement.

La reine ne pouvait pas cacher qu'elle avait été inquiète de le voir s'écrouler aussi brutalement et puis, elle s'était rappelée qu'à peine sorti du coma, il avait affronté les Géants, puis les Jötnar. Il était totalement épuisé et à bout de force. Avec tendresse, elle lui caressa la joue et sourit quand Svart vint sauter sur le lit. La présence du grand loup noir, fidèle à son fils plus que n'importe quel guerrier du royaume, état rassurante. Le loup frétilla comme un jeune chiot, lui demandant une caresse qu'elle lui donna, puis, il se coucha contre Loki, glissant son museau presque dans son cou.

Frigga lui fit un deuxième sourire, le gratta entre les deux oreilles et sortit le plus discrètement possible de la chambre. D'un pas rapide, elle gagna la sienne, sursautant lorsqu'Odin se leva un peu trop rapidement de son bureau.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Cet enfant était au bord de l'épuisement. Il s'est effondré en quelques minutes.

\- Et pour le reste ?

\- Le reste ?

\- Frigga, vous l'avez vu comme moi. Ses doigts sont devenus bleus. Il a repris une partie de son apparence jötun et sa peau a brûlé celle de son frère.

\- Je sais.

\- Et s'il se transformait intégralement la prochaine fois. Vous devez bloquer son apparence.

\- Non, répondit la reine de manière assez catégorique.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je ne ferai pas ça. Déjà parce que son pouvoir pourrait finir par surpasser le mien, provoquant quelque chose de bien plus catastrophique que vous pouvez le penser, mais aussi parce que si c'est son destin, je n'irai pas contre cela.

\- Vous avez bien conscience des risques ?

\- Mon ami, souvenez-vous. C'est lui qui a changé son apparence de lui-même quand vous l'avez pris dans vos bras. Faites-lui confiance.

\- Mais la brûlure…

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi exténué. Il tenait à peine debout. Je pense qu'il a besoin de dormir au moins pendant plusieurs jours.

\- Alors tout va bien ?

\- Oui, tout va bien, le rassura Frigga en pressant doucement son bras.

Odin hocha la tête. Il aurait voulu la croire, mais cet incident l'avait chamboulé en le mettant face à une réalité douloureuse. Son plus jeune fils était un jötun et il ne pourrait peut-être pas lui cacher toute sa vie ses véritables origines.

* * *

**Coucou ! Cet arc se finit sur ce constat légitime d'Odin, l'épuisement de Loki ayant presque trahi son secret. Un grand merci à Anne dont les discussions m'ont permises de rajouter ce petit détail alors que je préparais le plan de ce tome. A la prochaine. j'ai toujours un peu d'avance pour vous assurer une publi régulière, j'en qui au chapitre 35.**

**Pensez au review et on se retrouve dans trois jours ;) **


	28. Un banquet d'avant combat

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 28 ème chapitre, Thor essaie de faire comprendre à son frère qu'il ne veut pas qu'il se cloitre à cause de l'accident et qu'il va avoir besoin de lui.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 28 : Un banquet d'avant combat**_

Rideaux tirés, la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Seuls quelques-uns des derniers rayons de soleil parvenaient à se glisser dans la pièce. Loki cligna doucement des paupières et se redressa. Depuis l'attaque des Géants, les cauchemars revenaient dès qu'il commettait l'erreur de fermer les yeux, des cauchemars dans lesquels un monstre se précipitait sur lui pour l'engloutir et, au dernier moment, il se rendait compte que ce monstre, c'était lui-même.

C'était à la fois dérangeant et épuisant. Oh bien sûr pendant les trois premiers jours, il avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb, sans rêves et sans cauchemars, permettant à son corps de se remettre des épreuves qu'il avait traversées, mais maintenant qu'il était à nouveau en forme, ses cauchemars le troublaient tout autant que l'incident avec Thor.

Loki ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu brûler aussi profondément le poignet de son frère juste en l'effleurant. Il s'était excusé au moins une dizaine de fois, Thor l'avait pardonné, mais Loki continuait à se sentir mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait si ses pouvoirs continuaient de grandir au point d'en devenir dangereux pour son entourage ?

La réponse n'était pas heureuse et il se sentait un peu plus mal chaque jour. D'ailleurs, depuis cet accident terrible, il faisait attention à tout. Heureusement, il ne s'était rien passé de notable depuis ces trois derniers mois, mais Loki avait toujours peur. Instinctivement, il évitait de toucher les gens et restait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre ou à la bibliothèque. Sa mère tentait bien de percer sa bulle, de le forcer à sortir, mais Loki avait une bonne excuse : un combat violent contre les ombres, un mois entier de coma à lutter pour survivre, un duel contre un Géant revanchard et un affrontement brutal sur Jotunheim qui s'était conclu par cet incident avec son frère. Tout ça lui permettait d'objecter qu'il avait besoin de repos, de calme et de solitude, sauf que cela faisait trois mois et qu'il savait que cette excuse n'allait pas tarder à faire long feu.

D'un pas un peu lent, Loki se dirigea vers sa terrasse, laissant sa main glisser dans le poil de Svart qui ne quittait pas son jeune maître d'un pas. Il écarta le rideau pour se glisser à l'extérieur quand on frappa à la porte. Loki se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Le soleil n'était pas tout à fait couché, il n'y avait pas grand monde encore à cette heure dans le quartier des appartements.

Le jeune homme décida donc de faire le mort, mais la porte s'ouvrit doucement et une silhouette pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Loki ?

Ce dernier frémit en reconnaissant la voix de son frère. Il aurait préféré ne pas répondre, mais cela se verrait. Alors, il fit demi-tour pour le rejoindre.

\- Il n'y avait pas un banquet ou une chose de ce genre là, ce soir ?

\- Si, un dernier banquet avant mon départ.

\- Tu pars quelque part ?

\- Les clans s'agitent de nouveau au Sud. Je vais voir ce qui se passe avec le Trio Palatin et Sif.

\- C'est impressionnant comme ils s'agitent en nous sentant affaiblis.

\- Je sais. Heureusement, de nouveaux contingents d'einherjars seront bientôt sur pied.

\- Bien… Murmura Loki. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Thor ouvrit la bouche, cherchant à faire sortir les phrases qu'il avait préparées en venant, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Pour toute réponse, il franchit à grandes enjambées l'espace qui les séparait et avant que son frère n'ait le temps de faire un geste, il noua ses bras autour de lui et l'attira contre sa poitrine. Loki sursauta pendant que sa peur de lui faire mal revint et tenta de lui échapper, mais Thor ne le lâcha pas et le garda prisonnier dans ses bras, déposant même sa joue sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda Loki interloqué.

\- Mes mots ne semblent pas t'atteindre, tu le comprends là ?

\- Je dois comprendre quoi ?

\- Je ne t'en veux pas pour cet incident et ne proteste pas, je sais que c'est l'une des raisons qui te font te terrer ici. Tu ne me ferais jamais de mal sciemment. Je le sais.

\- Thor, tu…

\- Viens avec moi Loki.

\- De quoi ? Où ? Demanda son frère en parvenant à s'extraire de ses bras, cachant le fait que cette accolade lui avait fait du bien.

\- D'abord au banquet et après dans le Sud…

\- Thor, tu…

\- Loki, nous sommes liés, fils d'Odin, prince d'Asgard ou même frères dans Yggdrasil si tu veux. Je n'envisage pas de combattre ou d'avancer sans toi, viens avec moi.

\- Ecoute, en ce moment, je…

\- Justement Loki, ces derniers temps j'ai compris... En partant demain, je peux très bien ne pas revenir. J'ai envie de partager ce repas avec mon frère et je serai honoré qu'il accepte de combattre à mes côtés, si jamais c'est ce qu'il nous attend là-bas.

Loki fixa son frère quelques secondes droit dans les yeux avec un air sombre qui finit par s'adoucir, un sourire naissant même au coin de ses lèvres.

\- D'accord… Inutile de partir dans des envolées lyriques, je viens avec toi, mon frère.

Le sourire dont le gratifia son frère en retour émut Loki. Il espéra aussi qu'il n'aurait pas à le regretter plus tard.

OooooO

Le banquet était semblable à tous les autres festins d'Asgard, orgiaque… Les convives s'empiffraient, buvaient, riaient et Loki trouvait cela totalement inintéressant, mais il était aux côtés de Thor et son frère avait raison sur un point. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce que l'avenir allait leur réserver. Alors, profiter de ce moment comme si c'était le dernier, pourquoi pas.

En plus, cela lui permettait de se mettre à jour dans les intrigues de la cours, car en observant Eir, assise sur les genoux de Vidar sur lequel elle se penchait à intervalles réguliers pour le gratifier de baisers amoureux, il était clair qu'il avait raté un certain nombre de choses.

Loki soupira et pivota sur son banc pour se mettre dos à la table contre laquelle il s'appuya. Eir et Vidar formait un tout nouveau couple, mais il dut bien reconnaître qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Au son de la musique, Thor avait entraîné Sif, mais c'était plus pour la serrer dans ses bras et la couvrir de baisers que pour réellement danser. Fandral était affairé avec trois demoiselles en même temps, Hogun semblait très attiré par une jeune et nouvelle servante et Volstagg… attaquait son sixième ou septième poulet !

Tous semblaient s'amuser et prendre du bon temps, même son père à sa table d'apparat semblait heureux. Loki ne cessait de se demander pourquoi lui se sentait toujours aussi mal et en décalage lors de ces moments ? Pourquoi lui venait-il subitement l'envie d'aller se réfugier dans la bibliothèque ? Il soupira et sursauta lorsque la main de son frère attrapa la sienne pour le tirer de son banc.

\- Allez viens danser un peu.

\- Je n'ai pas de cavalière Thor, lui répliqua ce dernier.

\- Mais si, lui répliqua son frère en le poussant un peu.

Loki ronchonna, mais changea d'attitude en croisant le doux sourire de Frigga.

\- Ton père ne veut pas me faire danser.

Le jeune homme sourit à sa mère. Bien sûr qu'il ferait l'effort si elle avait envie de se distraire. Il lui prit doucement la main et l'entraîna vers la piste. Thor sourit. Par moment, il était réellement triste de voir que son frère semblait de plus en plus seul. Il espéra que ce petit moment pourrait lui changer les idées. Machinalement, il attrapa son verre, ne remarquant pas une main qui se retira vivement au moment où il l'attrapait. Sans quitter son frère des yeux, s'amusant de le voir danser avec autant d'aisance, il but son vin d'une traite avant d'observer le fond de son verre et de se tourner vers Volstagg.

\- Il est rude ce vin nouveau.

\- Bof, il se boit comme de l'eau ! Répliqua son ami en attrapant directement un pichet pour boire au goulot.

Thor fit la moue et posa son verre avant de se tourner vers Sif et de lui tendre la main.

\- Nous retournons danser ?

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et le laissa l'entraîner en direction de la piste de danse. Au passage, Thor nota que Loki et Frigga riaient ensemble. C'était rare de voir son frère rire franchement, il avait eu raison de l'entraîner à ce banquet.

OooooO

Loki souffla et laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement lorsque le poids de son frère finit de s'abattre sur lui. Cela ne venait pas du fait qu'il soit obligé de le ramener à sa chambre, non, cela n'était pas la première fois. C'était plutôt qu'il détestait qu'il se mette dans cet état une veille de combat.

Il le tira donc un peu brusquement pour qu'il se remette sur ses pieds, lui passant une légère engueulade au passage.

\- Tu ne retiendras donc jamais la leçon !

\- Rhoo, mais non, tenta de protester Thor. Je n'ai pas trop bu !

\- Ah bon ! S'exclama Loki en se dérobant.

Privé de son appui, Thor s'écroula lourdement aux pieds de son cadet qui lui adressa un regard noir en croisant les bras.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas trop bu ?

Etalé sur le sol, Thor se retourna sur le dos et se mit à rire.

\- Tu peux demander à Sif de venir me chercher si tu veux ?

\- Sif est étendue dans un semi-coma sur la table du banquet ! Lui rétorqua Loki en se baissant pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Ah mais, il ne faut pas la laisser là-bas.

\- Tu crois que je n'en ai pas déjà assez avec toi ? En plus, c'est une grande fille. Elle saura très bien se débrouiller.

\- D'accord. De toute manière je vais aller dormir.

\- C'est effectivement la meilleure des choses à faire dans ton état, marmonna Loki en tirant son frère dans le couloir.

Malgré une progression lente, les deux frères arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Thor, Loki l'ouvrit et finit de trainer son aîné jusqu'à son lit. Il s'écroula avec lui pour l'allonger et prit une longue inspiration. Il n'était pourtant pas un faible, mais un Thor à demi-inerte pesait toujours un certain poids !

Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, il se redressa et finit de l'allonger dans le bon sens avant de sortir une fiole de sa poche. Il se dirigea vers la table, vida le contenu dans un verre qu'il remplit ensuite d'eau et revint en direction de son frère.

Loki s'assit sur le bord de son lit et lui donna une petite gifle, le faisant sursauter.

\- Hey ! Ne t'endors pas tout de suite !

Thor ouvrit les yeux et Loki passa une main sous sa nuque pour le redresser et lui présenta le verre.

\- Si tu veux avoir les idées claires au réveil, bois, mon frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Quelque chose qui va te permettre d'avoir les idées plus claires.

\- Mais tu l'avais sur toi ?

\- Toi et moi allions bien à un banquet, non ? Allez bois, tu pourras dormir tranquillement après.

Thor lui adressa un sourire.

\- Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Loki en l'aidant à boire.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il posa le verre sur la table de chevet, remit machinalement en place une mèche blonde qui tombait devant les yeux de son frère et se laissa basculer de l'autre côté. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et Thor parut intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que nous pourrions très bien ne pas rentrer demain ?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Thor. Oui, c'était parfaitement ça. Alors dormir dans le même lit, comme lorsqu'ils étaient gosses lui plaisait. Surtout que son frère avait eu peur de s'approcher de lui pendant trois mois. Thor ne dit rien et passa une main sur la taille de son frère allongé à côté de lui avant de fermer les yeux. Il se sentait groggy, patraque, mais ce n'était pas grave, Loki était là, à ses côtés, tout allait déjà mieux.


	29. Descendre vers le sud

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 29 ème chapitre, Thor et son groupe partent en direction du Sud.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 29 : Descendre vers le sud**_

Thor dut bien reconnaître que le réveil fut rude le lendemain matin, mais au moins, il n'avait pas cette désagréable impression de gueule de bois. Le remède de Loki devait être diablement efficace.

En revanche, lorsqu'il se réveilla étendu à plat ventre en travers de son lit, il fut étonné de ne pas trouver une seule trace de son cadet. La nuit avait été courte, mais il devait déjà être levé depuis longtemps. Thor soupira et se jura d'aller voir s'il était dans sa chambre, ce dont il doutait. Loki n'en avait peut-être pas l'impression, mais son frère gardait toujours un œil sur lui et il savait. Il voyait bien qu'il dormait mal en ce moment et il ne pouvait que se sentir inquiet. Les insomnies de son petit frère n'étaient jamais bons signes.

En grognant un peu, il se redressa. Un violent pic de douleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec les abus de la veille lui transperça les tempes et lui arracha un cri. C'était étrange. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur avant.

Thor secoua la tête et sourit en sentant la douleur disparaître. C'était peut-être un faux mouvement ou autre chose. Il se leva donc du lit, vérifia à tout hasard si Loki n'était pas sur la terrasse, puis s'approcha de sa commode pour se préparer. L'idée de descendre dans le Sud lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs. Il avait failli perdre son frère pour de bon là-bas. Il se souvenait encore de sa douleur en berçant son corps sans vie… Mais c'était Vili qui était derrière tout ça. Les clans de l'extrême Sud étaient des alliés. Là, il n'aurait pas à descendre à la pointe de la péninsule, mais c'était néanmoins un voyage qu'il redoutait.

Finalement, personne ne savait ce qui les attendait là-bas et la menace de ces Ombres assassines n'était pas plus rassurante que la présence démoniaque de Vili. Thor finit de se préparer rapidement. Un coup d'eau sur le visage, un plastron neuf pour l'occasion et il fut rapidement prêt. Le soleil se levait à peine, c'était la bonne heure pour se mettre en route. La bonne heure aussi pour vider son esprit. Il fallait qu'il cesse de broyer du noir lui aussi, ce n'était pas le moment.

Distraitement, il frappa à la porte de son frère et passa la tête dans la chambre en l'appelant.

\- Loki ?

Rien ne bougea sauf Svart qui dormait en boule sous le lit, à moitié recouvert par les couvertures. En voyant Thor, le grand loup noir jappa plaintivement et le blond soupira.

\- Il t'a déjà laissé ton maître, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'en fais pas, je te le ramènerai vite.

Thor tira la porte de la chambre de son frère et traversa le couloir pour rejoindre l'escalier menant à l'esplanade où l'attendait sa bande.

OoooO

En arrivant, Thor trouva Loki, debout au centre de la place, les bras croisés et les yeux fixant un point que lui seul semblait voir. Thor se porta à la hauteur de son frère en grimaçant. Voilà que cette étrange douleur était en train de le reprendre, ce n'était pourtant pas le moment.

Loki le sentit arriver et se tourna un peu vers lui, fronçant les sourcils en découvrant sa grimace de douleur.

\- Ne me dis pas que mon élixir n'était pas assez fort pour ta gueule de bois ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est autre chose, mais ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je te trouve bien blanc. Si ce n'est pas urgent, nous pouvons…

Loki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase parce que le Trio Palatin et Sif les rejoignirent. Loki détailla la tête de chacun des membres de l'équipe et ne put retenir un soupir.

\- Sérieusement ? Vous ne voulez pas que nous remettions cette expédition à plus tard ?

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Volstagg en rotant, tu veux faire un autre banquet ?

\- Je voudrais déjà que vous parveniez à évacuer celui-ci.

\- Allons, ce n'est qu'une petite agitation à calmer, dit Hogun qui semblait le plus éveillé du lot.

\- Je n'ai pas que des bons souvenirs des « petites agitations », lui répliqua Loki.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de nous accompagner, lui rétorqua Sif.

\- On se calme ! Intervint Thor. La présence de Loki nous est indispensable. Sa magie est un atout si tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et vous le savez.

\- Ouais, avoua Volstagg. Il a parfois de bons moments.

\- Je suis touché, répliqua Loki.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, dit Fandral en touchant sa joue droite ornée d'un magnifique bleu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Lui demanda Loki en remarquant le coquard qu'il avait au visage.

\- Ben en fait, l'une des demoiselles avait oublié de me parler de son mari.

\- Non, mais sérieusement, vous êtes véritablement sûrs que c'est le jour pour… tenta d'objecter Loki.

\- Attendez ! Lança une voix dans son dos.

Loki se retourna en même temps que le reste du groupe, découvrant Vidar qui arrivait vers eux en finissant de lacer sa chemise. Loki soupira pendant que Fandral taquina le nouvel arrivant.

\- Dis donc, elle a bien failli nous faire partir sans toi.

Vidar comprit l'allusion à Eir et rougit, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- C'est quel genre d'émeute que nous sommes censés aplanir ? Demanda Loki à son frère.

Pour toute réponse, Thor lui sourit et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Allez, il est temps de se mettre en route.

Thor et ses amis se mirent en route, plantant Loki sur place qui soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Est-ce qu'il est normal que j'en sois réduit à espérer une bonne bagarre pour remettre les idées en place à tout le monde ?

OoooO

Le temps du trajet fut bénéfique pour tout le monde. Le fond de l'air était frais et rendait la marche agréable. Assez facilement, des petits groupes se formèrent. Thor discutait avec Sif en train de lui expliquer comment elle avait fini la soirée par une bagarre mémorable. Vidar et Fandral parlaient d'amour. Hogun et Volstagg, silencieux, marchaient côte à côte. Comme en de nombreuses occasions, Loki avait choisi de fermer la marche, seul. De toute manière, il n'avait pas réellement envie de discuter, non, il était inquiet. Cela faisait trois fois qu'il voyait son frère trébucher sans raison apparente. Ce ne pouvait pas être à cause de ses excès au banquet de hier soir, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui avait donné comme élixir. Non, c'était autre chose… Et ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Est-ce qu'il avait raté quelque chose ? Cette question ne cessait de le tourmenter et il ne le quittait pas des yeux, pendant qu'un étrange pressentiment ne cessait de lui hurler que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer.

...

En partant de bonne heure, le groupe arriva à l'entrée des Hautes Terres Australes à la nuit tombée. Il n'était jamais bon d'arriver à la nuit dans un endroit où l'on pouvait être mal accueilli, alors, ils décidèrent de passer la nuit sur place. En plus, beaucoup avait besoin de sommeil après la nuit dernière.

Thor trouva un abri sous des roches qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire et tous s'installèrent pour passer la nuit. Hogun alluma un feu pour leur tenir chaud pendant que Volstagg et Sif s'allongeaient déjà pour dormir. Thor ne fut pas long à les imiter. La douleur revenait par moment de manière assez violente dans son crâne et il comprenait parfaitement qu'il avait besoin de repos.

Fandral déposa du bois sec dans le feu et lança un regard à Loki qui se tenait un peu en contrebas de l'abri. Il se redressa pour le rejoindre, lui lança en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu prends le premier tour de garde ?

Loki tourna la tête vers son ami et lui sourit.

\- Je peux même assurer la nuit. Vous manquez tous de repos.

\- Toi aussi… Même toute ta magie ne cache pas entièrement tes cernes.

\- Je suis habitué à dormir peu, lui répliqua ce dernier.

\- Toutes les habitudes ne sont pas une bonne chose.

Le jeune prince laissa échapper un léger rire et Fandral lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Prends le premier tour, mais réveille-moi dans quatre heures.

\- Fandral, je…

\- Ce n'était pas une suggestion. Réveille-moi, tu auras besoin de quelques heures de repos toi aussi.

Loki hocha la tête, lui promettant qu'il le ferait et Fandral lui sourit avant de s'éloigner.

\- Hey ! Attends ! Lança Loki en se rapprochant de son ami.

\- Un problème ?

\- Laisse-moi voir cet œil, sinon demain tu n'arriveras pas à l'ouvrir du tout.

\- Ça m'est déjà arrivé tu sais.

\- Oui, mais nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attends demain, dit Loki en faisant glisser ses doigts sur l'œil tuméfié de son ami.

Sans dire un mot, il invoqua un léger sort de guérison qui ferait disparaître le gonflement et la douleur. Fandral frémit de bien-être, appréciant de ne plus avoir mal et sourit à Loki lorsque ce dernier lâcha sa joue.

\- Merci.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- N'oublie pas de me réveiller.

\- Je le l'oublierai pas.

Fandral lui sourit et remonta en direction de l'abri en touchant timidement sa joue. Ça avait du bon de partir au combat avec Loki. Il ne ressentait plus du tout de douleur.

De son côté, Loki l'observa aller s'allonger lui aussi et décida de marcher un peu pour réfléchir. En contournant l'abri par la gauche, il vit une ombre remonter vers lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, Loki ne réalisa pas tout de suite que cette silhouette était celle de Vidar. Il avait bien failli le prendre pour l'une de ces Ombres désincarnées. Fandral avait raison, il avait besoin de sommeil lui aussi.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose de s'éloigner, lui lança Loki en se rapprochant.

\- Je cherchais un peu plus de bois pour le feu, lui répliqua le jeune homme en montrant ses bras chargés. Il est toujours bien de ne pas avoir à chercher quand on en a besoin.

Son explication était logique et même tout à fait justifiée, mais cela n'empêcha pas Loki de tenter de plonger dans son esprit pour savoir s'il lui disait la vérité. Seulement, comme lors des fois précédentes, il n'y parvint pas et cela le frustra un peu. Vidar ne s'en rendit pas compte et lui sourit.

\- Vous voulez que j'assure le premier quart ?

\- Non. Je vais le faire. J'aime le calme de la nuit.

\- Entendu. Réveillez-moi au besoin.

Il fit mine de s'éloigner, mais Loki pivota dans sa direction et lui demanda.

\- Pourquoi elles vous poursuivaient ?

Le jeune homme, surpris, se retourna dans sa direction.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Les Ombres. Elles sont violentes, rapides et sanglantes. Alors pourquoi elles se contentaient de vous poursuivre sans vous achever. Elles se déplacent plus vite qu'un homme.

Vidar sembla légèrement déstabilisé par la question.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis posé cette question des dizaines de fois depuis que votre frère m'a sauvé. Peut-être parce qu'elles voulaient que je survive. Peut-être qu'elles voulaient que je serve de messager. Je n'ai pas la réponse, mais croyez-moi, j'aurais tout autant préféré mourir avec les miens que de vivre seul sur cette terre. Vous n'avez aucune idée de la douleur que peut engendrer la solitude.


	30. Un moment de panique

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 30 ème chapitre, Thor et son groupe arrivent dans le Sud, mais alors qu'ils se retrouvent face aux rebelles, un événement imprévu risque d'écourter la mission. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 30 : Un moment de panique**_

En reprenant la route à l'aube, Thor et ses compagnons arrivèrent à l'entrée des villages rebelles en début de matinée. Tout paraissait calme et pourtant, Loki ne fit pas trois pas de plus avant de comprendre que tout n'était pas normal… justement parce que tout paraissait bien trop paisible. Odin n'aurait jamais envoyé son fils régler une situation imaginaire !

Trop calme, bien trop calme ! Et subitement, avant même que le jeune homme n'ait le temps de prévenir son frère, une pluie de rochers s'abattit sur le groupe de guerriers, les ensevelissant.

Le calme revint aussi brutalement que l'attaque avait été violente et un groupe d'hommes commença à descendre de leurs positions. Ils devaient bien être une cinquantaine et l'un d'eux, un gaillard aux cheveux blonds hirsutes sourit à ses compagnons.

\- Vous voyez ce que je vous disais. Nous n'avons plus à vivre sous le joug d'Asgard. Ils ne sont même pas en état de nous envoyer plus qu'une poignée d'hommes et…

Le type cessa de parler pendant que ces acolytes commencèrent à reculer. Tous venaient de voir l'une des pierres se mettre à bouger. Ce n'était pourtant pas possible. Les corps sous cette masse devaient être mis en charpies, mais non, bientôt ils comprirent qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Les pierres se mirent à bouger plus fermement et des rayons lumineux jaillirent soudain dans tous les sens, projetant des bouts de rochers dans tous les sens. Les pierres se dispersèrent, révélant un dôme protecteur sous lequel se trouvait le groupe d'Asgardien.

Si Loki n'avait pas eu le temps de les prévenir, le jeune magicien avait eu assez de lucidité pour invoquer un bouclier de protection qui venait de tous les sauver. Le dôme se dissipa et Loki chancela doucement. Fandral passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le retenir, pendant que Thor, frémissant de rage s'approcha des rebelles.

\- Ainsi vous tendez des pièges aux représentants d'Asgard !

\- Asgard est faible. Elle ne peut plus empêcher les ennemis d'attaquer nos terres ! Nous ne voulons plus lui prêter allégeance si cela nous attire des ennuis de plus en plus grands !

\- Vos propos reflètent une profonde ingratitude ! Asgard a remporté ses dernières victoires. Certes cela lui a coûté, mais nous somme toujours là pour vous protéger !

\- Nous protéger ! Allez donc raconter cela aux clans de l'extrême Sud. Le clan de Trond a été massacré, personne n'en a réchappé et celui de Brokaarg a été décimé par un tremblement de terre qui n'avait rien de naturel ! Tout cela par la faute d'Asgard et cela continue. Après ce sorcier démoniaque, ce sont des Ombres qui massacrent tout le monde à tour de bras. Tous ces monstres se moquent de nous, c'est Asgard qu'ils veulent détruire et nous refusons de servir de victimes collatérales. Plus personne ici ne veut faire allégeance à un roi fragile incapable de nous protéger !

La simple mention de cet épisode atroce qui avait coûté la vie à son frère, fit frémir de rage Thor. Le jeune homme n'était pas prêt d'oublier le désespoir qui l'avait brisé en deux en serrant le corps sans vie de son cadet. S'il s'écoutait, il lui aurait bien fracassé le crâne sur le champ, mais la main de Sif sur son bras le retint.

De son côté, Loki non plus ne put retenir un frisson. C'était la première fois où il avait été totalement privé de sa magie et il s'était aperçu douloureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle…

Même si Sif était parvenu à lui éviter un geste de colère, Thor était toujours remonté contre les guerriers qui avaient tenté de les tuer. Sa main se referma solidement sur le manche de Mjolnir et il fit un pas de plus vers eux tout en essayant de ne pas prendre au sérieux la douleur qui était en train de faire pulser de plus en plus fort son sang contre ses tempes. Sa vue fut même floue pendant une fraction de secondes pendant qu'il se rapprocha d'eux. Il mit cela sur le compte de sa fatigue et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe quel envoyé. Je suis Thor Odinson, prince d'Asgard et je vous demande de refaire allégeance à Asgard.

\- Et si nous refusons de courber l'échine mon Prince ? Que se passera-t-il ?

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Asgard a déjà bien assez d'ennemis pour en tolérer un de plus.

\- Vous iriez jusqu'à la guerre ?

\- Vous pensez être les premiers à défier notre autorité ? A un moment, les clans du Nord se sont ralliés à nos ennemis, nous les avons remis dans le droit chemin !

Le guerrier qui semblait être le chef frémit de colère et Sif nota que les phalanges de Thor blanchissaient, tellement il serrait le manche de son arme. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle avait vu ce que pouvait donner la rage incontrôlée de son ami, elle ne tenait pas à revivre ça aujourd'hui. Elle tenta donc un geste vers lui, mais n'eut pas le temps de le terminer, car les guerriers décidèrent de les attaquer. Tous étaient prêts à se battre plutôt que de se laisser gouverner par un roi qui ne pouvait plus rien faire pour les protéger.

Aussitôt, les Asgardiens se mirent en position de combat. Loki tendit les mains pour faire apparaître deux longues dagues et pivota pour immobiliser un homme qui était en train de lui sauter dessus. Le Trio Palatin, Sif et Vidar comprirent eux aussi que la lutte ne pourrait pas être évitée et se lancèrent dans le combat.

Thor brandit son marteau et ressentit un étrange vertige, mais cela ne suffit pas à le faire renoncer. Il puisa dans ses forces et invoqua la foudre qui terrassa trois de ses adversaires.

Puis il pivota, observant son frère emprisonner deux des assaillants dans une cage énergétique. Thor fronça les sourcils. Ces hommes les avaient attaqués, ils avaient tenté de le tuer et Loki rechignait à leur ôter la vie. Son frère était bien plus empathique que la plupart des gens le croyait. C'était moins son cas et surtout pas en ce moment. Thor se sentait nauséeux et fatigué. Il avait mal à la tête, de plus en plus mal et il n'était pas d'humeur à faire des concessions, pas aujourd'hui… Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine. Il aurait tout fait pour mettre un terme rapide à cet affrontement et rentrer au plus vite pour se coucher et se reposer. Loki avait sans doute raison, il n'était pas bon de trop faire la fête avant de partir au combat.

Poussé par cette envie de venir rapidement à bout de la situation, Thor laissa éclater sa rage, foudroyant sur place deux guerriers rebelles avant de fracasser d'un coup de marteau un troisième adversaire qui avait commis l'erreur de trop se rapprocher. Leur chef de bande tenta de charger à son tour, mais un fin mur de glace le sépara de Thor et une cage énergétique s'abattit sur lui. L'homme tenta de s'agripper aux barreaux mais reçut une violente décharge.

\- Maintenant cela suffit, dit Loki. Rappelle tes hommes. Nous sommes capables de tous vous tuer, mais il y a déjà eu bien assez de morts. Asgard ne veut plus être rougi par le sang.

L'homme frémit. Loki sentit toute sa rage, mais il perçut aussi la confusion de ses pensées et la peur pour sa famille.

\- Ne rends pas tes trois fils orphelins pour une peur que nous pouvons t'aider à vaincre. Je serai le seul à te faire cette offre. Eux, ils ne réfléchissent pas à cela, dit-il en montrant ses compagnons qui continuaient à se battre. Mais dépêche-toi, mon offre ne pourra pas tenir très longtemps.

Déstabilisé par les mots du jeune homme, comme par les choses qu'il semblait savoir sur lui, l'homme vacilla et murmura dans un souffle.

\- D'accord. Je ne veux pas mourir. Nous avons peur des ombres et de tous ces cataclysmes qui semblent toucher Asgard.

\- Je sais, répondit Loki sur un ton rassurant.

Tout en disant cela, sans même bouger de sa place, le jeune homme lança un sort de protection, un sort qui empêcha ses amis de toucher leurs adversaires. Vidar sursauta et Thor se retourna vers lui, visiblement très agacé.

\- Ils se rendent, expliqua Loki. Il est inutile de continuer à faire couler le sang.

Volstagg grogna, comme s'il était déçu, mais Loki ne fit pas attention à lui. Son regard ne quittait pas son frère. Pourquoi est-il donc aussi blanc ? Il se concentra sur lui, percevant brutalement sa douleur et sa fatigue. Il n'allait pas bien. Cela se voyait de manière bien trop visible.

D'ailleurs Thor tenta de faire un pas vers lui pour venir s'entretenir à son tour avec le chef des rebelles, mais un léger frisson l'immobilisa de même qu'une étrange sensation. Sa tête martelait de plus en plus fort et le jeune homme sentit quelque chose couler de sa narine gauche. Un peu hébété, il leva les doigts et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il les vit se tinter de sang. Il saignait du nez ? Totalement perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver, Thor chercha son frère du regard.

Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de son cadet qui le vit se mettre à saigner du nez et une peur terrible s'emparant de ce dernier. Il en oublia les rebelles, le combat et même la raison de leur présence ici. La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était Thor qui venait de se mettre à saigner du nez sans raison.

Loki s'élança dans la direction de son frère et l'entendit gémir doucement avant que ses jambes ne cèdent. Rapide comme il ne l'avait jamais été, il atteignit son aîné avant qu'il ne frappe lourdement le sol. Ses bras se nouèrent autour de sa poitrine et il le serra contre lui en se laissant tomber à genoux.

A terre, Thor braqua son regard bleu, fiévreux et éteint sur son cadet et leva la main pour lui montrer ses doigts pleins de sang.

\- Loki… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Prononcer ces quelques mots lui parut anormalement difficile et Loki sentit la panique l'envahir. Sa main libre se posa sur le front de son frère, un front brûlant qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Loki… gémit faiblement son aîné.

\- Chut… Reste tranquille, je suis là. Tout va bien, lui répondit Loki en se forçant à lui sourire. Tout va bien.

Dans un même élan, les autres Asgardiens vinrent se jeter à genoux autour des deux frères. En découvrant l'état de Thor, sa fièvre, sa douleur, Sif sentit une profonde angoisse lui nouer le ventre.

\- Loki ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Dans les bras de son frère, Thor se cabra, gémit et se mit à tousser. Un filet de sang se mit à couler du coin de ses lèvres, aussitôt suivi par des larmes de sang. Loki le serra doucement dans ses bras. Il le sentait perdre connaissance… Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il agonisait.

\- Loki ? Le secoua une nouvelle fois Sif.

Le jeune dieu de la malice redressa la tête. Son regard inquiet balaya le visage de ses amis et il murmura dans un souffle.

\- Il a été empoisonné. Nous devons regagner Asgard dans les plus brefs délais ou il n'y aura plus rien à faire !


	31. Des différentes formes de poisons

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 31 ème chapitre, l'empoisonnement de Thor soulève un certains nombre de questions et les rumeurs vont bon train.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 31 : Des différentes formes de poisons**_

Sif se sentit à deux doigts défaillir en entendant ses mots. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à ceux de Thor et elle murmura faiblement.

\- Empoisonné ?

\- Oui… Il a été lent et je n'ai rien remarqué, mais maintenant il s'attaque à ses organes. Il faut rentrer vite. Il agonise, répondit Loki en serrant la tête de son frère contre lui.

Un frère qui venait de perdre connaissance, finissant de le terroriser.

\- D'accord, dit Volstagg en se penchant. Je vais le porter.

\- Non, l'empêcha Loki. Il est trop tard pour ça.

Le jeune prince releva la tête, hurlant à plein poumon.

\- Heimdall ! Ouvre le portail !

OoooO

Avoir le don de voir partout en une fraction de seconde, même par-delà la galaxie permit à Heimdall d'exhausser le souhait de son jeune prince. En un claquement de doigts, tout le groupe s'était retrouvé à Asgard. A cet instant seulement, Loki avait accepté de lâcher son frère, laissant Volstagg le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener aux Chambres de Guérison.

Bien sûr le jeune homme l'avait suivi et tout le groupe se trouvait là, dans un couloir, pendant qu'Erdaa, soutenue par Frigga prévenue par la jeune Eir, s'activaient au chevet de Thor.

Sif et le Trio Palatin faisaient les cent pas, visiblement nerveux pendant que Vidar s'était laissé tomber assis sur un banc et que Loki avait choisi de s'adosser à une colonne, se dissimulant dans son ombre les bras croisés.

\- Empoisonné, murmura Sif. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une telle chose ait pu se passer et que nous n'avons rien vu.

\- Ce sont ces rebelles, grommela Volstagg. Je retournerai bien là-bas pour les égorger.

\- Ils n'y sont pour rien, tenta de le calmer Vidar. Aucune de leur armes ne pouvaient diffuser de poison.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Demanda Volstagg. Avec ces saletés, un simple contact suffit.

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec le petit, intervint Hogun. Je ne pense pas que cela vienne de ces rebelles.

\- Et d'où alors ? Questionna de nouveau Volstagg.

\- Il paraissait fatigué au moment même où nous nous sommes mis en route, dit Vidar. Il n'a pas été en état d'assurer son tour de garde pour la nuit.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de nous dire que pour toi, l'empoisonneur est ici ? A Asgard ? Lui demanda Fandral.

\- Quoi de mieux que la soirée ou que la préparation de cette expédition pour glisser un poison dans un verre, dans un aliment ou un remède ?

\- Tu pointes du doigt des personnes se trouvant dans un cercle restreint, répondit Fandral, et il faudrait que ce poison agisse lentement.

\- C'est le cas, dit Loki en se détachant de sa colonne. J'ai pris sa migraine pour les suites de sa gueule de bois. Pourtant, avec le remède que je lui avais donné ce n'était pas possible. J'aurais dû le comprendre.

\- Cela aurait été difficile, le coupa une voix féminine.

Tous ensemble, le groupe se tourna sur la droite, découvrant Frigga qui venait de sortir de la chambre de son fils.

\- Mère comment va-t-il ? Demanda Loki, masquant difficilement son inquiétude.

\- Mal, répondit la reine sans détours, les faisant sursauter.

Loki frissonna pendant que son inquiétude montait d'un cran. Même sans pouvoir lire dans les pensées de sa mère ou d'Erdaa, il avait perçu leur anxiété dès qu'elles s'étaient penchées sur Thor avant de les congédier.

\- Mal à quel point ? Demanda tout de même le jeune homme en tentant de garder les idées claires.

\- Je ne connais pas ce poison, lui répliqua Frigga en tentant de garder la dignité d'une reine.

\- Comment cela se peut ? Demanda Sif dont les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long des joues.

\- Il a été élaboré par quelqu'un qui connaît à la fois les potions et la magie. Il est complexe, particulièrement lent et douloureux.

\- Il est fait pour que la personne souffre, souffla Vidar du bout des lèvres.

\- Oui… C'est bien ce qui le rend atroce et terrifiant.

\- Mais cela nous donne aussi une chance de pouvoir trouver un antidote si sa diffusion est lente ? Demanda Fandral.

\- A condition que son cœur et son corps parviennent à supporter tout ce que cette horreur lui fait endurer.

\- Vous allez trouver, tenta de la rassurer Loki.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Frigga en regardant son fils droit dans les yeux. S'il n'était pas mort, j'aurais mis mes mains au feu que ce poison a été élaboré par Vili. Il faut de solides connaissances en magie pour arriver à créer un tel mélange. Sans un extrait du poison, il me faudra sans doute des jours pour entrevoir un antidote et… malgré sa force et sa résistance, je ne sais pas combien de temps pourra tenir ton frère.

OoooO

Devant les autres, il avait su être digne, ne pas montrer son désespoir et sa terreur de voir son frère mourir de la pire des manières, mais Loki avait profité d'un instant de réflexion pour s'éclipser dans un autre couloir. Il ne voulait pas montrer ce visage-là, ne pas montrer qu'il était affecté au point de ne plus tenir sur ses jambes. Pourtant c'était le cas. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir compris que son frère était en train de mourir à petit feu à ses côtés.

De plus, maintenant que la nouvelle était en train de faire le tour de la cité, le malaise de Loki ne cessait d'augmenter. Il percevait les pleurs, les cris et l'inquiétude des gens pour le sort de son frère. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer, il ressentait la même chose, mais ce fut un autre constat qui fut douloureux. Loki était resté un mois dans le coma, prisonnier d'une étrange dimension où il pouvait voir et entendre, mais pas interagir réellement avec ceux qu'il aimait… Il était resté perdu un mois, suspendu entre le monde des morts et des vivants et il n'avait rien perçu de tel. Si, il avait senti la détresse profonde de son père, de ses parents, d'Erdaa ou même de Fandral, mais pour le reste… Les habitants n'avaient pas été affectés par son sort. Est-ce que tous ces gens le détestaient réellement ? L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le jeune homme chercha ce qui pouvait bien justifier cette haine, mais ne trouva rien de bien concret, à part le fait qu'il soit… moins solaire que son aîné.

Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine. Il y avait pire dans ce constat. Ces gens ne le haïssaient pas non plus, ils étaient juste parfaitement indifférents à son sort… ce qui rendait tout cela encore plus brutal. Loki n'avait jamais osé en parler, mais il avait souffert dans cette zone grise entre mort et survie. Il avait senti ses forces l'abandonner, son corps faiblir. Il s'était senti épuisé. Il s'était vu mourir lentement, dans la souffrance et de manière inexorable. Ce n'était pas comme à Hêl où toute douleur avait disparu, non là, il avait réellement eu mal pendant un mois et les gens s'en moquaient. Alors qu'ils étaient si tristes pour Thor.

Ses jambes refusèrent de le porter plus et le jeune homme se laissa tomber assis sur une banquette le long du mur d'un long couloir. Il n'était pas jaloux, il se sentait juste terriblement triste. Il appuya sa joue contre la colonne de marbre froid et ferma les yeux. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se reposer un peu et chasser toutes ses voix de sa tête, peut-être qu'il aurait enfin une idée pour sauver la vie de son frère.

Le jeune homme ne sut pas s'il avait fini ou pas par s'endormir, quoi qu'il en fût, il sursauta réellement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Loki ?

Un peu perdu, il redressa la tête, croisant le regard inquiet de Fandral.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, parfaitement, bredouilla Loki apparemment pas assez convaincant.

Le bretteur soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, posant doucement sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Il ne peut pas mourir de cette manière. Je suis persuadé que votre mère va trouver une solution.

\- Elle paraissait si impuissante. S'il y a de la magie dans ce poison, cela pourrait très bien lui coûter la vie.

\- Je refuse de me résigner et tu devrais en faire autant.

\- Je suis désolé. Je crois que tout cela fait partie de ma nature profonde.

\- La fatalité ?

\- La résignation, le contra Loki.

\- Eh bien, je crois que c'est une mauvaise habitude à perdre. Thor ne se résigne jamais. Il est venu t'arracher de Hêl parce qu'il a refusé de se résigner.

\- Je sais… Si seulement je pouvais avoir accès à ce poison, peut-être que ma magie et les livres pourraient me permettre de comprendre comment le sauver à mon tour.

Fandral ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Un groupe d'Asgardien passa non loin d'eux. Loki sentit une vague de colère et les observa s'écarter prestement de leur environnement avant de s'éloigner en murmurant entre eux. Il aurait été facile pour lui de sonder leurs esprits pour comprendre, mais il n'en avait ni l'envie ni même le courage. En plus, ce n'était pas les premiers qui agissaient comme ça depuis quelques heures. Loki se contenta donc de tourner la tête vers Fandral, demandant dans un souffle.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais les gens.

\- Ils ont peur, lui répondit Fandral sur le même ton.

\- Peur ?

Fandral détourna la tête et Loki comprit que c'était pour ne pas lui répondre. Là aussi, fatigué, il refusa de plonger dans l'esprit de son ami et pressa son bras pour le forcer à se retourner de nouveau vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ils auraient peur ?

\- Les nouvelles vont vite et les rumeurs tout autant tu sais. Ils savent que ce poison a été élaboré par un sorcier puissant et depuis la mort de Vili, ils en connaissent surtout deux : la reine Frigga et…

\- Moi ? Finit Loki. Les gens pensent que je suis celui qui a empoisonné mon frère ?

\- La rumeur fait remonter son empoisonnement à la soirée avant l'expédition. Tu ne viens jamais à ces banquets, mais là tu étais là. Il ne leur en faut pas plus.

\- Le banquet ? Je ne voulais pas venir. C'est Thor qui a insisté. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous n'avions pas passés de moments ensembles, alors oui, cette fois je suis venu… Comment ces gens peuvent penser que je serais capable de tuer mon frère de la pire des manières après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu les crois ses rumeurs, toi ?

Fandral hocha la tête et allait lui répondre quand trois einherjars se dirigèrent dans leur direction. Aussitôt, les deux jeunes gens comprirent que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Leurs airs étaient sombres et fermés lorsqu'ils s'immobilisèrent devant eux. Le cœur de Loki accéléra. Est-ce que cela concernait son frère ?

Le premier des gardes le détourna assez vite de ses craintes.

\- Prince Loki, votre père vous demande de le rejoindre de toute urgence.

\- Mon père ? S'étonna Loki. Où est-il ?

\- Dans vos appartements. Il vous attend sur le champ.

Loki ne put retenir un frémissement. Pourquoi cette intonation lui donnait la chair de poule ?


	32. Un coupable tout désigné

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 32 ème chapitre, Loki se presse pour rejoindre Odin afin de savoir ce qu'il veut lui dire.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 32 : Un coupable tout désigné**_

Loki marcha d'un pas rapide, ignorant les regards appuyés et les murmures des gens à son passage. Pour le moment, il s'en moquait totalement, ce qu'il voulait, c'était rejoindre le plus vite son père pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

S'il se moquait bien des pensées de toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, il aurait bien aimé se préparer à ce que son père allait lui dire, sauf qu'il faisait partie des gens dont les pensées lui étaient fermées. Il finit presque par courir pour rejoindre sa chambre aussi vite, ne prenant pas le temps de ralentir avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

A son entrée, son père se retourna vers lui et Loki s'immobilisa sur place devant son regard sombre et glacial.

\- Père ? Demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres pendant qu'un frisson remonta le long de son échine.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous en étiez arrivés là.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je sais que vous avez eu des conflits, des disputes profondes, que tu vois encore en lui l'agresseur qui t'a pris la vue mais…

\- Non ! Le coupa Loki. J'étais bouleversé et dans la douleur, je sais qu'il ne m'a pas agressé dans cette forêt. Par contre, je ne sais toujours pas qui a si bien pris son apparence.

\- Dois-je croire les mots d'un homme devenant chaque jour un peu plus le dieu du mensonge et de la duperie ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous me reprochez, mais j'aurais aimé que vous regardiez non pas l'homme, mais le fils qui se tient devant vous.

\- C'est ce qui rend la chose plus difficile !

Loki sentit les einherjars entrer dans la pièce dans son dos. Il leur aurait bien dit que sa chambre ne leur était pas ouverte, mais il comprit au regard de son père qu'il venait de les inviter à le faire. Loki fit donc deux pas de plus en direction de celui-ci, refusant de comprendre ce dont il état en train de l'accuser.

\- Me diriez-vous ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai trouvé cette fiole dans la chambre de Thor, répondit Odin en brandissant l'objet.

\- Oui, cela est normal, je lui ai donné un remède contre la gueule de bois. Il avait encore trop bu à la fête et…

\- Les résidus dans cette fiole sont du poison. Je ne voulais pas le croire, mais Eir l'a confirmé.

\- Comment ? S'exclama Loki sur un ton choqué. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je sais ce que je fais.

\- Je m'en doute. C'est bien pour ça que je suis venu voir ici, dans ta chambre et regarde, dit Odin. J'ai trouvé deux fioles jumelles de celle-ci.

\- C'est normal, lui répondit Loki en tentant de garder une voix stable et de ne pas se mettre à trembler de désespoir. Avec Thor j'en prépare toujours un peu d'avance et…

\- Ce n'est pas un remède Loki ! C'est encore ce poison maudit ! Cette essence magique qui est en train de tuer lentement ton frère !

\- Non… Murmura le jeune homme en finissant de perdre le peu de couleur qui lui restait. Jamais, je…

\- Les preuves sont là ! S'exclama Odin en faisant un pas vers lui, le menaçant de toute sa hauteur. Pourquoi autant de fioles ? Au cas où ton plan ne fonctionne pas du premier coup ?

\- Il n'y a pas de plan ! Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer Thor ! C'est mon frère ! Nous avons peut-être eu des conflits, mais contrairement à vous, je ne l'ai jamais abandonné ! Je l'aime !

\- Mais ce poison était dans tes affaires !

\- Tout le monde peut entrer ici et…

\- Ta porte est verrouillée par un sortilège Loki, c'est Frigga qui l'a déverrouillé.

\- Mère ?

\- Elle est bouleversée… Elle est retournée au chevet de ton frère.

\- Est-ce qu'elle pense que j'ai…

\- Nous sommes au-delà de le penser, nous avons des preuves.

\- Si ces fioles sont bien le poison, elles n'ont pas été remplies par moi et je n'ai pas donné de poison à boire à mon frère. Par contre, si vous me les laissez, je peux essayer de l'analyser pour trouver la formule du poison et élaborer un antidote efficace.

\- Et que tu altères les preuves de ton méfait ?

\- Vous m'estimez donc si peu pour m'avoir accusé, jugé et condamné dans la même phrase.

\- Je sais comment tu agis. Tu n'as pas besoin d'étudier ces fioles, je sais que l'antidote est sans doute là quelque part, préparé de longues dates lui aussi. Alors donne-le-moi et je t'éviterai la hache.

\- La hache ? S'étonna Loki pendant que deux gardes se rapprochèrent pour l'empoigner chacun par un bras. Je n'ai pas l'antidote !

\- Chaque empoisonneur l'élabore en même temps que son poison.

\- Ce poison n'est pas à moi ! Hurla Loki autant de dépit que de rage.

\- Nous verrons ! Emmenez-le !

Les gardes resserrèrent leurs prises sur les bras du jeune homme et Loki lutta contre son envie de les pulvériser. En quelques mouvements, il pourrait les mettre à terre, mais il croisa une dernière fois le regard de son père.

\- Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont. Ne lutte pas.

Loki frémit. Non, il ne lutterait pas, mais il lui prouverait aussi qu'il n'avait pas fait ça. Les gardes le tirèrent hors de sa chambre, laissant Odin seul dans cette dernière. Le Père-de-Toute-Chose laissa son regard balayer la salle et ne put retenir un soupir. Pour la première fois, il se mit réellement à douter… Loki n'était que son fils adoptif et son côté jötun avait tenté de refaire surface il y avait peu de temps. Le croire sur parole était-il seulement envisageable désormais ?

OoooO

A Asgard, les nouvelles avaient la fâcheuse tendance à se répandre comme des traînées de poudre et la nouvelle de l'arrestation de Loki, accusé d'être à l'origine de l'empoisonnement de son frère avait fait le tour de la cité en une fraction de seconde. Non loin des Chambres de Guérison, où ils attendaient des nouvelles de leur ami, Hogun, Volstagg, Vidar et Sif tournèrent la tête en direction de Fandral qui était en train de les rejoindre.

\- Du nouveau ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Non, répondit sombrement Sif, il continue de lutter.

\- Tu étais au courant ? Lui demanda Volstagg.

\- De quoi ? Lui répliqua son ami. Que c'est Loki qui a empoisonné Thor ? Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu crois à ça toi aussi.

\- Je croyais qu'Odin avait trouvé des fioles dans sa chambre ? C'est dur à croire, mais ça ressemble à une preuve, non ? Demanda Vidar.

\- Tout le monde peut entrer dans sa chambre.

\- La porte est verrouillée par un sort, non ? Lui fit remarquer Hogun.

\- Thor l'a déjà eu contourné, lui répondit Fandral. Il est possible de passer par les terrasses.

\- Oui, en passant par la chambre de Thor et…commença Sif, aussitôt interrompu par Fandral.

\- Toi qui aime se glisser dans son lit avant qu'il rentre, tu nous confirmes qu'il ne ferme jamais sa porte ?

\- Oui, mais… Bredouilla la jeune femme. Avec leurs disputes et le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas parlé pendant plusieurs mois, je…

\- Mais comment vous pouvez penser une seule seconde que Loki ait pu faire ça ? Il a été jusqu'à offrir sa vie à Thor pour le protéger.

\- Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi prompt à le défendre ? Demanda Volstagg.

\- Parce qu'il est mon ami, lui répliqua ce dernier sur un ton implacable. Je pensais juste qu'il était le vôtre aussi.

\- Je sais ce qu'il est, mais je sais aussi qu'il faut apprendre à s'en méfier, maugréa Sif.

\- Tu as tellement raison, lança Fandral à la jeune femme sur un ton agacé. C'est vrai, c'est quand même terrible cette loyauté à toute épreuve envers son frère qui l'a poussé à te repousser plutôt que de lui faire du mal !

La jeune femme vacilla et serait tombée assise par terre si elle n'avait pas déjà été assise. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça avec ses amis et surtout elle n'avait pas la même vision de la chose. Elle ouvrit bien la bouche, mais Fandral ajouta sur une voix plus triste qu'autre chose.

\- Au lieu d'avoir cette conversation idiote, nous ferions mieux de trouver le vrai coupable parce qu'au final, ce sont leurs deux vies qui sont en jeux.

OoooO

Le donjon était un endroit redouté par les ennemis d'Asgard, car peu en ressortaient une fois qu'ils étaient enfermés ici. Loki n'aimait pas cet endroit et être enfermé dans une de ces geôles aux parois magnétiques le privant de la plus grande partie de ses pouvoirs, était quelque chose d'assez désagréable et effrayant. Oui, effrayant, même si la cellule ne l'était pas vraiment. Elle était blanche, propre et lumineuse. Rien à voir avec les cachots sombres et répugnants dans lesquels il avait été enfermé avec son frère sur Jotunheim, mais paradoxalement il était bien plus apeuré maintenant. Parce qu'il était chez lui, dans son propre palais et que jamais il n'aurait dû se retrouver ici. Comment des gens qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie pouvaient-ils le croire coupable de cette ignominie ?

Loki se laissa tomber assis sur le sol et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour poser la tête sur ses genoux, cachant dans ce geste le fait qu'il venait de se mettre à pleurer, totalement terrassé par la douleur.

Il était toujours prostré de la sorte lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

\- Loki !

En l'entendant, il se redressa la tête, ne prenant pas le temps de dissimuler par un sort ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Son regard croisa le regard sévère de son père. Il aurait voulu lire de l'amour, de la peine ou de la compassion dans son air, mais il ne vit qu'accusation et colère. Il le voyait donc réellement comme le seul coupable possible ?

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir aussi vite, ironisa donc le jeune homme pour ne pas se montrer affecté par ce désamour marquant.

\- L'état de ton frère se dégrade chaque heure un peu plus.

\- Alors pourquoi venir ici au lieu de tout faire pour le sauver !

\- Ta mère tente de percer le secret du poison, mais il est d'une essence magique supérieure et dure à appréhender.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas.

\- Parce que tu l'as créé ?

\- Non ! Hurla Loki. Parce que ceux qui s'en prennent à Asgard ne sont généralement pas n'importe qui.

\- Cela est encore pire quand il s'agit d'un des nôtres.

\- Je n'ai pas empoisonné Thor. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien en retirer comme gloire ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour débattre, mais pour te faire une ultime proposition. Avoue sur le champ où se trouve l'antidote ou je devrais te laisser entre les mains de nos bourreaux.

Loki frémit. Il était sérieux. Un léger ricanement nerveux lui échappa.

\- Magnifique ! Lui qui n'avait pas pu aller au bout de ses cent coups de fouet ! Il pourra se rattraper ! Je vous le redis une dernière fois. Je n'ai pas l'antidote…

* * *

**Coucou ! **

**Alors petit message pour vous dire que je serai en vacances à l'étranger la semaine prochaine, donc je ne pourrais pas publier. Ne vous inquiétez pas s'il n'y a pas d publi dans la semaine, le prochain chapitre sera publié dimanche prochain ;) et j'ai encore un peu d'avance puisque je viens de boucler le chapitre 40. **

**A très vite**

**Pensez au review !**

**Bizzz **


	33. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 33 ème chapitre, Firgga et Odin semblent dépassés par les événements pendant que Loki, dans sa cellule, reçoit une visite.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 33 : Je sais que ce n'est pas toi**_

Odin entra d'un pas pressé dans sa chambre, tremblant légèrement de colère. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet enfant qu'il avait élevé du mieux qu'il avait pu avait osé le trahir à ce point, empoisonnant celui qu'il devait aimer comme un frère sans le moindre remord et s'entêtant à ne pas vouloir parler. Presque sans qu'il ne cherche à les repousser, les mots de Vili lui revinrent en mémoire. Ce n'était pas un ase, c'était une bête qu'il avait élevé et dont la nature jotun se révélait finalement au grand jour.

Le Père-de-Toute-Chose trembla plus fort et secoua la tête. Non, il était son fils, il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé à ce point, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant les preuves étaient là et elles le désignaient.

\- A-t-il dit quelque chose ?

Odin sursauta en découvrant la silhouette pâle et fatiguée de son épouse.

\- Non, il s'obstine à se taire et à clamer son innocence.

\- Il y a peut-être bien une raison à cela ? Demanda Frigga.

\- Les preuves disent le contraire.

\- Mais pourtant je ne comprends pas pourquoi Loki s'en prendrait à son frère. Il est mort pour le protéger !

\- Je sais… mais… il n'est plus lui-même ces derniers temps… Depuis la brûlure, il…

\- Qu'il soit jotun ne l'empêche pas d'avoir une âme sinon Thor n'aurait rien trouvé à Hêl. Ces incidents, il ne doit même pas savoir d'où ils viennent… Il était si épuisé…

\- Et il vécu dans la dimension des Ombres pendant un mois. Qui sait ce qu'il a découvert là-bas ?

\- La souffrance. Il s'est senti mourir à petit feu pendant un mois… Je ne sais pas quoi penser. J'ai analysé ce poison, j'ai tenté de décortiquer la formule, mais sa magie et si grande que je ne comprends pas comme faire pour élaborer cet antidote.

\- Il vient donc d'un sorcier ?

\- Oui.

\- Et à part vous qui a suffisamment de talent pour le créer ?

\- Mais il était dans sa chambre, cela ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Trop confiant peut-être ?

\- La mère que je suis ne peut se résoudre à cela.

\- Et la Reine ?

\- Elle a peur, parce qu'elle ne voit aucun moyen de sauver son fils.

\- Moi, j'en vois un… Il va parler !

Un long frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Frigga.

\- Je vous en prie… Ne lui faites pas de mal.

Mais Odin était déjà ressorti de la pièce.

OoooO

Malgré les menaces lancées aussi bien à Loki qu'à son épouse, Odin n'avait pas osé franchir le pas. Sur le chemin de la loge du bourreau, il s'était mis à trembler. Il avait beau essayer de voir le jotun comme un monstre, il le voyait surtout comme son fils, un fils qu'il avait déjà torturé pour le pseudo bienfait de la couronne… Là, il allait presque demander pire et il ne pouvait pas le faire. Ce n'était pas un jotun, c'était son fils. Il le connaissait. S'il continuait à clamer son innocence, il ne parlerait pas et s'il ne parlait pas le bourreau continuerai jusqu'à ce que… Non… Odin était perdu, désespéré, mais il ne pouvait pas ordonner ça…

Loki était donc toujours dans sa cellule, assis sur le sol dans la même position recroquevillée qui lui permettait de cacher une partie de sa souffrance aux yeux des autres. Pendant un instant, il avait eu dans l'idée de projeter une vision de lui calme et apaisée pour servir de leurre, mais cela n'aurait fait que le rendre encore plus suspect. Peut-être qu'à force de le voir bouleversé, quelqu'un comprendrait qu'il n'avait rien fait et que la simple idée d'être là pendant que Thor luttait contre la mort était insupportable.

Sa place était là-bas… Aux côtés de son frère. A la fois pour chercher un antidote, mais aussi pour l'aider à tenir et l'encourager. Coincé dans cette cage, il ne pouvait pas atteindre l'esprit de son aîné. Il ne pouvait pas lui envoyer des vagues d'encouragement et de tendresse, comme il avait pu le faire quand il se trouvait dans le couloir des Chambres de Guérison.

Dans toute sa détresse, il y avait une question atroce qui lui venait en tête. Est-ce que son frère l'avait soupçonné avant de s'écrouler ? Est-ce qu'il quitterait ce monde en pensant qu'il lui avait ôté la vie ?

Un sanglot le fit trembler et Loki sursauta lorsque la paroi de sa prison se désactiva. Est-ce que c'était l'heure du bourreau ? Le jeune homme redressa la tête et sursauta en croisant le regard de Fandral.

\- Je pensais que mon père aurait le courage de m'emmener lui-même au bourreau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dépêche-toi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !

\- Tu es venu me…

\- Libérer, oui, c'est ça, le coupa Fandral. Dépêche-toi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que les gardes ne se rendent compte de mon intrusion !

Loki hocha la tête. Il se redressa et courut rejoindre l'ami de son frère.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de libérer le monstre.

\- Arrête, je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas toi qui a empoisonné ton frère.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que pensent les gens.

\- Parce qu'ils s'arrêtent au superficiel. Maintenant viens, il faut que je te fasse sortir du palais avant qu'ils ne réclament ma tête.

\- Je ne vais nulle part. Thor agonise. Il a besoin de mon aide.

\- Mais tout le monde va te courir après.

\- Et ils feront tous l'erreur de croire que je me suis enfui, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Mon père a trouvé plusieurs fioles de ce maudit poison. Je sais que je peux synthétiser un antidote, mais il me le faut.

\- Attends, mais ce poison est…

\- Dans la chambre de mes parents, là où ma mère a ses ingrédients.

\- Effectivement, je ne pense pas qu'ils viennent te chercher là !

OoooO

Après sa discussion avec Odin et la peur qui était monté d'un cran, Frigga avait travaillé sur le poison pendant des heures, tentant de sauver non pas un, mais ses deux fils. La reine voulait à tout prix trouver un antidote, mais toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec. Elle en arrivait même à se dire que rien ne pourrait sauver son aîné et que son destin était de le voir mourir ici, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour le sauver.

Avec un fatalisme qui était à deux doigts de finir de la briser, elle était revenue au chevet de son enfant. Frigga s'était laissée tomber assise sur le bord du lit de Thor, se penchant pour lui serrer la main et caresser sa joue. Sa peau était brûlante et il se crispait de plus en plus de douleur pendant que le poison attaquait son corps de l'intérieur. Sa douleur était atroce à voir. Aucun des remèdes apaisants d'Erdaa parvenaient à le soulager. Frigga faillit bien s'évanouir en le voyant souffrir de la sorte.

C'était une mort atroce, lente et douloureuse. Quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas à son pire ennemi et qui était en train d'arriver là… à son fils… Mais ce n'était pas tout. Si elle écoutait la rumeur, si elle écoutait son époux, si elle acceptait les preuves qu'il lui avait montré, c'était Loki qui lui faisait subir ça… Loki qu'elle avait tout de suite accepté comme un fils, qu'elle aimait de tout son être, et qui était en train de tuer son frère de la pire des manières.

La reine avait été révoltée par cette idée, elle avait douté. Elle l'avait dit et redit à Odin. Ses enfants s'aimaient… Bien sûr, il y avait des hauts et des bas, mais ils s'aimaient. Aucun des deux ne ferait autant souffrir l'autre… Pourtant les preuves étaient là. Ce poison, trouvé par Odin, était bien celui qui était en train de le lui enlever, et il provenait bien de la chambre de Loki… C'était incompréhensible, horrible et vrai à la fois.

Et la reine ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Tant de raisons de pleurer étaient en train de s'accumuler. Elle se sentait perdues et désespérée. Elle ne savait même pas si elle pourrait survivre elle-même à ce drame…

OooooO

Fandral lança un regard en direction de la chambre du Père-de-Toute-Chose. Il était clair qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on lui demandait de s'infiltrer dans l'intimité du roi. Cette situation représentait certes une urgence, mais il était nerveux.

Un groupe d'einherjars venait de tourner sur la droite et de disparaître pour le moment. C'était le moment propice pour se faufiler à l'intérieur, surtout qu'à cet instant précis une certaine agitation sembla se mettre à régner dans les couloirs. Il perçut les pas de courses des gardes et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je crois qu'ils viennent de se rendre compte que je ne suis plus dans ma cellule, lui murmura une voix à côté de lui.

Fandral tourna la tête et observa Loki, appuyé dos au mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il lui parut anormalement détaché, même s'il se doutait que ce n'était qu'une simple apparence.

\- S'ils se sont éloignés, je pense que c'est…

Fandral n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Loki se redressa et fit deux pas pour se glisser dans le couloir. Son image vacilla puis, il devint invisible. Le bretteur fit la moue.

\- … le moment d'essayer de rentrer, finit-il.

Un léger frémissement agita la porte, puis elle s'ouvrit, restant entrebâillée. Fandral lança un dernier coup d'œil et courut pour traverser le couloir. D'un bond, il pénétra dans la chambre et s'immobilisa. C'était la première fois qu'il posait un pied dans cette pièce et il ressentit immédiatement un certain malaise. Ce n'était pas sa place de se trouver là.

\- Allons, ce n'est qu'une chambre. Nous nous sommes déjà retrouvés dans des situations plus périlleuses, non ? Lui répliqua Loki en écho à ses pensées.

Fandral sursauta.

\- Je croyais qu'on s'était dit que tu ne fouillais plus dans ma tête, lui lança ce dernier en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Dans ce cas, penses moins fort, lui répliqua son ami sur le même ton.

Loki se rapprocha du fond de la pièce. Il y a avait une grande table de bois avec des grimoires et des étagères remplies de fioles et de livres. Il ne put retenir un léger sourire en effleurant le bois de la table, se remémorant par ce geste toutes les heures passées ici à étudier avec sa mère quand il était petit.

Cependant, son sourire s'estompa assez vite lorsqu'il observa les livres grands ouverts, les fioles renversées et toutes les traces d'agacement sensibles dans la manière de disposer les ingrédients. Il était clair que malgré ses recherches, sa mère n'était pas parvenue à trouver un antidote. Cette découverte le fit douter. Si Frigga n'y arrivait pas, pourquoi lui le pourrait ?

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre espoir. Il devait à tout prix trouver ce poison, parce qu'il savait comment l'aborder pour en extraire un antidote. Du moins, il espérait que sa méthode serait la bonne.

\- Alors ? Où il est ? Lui demanda Fandral, le tirant de ses réflexions.

Loki redressa la tête, comprenant d'un seul coup d'œil qu'il était de plus en plus nerveux.

\- Ne jamais ranger un objet précieux dans quelque chose qui se déplace, se vole ou se voit.

\- Bien, mais ça nous laisse quoi comme option ?

\- Celle-ci, dit Loki en levant la main devant lui.

Du bout des doigts, il balaya l'espace devant lui et souffla, créant une légère brume verdâtre qui dévoila une petite sphère d'énergie bleue qui flottait à hauteur de sa tête. Une sphère dans laquelle se trouvait une fiole. Loki tendit la main et la fit exploser pour prendre l'objet de ses convoitises. Seulement, ce fut à cet instant précis qu'une dizaine de gardes déboula dans la pièce.

\- Par ordre du Père-de-Toute-Chose, nous vous arrêtons pour trahison !

D'un geste, Fandral tira sa longue épée et se mit entre les gardes et son ami.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des traîtres !

Sa réplique n'eut pas l'air de faire de l'effet puisque les gardes leur foncèrent dessus. Loki en profita pour faire disparaître la fiole dans sa poche et contourna la table pour se porter aux côtés de Fandral. Des flammèches vertes coururent sur ses doigts et des poignards apparurent dans ses mains pendant qu'il se mit en position d'attente, murmurant juste avant que les lames s'entrechoquent.

\- Pas de morts. Nous ne sommes pas là pour tuer des Asgardiens.

\- Je suis d'accord, répliqua Fandral en bloquant l'un de ses adversaires, mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir les mêmes scrupules.

Loki hocha la tête. C'était clairement le cas. A croire que l'agonie de son frère avait fait perdre pied à son père, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour ôter des vies innocentes. D'un éclair magique, il désarma deux einherjars et transforma la lame du troisième en bouquet de fleurs.

\- Très poétique, lui répliqua Fandral en faisant passer l'un de ses assaillants par-dessus la table.

\- Mais cela ne les arrête pas pour autant, répondit Loki en apercevant des renforts venir aider leurs assaillants.

Assez rapidement, il comprit qu'ils allaient être coincés. Aussitôt, il créa une onde de choc magique qui propulsa leurs adversaires au sol et empoigna Fandral par un bras pour le tirer jusqu'à la terrasse. D'un geste, il bloqua la porte et regarda autour de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, lui lança Fandral en l'observant jeter un œil dans le vide.

Loki ne lui répondit rien, cherchant une solution pour les tirer de là, mais le bretteur le coupa une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées.

\- Si tu peux t'enfuir sans moi, fais-le.

Le jeune homme se redressa vers lui, choqué par sa proposition.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes ! Viens !

Il l'empoigna de nouveau par un bras et le fit monter avec lui sur le parapet. En dessous se trouvait une falaise de plusieurs dizaine de mètres et un fin torrent de montagne.

\- Tu sais qu'on va mourir là ?

\- Non, fais-moi confiance, répondit Loki en le prenant par les mains.

Fandral se laissa faire non sans une certaine appréhension, mais à cet instant, les gardes parvinrent à ouvrir la porte et se précipitèrent eux aussi sur la terrasse. Loki leur lança un léger coup d'œil et les vit brandir leurs lances. Ils les jetèrent sur eux au moment même où le jeune sorcier entraîna son ami dans le vide. L'un des fers les rasa, mais un autre toucha Fandral dans le dos, au niveau de l'épaule droite. Il laissa échapper un glapissement de douleur puis, le deux jeunes gens furent aspirés par le vide.


	34. Sauve-le !

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 34 ème chapitre, Loki et Fandral font équipe pour tenter de trouver un antidote.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 34 : Sauve-le !**_

Sauter dans le vide aurait été un acte de suicide pur pour tout le monde, sauf que Loki n'était pas tout le monde. Avec légèreté et en utilisant sa magie pour les ralentir, il prit appui sur la rive du petit torrent tumultueux. Fandral gémit de nouveau et s'écroula littéralement en avant dans ses bras. Le jeune sorcier sursauta et réceptionna son ami, se laissant tomber à genoux avec lui. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il remarqua le sang dans son dos. Du sang qui recouvrait déjà ses mains. Il était blessé, sérieusement blessé. La garde avait réellement décidé de ne pas leur laisser une seule chance.

En relevant la tête, il vit qu'ils se penchaient par-dessus le parapet. Ils les désignèrent du doigt et Loki encaissa toute leur colère et leur haine. Comprenant qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à brandir cette fois leur arc, il enserra plus fort le corps de son ami blessé et murmura doucement un sort qui les fit disparaître.

OoooO

Toujours en soutenant Fandral, Loki réapparut au pied de la partie basse de la citadelle asgardienne devant une grande muraille de plus de cent mètres de haut qui surplombait la forêt qui s'étalait en face d'eux. Le jeune homme se redressa, inquiet pour son ami inconscient et s'approcha du mur. Il pressa l'une des pierres et d'autres se mirent à coulisser, révélant un escalier qui descendait sous la forteresse. Loki se glissa à l'intérieur et des torches s'enflammèrent toutes seules.

Elles illuminèrent une vaste salle circulaire à laquelle on accédait par une volée d'une dizaine de marches. Il y avait une table, des banquettes, un lit, mais surtout toute une série d'étagères qui portaient livres et ingrédients secrets, le vrai repère d'un sorcier… Un sorcier qui aimait s'isoler du reste du monde pour travailler sa magie.

Loki se dirigea sur la droite et déposa doucement Fandral sur le lit. Bien qu'inconscient, il émit une légère plainte et le jeune homme attarda sa main sur sa joue.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

Il fit mine de se redresser lorsqu'il perçut un silhouette se glisser dans les escaliers. Loki sursauta avant de reconnaître Svart. Le grand loup noir trotta vers lui et son jeune maître le caressa entre les deux oreilles.

\- Toi tu as eu raison d'aller te promener. Ce palais semble totalement devenu fou.

Tout en parlant, le jeune homme remonta rapidement les escaliers et activa la fermeture de la porte. Il était inutile de se faire repérer de cette manière. Il avait besoin de calme et d'un peu de temps pour s'occuper à la fois de l'antidote et de son blessé.

A grands enjambées, il redescendit les escaliers et courut en direction d'une étagère. Il empoigna des bandes, des onguents et revint rapidement vers le lit dont les draps se tâchaient de sang. La blessure de Fandral était grave, il devait faire vite !

OoooO

Sif avait rejoint Frigga dans la chambre de Thor. Ce dernier semblait de plus en plus mal et la jeune fille refusait qu'il s'éteigne sans être à ses côtés. Elle l'aimait, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. La reine lui avait souri en l'invitant à venir s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Bouleversées, les deux femmes pleuraient pendant qu'Erdaa fit passer un linge sur le visage de Thor, le rafraîchissant et effaçant en même temps les larmes de sang qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Le voir mourir de cette manière était atroce, mais elle serait là jusqu'au bout.

Volstagg et Hogun s'étaient autorisés à se tenir sur le palier. Ils n'osaient pas réellement entrer dans la chambre, mais ils avaient besoin d'être là, auprès de leur ami, eux aussi.

Les deux guerriers furent donc surpris par une personne qui déboula en courant dans leur dos. Ils pivotèrent, observant Vidar en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un problème ? Lui demanda Volstagg.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

\- Non, de quoi tu parles ? Nous n'avons pas bougé d'ici, répondit Hogun.

Le jeune guerrier ne répondit pas tout de suite et leur demanda de le suivre. Les deux amis comprirent que c'était sans doute mieux et lui obéirent, sortant dans le couloir en tirant la porte.

\- Alors ? Demanda Hogun. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Loki s'est échappé des geôles et il a volé la dernière fiole de poison !

\- Loki ? S'étonna Volstagg. Ça n'a aucun sens et puis, Fandral a raison. Je ne le vois pas empoisonner Thor.

\- Le souci c'est qu'on ne connait jamais les gens, lui répondit Vidar. Vous l'avez dit l'autre jour.

\- Sif a des griefs un peu plus marqués contre lui, dit Hogun, mais je suis d'accord avec Volstagg. Nous étions sous le choc à ce moment-là.

\- Ce n'est pas le dieu de la duperie ?

\- Pas quand ça concerne Thor, répondit Volstagg.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'aurait pas pu s'évader seul. Il a eu un complice.

\- Un complice ? Demanda Volstagg.

\- Oui et justement c'est votre ami Fandral.

\- Fandral ? Cela ne m'étonne pas plus que cela, murmura Hogun. Depuis cette expédition dans le Sud qui a mal tournée, ils sont devenus plus… amis…

\- Ils ont été pris en chasse par la garde. Certains disent que Fandral aurait été blessé.

Volstagg émit un grognement de mécontentement et Hogun souffla de dépit.

\- Quelle tête de mule, il aurait dû nous le dire.

\- Vous l'auriez arrêté ? Demanda Vidar en cherchant à comprendre.

\- Non, lui répliqua le Vane. Nous l'aurions aidé.

\- Comment ?

\- Vidar. Tu n'es pas à Asgard depuis longtemps alors je peux comprendre que tu sois sceptique, mais tu sais… même s'ils ont des hauts, des bas et des disputes, il y a une chose dont je sais qu'il ne faut pas douter, c'est qu'au fond ils s'aiment ces deux-là. Loki ne peut pas avoir fait ça à son frère.

\- Même par jalousie ?

\- Non, dit Volstagg… Ne prends pas au sérieux les rumeurs. Si Loki devait faire du mal à quelqu'un… ce serait à lui-même, pas à son frère.

OoooO

Une douleur diffuse irradia de son dos et lui arracha une légère plainte de douleur lorsque Fandral tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Son esprit travaillait vite et il chercha ce qui avait bien lui arriver, tout en réfléchissant à l'endroit où il pouvait être. Il était à demi-allongé à plat ventre sur un lit un peu raide. Une couverture remontant sur ses épaules diffusait une chaleur agréable et la douleur dans son dos était presque supportable.

Malgré sa vision encore un peu floue, certaines idées se remirent en place. Il avait pénétré dans les appartements du Père-de-Toute-Chose en compagnie de Loki pour voler une fiole de poison. Il y avait eu des gardes, une bagarre et ils avaient sauté non ? Du haut de la terrasse ? Plongeant dans le vide ? Et il était encore en vie ? Il avait sans doute raté quelque chose… à cause de la douleur dans son dos, non ? Les gardes avaient tenté de les arrêter avec leur lance et l'une d'elles s'était fichée dans son épaule.

Fandral grogna, agacé, et plissa les yeux. Sa vision se fit enfin nette et il sursauta en tombant nez à nez avec la truffe d'un grand loup noir presque sur sa joue. Un grand loup noir qui le fixait fermement de ses yeux jaunes et qu'il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître avant de se tranquilliser.

\- Svart ?

En guise de réponse, l'animal lui lécha la joue avant de s'écarter. Une voix prit le relais.

\- Tu es réveillé ? Comment tu te sens ?

Fandral grommela de nouveau et tenta la manœuvre périlleuse de se redresser. Il nota la présence d'un bandage solide autour de son épaule et de son torse, ce qui devait expliquer qu'il n'avait pas aussi mal qu'il l'aurait pensé.

D'un regard circulaire, il balaya la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait, s'arrêtant sur Loki qui se tenait derrière une grande table un peu plus loin. Ce dernier lui avait adressé la parole sans réellement le regarder. Il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et Fandral comprenait parfaitement pourquoi.

Devant lui, dans les airs, flottait la fiole de poison ouverte. Le liquide qu'elle contenait s'était déversé dans le vide, mais avait été comme pétrifié. Il se retrouvait donc lui aussi en suspension. Des effluves verts tournoyaient autour de la fiole et de son contenu. Devant le regard étonné de Fandral, le liquide sembla se fractionner et chaque élément changea de couleur. Un léger frisson remonta le long de son échine. Oui, la rumeur avait raison sur un point. Il y a avait de la magie dans ce poison et Loki savait comment la manipuler.

Le bretteur se leva du lit en titubant doucement pour se rapprocher de la table. Il était fasciné par la manière de faire du jeune dieu et par les composantes qui semblaient se créer ou disparaître juste devant lui.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, lui rappela Loki sans se détourner de sa tâche.

\- Euh… Je… De quoi ? Marmonna Fandral sans réellement se rappeler de la question qu'il lui avait posée.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Le questionna de nouveau Loki, cette fois en lui adressant un regard un peu inquiet. La plaie était profonde, je l'ai recousue, mais la douleur doit toujours être présente.

\- Oh ! Bien. Je vais bien.

Loki lui adressa un deuxième coup d'œil.

\- Tu en es absolument certain, je te trouve encore livide.

\- Non, ça va… C'est juste que… Comment tu fais ça ?

\- La magie c'est un peu plus que de simples tours tu sais, c'est de la science. Je comprends que mère n'ait pas trouvé la clé pour déchiffrer cette composition, elle est peu commune.

\- Tu y arrives toi ?

\- J'ai presque fini, murmura son ami en se concentrant sur les mouvements des ingrédients qu'il manipulait en totale lévitation.

Fandral retint son souffle pour ne pas le déranger et le regarda assembler différemment les composants avant de les unir et de faire de nouveau rentrer le liquide dans la fiole. Un liquide qui n'était plus jaunâtre, mais bleu.

Loki tendit la main, prit la fiole et fit disparaître toutes effluves de magie. Un léger frisson le parcourut pendant qu'il se tourna vers Fandral. A son léger sourire, ce dernier comprit ce qu'il allait lui dire.

\- Je pense que j'ai réussi. Cette fiole contient maintenant l'antidote.

\- C'est merveilleux ! S'exclama le bretteur. Je vais passer devant pour que tu puisses…

\- Non Fandral, tu as vu comment ont agi les gardes lors de notre intrusion dans les appartements de mes parents ? Ils ne me laisseront jamais m'approcher des Chambres de Guérison et encore moins de mon frère. Je suis son empoisonneur à leurs yeux.

\- Mais il a besoin de cet antidote !

\- Je sais, dit Loki en tendant la fiole à son ami. Porte-lui. Sauve-le pour moi s'il te plaît et… dis-lui que je l'aime.

\- Loki, frémit son ami en prenant la fiole dans sa main. Pourquoi tes mots sonnent comme un adieu ? Ne fuis pas. Les gens finiront par comprendre que ce n'est pas toi.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir, Fandral. Je vais juste te donner l'opportunité de pénétrer dans cette chambre sans que personne ne s'intéresse à toi… Fais-moi confiance et sauve-le…


	35. Une dernière diversion

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 35 ème chapitre, la vie de Thor ne tient plus qu'à un fil, Loki et Fandral tentent de le sauver avant que tout ne soit trop tard.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 35 : Une dernière diversion**_

Avec une certaine discrétion, Fandral et Loki réapparurent aux abords du palais. L'agitation était toute aussi palpable que lors de leur fuite et il était clair que les gardes étaient à la recherche du traître qui venait de s'échapper après avoir empoisonné le prince. Loki ressentit un violent pincement au cœur. Comment ses amis, comme ses parents et comment ces gens qu'il connaissait pouvaient voir en lui un assassin ?

Bien évidemment, il y avait la menace du Ragnarök qui planait au-dessus de sa tête, comme une épée de Damoclès depuis des décennies, mais là, cela n'avait rien à voir. On l'accusait de tuer Thor lentement, douloureusement et cette simple idée lui faisait mal.

A ses côtés, Fandral comprit que voir le palais grouillant d'une telle agitation pour cette raison était en train de le plonger dans une profonde affliction. Il posa une main sur son bras, le faisant légèrement sursauter tout en le ramenant à la réalité de leur situation.

\- Reste avec moi s'il te plaît. Je comprends que cette situation te fasse mal, mais regarde. Ils sont trop nombreux. Je ne pourrais jamais rentrer là-dedans sans me faire repérer, sauf si tu m'aides. Masque d'invisibilité ?

\- Non… Pas dans le palais. Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas passer par la grande porte, lui répondit Loki en lui tapotant le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Tu me promets de faire ce que j'ai demandé ?

\- Loki…

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Bien sûr que je le ferai, mais ne prends pas de risq…

Les mots de Fandral restèrent en suspend pendant que Loki sortit de leur cachette. D'un pas ferme et décidé il se dirigea en direction des gardes, écartant les bras pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé tout en leur criant.

\- Excusez-moi ! Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

Immédiatement, en écoutant sa voix, les soldats brandirent leurs armes et avancèrent droit sur lui.

...

De leur cachette, Fandral ne put retenir un léger frémissement.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas une bonne idée Loki, vraiment pas.

...

Il fallait dire que la situation du jeune dieu était en train de se compliquer, parce qu'en le voyant, les gardes appelèrent des renforts et subitement devant lui, toute la place se remplit d'einherjars.

...

Un nouveau frisson s'empara de Fandral. Les soldats paraissaient nerveux et dangereux. Le bretteur aurait eu envie de rester pour leur hurler qu'ils se trompaient et que son ami n'était pas un assassin, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Loki était en train de se sacrifier pour lui permettre de remplir une mission bien plus importante.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, il était bien plus facile pour lui de se glisser à l'intérieur. Il adressa donc un dernier coup d'œil à son ami et jaillit de sa cachette pour se glisser dans le palais sans se faire remarquer.

...

De l'autre côté de la cour, Loki l'observa s'engouffrer à l'intérieur et un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Quelle nervosité ? Un problème messieurs ?

\- Par ordre du Roi, vous êtes obligé de nous suivre.

\- Obligé ?

\- Nous devons vous conduire au donjon, vous êtes accusé d'empoisonnement et de trahison !

\- Je n'empoisonne pas les gens ou tout du moins, si jamais je devais le faire, je ne serais pas assez idiot pour laisser des preuves à la vue de tous !

\- Ce n'est pas à nous d'en décider. Il faut que vous nous suiviez.

\- Je n'irai nulle part !

\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris mon Prince, ce n'est pas une proposition. Vous devez nous suivre !

\- Etes-vous sourds ? Demanda Loki en continuant d'écarter un peu les bras. Je n'irai nulle part !

De petites flammèches apparurent au bout de ses doigts, faisant comprendre aux einherjars qu'il n'allait pas se rendre.

\- Nous vous forcerons.

\- Ne faites pas ça, je ne veux blesser personne et…

Loki n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase parce que les gardes donnèrent l'assaut. Le jeune homme ne se laissa pas surprendre et créa un bouclier d'énergie sur lequel rebondirent violemment ses premiers assaillants. Ils roulèrent au sol et le jeune homme se redressa.

\- Je ne veux pas vous blesser. Vous faites erreur !

Ces mots se perdirent dans le vide puisque les gardes chargèrent de nouveau. Le plus jeune des princes se mit en position d'attente et bloqua le poignet d'un garde qu'il vrilla. Il sentit l'os se rompre et recula d'un pas.

\- Je ne veux pas vous blesser !

OoooO

Fandral traversa le couloir en courant avant de se plaquer rapidement dans un recoin, le temps de laisser passer une patrouille qui courait pour rejoindre leurs camarades. Il laissa échapper un juron. Il devait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas que Loki se fasse totalement submerger.

Une fois qu'ils se furent un peu éloignés, il accéléra pour gagner au plus vite les Chambres de Guérison, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui irradiait à nouveau de son dos de manière de plus en plus violente.

Quand il arriva dans la salle principale, son regard croisa celui de Volstagg et de Hogun qui sursautèrent et se précipitèrent dans sa direction.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Hogun. Il y a un combat dehors ?

\- Loki fait diversion.

\- Avec les gardes ? Demanda Volstagg.

\- Oui, il…

\- Remontés comme ils sont, il est en danger, répliqua le solide guerrier en se hâtant de gagner la sortie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Hogun.

\- Tu ne crois pas que nous avons déjà eu assez de drame ?

Hogun ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Fandral l'attrapa par un bras.

\- Où est Thor ?

OoooO

Loki pivota sur la droite mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter la charge de tous ses adversaires. Il encaissa un coup à la pommette qui le fit chanceler par sa brutalité. Sa vision se fit floue quelques secondes pendant qu'il sentit le sang couler sur sa joue. Les Gardes étaient revanchards et en colère à cause des accusations portées contre lui et il était difficile de les affronter tout en essayant de ne pas les blesser.

D'ailleurs, un coup qui le prit à la hanche lui rappela qu'ils étaient en très forte supériorité numérique. Il était grand temps qu'il s'éclipse de là. Seulement, il n'en eut pas le temps. A l'instant précis où il évoquait son sort de disparition, un coup le toucha à la tempe. Loki bascula en avant et se retrouva à genoux. Sa vision était floue et sa tête martelait. Les gardes se faisaient de plus en plus pressants autour de lui et une seule idée lui traversait l'esprit : ne pas les blesser.

Cette idée-là ne semblait pas être partagée par les einherjars. Un coup le toucha entre les omoplates et un autre le prit de nouveau au niveau de la tempe. Loki bascula en avant sur le sol où il s'écroula à plat ventre, assommé, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de continuer à le malmener.

OoooO

Sif et Frigga n'avaient pas bougé depuis des heures. Les deux femmes savaient que Thor agonisait et que bientôt tout serait fini. Elles le savaient parce qu'il était de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus blanc et que son corps épuisé se tordait de plus en plus de douleur.

La jeune déesse de la guerre s'appuyait doucement contre l'épaule de la reine. Elle la sentait trembler et pleurer en silence, ne pouvant que la comprendre, elle qui continuait aussi de pleurer.

Du coup, elles sursautèrent lorsque la porte de la Chambre s'ouvrit. Ensemble, elles tournèrent la tête et découvrirent Fandral. Pâle, l'air épuisé, la reine nota immédiatement qu'il semblait blessé et fronça les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Erdaa, qui ne quittait pas le chevet de son prince, se rapprocha elle aussi. Fandral se tourna vers elle et sortit une fiole de la poche de sa veste, une fiole qu'elle tendit à la guérisseuse.

\- J'ai l'antidote.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Demanda cette dernière en lui prenant rapidement.

\- Loki l'a fabriqué pour lui. Il a brisé la conception magique pour réorganiser les composants.

\- C'est donc bien lui qui est derrière tout ça ! S'exclama Sif en bondissant du lit.

\- Non ! Nous avons dû voler la fiole de poison restant pour fabriquer cet antidote. Loki n'y est pour rien ! Il faut me croire.

\- Non ! Lança Sif. Qui d'autre pourrait…

\- Je te crois, la coupa la reine. La douleur obscurcit ton jugement Sif, moi je ne l'ai jamais cru.

Dans le dos de Fandral, Erdaa versa le contenu de la fiole dans une coupe qu'elle rapporta à la reine.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas perdre plus de temps. Son souffle est de plus en plus ténu !

Frigga hocha la tête et redressa son fils dans ses bras avant de prendre la coupe et de se tourner vers Sif.

\- Aidez-moi à le faire boire.

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita pour l'aider pendant qu'Erdaa se tourna vers Fandral. Elle posa une main sur son bras et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Et si tu venais t'asseoir que je regarde cette épaule.

\- Comment, je…

\- Tu es livide et épuisé. Viens… Si cet antidote est bien le bon, tu viens de le sauver. Tu as le droit qu'on prenne soin de toi.

OoooO

Emportés par leur colère et la peur de voir leur prince aîné mourir dans des circonstances atroces ; des circonstances qui marqueraient le point culminant de tous les tourments subis par Asgard depuis quelques années, certains einherjars ne parvenaient plus à se contrôler malgré les injonctions de certains de leurs camarades.

En arrivant sur la place, Volstagg se figea une fraction de seconde, avant de littéralement foncer dans le tas. Avec de violents coups d'épaules ou de poings, il écarta les gardes les plus haineux et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au corps de Loki étendu sur le sol. Il agrippa le dernier soldat qui se tenait entre lui et le plus jeune des princes et le lança littéralement sur les autres avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur.

\- Avez-vous totalement perdu l'esprit ?

Au son de la voix tonitruante du plus imposant des guerriers d'Asgard, les einherjars semblèrent reprendre leur esprit et reculèrent de quelques pas. Certains secouèrent la tête comme s'ils essayaient de retrouver le contrôle d'eux-mêmes.L'air hagard et perdu de certains donnait presque l'impression qu'ils étaient en train de découvrir ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Un œil aiguisé aurait pu trouver cela étrange, mais Volstagg ne s'attarda pas sur eux. Il se jeta à genoux à côté de Loki, glissant ses mains sous son corps pour le ramener dans ses bras.

\- Hey ? Loki ?

Mais le jeune homme, inconscient ne lui répondit pas. Volstagg frémit de rage devant le visage tuméfié et livide de ce dernier. Il se redressa en le portant dans ses bras, lançant un regard rempli de colère aux gardes.

\- Je ferai en sorte que vous répondiez de vos actes !

OoooO

Le teint de Thor paraissait moins blanc. C'était tout du moins ce que Sif tentait de croire depuis plus de trois heures qu'elle lui avait donné l'antidote avec la reine. En tous cas, il semblait respirer mieux et son état ne se dégradait plus de manière préoccupante.

Elle était donc restée là pour lui tenir la main, tout comme la reine qui caressait doucement son front en lui murmurant des encouragements.

\- Allez, mon fils. Il faut revenir. Thor. Réveille-toi mon petit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui murmurait la même chose mais là, contrairement aux heures précédentes, elle le sentit frissonner. La reine se figea au moment où Thor reprit connaissance. Le jeune homme se cabra en gémissant, haletant et reprenant subitement conscience de son environnement. Des larmes de joies explosèrent sur le visage des deux femmes pendant que Frigga posa les mains sur son torse pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Chut ! Doucement Thor tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. Tout va bien.

OoooO

Loki était étendu sur son lit aux pieds duquel, en boule comme un jeune chiot,dormait Svart. Trois côtes de cassées, une épaule démise et une pommette sérieusement contusionnée, les gardes n'y avait pas été de mains mortes et cela l'étonnait. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils pouvaient ressentir autant de haine envers lui… Il leur en parlerait sans doute à l'occasion pour comprendre, mais pas pour le moment. Il aurait bien voulu que quelqu'un lui donne des nouvelles de Thor.

Ce fut à cet instant que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Loki esquissa un sourire. Il n'allait pas tarder à en avoir finalement.

Odin pénétra dans la chambre du plus jeune de ses fils. En le voyant, leur dernier échange lui revint immédiatement en mémoire et Loki grimaça. Il se sentait encore mal et affaibli, ce qui lui donnait nullement l'envie de reprendre l'explication là où ils l'avaient laissée.

Le Père-de-Toute-Chose ne dit rien et se rapprocha du lit de son fils sur le bord duquel il se laissa tomber assis. Il passa distraitement la main dans le poil de Svart qui venait de se redresser et lui demanda.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Comment va Thor ? Le questionna en écho Loki.

\- Il va bien. L'antidote a marché. Il a même repris connaissance.

\- Alors tant mieux, le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Odin ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Un silence pesant s'installa entre le père et le fils. Un silence qu'Odin décida de rompre au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Loki… Jure le moi.

\- De quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme en comprenant parfaitement la teneur de la question de son père.

\- Jure-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui es à l'origine de tout cela.

Loki ne parvint pas à retenir un léger rire sarcastique et siffla en réponse sur un ton agacé.

\- Le suggérer est une insulte. Je pense être plus intelligent non ? C'est un point sur lequel nous différons vous et moi.

Odin encaissa les sarcasmes en frémissant de rage, mais c'était de bonne guerre. Il choisit donc d'hocher la tête et se redressa pour sortir de la chambre.

\- Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de repos. Toi aussi. Dors un peu, je te ferai apporter à manger.

Puis Odin se détourna sans attendre de réponses et sortit de la pièce.


	36. Avec la magie tout est possible

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 36 ème chapitre, six jours après l'empoisonnement de Thor, Loki est toujours aussi affecté par ce qui s'est passé. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 36 : Avec la magie tout est possible**_

Loki contemplait le plafond de sa chambre comme s'il ressemblait à la plus belle des œuvres d'art vu comme il semblait se concentrer dessus. En fait, à force de le fixer, il était parvenu à ne plus le voir du tout. Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées, la main droite posée sur son torse là où ses côtes étaient encore douloureuses. Le cadet des princes d'Asgard tentait de chasser les idées sombres qui tournaient dans sa tête depuis six jours, mais elles revenaient dès qu'il fermait les yeux, tentant de l'engloutir. Quelqu'un avait empoisonné son frère et son père avait pensé qu'il pouvait être cette personne…

Cela faisait longtemps que Loki n'avait plus eu aussi mal. Tout ça parce qu'il fallait que ce soit un sorcier… un sorcier puissant et qu'il était si simple de se tourner vers le sorcier de service !

Un léger soupir lui échappa et le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. La douleur physique n'était pas un problème, celle qui tournait dans son esprit était différente, plus destructrice… un léger frémissement le parcourut, un frémissement perçut par Svart qui était couché sur le lit à ses côtés et qui émit un léger jappement. Le grand loup noir poussa doucement son bras du bout de sa truffe et Loki déplaça sa main pour le gratter derrière les oreilles.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il perçut une présence derrière sa porte de chambre. Le jeune sorcier tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils et se leva doucement de son lit. Il n'existait pas beaucoup de personnes dans tout le royaume qui viendrait se planter devant sa porte sans oser frapper.

Loki se rapprocha donc et ouvrit le battant, faisant brutalement sursauter la personne qui se tenait juste derrière. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Fandral laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je… Enfin… Je voulais savoir, je… Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda le bretteur mal à l'aise.

Loki sourit et tendit une main pour le prendre par le bras et le faire pénétrer dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte.

\- Moi oui, mais toi tu ne devrais pas être dans un lit.

\- J'ai échappé à Erdaa.

\- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, lui répliqua Loki, amusé, en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Elle peut encore te retrouver.

Fandral lui sourit et Loki se laissa tomber assis à ses côtés.

\- Alors que me vaut cette visite ?

\- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

Loki se tendit, sans même s'en rendre compte. Fandral le perçut et hésita. Ce serait Hogun, il aurait posé une main sur son genou pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là et que tout irait bien, mais Loki était son prince et même s'il le regardait comme un ami, il n'était pas sûr que ces familiarités entrent dans leur manière de communiquer. Toutefois, même sans lire dans ses pensées, il comprit qu'il souffrait, alors il finit par se lancer. Sa main pressa doucement la cuisse de Loki qui lui tourna un regard étonné sans le repousser.

\- C'était une fausse question, tu sais, ajouta Fandral. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu vas mal et ce n'est pas étonnant. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu croire que c'était toi, Loki. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu es bien la seule personne qui ne devrait pas l'être et, ajouta Loki avant que son ami ne parle, qui devrait être dans un lit. Je te raccompagne à ta chambre ?

Fandral émit un léger soupir. Oui, il était épuisé et il comprenait que le jeune homme n'ai pas envie de lui parler, mais au moins, il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait envie qu'il entende. Il le laissa donc le remettre sur pied avant de répondre à sa question.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vais pas m'écrouler.

\- Tant mieux, répondit Loki tandis que les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers la porte.

Le plus jeune des princes l'ouvrit et son ami lui adressa un dernier regard.

\- Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de parler.

\- Oui… Merci… Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, tu…

\- Je ne m'oblige à rien. Nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, j'en ai bien l'impression.

\- Alors c'est ce que font les amis, lui répliqua Fandral en lui pressant doucement le bras. Essaie de dormir un peu, même ta magie ne parvient pas à masquer tes cernes.

\- Je vais essayer.

Fandral sortit et Loki ferma la porte. Discuter avec le bretteur avait créé en lui un tourbillon de sentiments divers. Il se sentait étrange, à la fois bouleversé et rasséréné. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers le buffet où se trouvait la vasque pour ses ablutions et empoigna un gobelet. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, prouvant la force des émotions qui se déchaînaient en lui et sa gorge était sèche. Il attrapa le pichet pour se servir un verre d'eau, mais rien ne coula. Loki fronça les sourcils. Vide ? C'était étrange, il… Le jeune homme se figea brutalement, ne terminant pas sa pensée. Le pichet n'était pas vide. L'eau à l'intérieur venait de se transformer en glace et ce n'était pas tout. Maintenant, elle courait sur la paroi externe de ce dernier, le recouvrant d'une fine pellicule… Et cette glace émanait de ses doigts. Loki recula d'un pas, comme frappé par un uppercut et lâcha le pichet. Ce dernier se brisa bruyamment sur le sol.

Le jeune homme frémit et observa ses doigts. Tout cela venait de lui, de cette glace qu'il savait créer et manipuler, mais qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Ce n'était pas normal. Ses frissons se firent plus violents pendant qu'il fixa ses doigts avec insistance, cherchant à comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Perdu totalement dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'une voix inquiète lui demanda.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Qui ? Quoi ? Encore cette même question, mais pas la même voix ? Interloqué, Loki redressa la tête, découvrant la silhouette de son frère sur le palier de sa porte de chambre.

\- Thor ?

Depuis que Fandral lui avait ramené l'antidote, Loki n'avait pas osé aller voir son frère. Déjà, il était blessé et malmené lui aussi, mais surtout, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait de tout ce qui s'était passé. Il était d'ailleurs terrifié à la simple idée qu'il puisse lui aussi le croire coupable. Ainsi, il avait soigneusement évité d'aller à son chevet, se contentant d'avoir de ses nouvelles en parcourant l'esprit de ses amis. L'antidote était le bon. Tout allait bien pour lui et c'était bien le principal. Six jours après, Thor paraissait même parfaitement en forme pour quelqu'un qui était passé si près de la mort.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, répondit son aîné en se rapprochant après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte. Tu vas bien ?

Loki recula d'autant de pas que Thor venait de faire, refusant de s'approcher de son frère alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- Je… Ne t'approche pas !

\- De quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna son frère blessé par sa réaction.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, répondit Loki en reculant un peu plus.

Thor fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux, observant le pichet brisé et la glace qui fondait sur le sol. Instantanément, il comprit ce qui venait de se passer et finit de se rapprocher. Loki tenta de le fuir, mais Thor le rattrapa par un bras et l'attira contre lui.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça, je…

\- Calme-toi. Tu ne me feras pas de mal. Laisse-toi faire.

Dans un premier temps, son frère ne sembla pas entendre ses mots et essaya de se débattre afin de briser l'étreinte, puis il frémit avant d'accepter de se laisser aller dans les bras de son aîné. Sa joue se posa sur son épaule pendant que tout son corps se mit à trembler. Thor finit de l'envelopper de ses bras et le berça doucement contre sa poitrine.

\- Voilà. C'est mieux. Je suis là.

Loki frissonna et murmura dans un souffle tout en profitant des bras de son frère.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, Je ne t'aurais jamais…

\- Chut ! Le coupa Thor en le sentant se mettre à pleurer. Bien évidemment que je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Comment tu peux croire une seule seconde que je pourrais avoir un doute ? C'est pour ça que tu m'évites et que tu ne sors pas de cette chambre ?

Son jeune frère ne répondit rien, mais Thor savait que c'était la vérité et il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- Loki, nous sommes frères tous les deux avec tout ce que cela implique en terme d'amusement ou de disputes, mais tu sais… Je ne te ferai jamais de mal et je sais que toi non plus. Cette idée idiote ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit.

\- Tout le monde pense que c'est moi et que j'ai fait ça parce que je pensais que c'est toi qui m'as porté ces coups, qui m'ont privé de la vue.

\- Ces personnes s'arrêtent au superficiel. Cela ne nous concerne pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Père le pense.

\- Père agit trop souvent en roi. Moi je sais que ce n'est pas toi, ajouta Thor en déposant un rapide baiser sur la tempe de son petit frère blotti dans ses bras.

Loki frémit et ne bougea pas, profitant de ce moment d'affection dont il avait cruellement besoin. Thor garda le silence quelques secondes, puis lui demanda.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec tes pouvoirs ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai parfois l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler… Je ne sais même pas d'où ça peut venir.

\- Moi, j'ai l'impression que ça peut venir de ta profonde fatigue, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur de vous faire du mal sans le vouloir.

\- T'en fais pas. Je pense que tu as besoin d'un vrai repos. On s'allonge ?

Loki redressa la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On ?

Pour toute réponse, Thor entraîna son frère vers son lit et se laissa tomber sur ce dernier. Loki frémit et s'étendit à ses côtés, se laissant faire lorsque son aîné passa un bras sous sa nuque pour le ramener contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira. Thor l'observa fermer les yeux pour masquer son émotion et ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue.

\- Tu as les traits tirés et fatigués, essaie de dormir un peu.

Loki hocha la tête et chercha à se détendre. Thor sourit en sentant ses muscles se dénouer peu à peu, mais garda un air préoccupé. Il y avait une question qui tournait dans sa tête depuis des mois et qu'il avait besoin de lui poser.

\- Loki… A propos de cette agression qui t'a enlevé la vue…

Sa voix était hésitante et son frère rouvrit les yeux, braquant son regard sur lui pour l'encourager à finir sa question.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que ça pouvait être moi ?

\- Thor, tu viens de le dire, tu…

\- Non, pas comme ça… Est-ce que tu crois que quelqu'un a pu s'emparer de moi et me manipuler pour que je te fasse ça ? Je veux dire… Je suis allé dans cette forêt, je l'ai fouillé… J'aurais dû te retrouver blessé… Je ne me l'explique pas… Tu crois que c'est possible ?

\- Avec la magie tout est possible grand frère, mais je sais maintenant, moi aussi que ce n'était pas toi. Je suis si mal de l'avoir cru… Pardonne-moi...


	37. A la faveur de la nuit

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 37 ème chapitre, une personne s'introduit dans le palais.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 37 : A la faveur de la nuit**_

La nuit était sombre et silencieuse. Après avoir discuté un peu plus longuement de magie, de sortilège et d'idées préconçues, Loki s'était finalement endormi d'épuisement dans les bras de son frère qui l'avait imité assez rapidement. Thor tentait de le cacher, mais survivre de justesse à cet empoisonnement avait brûlé ses forces et son corps lui réclamait encore du repos pour s'en remettre totalement.

Décidé à ne pas réveiller son frère dont il connaissait le sommeil léger, il avait fini de se tourner vers lui, l'enveloppant de ses bras avant de s'assoupir en le serrant contre lui. Comment pouvait-on croire qu'il avait tenté de le tuer alors qu'il lui semblait si épuisé à cause de son inquiétude ? On pouvait bien lui objecter qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment des enfants, s'endormir avec lui restait toujours le meilleur moyen de l'apaiser, de lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour lui… C'était bien son rôle de grand frère, non ? Alors Thor s'était laissé aller, enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure brune de son cadet et profitant de ce moment paisible avec lui. Juste avant de fermer les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout ne serait pas aussi calme dans les prochains jours. Ils avaient un autre ennemi tapi dans l'ombre, quelqu'un qui tentait de les monter l'un contre l'autre. Heureusement, malgré leurs différences, les deux frères se connaissaient assez pour rester unis, mais la menace était là, bien présente… et elle ne quitta pas son esprit pendant qu'il s'endormit doucement, se jurant mentalement une dernière fois qu'il ferait tout pour protéger ce petit frère qui dormait dans ses bras.

...

La brise pénétrait par la fenêtre ouverte, faisant voleter les rideaux. Aucun des deux frères ne se réveilla pour autant et personne ne vit une silhouette esseulée pénétrer dans la partie basse du palais.

L'étrange ombre portait une armure au casque reconnaissable. Il s'agissait d'un einherjar, seulement son attitude n'était pas habituelle. Le soldat paraissait nerveux et agité, se parlant à lui-même pendant qu'il progressait dans les entrailles du palais.

\- Ne recule pas Harokin… Tu le sais… Tu ne peux pas reculer. Tu sais pourquoi tu le fais !

Le guerrier croisa deux autres gardes qui le saluèrent avec respect avant de s'éloigner sans voir qu'il n'était pas réellement lui-même. Ce dernier, satisfait de les avoir trompés, pressa un peu plus le pas et se faufila dans l'escalier qui descendait dans les sous-sols, à proximité de la Salle aux Trésors d'Odin. Son but était proche et dans les tréfonds du palais, il était sûr de ne plus croiser personne. Surtout depuis que le roi avait modifié la sécurité aux abords de cette chambre secrète. Toutefois, cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il avait une mission qu'il devait mener à terme et il continuait à parler tout seul, donnant l'impression de se répéter des mots prononcés par un autre et qu'il avait appris par cœur.

\- Fais ce que j'ai t'ai dit… N'oublie rien… Si tu veux revenir vivant, n'oublie rien… Chaque geste doit être précis… Chaque geste doit être maîtrisé.

Juste avant d'arriver à la porte, il se figea, gardant la bouche ouverte quelques instants avant de prendre une longue inspiration.

\- N'oublie pas le gardien. Tu sais comment le désactiver… Je te l'ai montré… Ne te trompes pas sinon il te tuera…

Toujours aussi agité, l'einherjar du nom de Harokin arriva à l'entrée de la Salle des Trésors. Il jeta un coup d'œil angoissé à droite et à gauche, s'assurant ainsi de ne pas être vu puis, il pénétra dans la salle en retenant son souffle.

D'un mouvement brusque et nerveux, il se tourna sur la gauche, vers la loge où se trouvait le Destructor et sortit une fiole de sa poche. Le gardien géant sembla sentir sa présence et il commença à s'activer, déjà prêt à chasser cet intrus, mais Harokin jeta le contenu de la fiole sur l'armure géante qui s'immobilisa et se remit en veille. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Au moins, il ne s'est pas trompé sur ça, marmonna-t-il avant de dévaler les escaliers pour descendre au fond de la pièce.

Tout en marchant, il regardait partout, tentant de localiser un objet précis et il était de plus en plus agité. Les phrases saccadées revenaient de plus en plus.

\- Va sur la droite… Sur la droite… Ne regarde pas le reste… Avance… Va sur la droite…

A chaque pas, Harokin ne cessait de se répéter à haute voix ces quelques phrases, tel un mantra qui devait le guider vers un but précis. Assez rapidement, il se trouva devant une niche où se trouvait un artefact intriguant, marqué par un grand œil. Il s'immobilisa, frémit et marmonna.

\- Va sur le droite… prends l'œil de Warlock… Il est la clé… Néglige les autres… Prends l'œil de Warlock… Pouvoirs et force il te donnera… Prends l'œil de Warlock… Pouvoir et force il nous donnera…

L'œil était là, devant lui, à portée de main. Un autre frisson parcourut l'échine du soldat asgardien qui secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Sortant ainsi de sa litanie, Harokin tendit les mains vers l'objet. Il les glissa dessous et le souleva tout en retenant son souffle. Est-ce que quelque chose allait se passer ? En tous cas, aucun bruit, ni aucun monstre ne sembla vouloir le tuer. En revanche, au moment où il allait se relâcher, une lumière se mit à briller, lui déclenchant une certaine crise de panique, mais Harokin savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Il avait besoin de l'Œil. Il ne se voyait pas abandonner alors qu'il le tenait. Alors, il ferma les yeux, laissant la lumière le submerger en priant pour qu'il ait raison et que rien ne signale sa présence dans ce lieu qui où il n'était pas censé être. La lumière finit de s'intensifier et l'enveloppa. Harokin laissa échapper un cri et tomba à genoux sur le sol.

OoooO

Fandral savait qu'à cette heure tardive, il aurait mieux fait de dormir, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ce soir il en était totalement incapable. En effet, depuis qu'il avait tenté de se coucher, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant son corps blessé avait besoin de ce repos, mais sa brève discussion avec Loki tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Son ami était triste et touché que les gens le montre du doigt une nouvelle fois et le bretteur aurait bien aimé leur montrer qu'ils avaient tort, mais il savait aussi que les mentalités et les _a__ priori_ étaient durs à changer à Asgard.

Fatigué de tourner et de retourner dans sa couche sans parvenir à s'endormir, il avait fini par se lever pour prendre l'air. Loki lui avait dit une fois que l'air de la nuit était bénéfique et qu'il lui permettait de réfléchir et de se détendre, alors pourquoi pas ? C'était une méthode qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé.

Il se trouvait donc là, dans le parc du palais, flânant à pas lent entre les allées et commençant à apprécier la quiétude et le calme qui l'entourait. Loki avait raison. Sans l'agitation grouillante de la journée, les lieux dégageaient une autre sérénité. Assez machinalement, il se dirigea vers un banc avant de s'immobiliser. Il n'était pas seul… Il y avait une autre silhouette en contrebas, appuyée contre un muret et semblant observer la ville endormie.

Intrigué, Fandral se rapprocha. Dans un premier temps, il pensa qu'il pouvait s'agir de Loki, mais rapidement, il comprit que ce n'était pas le plus jeune des princes qui se tenait là. La silhouette était plus petite, plus massive et plus blonde aussi. Un peu étonné, il se positionna à ses côtés en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vidar ? Tu ne dors pas ?

Le jeune guerrier se redressa et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Apparemment toi non plus.

\- Je… bredouilla Fandral, se trouvant un peu bête.

\- La nuit est calme. J'aime le silence, ajouta Vidar en le coupant.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-il rapidement. Ça aide à réfléchir.

\- À la manière dont tu vas esquiver les problèmes dus à tes nombreuses conquêtes ? Le chambra un peu le jeune guerrier qui commençait à connaître parfaitement les différents déboires amoureux du bretteur un peu trop charmeur.

Fandral rit doucement avant de faire la moue.

\- Pas en ce moment, je ne suis pas état. Je me demande plutôt qui était l'empoisonneur.

\- Comme nous tous…

\- J'ai beau tourner la question dans tous les sens, j'arrive toujours à la même conclusion.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Il est là, parmi nous… Cela ne peut être quelqu'un de l'extérieur.

\- Beaucoup de gens pensent encore que c'est Loki.

\- Alors beaucoup de gens se trompent. Je sais que tu n'es pas là depuis très longtemps. Ils ont des conflits, des disputes plus ou moins violentes, mais ils s'aiment ces deux-là.

\- Nous ne savons toujours pas qui a pu prendre la place de Thor pour frapper Loki, est-ce que tu crois…

\- Arrête. Je sais que tu as vécu des choses pas facile et que tu sais que la trahison existe, mais ne la vois pas partout. Tu veux une explication ? Eh bien, j'en ai une… Il y a quelqu'un qui tire les ficelles dans l'ombre, quelqu'un de dangereux et dont nous allons devoir nous méfier.

\- Un autre Vili ?

\- Pire… Lui, il n'a pas envie de se montrer.

OoooO

Harokin marchait vite, d'un pas encore plus pressé que lorsqu'il s'était introduit dans la Salle des Trésors du Père-de-Toute-Chose. Il buttait parfois sur une aspérité, un rebord de marche ou un parterre de fleurs, mais il ne baissait pas la cadence et il se parlait toujours à lui-même.

\- Amène-le… Montre-le-moi… Je veux le voir… Fais vite… Amène-le…

Il paraissait de plus en plus agité. De la sueur perlait sur son front et il portait sa cape de manière à dissimuler son larcin. Tout en lui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il devait se dépêcher. Il avait perdu du temps au fond de la cave, du temps qui n'était pas prévu et qu'il devait rattraper.

Il eut la présence d'esprit de se cacher dans les ombres quand une patrouille se profila sur la droite, échappant à leur regard. Puis, en courant presque, il tourna sur la gauche, déboulant dans un espace sombre du parc du palais et s'immobilisa brutalement en voyant une silhouette devant lui. Une silhouette qui s'était glissée dans le recoin le plus sombre et dont le visage était caché par une longue cape à capuche. Un frisson parcourut le corps du voleur qui resta pétrifié devant cette apparition, tentant de comprendre si c'était un allié ou un ennemi. La silhouette soupira d'agacement et marmonna d'une voix caverneuse.

\- Vous êtes en retard.

\- Je sais, je…

\- Vous ne devriez pas être en retard !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Il y a eu cette lumière, se justifia Harokin en se mettant à trembler.

\- Une lumière ?

\- Oui, quand je l'ai pris dans mes mains toute la pièce a été baignée par la lumière et puis… j'ai dû perdre connaissance quelques minutes parce que je me suis réveillé couché par terre et…

\- Vous avez l'objet ?

\- Oui, dit le garde en écartant sa cape, révélant l'œil de Warlock. Je l'ai ! Tout à marcher comme vous me l'aviez dit. Le Destructor ne s'est pas activé.

\- Je ne mens jamais.

\- Je sais mon Seigneur. Vous… Vous croyez que nous pouvons réussir ?

\- Non. Je crois que tu peux réussir…


	38. Le porteur de l'œil

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 38 ème chapitre, galvanisé par le pouvoir de l'Oeil de Warlock, Harokin se retrouve face à Odin. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 38 : Le porteur de **_**_l'œil_**

Harokin prit une inspiration, jeta un regard à l'œil qui ornait la ceinture sur laquelle il l'avait fixé et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux brun pour les lisser à l'arrière, avant de pousser la porte devant lui.

A son entrée, les guerriers qui se tenaient dans la salle se turent et se tournèrent dans sa direction. Il y avait des einherjars comme lui, mais aussi des guerriers venant de différents clans alliés, venus en renfort pour protéger la cité le temps que les nouvelles recrues soient formées, redonnant à Asgard une armée digne de son nom.

Harokin les observa et posa une main sur sa ceinture, attirant leur regard sur l'artefact avant de parler d'une voix forte.

\- Guerriers d'Asgard. Trop des nôtres sont morts sans raison. Il est temps de protéger ce Royaume efficacement…

OoooO

D'un pas rapide, Odin dévala les quelques marches qui le menaient à la Salle des Trésors. L'attaque sournoise des Géants qui s'était soldé par le vol de deux des plus puissants artefacts qu'il avait en sa possession lui avait appris la prudence et, cette nuit, il avait eu cette étrange impression, quelque chose qui l'avait réveillé, lui faisant croire que le Destructor était en train de se réveiller avant que tout redevienne normal. Le sursaut qui l'avait tiré du sommeil avait été apaisé par Frigga qui lui avait assuré que le stress consécutif à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois était en train de lui jouer des tours. Odin s'était laissé convaincre, mais maintenant il doutait.

Il était possible que cela ne soit rien, mais le Père-de-Toute-Chose avait besoin de vérifier si tout allait bien. Depuis les attaques récentes, il était inquiet à l'idée qu'un jour un ennemi plus rusé que les autres parviennent à piller tous les objets qu'il avait mis à l'abri, car chacun de ces « Trésors » pouvaient détruire les Neuf Royaumes. C'était bien pour cela qu'il les avait rassemblés, comptant sur la force d'Asgard pour dissuader de venir les voler. Sauf que les dernières batailles avaient grandement entamées la puissance d'Asgard et leurs ennemis s'enhardissaient. Les Géants l'avaient bien montré.

Alors, il voulait vérifier ! Rapidement, il se glissa dans la pièce et se précipita en direction du Coffre des Hivers Anciens, comme si c'était une évidence… surtout en ce moment ! Odin ne pouvait le nier, il était inquiet par la situation. La brûlure et la nature de Loki qui semblait ressortir sans que ce dernier ne comprenne ce qui se passait, le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas lui dire. Il avait même espéré pendant un temps qu'il pourrait lui cacher éternellement ses réelles origines, tirant un trait définitif sur les raisons politiques qui lui avaient fait ramassé ce petit bébé jotün affaibli et malade. Les récents événements avaient été compliqués à gérer. La rumeur continuait à le voir comme celui qui avait voulu tuer son frère et Odin se demandait ce qui se passerait si en plus ils venaient à découvrir ce qu'il était. Déjà que lui se sentait troublé et perdu….

Heureusement, le Coffre était là sur son piédestal et le Père-de-Toute-Chose laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Un poids s'enleva de sa poitrine et il pivota pour sortir de la pièce. Son regard se posa sur une niche en face et il bloqua. Vide ! Elle était vide !

Précipitamment, il courut dans sa direction et fit le tour du présentoir en tremblant doucement. Vide… L'œil de Warlock avait disparu ! Quelqu'un s'était bel et bien introduit dans la salle et il savait ce qu'il venait chercher. L'Oeil était un artefact puissant capable de donner des pouvoirs et une force incroyable à son détenteur, ce n'était donc pas une bonne nouvelle. Quelqu'un était à l'œuvre contre Asgard et il avait une des armes les plus puissantes de la galaxie maintenant. Odin frémit, se demandant bien qui était ce nouvelle adversaire.

Déboussolé, il remonta de la Salle et sentit soudainement qu'il se passait quelque chose. Les gardes s'agitaient de manière inhabituelle. Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine d'Odin. Est-ce que l'ennemi était déjà à ses portes ?

...

Loki sursauta et entrouvrit les yeux, mettant une fraction de secondes avant de se rappeler où et avec qui il se trouvait. Son frère était venu lui parler, venu lui dire que lui ne prêtait pas foi aux accusations pernicieuses qui se murmuraient encore dans la cité et il était resté. La tête de Loki reposait sur son épaule et ses bras l'entouraient toujours avec affection. Le jeune homme frémit. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, mais il se sentait bien, là, blotti dans ses bras. Au final, ce qui lui importait c'était ce que lui pouvait penser.

Loki redressa la tête, Thor dormait toujours, semblant ne pas avoir senti son tressaillement en se réveillant. Il pesa le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes, puis, sachant très bien que son frère avait besoin de repos, il laissa ses yeux se refermer, sursautant quand ses doigts lissèrent ses cheveux.

\- Toujours fatigué ? Demanda Thor en lui souriant.

Loki rouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un sourire narquois.

\- Moins que toi !

Thor lui rendit son sourire.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je te l'accorde.

Loki rit doucement et leva une main pour effleurer la joue de son frère.

\- Tu n'avais pas à rester, tu sais.

\- Bien sûr que si. On dort bien dans ton lit.

Loki rit de nouveau et posa sa tête contre le torse de son frère, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne serait pas contre une ou deux heures de sommeil de plus. Thor était bien évidement d'accord pour les lui accorder. Ses cernes avaient disparu et il se sentait reposé lui aussi, mais un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre dans le couloir et les deux frères s'assirent brutalement, sortant totalement de leur état de léger endormissement. Ils échangèrent un rapide regard et bondirent ensemble du lit. Il se passait quelque chose.

OoooO

Suivi par ses einherjars, Odin sortit du palais et gagna la partie basse de sa cité. Sur l'une des grandes places, il s'immobilisa, se retrouvant face à un groupe de gardes, de guerriers des clans fidèles et révoltés, unis et qui marchaient tous dans sa direction. Le roi brandit Gungnir devant lui pendant que tous ses soldats s'alignaient dans son dos, comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Le groupe de guerriers s'immobilisa et il s'écarta pour laisser le passage à l'un d'entre eux. Un homme en partie vêtu comme un einherjar et qu'Odin reconnut immédiatement. Ce soldat appartenait à sa garde personnelle, il faisait partie de l'élite des guerriers d'Asgard.

\- Harokin ?

Ce dernier plissa les yeux et lui adressa un regard sombre.

\- Père-de-Toute-Chose, l'appela-t-il avec respect en s'inclinant.

Odin fronça les sourcils.

\- Crois-tu qu'autant de respect soit de mise quand tu avances sur le palais avec des hommes qui ont l'air clairement belliqueux.

\- C'est que je vous respecte mon Roi, malgré tout ce qui risque de se passer.

\- Ce qui risque de se passer ? Et que va-t-il se passer Harokin ? Tu veux déclencher une guerre.

\- Non, mon Roi, loin de moi ce sinistre but, ma démarche est toute autre !

\- Comment pourrais-je croire les mots qui sortent de ta bouche. Tu t'es introduit dans la Salle des Trésors. Tu as dérobé l'œil de Warlock.

\- Son pouvoir me sera précieux pour protéger Asgard, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

\- Protéger Asgard ?

\- Oui Père-de-Toute-Chose, c'est le but qui m'anime, la protection de ce Royaume et de ses habitants.

\- Est-ce en envahissant la cité que tu veux les protéger.

\- Non, c'est en changeant de Roi.

\- Pardon ! S'exclama Odin, estomaqué par la réponse que venait de lui faire l'einherjar.

\- Vous m'avez très bien compris. Regardez donc autour de vous. Depuis des mois, à cause de votre politique et de ses conséquences les combats s'enchaînent. La ville est en constante reconstruction. Toutes les familles sont en deuil. La peine et le chagrin sont immenses et la peur du Ragnarök n'a jamais été aussi grande dans le cœur de tous.

\- Asgard a de nombreux ennemis et…

\- Non, mon Roi ! Vous et votre famille avaient de nombreux ennemis et nous, les gens du peuple, nous payons avec notre sang et nos larmes toutes vos erreurs du passé. Nous ne voulons plus mourir pour rien !

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu t'apprêtes à lancer une guerre ?

\- Il n'y aura pas de guerre ! Regardez, le peuple est avec moi. Même les clans qui se révoltent sont avec moi. Nous sommes tous d'accord sur la même chose. Le pouvoir doit changer de main. Il faut du sang neuf pour que notre pays s'apaise et se reconstruise.

\- Du sang neuf comme le tien ? Est-ce que tu leur as dit qu'en fait ils sont là pour assouvir ton ambition personnelle ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'ambition personnelle. Je me mets juste au service d'Asgard.

\- C'est sans doute par pure abnégation que tu as volé cette relique qui te confère force et pouvoir à toi seul. Une fois que tu m'auras chassé, tu pourras l'utiliser pour être sûr d'avoir le trône.

\- Mais moi, je ne gouvernerai pas seul ! Et ce pouvoir me servira à chasser les Ombres qui nous menacent encore.

\- Tu es pathétique…

\- Non ! C'est vous qui l'êtes. Vous avez dans vos caves des reliques puissantes qui pourraient nous protéger et s'assurer que ces Ombres ne reviennent jamais nous massacrer, mais vous préférez ne pas les utiliser !

\- Tous ces objets demandent un prix quand on s'en sert. Il est plus sage de les laisser inactifs.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord et je prouverai que j'ai raison ! Asgard retrouvera bientôt sa grandeur. Il est triste de savoir que vous ne serez pas là pour le voir !

\- Je ne compte pas te laisser ma place.

\- Je ne compte pas vous laisser le choix mon Roi !

\- Cesse donc de m'appeler comme ça, toi et moi savons que c'est une pure mascarade !

Harokin ne répondit pas. Les deux hommes se turent, se jaugeant mutuellement du regard. Odin perçut du mouvement dans son dos et ne fut pas surpris en voyant débarquer sur la droite le Trio Palatin, Sif et le jeune Vidar. Les guerriers d'Asgard s'immobilisèrent, observant la scène avec un air interloqué.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Marmonna Volstagg tout en serrant plus fort sa hache.

Fandral, un peu plus essoufflé que les autres à cause de sa blessure encore mal guérie lui répondit dans une respiration.

\- Rien qui vaille…

\- Cet objet n'est pas dans la collection du Roi ? Demanda Vidar un peu naïvement en désignant l'œil.

Le jeune homme se rappelait de l'artefact aperçut quand ils avaient ramené le Coffre des Hivers Anciens pour le remettre à sa place. Il attendait presque qu'un de ses amis ne disent le contraire, mais Sif répliqua sur un ton sombre.

\- Si… Il y était…

\- Ce n'est pas bon signe, marmonna Hogun.

Ce fut à ce moment que les deux princes arrivèrent à leur tour sur le parvis. L'œil aiguisé de Loki repéra immédiatement l'objet entre les mains d'Harokin et il retint son frère déjà prêt à se jeter à sa gorge.

\- Ne fais rien de stupide.

\- Tu ne vois donc pas que cet homme menace notre père.

\- Oui, mais il a l'œil de Warlock en sa possession.

\- L'œil ?

\- Pouvoirs, force surhumaine… Il ne faut pas l'attaquer de front. Même Mjolnir ne serait pas suffisant. Il faut le laisser venir.

Sur ces mots, Loki se dirigea vers son père. Thor lui emboîta le pas, se disant que son frère avait sans doute raison. Attaquer de front un artefact ne serait pas une bonne idée, mais surtout il se demandait bien comment un nouveau vol avait été possible.

Les deux fils d'Odin vinrent se positionner de part et d'autre de leur père. Harokin les observa en souriant.

\- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, j'attends vos renonciations au trône d'Asgard.

\- Cela ne viendra jamais ! Tonna Odin.

\- Alors nous avons un problème, parce que je ne vous laisserai pas déclencher le Ragnarök…


	39. Combattre pour Asgard

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 39 ème chapitre, l'affrontement est inévitable entre les partisans d'Harokin et ceux d'Odin.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 39 : Combattre pour Asgard**_

Odin fixa son ancien einherjars avec un regard dur.

\- Serais-tu prêt à lancer un combat pour ça ?

\- Si vous n'abdiquez pas, je le ferai.

\- C'est donc ainsi que tu comptes offrir la paix au peuple ?

\- Maintenant cela suffit, je vous ai assez entendu ! Nous ne vous reconnaissons plus pour Roi et nous sommes réellement prêts à nous battre !

Harokin semblait fou de rage et Volstagg se tourna vers ses amis avec un air sérieux.

\- Nous allons vraiment nous battre contre les nôtres ?

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'ils ne sont plus avec nous ! Lança Sif en dépliant sa lance.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, la coupa Thor qui se tenait devant eux.

Il se tourna vers ses amis et les observa tout en ajoutant.

\- Ces hommes sont les nôtres. Si bataille il doit y avoir, il faut les neutraliser sans les blesser.

\- Sans les blesser ! S'exclama Sif. Mais c'est de la folie et…

\- Je ne veux pas de morts gratuits. Ils sont manipulés.

\- Le problème, mon frère, c'est qu'ils ne feront pas de même.

\- Je m'en moque… Pas de morts, Loki.

\- Soit, dit le jeune homme en tendant les mains le long de son corps créant des effluves verdâtres autour de ses doigts, nous allons essayer…

...

En face d'eux, Harokin se tourna lui aussi en direction de ses partisans, leur lançant d'une voix forte.

\- Vous savez pourquoi nous combattons ! Ils ne pourront pas nous vaincre !

...

Agacé et meurtri par ce qui était en train de se jouer, Odin se retourna vers ses Gardes, les exhortant au combat. Au passage, il croisa un regard inquiet. Le regard bleu d'une longue silhouette féminine qui se trouvait sur le parvis supérieur. Frigga ne put retenir un frémissement. Cette rébellion était grave et elle laisserait des traces quelque qu'en soit l'issue. Asgard n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas en ce moment.

A ses côtés, Thor trouvait cette situation ridicule. Asgard avait déjà bien assez de ses ennemis, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se battent entre eux ? Et puis… tout einherjar qu'était Harokin, il ne pouvait pas s'être faufilé dans la Salle des Trésors sans aide ! Le Destructor l'aurait pulvérisé ! Il lui fallait une aide… une aide magique ? Presque sans s'en rendre compte, Thor tourna la tête autour de lui, cherchant à localiser une silhouette, un ennemi, une menace tapie dans l'ombre bien plus perverse qu'avait pu être Vali… Bien évidemment, il ne vit rien et le cri de guerre sauvage poussé par Harokin le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

...

Le choc frontal entre les deux groupes fut relativement violent. D'un geste précis, Odin arrêta un coup mortel porté par Harokin, mais il recula de plusieurs pas. Effectivement, l'œil lui donnait une force impressionnante. Odin se remémora le combat qui lui avait permis d'en prendre possession, il ne voulait pas perdre autant aujourd'hui ! Alors il activa Gungnir. D'une oreille distraite, il avait entendu les sages consignes de son fils et il savait qu'il ferait un bon roi, mais il ne pouvait pas laissé Harokin prendre le dessus, il ne pouvait pas l'épargner après la trahison dont il venait de faire preuve. Il ajusta donc son tir et le relâcha, s'attendant à ce que ce dernier s'écroule, mort sur le coup, mais l'ancien einherjar leva les mains, créa un bouclier et renvoya sa propre attaque à Odin. Le Père-de-Toute-Chose comprit le danger et hurla à ses hommes de faire attention, mais il était trop tard. L'onde de choc les balaya avec violence, malgré le réflexe de Loki qui invoqua à son tour un bouclier, parvenant à se protéger lui, Sif et Fandral qui se trouvaient à portée, mais pas le reste des combattants qui fut balayé.

Enivré par son coup d'éclat, Harokin se tourna en direction de ses partisans pour les exhorter à continuer le combat.

\- Vous voyez qu'ils ne sont pas des dieux, nous pouvons les vaincre et redonner la paix à notre peuple !

Les hommes poussèrent des cris d'acclamation et repartirent au combat avec encore plus d'acharnement.

...

En grimaçant, Thor se redressa en secouant la tête et une main lui fut tendue pour l'aider à se relever. Il la saisit bien volontiers et remercia Volstagg qui l'aida à se remettre sur pied. Au passage, il nota l'air soucieux de son ami.

\- Tu es sûr que nous devons que les assommer ?

\- Je ne peux pas tuer les nôtres, lui répondit Thor sur un ton sombre.

...

Protégé par le bouclier de Loki, Sif, Fandral et un groupe de gardes continuaient à repousser les partisans d'Harokin. Ces derniers étaient motivés, mais ils manquaient cruellement d'organisation, ce qui leur permettait de parvenir à les maîtriser sans trop de problèmes. D'ailleurs, ce fut à ce moment précis que Sif passa un violent coup de poing à l'un des hommes qui bascula à l'arrière, buttant dans Fandral qui l'acheva d'un crochet du gauche avant de sourire à son amie.

\- Belle passe !

Sif émit un léger rire et replongea dans le combat.

...

Un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté, Volstagg avait été séparé de Thor par un groupe de combattants. Il se retrouvait aux côtés d'Hogun et de Vidar qui affrontaient un groupe hétéroclite de guerriers des clans et d'einherjars. Leur maîtrise du combat leur permettait pour le moment de les repousser assez facilement et de limiter les blessures mortelles, comme leur avait demandé Thor. Toutefois, il était clair que les partisans d'Harokin étaient plus nombreux que ceux d'Odin et tous savaient que si l'affrontement perdurait, ils ne pourraient peut-être pas faire preuve d'autant de clémence.

D'ailleurs, à ce moment précis, l'un des assaillants plongea sur Vidar. Le jeune homme para son coup, mais encaissa un choc au niveau de la taille. Il chancela, surpris par la bousculade et perdit l'équilibre. En face de lui, un sourire illumina le visage de son adversaire, prêt à l'empaler. Il projeta sa lame en avant, mais dans un réflexe de survie, Vidar l'évita de justesse. Emporté par son élan, le soldat bascula à l'avant et le jeune homme, dans un geste qu'il ne pensa plus à maîtriser, le décapita d'un geste brusque. Le corps du soldat s'abattit sur le sol pendant que Vidar reprenait son souffle. Son regard croisa le regard réprobateur de Volstagg et les consignes de Thor lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire.

\- Je suis désolé… Il… Il a failli me tuer… Il…

Des tremblements s'emparèrent du jeune homme et Hogun posa une main sur son bras pour le tranquilliser.

\- Chut… Ce n'est rien. Tout va bien. Tu as raison. Il a failli te tuer. C'était un réflexe.

Vidar adressa un regard confus à Hogun qui se força pour lui sourire. La chambre attribuée au jeune guerrier jouxtait la sienne et le Vane l'entendait gémir pendant ses cauchemars. Il savait que son passé était rempli de violence, de morts et de combats, même s'il n'en parlait jamais. Ce n'était qu'un réflexe de survie, quelque chose de profondément ancré en lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente mal pour ça, alors il murmura pour le rassurer.

\- Reste à mes côtés, nous allons combattre ensemble.

Vidar hocha la tête et les deux hommes coururent prêter main forte à Volstagg.

...

Plus loin sur la droite, Loki créait de longues lianes de magie vertes semblables aux lanières d'un fouet. D'un geste sec, il les fit claquer et les liens magiques s'enroulèrent autour du corps de trois adversaires qui s'écroulèrent au sol, ligotés. Puis, il pivota sur la gauche, évita un coup et frappa un autre assaillant au niveau du plexus solaire, le projetant au sol. Une lame brilla dans son dos, une lame dont il remarqua l'éclat pendant qu'il se baissait pour faucher la jambe d'un autre ennemi, juste avant de disparaître, la lame frappant dans le vide au grand désarroi de celui qui venait de tenter de l'attaquer. Loki se rematérialisa dans son dos et lui frappa sur l'épaule. Le soldat pivota sur les talons, surpris et encaissa un uppercut au menton qui l'envoya rouler au sol. Loki esquissa un sourire. Il n'avait peut-être pas la force brutale de Thor, mais il savait mettre de bonne droite.

...

Odin faisait toujours face à son ancien capitaine. Harokin semblait possédé, prêt à tout pour le vaincre, le tuer et prendre sa place et avec l'aide de l'œil de Warlock, il faisait presque jeu égal avec le Père-de-Toute-Chose. D'ailleurs, l'un de ses coups passa suffisamment proche pour qu'il lui entaille la joue. Odin recula de deux pas et porta la main à son visage. Ses doigts se teintèrent de sang et il les observa avec un air contrarié.

\- Est-ce que tu as conscience que tout cela n'est que pure folie ?

\- La folie serait de vous laisser le trône pendant des siècles. Si je ne fais rien, vous nous ferez tous tuer !

\- Le Ragnarök est dans l'ordre des choses.

\- Pas si je peux l'empêcher ! Hurla Harokin en se jetant sur lui de nouveau.

Heureusement, Odin avait anticipé sa charge brutale et désordonnée. Posséder l'œil ne suffisait pas à le rendre intelligent dans le combat et il parvint à éviter assez facilement son attaque, activant Gungnir dont le tir le toucha à l'épaule. Harokin glapit de douleur et roula lourdement sur le sol.

Odin comprit qu'il ne devait pas laisser passer cette chance de le maîtriser et plongea sur lui pour le vaincre, mais il comprit un peu trop tard que c'était une ruse. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reculer, Harokin le frappa violemment, l'étourdissant quelques instants. Des secondes précieuses qui lui permirent de se redresser et de lui porter un violent coup au visage. Odin tenta de se rattraper, mais il était déjà trop tard. L'ancien einherjar lui envoya une violente décharge grâce à ses pouvoirs et le souverain glapit de douleur avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol devant lui. Au passage, Harokin lui subtilisa Gungnir et le gratifia d'un coup de pied qui le plaqua le dos au sol devant lui.

\- Vous voyez ? Même les dieux ne sont pas avec vous. Ils ont choisi un nouveau destin pour Asgard et je suis prêt à l'assumer !

\- Tu as perdu la raison ! Asgard ne peut être dirigé par un fou !

\- Je ne suis pas fou ! S'exclama Harokin en brandissant Gungnir sur le Père-de-Toute-Chose. Asgard sera bientôt libre !

...

De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, Thor ressentait une agaçante fatigue et des crampes crispaient ses muscles. L'aîné des princes d'Asgard le savait, il n'était pas encore totalement remis des conséquences de son empoisonnement, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer. Sa place était là, il se devait de combattre pour protéger le peuple et récupérer cette dangereuse relique et il devait limiter les morts. Serrant les dents, il se redressa et parvint à maîtriser assez facilement trois de ses adversaires avant de se rendre compte de la situation de son père. Cette simple vision suffit à le glacer d'effroi et Thor laissa échapper un cri avant de courir dans sa direction pour le rejoindre. Ce n'était pas possible, cet homme devenu fou ne pouvait pas régner sur Asgard, il ne pouvait pas le priver de son père. Sans réellement réfléchir à ce que qu'il faisait, Thor bouscula deux assaillants de plus et plongea en direction de son père et d'Harokin. Il devait le sauver !


	40. Rien qu'un soupçon

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 40 ème chapitre, le combat contre Harokin se poursuit.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 40 : Rien qu'un soupçon**_

Harokin sentait la force, la puissance et l'excitation bouillir en lui. Il avait raison, il lui avait dit qu'il réussirait ! Que grâce à l'œil il pourrait radier Odin et sa dynastie du paysage d'Asgard, qu'il pourrait ramener une paix durable, renouer des alliances avec des peuples honnis par ce dernier et prolonger la sérénité et l'apaisement. Harokin avait douté. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait été choisi par cet homme, mais il le remerciait. Oui, il allait apporter paix et prospérité à cette cité qu'il aimait. La lignée de Bor ne répandrait plus le sang d'innocents !

D'un geste brutal, il planta la lance dans le corps d'Odin, sursautant en comprenant que ce n'était pas le roi qu'il venait de frapper, mais son fils… Son fils ainé qui, au mépris de sa propre vie venait de se jeter entre son père et son agresseur. La lame longue et effilé pénétra dans son dos, transperçant presque son corps qui s'effondra en avant.

Odin poussa un cri de terreur et tendit les bras en se redressant, récupérant son enfant dont le sang maculait déjà sa tenue.

\- Thor ! Non !

Ce dernier posa un dernier regard rempli de douleur sur son père. Il ouvrit la bouche, tentant de murmurer quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit et il finit de s'écrouler dans ses bras.

\- Thor ! Mon enfant ! L'appela avec désespoir Odin tout en le serrant contre lui.

Harokin frémit.

\- Ce n'était pas lui que je voulais tuer, mais tu vas le rejoindre !

Toujours sous l'emprise de la même folie, il leva de nouveau Gungnir pour transpercer Odin alors que ce dernier tentait d'aider son fils, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Un flot de glace le prit par la droite avec une violence surprenante et le balaya comme un fétu de paille, lui arrachant la lance des mains.

Harokin glapit pendant que Loki courut dans la direction de son père et de son frère. Sans ralentir, il se jeta à leur chevet, les mains tremblantes de peur en découvrant la flaque de sang qui s'étalait déjà sous le corps de son frère.

\- Thor !

Odin se redressa un peu et laissa son fils attirer son frère dans ses bras. Loki était sorcier, il avait quelques dons pour soigner qu'Odin n'avait pas et puis, il devait récupérer sa lance. Le Père-de-Toute-Chose laissa donc son plus jeune fils prendre soin de son aîné et, fou de rage, il bondit en direction d'Harokin.

Protégé par la puissance de l'œil de Warlock, ce dernier avait été bien secoué, mais pas blessé par l'attaque puissante de Loki. Chancelant, il parvint à se redresser et tenta de faire quelques pas pour récupérer Gungnir, mais Odin fut plus rapide que lui. D'un geste rapide, il récupéra l'arme, apanage des rois d'Asgard et la pointa en direction de l'ancien einherjar. Ce dernier s'immobilisa, levant les mains, mais abordant un sourire sardonique.

\- J'ai l'œil, vous ne pouvez rien faire.

\- Il ne vous protégera jamais assez de mon courroux ! Lança Odin, frémissant de rage.

...

Pendant ce temps, Loki était toujours penché sur Thor. Ses mains s'imbibaient de son sang et il se maudit de ne pas avoir réagi plus vite. Il les connaissait pourtant, les valeurs toutes chevaleresques de son frère… Il savait qu'il était capable d'une chose aussi stupide ! Il devait arrêter au plus vite son hémorragie et aider son père. Harokin était fort. Ses pouvoirs, donnés par la relique, étaient de haut niveau ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser combattre seul, même avec Gungnir.

Un cri lui fit redresser la tête et Sif se jeta à ses côtés. Loki lui lança un regard courroucé, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise d'hystérie ! Thor avait besoin d'aide et elle pouvait lui être utile. Loki l'apostropha donc un peu durement, se moquant qu'elle apprécie ou pas son ton. De toute manière, cela faisait longtemps que les deux jeunes gens ne se parlaient plus.

\- Garde tes larmes pour plus tard et pose tes mains à la place des miennes.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je…

\- Il faut arrêter tout ça. Occupe-toi de lui, Sif, mon père a besoin d'aide !

Un peu sous le choc, la jeune femme obéit tout de même et Loki se redressa d'un bond. Il allait récupérer cet artefact et lui faire payer. Thor leur avait demandé d'épargner les rebelles, mais lui, il ne l'épargnerait pas !

...

Odin en était arrivé à la même conclusion que son fils. Cet homme devait mourir pour ce qu'il avait fait ! Fou de rage, il perdit son sang froid et activa une nouvelle fois Gungnir, sauf que Harokin était toujours protégé par la puissance de l'œil et qu'il réagit avant le Père-de-Toute-Chose. Emporté par sa soif de pouvoir et son envie de régner sur Asgard, il fit exploser ses pouvoirs, s'apprêtant à balayer Odin comme un fétu de paille pour de bon, mais une onde s'interposa et Loki plongea entre son père et Harokin. Pour contrer son attaque magique, le plus jeune des princes fit exploser son propre pouvoir sous forme de bouclier avant d'agripper son père par les épaules.

Tous deux roulèrent au sol et se retrouvèrent à genoux. Odin, courroucé, foudroya son fils du regard.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vous sauve la vie. L'œil de Warlock surpasse en puissance tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer !

Odin ne sembla pas croire les dires de son jeune fils et se redressa déjà pour attaquer, encaissant un coup rapide de son adversaire qui le propulsa au sol. Loki bondit de nouveau dans sa direction, activant son bouclier qui encaissa violemment un nouveau choc. Cependant, cette fois, une violente douleur remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, amusant beaucoup Harokin qui ricana en se rapprochant.

\- Ton bouclier faibli à chacune de mes attaques, est-ce que tu vas lui donner ta vie comme ton frère ?

Loki frémit de rage pendant qu'il se redressa, aidant son père à faire de même. Idéalement, il l'aurait bien attaqué, mais il savait que l'ancien einherjar avait raison. Dans l'immédiat, il devait concentrer ses forces sur la protection, l'attaque était trop gourmande en énergie. Ce que ne sembla pas comprendre son père, toujours aussi fou de rage à l'idée d'être tenu en échec par un simple garde. Il se redressa vivement et Loki l'accompagna, tentant de lui faire entendre raison en agrippant Gungnir.

\- L'attaquer ne sert à rien…

\- Je ne vais pas lui laisser ce royaume !

\- Non, mais…

Profitant de leur querelle, Harokin passa une nouvelle fois à l'attaque, Loki le sentit et leva la main. Un bouclier se créa une nouvelle fois pour protéger les deux Asgardiens, mais à chaque fois que Harokin utilisait l'œil, il gagnait en force et cette fois le sol se fissura pendant qu'il parvint à les balayer. Dans un reflexe, Loki parvint à éviter à son père d'être frappé de plein fouet et ils roulèrent lourdement sur la droite.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas que vous avez déjà perdu ! Hurla Harokin en se rapprochant.

Loki se redressa sur un genou frappa dans ses paumes et activa son propre pouvoir. Il savait qu'il fallait concentrer ses forces pour la défense, mais il commençait sérieusement à l'agacer ! Harokin répliqua par un sourire amusé et il se prépara à attaquer le jeune homme, ravi d'avance à l'idée de se confronter à ce prince sorcier dont beaucoup redoutaient les pouvoirs.

Les deux hommes se firent face, invoquant ses pouvoirs avant de s'élancer l'un contre l'autre. D'un geste de la main, Loki fit apparaître une épée et un bouclier qui bloquèrent l'attaque d'Harokin. Ce dernier en fut d'ailleurs surpris. Que le plus jeune des princes soit sorcier, ça il le savait, mais que sa force soit assez grande pour résister à l'œil, c'était déroutant… Tout aussi déroutante que le vert de son iris devenant rouge sous l'effort. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Loki sentit son trouble, maiset tenta de l'utiliser à son avantage. C'était le moment de trouver une solution, de parvenir à rompre le contact sans se faire pulvériser et de lui arracher ce maudit artefact. Loki avait besoin d'une idée, mais sa tête n'avait jamais été aussi vide. Déjà parce qu'il devait se concentrer pour ne pas se faire pulvériser, tout en surveillant son père, qui, totalement fou de rage était en train de perdre pied et puis… il y avait Thor dont il sentait la souffrance et pour qui il s'inquiétait. Tout cela ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir. Pourtant, il lui fallait une idée et tout de suite !

Concentré sur ses pensées qui s'entrechoquaient de manière bruyante dans son esprit, Loki sursauta brusquement lorsque la pique d'une lance transperça le corps d'Harokin par l'arrière. L'ancien einherjar glapit, se cabra et se retourna vers celui qui venait de l'attaquer par derrière.

Solide sur ses appuis, la lance à la main, Vidar pressa un peu plus fort avant de tirer sa lame et de l'achever d'un geste brusque en lui tranchant la gorge. Harokin eut le temps de lui adresser un regard étonné avant de porter la main à sa gorge et de se s'écrouler. Au passage, le jeune guerrier, tout essoufflé par la bataille, lui arracha l'œil fixé sur sa ceinture.

Le corps s'abattit sur le sol dans un silence de plomb, ses partisans comprenant douloureusement que tout était fini. Tout le monde resta figé quelques secondes, puis, Odin retrouva ses esprits et exhorta ses troupes à encercler les autres pour qu'elles se rendent. Le Trio Palatin mena immédiatement les manœuvres pendant que Loki lança un regard étrange à Vidar.

Le jeune guerrier le capta et s'empressa de lui tendre l'œil.

\- Il était concentré sur vous, il ne m'a pas entendu.

Loki lui prit l'artefact des mains en hochant la tête et le tendit à son père qui arrivait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il tapa sur l'épaule de Vidar pour le remercier, ne remarquant pas l'air hagard et un peu déboussolé de Loki.

OoooO

Les instants qui suivirent la mort d'Harokin se passèrent tout autant étrangement pour Loki. Le jeune homme observa les partisans de l'ancien einherjar demander pardon au Père-de-Toute-Chose et obtenir une grâce qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu obtenir pour lui-même. Il aida Volstagg et Sif à emmener Thor aux Chambres de Guérison, se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir mieux protégé. Les séquelles de son empoisonnement étaient encore visibles. Il savait qu'il était fatigué et qu'il était capable de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Un frisson le parcourut pendant qu'il observait le sang sur ses doigts. Il n'y avait pas que Thor qui l'inquiétait.

Loki redressa la tête, captant l'accolade franche et sincère dont son père gratifia Vidar pour le remercier. Depuis combien de temps il ne l'avait pas remercié de la sorte ou même essayé de l'apaiser ? Loki ne le savait plus vraiment et il serra les poings sans s'en rendre compte.

Vidar… En ce moment il ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait une certaine jalousie, mais il y avait autre chose. Harokin était protégé par l'œil, protégé par un bouclier… Un bouclier qu'il avait failli faire céder avec ses pouvoirs, mais que Vidar n'avait eu aucun mal à percer… Certes, il était sur l'arrière, mais Loki ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, comme il ne comprenait pas l'air surpris d'Harokin face au visage de son assassin.

A condition que cette surprise soit réelle et qu'il ne l'ait pas inventé. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que la vérité serait… mouvante…. altérée par son niveau de perception hors norme.

Loki secoua la tête, non, il ne l'avait pas rêvé et puis… Il y avait eu cet éclat, non ? Ça, c'était réel ? Cet éclat de magie qu'il avait perçu au moment où Vidar avait tranché la gorge de l'insurgé. Un éclat magique qui s'était échappé… Loki déglutit et sursauta à la tape de Volstagg sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne veux pas aller au chevet de ton frère ? Tu ne te remets pas d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de plus habile que toi pour mettre fin à ce combat ?

Loki lui tourna un regard vide, entrouvrant les lèves sans parvenir à produire un seul son. Il entendit bien Fandral remettre son ami à sa place, mais se désintéressa de la remarque en entendant la voix d'Erdaa.

Aussitôt, il se précipita vers elle, inquiet pour Thor, mais elle l'apaisa d'un sourire.

\- Sa blessure est grave, mais tout ira bien. Viens, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de repos toi aussi, tu vas m'aider à veiller sur lui en te reposant.

Loki ne chercha pas à protester et laissa la guérisseuse l'emmener. Peut-être qu'un peu de repos lui permettrait de remettre ses sensations en ordre.


	41. Nul ne sait ce que cache la nuit

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 41 ème chapitre, depuis la mort d'Harokin le calme semble être revenu sur Asgard, à moins que...**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 41 : Nul ne sait ce que cache la nuit**_

Il y avait des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas vraiment. Est-ce que cela venait de la défaite cuisante d'Harokin malgré sa possession de l'œil de Warlock ? Peut-être qu'il était une pièce centrale des attaques qui frappaient Asgard depuis la mort de Vili ? Peut-être que c'était lui qui en était même à l'origine ? Personne n'avaitréellement cette réponse, pas même le Père-de-Toute-Chose, mais toujours est-il quetout avait été calme et paisible pendant de longs mois, de très longs mois.

Cette trêve salutaire régnait depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. Asgard avait achevé sa reconstruction. Le rang des einherjars se garnissaient à nouveau de jeunes recrues. Thor s'ennuyait par moment, mais la douceur de Sif lui permettait d'apprécier autre chose que le fracas de la bataille. Les deux jeunes amants passaient de longues heures dans les allées du parc du palais, profitant l'un de l'autre.

Par moment, il y avait bien quelques conflits internes à régler sur l'un ou l'autre des mondes ou même en Asgard, mais rien de comparable aux attaques qu'ils avaient subi de manière inlassable pendant des mois. Oui, Harokin était peut-être bien la pièce maîtresse de tout cela.

Un autre jeune couple goûtait aussi cette insouciance, ne se quittant plus : Eir et Vidar. Erdaa veillait comme une mère sur les deux jeunes gens, s'amusant de les voir aussi amoureux. La jeune femme était une guérisseuse brillante et Vidar était devenu l'un des guerriers d'Odin en charge d'une compagnie d'einherjars. Tout allait pour le mieux entre eux et Erdaa se demandait si ce n'était pas leur mariage qu'ils allaient célébrer bien avant celui de Thor et Sif.

...

Toujours plus en retrait que les autres, Loki profitait de cette accalmie pour lire. Le plus jeune des fils d'Odin passait de plus en plus de temps dans la bibliothèque. A tel point qu'il oubliait d'en sortir pour aller manger, mais contrairement aux autres, il était soucieux. Il ne voyait pas une période de prospérité, il voyait le calme avant la tempête. Il imaginait leur ennemi en train de faire grandir ses forces pour mieux les attaquer et il était décidé à se préparer au mieux pour l'affronter.

Le sort pour se transformer en animal n'était pas le seul sort de rang élevé qui se trouvait dans les grimoires de sa mère. Alors, même si Loki n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, il s'était mis en tête de les assimiler pour être prêt en cas de danger.

Concentré sur sa lecture, il attrapa la coupe posée sur sa table pour la porter à ses lèvres et frissonna en constatant que le liquide était devenu de la glace. Calmement, il reposa la coupe et attrapa une paire de gant qu'il enfila rapidement. Le jeune homme ne savait pas d'où cela venait, mais depuis son séjour chez les Ombres, cela devenait de plus en plus récurrent. Son pouvoir sur la glace semblait se détraquer. Il avait brûlé le poignet de Thor et il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de pétrifier des objets ou de l'eau sans le vouloir. Le jeune homme se demandait si cela ne venait pas de son apprentissage sans fin de nouveaux sortilèges, mais il se voulait prêt pour parer toute éventualité et puis… Il avait remarqué que les gants lui évitaient ce genre de désagréments. Certains se demandaient pourquoi il en avait, mais il n'était plus à une bizarrerie près… Une fois ses gants enfilés, Loki se concentra de nouveau sur sa lecture et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. La fatigue était en train de le terrasser sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il glissa doucement sur son livre, s'endormant d'un sommeil lourd.

OooooO

Eir dormait, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Vidar. La jeune Ase paraissait paisible, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son compagnon. Bien qu'endormi, le jeune homme frémissait, se arquait doucement et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Il donnait l'impression de lutter et d'être en train de souffrir. A force de s'agiter et de gémir, il finit par réveiller sa compagne. Eir se redressa et le regarda, comprenant rapidement que son cauchemar était en train de le faire souffrir et quelques mots lui échappèrent.

\- Je vous vengerai…

Il y avait de la douleur, une vraie douleur dans les mots du jeune homme et Eir frémit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre, alors, elle le secoua vivement pour l'arracher à son sommeil douloureux.

\- Hey ! Vidar ! Réveille-toi !

Ce dernier la gratifia d'un grognement avant de sursauter vivement. Toute trace de couleur quitta ses joues et sa respiration rude et saccadée faillit le faire s'écrouler du lit. Paniquée, Eir passa ses mains derrière ses épaules et le ramena dans ses bras. Elle fut touchée de le sentir trembler comme une feuille et guida sa tête sur son torse. Il haletait toujours, alors elle le berça tout en murmurant d'une voix qu'elle voulut la plus douce possible.

\- Je suis là. Tout va bien. Je suis là. Calme-toi mon amour, ce n'était qu'un rêve, je suis là.

\- Eir ?

Sa voix était tremblotante et mal assurée. Son souffle était court et la jeune femme ne s'en trouva que plus inquiète.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Vidar frémit doucement une dernière fois avant de s'arracher à ses bras. Peu à peu, il reprenait conscience de son environnement et il détestait l'idée de s'être montré aussi faible, surtout devant Eir.

La jeune femme le laissa faire, mais lui agrippa une main pour ne pas rompre totalement le contact. Vidar expira bruyamment avant d'accepter de lever les yeux sur elle. Elle paraissait réellement inquiète.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui… Je suis désolé, ce n'est rien…

\- Je ne pense pas. Tu souffrais, je l'ai vu.

\- Tu viens de le dire toi-même, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Eir fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant pour lui agripper fermement les mains qui tremblaient encore un peu.

\- Un rêve provenant de tes souvenirs, non ? Je t'en prie mon amour, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

\- Rien, tu sais, je…

\- Non ! Ne te referme pas ! J'en ai assez que tu me gardes à l'extérieur de tout ce qui pourrait te toucher. Je veux savoir ce qui te fait mal à ce point. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

\- Si bien sûr ! La détourna Vidar, terrorisé à cette simple pensée.

\- Alors parle-moi…

\- Ce n'est pas facile, dit le jeune homme en baissant la tête. Mon clan n'a pas été épargné par les épreuves. Vivre dans le Grand Nord est rude. Les ennemis sont sauvages. Il y a eu ces Géants qui voulaient nous arrachés le contrôle de nos mines et puis d'autres clans… Nous avons tenté de résister et de les repousser, mais nous avons perdu la bataille et ils ont exécuté mon père et la plupart de nos guerriers.

\- C'est atroce ! Ton clan donnait bien allégeance à Asgard ?

\- Oui, mais Asgard avait sans doute autre chose à faire. Les attaques contre Odin et les siens menées par Vili étaient à leur paroxysme. Je ne peux leur en vouloir pour ces drames et j'ai été accueilli ici avec une telle générosité. Je sais quel Roi généreux est Odin.

\- Oui, il l'est, dit Eir en hochant la tête. Et les Ombres ?

\- Les dernières batailles ont décimé mon clan, je me suis mis à errer sans but et un jour, je me suis retrouvé face à elles. J'ai tenté de leur résister, mais elles ne voulaient pas me laisser et la suite, tu l'as connais.

\- Oui… Et je comprends mieux tes cauchemars. Je suis tellement désolée mon amour.

\- Ce n'est rien…Tu es là maintenant, je ne suis plus seul.

Eir ne dit rien et lui sourit avant de se pencher pour le prendre dans ses bras tout en murmurant.

\- Non, tu n'es plus seul.

OooooO

_Le souffle lui manquait de plus en plus. L'air été vicié, brûlant et il avait l'impression que son énergie vitale lui était carrément arrachée… Pire… Il y avait cette main charnue, squelettique, fantomatique… Cette main immatérielle qui s'était approchée de son torse. Dans un grand ricanement, elle avait plané au-dessus de lui et puis d'un geste brusque, elle avait transpercé son corps. La douleur avait été aussi vive que si cela avait été une lame, mais il n'y avait pas de sang, pas de marques… Il n'y avait que cette main décharnée pénétrant sa poitrine et la panique qui s'ensuivit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts osseux agripper son cœur et se mettre à le presser lentement, l'empêchant de battre de manière régulière. La douleur que cela lui entraîna le fit hurler et une voix désincarnée plana au-dessus de lui._

\- _Oui… Tu peux commencer à hurler petit prince ! Tu as voulu nous affronter sur un terrain qui n'est pas le tien, tu vas en payer les conséquences. Tu sens comme tu es à notre merci désormais, comme tu vas regretter de te dresser devant nous ! _

\- _Laissez-moi partir ! Coassa-t-il d'une voix remplie de douleur._

\- _Te laisser partir ? Oh non ! Tu resteras à jamais prisonnier de ce plan et tu vas souffrir ! Tu appelleras la mort de tes vœux, mais rien n'y personne ne te sauvera de nos griffes ! _

_La main finit sa phrase en pressant plus fortement son cœur, le faisant hurler de douleur. La tête lui tourna et il tenta de se redresser, mais la deuxième main de l'horrible squelette pénétra dans son ventre. Le jeune homme se cabra et fut pris de nausée. Plus de ricanements résonnèrent autour de lui._

\- _Laissez-moi !_

\- _Oh non ! Tu ne te réveilleras jamais… Tu es à nous désormais ! Rien qu'à nous ! La souffrance de ton âme sera éternelle et ton corps physique finira par céder lui aussi, mais pas trop vite… Nous avons besoin de te voir hurler ta douleur, besoin de nous nourrir de tes pouvoirs… Tu viens de nous faire le plus grand des cadeaux !_

\- _Non… _

\- _Oh si… Tu n'as pas idée…_

\- _Je partirai d'ici !_

\- _Tu te berces d'illusion… _

_Le squelette finit se phrase en lui donnant l'impression de lui arracher le cœur de la poitrine. Un hurlement terrible s'échappa de sa gorge et…_

_ ._

… Loki s'écroula de sa chaise, heurtant violemment le sol de la bibliothèque. Il haleta, tremblant de tous ses membres pendant que sa main se serra sur son cœur. Il battait à tout rompre, mais au moins il était là. Le jeune homme détestait quand ses cauchemars le renvoyaient là-bas… dans cette dimension où il avait tant souffert pendant un mois. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer. Il devait rester concentré.

Le souffle court, parfaitement immobile, il frissonna brusquement lorsqu'un vent frais caressa ses épaules… Un vent ? Loki rouvrit les yeux. Coïncidence ?

* * *

**Coucou ! Petite info ! Mes horaires au boulot ont pas mal augmenté ces derniers temps et donc j'ai décidé de fixer des jours pour la publi des chapitres de cette histoire. Désormais les nouveaux chapitres seront publiés le mercredi et le samedi. je vous dos à mercredi pour la suite ! Pensez au review ! Bizzz**


	42. Les Ombres sont toujours là

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 42 ème chapitre, Loki pressent que l'ennemi se prépare de nouveau dans l'ombre.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 42 : Les Ombres sont toujours là**_

Encore à moitié dans son rêve, Loki avait ressenti le besoin de prendre l'air et vite. Ce fut donc en courant qu'il sortit de la bibliothèque, ne s'immobilisant que lorsqu'il fut au fond du parc. Haletant, le corps tremblant et les muscles encore tétanisés, il s'immobilisa et ses mains se posèrent sur sa poitrine. Fébrilement, il écarta les pans de sa chemise pour observer son torse. Oh, il portait bien un certains nombres de cicatrices, liées à ses différents combats, mais aucune trace au niveau du cœur et puis, il le sentait battre dans sa poitrine, il était bien là… Personne ne pouvait vivre sans cœur de toute manière.

Un certain soulagement remonta en lui et ses jambes cédèrent brutalement. Loki ne chercha pas à se retenir et se laissa tomber mollement sur l'herbe gelée… Gelée ? Un grand frisson finit de le mettre mal à l'aise. Ils étaient en plein été, cela n'avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi l'herbe était-elle gelée ?

Le jeune homme redressa la tête et comprit avec horreur qu'une fois encore cela venait de lui, uniquement de lui. Il était assis au centre d'un cercle de glace qui avait pétrifié la végétation autour de lui… dans cet endroit qu'il connaissait par cœur pour y avoir tant joué avec son frère.

Un frisson le parcourut et déclencha un sanglot pendant qu'il se prit la tête à deux mains. Il était en train de devenir fou ? Depuis quelques jours, il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans se retrouver là-bas, dans ce monde de douleur où sa vie avait été suspendue pendant plus d'un mois, le temps que son frère le ramène du royaume des Ombres grâce à la coupe d'Utgarda. Pourquoi il avait l'impression de revivre une à une les tortures endurées pendant des jours ? Pourquoi maintenant alors que tout était calme… paisible ?

Ce fut à cet instant que le même vent frais parcourut son échine, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux et redresser la tête. Des silhouettes immatérielles dansaient autour de lui et en face, dans la nuit, deux yeux rouges semblaient flotter dans les airs avant qu'un visage squelettique ne se dessine.

\- Tu crois que c'est fini ? Tu crois que nous ne sommes plus ? Mais tu te trompes ! S'exclama le roi squelette en brandissant le Trident Solaire. Bientôt nous festoierons tous dans mon royaume.

\- Non ! Hurla Loki en bondissant sur ses pieds, mais un coup violent le prit par derrière, le touchant à l'arrière du crâne et il s'affaissa lourdement sur le sol.

OoooO

Une douleur lancinante remontait le long de sa nuque et un grognement lui échappa pendant qu'il était secoué un peu violemment.

\- Loki ! Hey Loki ! Réveille-toi ! Loki !

Une légère gifle finit de le réveiller et le jeune homme laissa échapper un nouveau grognement.

\- Thor ?

Il perçut un profond soulagement de la part de son frère pendant que ce dernier l'arrachait au sol pour l'allonger dans ses bras.

\- Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que je n'arrivais pas à te faire revenir à toi comme lors…

Thor ne finit pas sa phrase parce que ce souvenir le faisait bien trop souffrir, mais Loki le comprit et lui tapota doucement le bras.

\- Je vais bien. Accorde-moi juste une minute ou deux.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Et depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

\- Thor ? Tu paniques ? Demanda Loki un peu étonné tout en appréciant que sa vue se fasse moins floue.

Les rayons du soleil réchauffaient sa peau et, sous sa main, il comprit aussi qu'ils avaient fait disparaître toutes traces de glace. Ce n'était pas plus mal, le jeune homme en avait marre de s'excuser pour ces « dérapages ». A bien regarder la position de l'astre solaire, il devait être prêt de midi et il marmonna en réponse à son frère.

\- Je me suis réveillé vers 4 heures du matin, donc quelques heures je présume. Rien de très grave tu sais.

\- Tu plaisantes, je te cherche depuis trois jours !

Loki sursauta et tourna un air étonné à son frère.

\- Attends ! Le parc n'est pas si grand ! Je suis descendu en contrebas de…

\- Quel parc ? Demanda Thor effaré. Le parc du palais ? Loki, nous ne sommes pas au palais !

Son frère n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, car maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé, Loki voyait les arbres centenaires, les buissons et le tronc d'arbre tombé en travers derrière lequel il était allongé. Il n'était effectivement plus dans le palais, mais dans la forêt et pas n'importe où… La dernière fois qu'il s'était tenu là, la neige recouvrait tout, il faisait nuit et son frère…

Instinctivement, Loki bondit sur ses pieds et recula pour s'éloigner de son frère. Mais son geste fut trop rapide et il chancela dangereusement. Thor se rapprocha et le cramponna par un bras pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre.

\- Loki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ?

Il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix et Thor comprit.

\- C'est ici ? C'est là que je… que tu as été attaqué ?

Loki hocha la tête de manière à peine perceptible, pendant que Thor se rapprocha doucement sans lâcher son bras. Avec délicatesse, il fit glisser sa main sur la joue et le cou de son frère pour glisser sa main sur sa nuque et le ramener contre lui. Loki ne protesta pas, même s'il frissonna et se laissa basculer dans les bras de son aîné. Trois jours ? C'était pour cela qui se sentait aussi vide et épuisé ? Thor apprécia de le sentir se laisser faire et murmura doucement pour l'apaiser.

\- C'est moi petit frère. Tout va bien. Dis-moi juste ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, mais il faut retourner au palais… Vite !

OoooO

Odin avait du mal à cacher son inquiétude pendant que Loki faisait les cent pas devant lui, démontrant une nervosité palpable qui ne cadrait pas avec l'attitude de son fils. Un peu en arrière, Thor observait, les bras croisés, immobile, mais soucieux lui aussi si on en jugeait à la ride qui plissait son front.

Loki fit trois pas sur la gauche, tourna sur lui-même et s'arrêta face à son père avec un air grave.

\- Il se passe des choses Père. L'accalmie était temporaire. Le maître des Ombres n'étaient pas Harokin. Le vrai architecte de tout cela a tenté de nous le faire croire pour mieux préparer ses forces. Il revient… Les Ombres planent à nouveau librement sur nos terres et leur chef, ce démon de squelettes, agitent le Trident Solaire.

\- Je ne demande qu'à te croire mon fils, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? S'emporta le jeune homme. Vous pensez que je suis fou ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Loin de moi cette idée, mais tu es soucieux et tu passes tellement de temps dans tes livres, tu…

\- Perds pied avec la réalité ? Lui demanda Loki en tentant de suivre son raisonnement.

\- Non. Tu es surmené ! Trancha Odin. Tu en demande beaucoup à ton corps et tes pouvoirs ne cessent de t'échapper à cause de cela.

\- Père, je…

\- Loki tu as disparu du palais pendant trois jours, nous t'avons cherché partout. Nous étions tous morts d'inquiétude, ajouta le Père-de-Toutes-Choses en posant les mains sur les épaules de son jeune fils.

Loki l'observa, un peu surpris et recula de deux pas pour se soustraire à son étreinte.

\- Je n'ai pas disparu de manière volontaire, Père. Les Ombres sont là, à notre porte et elles veulent votre vie. Vous êtes en danger.

\- Loki…

\- Mais pourquoi personne ne veut m'écouter ! Je sais que les Ombres n'étaient pas dirigées par Harokin ! Tout cela serait bien trop simple ! Il faut me croire ! Asgard est en danger !

Inquiet et énervé, Loki ne se rendit pas compte que plus il haussait la voix et plus une corolle de glace s'étendait à ses pieds et grandissait en cercles concentriques autour de ses pieds. Odin recula de deux pas et Thor fit de même assez précipitamment.

\- Loki ! Cela suffit ! Tonna d'une voix forte et colérique Odin.

Le jeune dieu sursauta et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il baissa les yeux, découvrant la glace à ses pieds et frémit.

\- Je… Je suis désolé…

Il baissa la tête et Odin soupira.

\- Ce n'est rien mon fils, c'est ta fatigue. Je pense que tu devrais faire un tour pour voir Erdaa avant de t'allonger un peu.

\- Oui, mais il faut me croire Père, vous êtes en danger, tout comme Asgard. Les Ombres reviendront.

\- Loki, dit Odin en se rapprochant un peu plus de son fils. Tes craintes sont si sincères que je suis disposé à te croire mon fils, ne te mets pas dans cet état. Je vais renforcer les tours de surveillance si cela peut te tranquilliser un peu.

\- Je ferai des patrouilles, ajouta Thor. Le pouvoir de Mjolnir peur les ralentir.

\- Ça ne suffira pas, mais je sais comment faire, dit Loki. J'ai trouvé un sort pour ensorceler nos armes et les rendre tangibles, même pour elles.

\- Un sort qui va se nourrir de tes pouvoirs ? Demanda Thor.

Loki tourna la tête vers son frère. Il sentait son angoisse pour lui et cela le touchait.

\- Je suis le seul à pouvoir le lancer, alors oui, mais je ne crains rien. Je te le promets.

Thor prit un air renfrogné et Odin mit rapidement fin à la discussion.

\- Nous parlerons de tout cela demain. Va voir Erdaa et repose-toi. Nos ennemis ne sont pas encore à nos portes.

Loki entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui faire remarquer qu'elles étaient sans doute plus proches qu'il ne le pensait, mais il se tut. Il était épuisé et il n'avait pas réellement envie de prolonger la discussion pendant des heures, surtout qu'il connaissait le côté têtu que se partageaient son père et son frère. Alors, il hocha la tête, s'inclina et sortit d'un pas rapide de la pièce. Thor trottina pour le rattraper, hors de question qu'il le laisse seul ce soir.

OoooO

Si Loki s'était rendu aux Chambres de Guérison contraint et forcé, il paraissait évident qu'Erdaa avait été bien plus persuasive qu'Odin lui-même. Alerté par la bosse à l'arrière de son crâne et par une marque entre ses omoplates, elle avait allongé son jeune prince dans l'un des lits, pour le surveiller, et Loki s'était endormi comme une masse en seulement quelques secondes.

Bien qu'Erdaa lui ait assuré que tout allait bien et qu'il était juste épuisé, Thor s'était faufilé dans la chambre de son cadet et il se tenait là, assis sur le bord de son lit, une main tenant la sienne pendant que l'autre lissait doucement les cheveux noir corbeau de son cadet. Il avait eu si peur de ne jamais le retrouver. Ces trois jours avaient été atroces et effrayants. Thor s'était senti perdu et impuissant. Il avait tout fait pour retrouver son cadet et son cœur s'était arrêté pendant une fraction de secondes quand il l'avait cru mort en le découvrant étendu à côté de ce tronc, pâle et inerte. Heureusement, il n'en était rien, mais il était inquiet maintenant à cause de ce qu'il lui était arrivé tout autant qu'à cause de ses propos et de ce qu'ils annonçaient. Thor avait voulu croire en la paix, mais il connaissait son frère et il savait que ce temps était révolu.

\- Et si tu t'allongeais à ses côtés ? Lui demanda une voix qui le fit sursauter brutalement.

Thor se tourna en direction de la personne qui venait d'entrer et surprit le sourire espiègle d'Erdaa.

\- Je suis désolé, je…

\- C'est ton frère. Ne t'excuse pas. Je sais que tu es inquiet pour lui, mais je ne compte pas le réveiller donc si tu veux rester à ses côtés, tu ferais tout aussi bien de t'allonger, il va dormir ici cette nuit, je veux surveiller son coup à la tête.

Thor sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Merci Erdaa.

\- Ce n'est rien. Profitez de cette nuit, quelque chose me dit que ses craintes sont fondées.

* * *

**Coucou ! Rappel ! Mes horaires au boulot ont pas mal augmenté ces derniers temps et donc j'ai décidé de fixer des jours pour la publi des chapitres de cette histoire. Désormais les nouveaux chapitres seront publiés le mercredi et le samedi. je vous dos à mercredi pour la suite ! Pensez au review ! Bizzz**


	43. Les Ombres et la Sylphide

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 43 ème chapitre, Loki fait une étrange rencontre dans la nuit.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 43 : Les Ombres et la Sylphide**_

_Les Ombres psalmodiaient des chants démoniaques tout en dansant autour de lui. Loki était à bout de forces, totalement épuisé et il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester attentif. Pourtant, il le devait. C'était obligatoire. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement parce qu'il était à leur merci dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et elles en jouaient avec un sadisme de plus en plus grand. Tout en continuant leurs litanies, les Ombres se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Elles le frôlaient et chaque frôlement laissait de profondes marques de brûlures sur sa peau. Le jeune homme glapissait de douleur et tentait de leur échapper, mais il était dans leur monde et il n'avait nul endroit où se cacher. _

_Une des Ombres le toucha dans le dos et son cri se fit plus fort, car le contact dura plus longtemps. Loki chancela et tomba à genoux. Il haleta. Ce n'était pas normal. Son corps n'était pas ici… Il était là-bas… étendu dans son lit, à Asgard… Là… Il n'y avait que son âme et elles étaient en train de la détruire, lentement, douloureusement… Loki ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir… Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait supporter ça, mais il devait s'accrocher… Il ne pouvait pas céder. Il avait encore des raisons pour lutter et il s'accrocherait le plus farouchement possible !_

_Quand les Ombres lui laissaient quelques fractions de secondes de repos, il parvenait à se projeter à Asgard et il voyait… Oui, il voyait la rage de son frère, sa détermination et sa colère. Il voyait ses larmes et sa peur de ne pas pouvoir le sauver. Thor passait ses journées à côté de son corps inerte. Il lui tenait la main, lui murmurait des encouragements et des mots d'affection en caressant son front. Puis, il hantait la bibliothèque à la recherche d'une solution ou d'un sort pour l'aider, oubliant de dormir ou de manger. Loki était touché par sa détermination à le sauver. Si Thor faisait preuve d'autant d'acharnement, il ne pouvait pas céder. Il devait lutter._

_Mais le combat était inégal. Elles étaient si nombreuses et lui il était seul… Mais ce n'était pas la première fois… Il était seul, mais il n'était pas impuissant, il lui restait assez de forces pour se battre et au moment où les Ombres foncèrent sur lui, Loki rouvrit les yeux, faisant exploser sa magie qui les consuma brutalement. L'éclair lumineux verdâtre s'éteignit et le silence revint brutalement. Loki se sentait encore plus épuisé et il posa la main devant lui pour ne pas s'effondrer, mais au moins il aurait un peu de répit…_

_ ..._

En sursautant, légèrement, Loki ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait nuit et il lui fallut de longues minutes pour se remettre les idées en place. Il se rappelait de la discussion avec son père, de sa promesse d'aller voir Erdaa et du sourire de la vieille guérisseuse qui l'avait assis sur le bord du lit avant d'observer la plaie à l'arrière de son crâne et de l'allonger de force. Loki avait protesté pour la forme, tout en se laissant faire et il avait apprécié la douceur de ses mains sur un coup violent qui le tirait dans son dos. Elle lui avait murmuré quelque chose, mais il s'était endormi sans le retenir.

Le jeune homme était toujours étendu dans le lit des Chambres de Guérison, mais Erdaa n'était plus là. En revanche, il y avait un poids dans son dos, un poids qui dormait et respirait fort. Loki jeta à coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Son frère était tourné vers lui, endormi et il fut touché par l'attention. Il avait dû le rejoindre après et il était resté près de lui. Loki sourit. Il aurait voulu continuer à profiter de ce moment, mais son cauchemar le hantait encore et il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Bon, sa dernière escapade nocturne lui avait valu de prendre trois jours de sa vie au fond d'un bois, mais il en avait besoin.

Malgré les menaces, l'atmosphère de la nuit restait le meilleur moyen pour lui de s'apaiser. Il glissa donc doucement de son lit, prit le temps de remonter la couverture sur les épaules de Thor et sortit doucement de la chambre avant de disparaître dans la pénombre des couloirs du palais.

OoooO

Loki avait donc prit le chemin du parc en prenant soin de rester sur ses gardes cette fois, il était hors de question qu'il se fasse surprendre une fois de plus. L'air plus frais de la nuit le fit frissonner et il enjamba la muraille d'un bond souple avant de se diriger en contrebas, là où elle était la plus haute et sous laquelle il avait découvert cette ancienne chambre secrète, oubliée de tous, et dont il avait fait sa tanière quand il avait besoin de temps.

Cet endroit présentait le double avantage de n'être connu quasiment que de lui-même, Fandral faisait exception, et d'être assez proche du palais pour qu'il capte les élans d'inquiétude quand il restait trop longtemps terré à l'intérieur.

Seulement, cette fois, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de l'atteindre. En longeant la forêt, il capta des cris et se redressa. Quelqu'un était en danger ? Le jeune prince se demanda pendant une fraction de secondes si ce n'était pas un piège et puis… un nouveau cri retentit. Piège ou pas, la personne était en danger et, contrairement à ce que pouvait penser certains, Loki n'était pas du genre à se détourner de quelqu'un dans la détresse.

Il plongea donc dans les sous-bois, non s'en penser que son frère risquait de le tuer lui-même si tout ne se passait pas bien. Les cris devinrent plus plaintifs, plus suppliant et Loki accéléra. C'étaient les cris d'une femme dont la peur était palpable.

D'un geste, le jeune homme écarta un buisson et se figea. Là, devant lui se déroulait une scène presque surréaliste. Il y avait des Ombres, un groupe d'une dizaine d'Ombres qui entouraient une forme féminine gracile blanche et vaporeuse. Ses ailles battaient pour se défaire de leur emprise, mais les Ombres s'accrochaient à elle provoquant ses hurlements et sa douleur.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa et dut cligner des yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais ce n'était pas le cas. La nouvelle proie des Ombres était une sylphide, un génie aérien féminin plein de grâce et de magie. Une magie qu'elles étaient en train d'absorber pour gagner en puissance. Loki ne pouvaient pas les laisser faire. D'un geste rageur, il écarta les bras et des effluves verts entourèrent ses mains avant de courir le long de ses bras.

\- Laissez-là !

Les Ombres poussèrent leur cri strident et se retournèrent vers l'importun qui venait de les interrompre. Cependant, la première n'eut pas le temps de finir son geste qu'elle fut consumée par une attaque magique du jeune dieu. Les autres hurlèrent et fondirent sur lui, se désintéressant de leur victime. Par des gestes précis et des attaques ciblées, Loki en élimina trois de plus avant de glapir lorsque l'une d'elle le toucha à l'épaule. Des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux, mais il se redressa et l'élimina avant de plonger sur la gauche pour rompre le contact.

Désireuse de mettre un terme à la vie de celui qui venait de les attaquer, les cinq Ombres restantes plongèrent sur lui pour l'achever. Loki effectua une roulade et désintégra la plus proche avant de se redresser. L'une des ennemies restante noua ses bras autour de son cou. La brûlure et la suffocation lui arrachèrent un cri, mais Loki posa ses mains sur elle et la pulvérisa. Le jeune homme reprit deux respirations haletantes et leva les mains en réflexe, détruisant deux Ombres qui lui fonçaient dessus en hurlant. Puis, il pivota et frappa la dernière par derrière alors qu'elle s'échappait pour rejoindre son maître.

Avec le hurlement de la dernière Ombre, le silence revint brutalement dans la forêt. Un silence uniquement troublé par la respiration bruyante et douloureuse de Loki qui se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. Ses doigts coururent sur son cou pendant qu'il tentait de contrôler les battements agités de son corps, mais il sursauta lorsqu'une main blanche et diaphane se posa sur son épaule blessée.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui murmura une voix à l'étrange écho chantant, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Loki ne put réprimer un frisson pendant que la sylphide faisait le tour pour se mettre face à lui. Tout en le contournant, elle laissa sa main sur son épaule et le jeune homme constata que la douleur disparaissait peu à peu. Quand il ne sentit plus rien, elle retira sa main et se mit à genoux devant lui. Son sourire était doux, bienveillant et Loki la laissa faire. De toute manière, ce qu'il savait des sylphides dans ses lectures, faisait d'elles des créatures douces et paisibles. Cette dernière fit glisser ses doigts sur les joues de Loki avant de les faire glisser le long de son cou. La marque de brûlure profonde, laissée par l'Ombre, le fit tressaillir quand elle l'effleura, mais son sourire se fit plus grand.

\- Laisse-moi faire, mon Prince. Ce n'est les yeux.

Loki déglutit, mais hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il était d'accord avant de fermer les yeux. Une profonde onde de bien-être, comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti de sa vie, le traversa pendant que la douleur diminua et que son épuisement disparut. Loki inspira et profita pleinement de ce moment de bien-être, obéissant immédiatement lorsque la sylphide lui demande.

\- Ouvre les yeux.

Le génie des airs se tenait devant lui, debout et elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève. Loki lui prit et se redressa, lui rendant le sourire doux qu'elle continuait de lui adresser.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, prince d'Asgard.

\- Ces Ombres sont une menace pour nous tous. Plus personne ne doit périr sous leurs griffes.

\- Si seulement ton souhait pouvait être vrai. Elles se renforcent chaque jour. Elles nous attaquent, nous, créatures magiques pour se nourrir de nos pouvoirs. Nombre des nôtres ont déjà péri, mais toi, tu as choisi de me sauver même en mettant ta vie en danger.

\- Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire.

\- Ton cœur est courageux jeune prince. Je suis tellement triste de voir que ta valeur n'est pas assez grande aux yeux de ton peuple.

Loki tressaillit, touché au vif, mais la sylphide lui prit les mains.

\- Non, je ne veux pas te blesser et je sais que tous finiront par comprendre qui tu es vraiment, ne désespère pas mon Prince. En attendant, je vais te faire un présent.

\- Non, vous n'avez pas besoin de…

Mais la sylphide ne sembla pas prêter attention à ses mots. Doucement, elle leva sa main droite et glissa un anneau à son annulaire, un anneau d'or incrusté d'une obsidienne noir et brillante.

\- Ceci est un anneau du temps… Avant peu, une bataille terrible ravagera ces terres. Si tu vois que le combat vous échappe, utilise la pierre. Absorbe son pouvoir et tu auras une journée entière pour corriger les erreurs et nous sauver tous de l'ombre éternelle.

\- Je ne peux pas… Les anneaux magiques sont puissants, dangereux et…

\- Loki… Il est question de l'avenir de tous. Toi seul peux utiliser cette magie et nous sauver si tout dérape. J'ai confiance en toi mon Prince, il serait temps que toi, tu es confiance en toi-même.

* * *

**Coucou ! Rappel ! Mes horaires au boulot ont pas mal augmenté ces derniers temps et donc j'ai décidé de fixer des jours pour la publi des chapitres de cette histoire. Désormais les nouveaux chapitres seront publiés le mercredi et le samedi. je vous dos à mercredi pour la suite ! Pensez au review ! Bizzz**


	44. Le sortilège

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 44 ème chapitre, Alors que la fête se préparer, Loki prends ses précautions pour aider Asgard à combattre**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 44 : Le sortilège**_

Le soleil se levait lorsque Loki regagna le palais. Il avait passé de longues heures à discuter avec la génie des airs et il avait fini par accepter de garder l'anneau magique qu'il faisait tourner du bout des doigts dans un tic nerveux qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

La créature magique lui avait annoncé que la paix était finie et qu'une bataille se profilait de nouveau à l'horizon. Elle lui avait dit qu'il pourrait utiliser cet anneau pour les sauver, mais lui, à ce moment précis n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose… Une chose qui le hantait depuis son enfance… le Ragnarök !

Si cet anneau pouvait réellement le renvoyer une journée complète en arrière, il pourrait l'utiliser pour sauver son monde, non ? Ne serait-ce qu'en se donnant le temps de s'ôter la vie, lui qui serait leur perte. Un frisson le parcourut. Il n'en était pas là, pour le moment il devait se concentrer sur la menace des Ombres et du Roi Squelette armé du Trident Solaire. Prendre les problèmes un par un était la meilleure des solutions et, dans un premier temps, il devait s'occuper des armes des Asgardiens.

Si les Ombres devaient fondre sur eux, il allait leur donner le moyen de se défendre. En plus, le contact avec la sylphide lui avait redonné les forces et la vitalité nécessaire de lancer un sort aussi puissant sans risque pour lui-même.

Toutefois, au moment précis où il mit un pied dans la grande cour, Loki s'immobilisa et fronça les sourcils. Les Asgardiens étaient occupés à … préparer une fête ?

Loki fronça les sourcils. Non, mais Odin ne pouvait pas leur avoir accordé la tenue de la grande fête de l'Eté alors que la menace n'avait jamais été aussi présente depuis des mois ? Cependant, une voix enjouée provenant de la droite, lui fit bien comprendre que c'était hélas le cas.

\- Hey ! Loki ! Tu m'aides pour ces banderoles ? Demanda Fandral perché sur un escabeau.

Le jeune prince tourna un regard vert courroucé en direction de son ami.

\- Tu n'aurais pas mieux à faire que de mettre des banderoles ?

\- Attends, je l'aime moi cette fête et j'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir. Alors tu m'aides ?

Loki soupira et tendit la main. Il fit flotter la banderole le temps que Fandral la noue à l'arche de pierre et souffla.

\- C'est vrai que j'oubliais que cette soirée se terminait par un bal avec des créatures plutôt dénudées au vue de la chaleur…

Fandral lui sourit et sauta de l'escabeau pour le rejoindre.

\- Fais juste attention à ne pas tomber sur une femme mariée cette fois, ajouta Loki.

Son ami fit la moue, mais fut interrompue par la voix de Thor qui se dirigeait vers eux à grandes enjambées.

\- Hey Loki ! Tu es là ! Pourquoi m'as-tu encore faussé compagnie ? Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je…

\- J'avais besoin de me retrouver en tête à tête avec la seule personne sensée de tout le royaume, le coupa son frère.

\- Ah ? Qui ?

\- Moi-même ! Lança Loki exaspéré. Les Ombres sont de nouveau à nos portes et nous allons nous déconcentrer en organisant une fête ?

\- Le peuple a besoin de se distraire et…

\- Le peuple a besoin que nous le protégions ! Répliqua le jeune dieu à son aîné. Elles arrivent Thor. Elles augmentent leur pouvoir en tentant d'absorber la magie qui nous entoure. Elles s'en sont prises à une sylphide ce matin !

\- Et à toi les jours passés ?

\- Oui… Mais elles ont échoué… mes… pouvoirs… semblent durs à s'approprier.

\- C'est ce qui a rendu Vili fou, lui rappela Thor avec un air plus sombre.

\- Je sais… Et justement… je ne veux pas que notre peuple revive cela de nouveau alors que nous venons juste de commencer à nous en remettre.

\- Cette fête ne nous empêche pas de surveiller, tu sais. Viens avec moi et…

\- Non… Je ne peux pas. J'ai un sort à lancer !

OoooO

Loki pénétra d'un pas pressé dans l'armurerie, Thor sur ses talons. Devant le regard inquiet et l'agitation latente qui semblait ne pas quitter son frère, il était hors de question pour ce dernier de le laisser seul. En plus, il n'avait aucune idée du sort qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer, ni des forces qu'il allait laisser dans ce dernier. En le voyant le suivre, Loki lui lança un regard intrigué.

\- Tu n'as pas une guirlande à accrocher ?

\- Non, pas pour le moment… et je suis persuadé que tu auras besoin de moi.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Loki… Tu parles d'un sort de rang 1 étendu à tout Asgard non ?

Son frère ne répondit rien et fit un geste de la main, un geste qui lui permit de faire apparaître un grimoire ancien qu'il déposa sur une table.

\- Encore faut-il que j'arrive à le lancer.

\- Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux doute, lui répliqua son frère en souriant.

Loki fronça les sourcils et enleva ses gants avant de délacer le col de sa chemise et de faire passer ses mains au-dessus du livre. Ce dernier s'ouvrit pour se mettre à la bonne page et il murmura.

\- Tu ferais mieux de sortir de la pièce s'il te plaît. Tu sais que mes pouvoirs sont durs à gérer ces derniers temps, je ne voudrais pas…

Le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Thor comprit parfaitement ce qu'il tentait de lui dire. Depuis le premier incident où il lui avait brûlé le poignet, les pouvoirs de Loki se « déréglaient » par moment. Ils étaient puissants et le jeune homme ne parvenait plus totalement à les contenir. Cela l'effrayait au point qu'il restait de plus en plus solitaire. Thor détestait voir son frère finir de se renfermer, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'aider.

\- Je suis derrière la porte. Ne va pas jusqu'au bout si tu sens que tu te mets en danger.

\- Promis, lui répondit Loki avec un léger sourire.

C'était touchant de sentir la réelle inquiétude de Thor. Son frère n'avait toujours aucune idéede la manière dont fonctionnaient ses pouvoirs, mais il avait cette envie d'être là, à ses côtés et c'était bien plus important. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Loki se concentra sur la description du sort. Elle était rédigée dans une langue si ancienne qu'ils ne devaient pas être très nombreux à la comprendre sur Asgard, cependant, lui en faisait partie et il sentit la puissance des mots tracés à la va-vite sur le papier jauni.

Le jeune homme prit donc une longue inspiration pour tenter de faire le vide en lui, chassant une désagréable impression qui lui donna la sensation d'être entouré par les Ombres, comme lors de son passage dans leur dimension. Est-ce qu'elles avaient compris qu'il était en train de chercher un moyen de les éliminer ? Le jeune homme frissonna, remettant la réponse à plus tard et laissa la magie s'écouler hors de lui pendant qu'il s'imprégnait des mots du sortilège.

Se poster dans l'armurerie était symbolique parce qu'il allait tenter de pousser le sort pour que toutes armes asgardiennes soient imprégnées de magie nouvelle, une magie qui donnerait aux combattants la possibilité de se défendre. Peu à peu les mots se mirent à résonner plus fort dans sa tête et se répercutèrent sur tout son corps. Une onde verte lumineuse et forte se mit à irradier de Loki qui psalmodiait toujours, les mains plaquées sur les pages du livre ancien. L'onde se mit à vaciller, à danser et les yeux du jeune dieu devinrent d'un vert phosphorescent pendant que ses doigts se mirent à trembler. Loki vacilla, mais s'accrocha toujours au grimoire pendant que des lueurs vertes partaient de son corps et allaient frapper chaque arme présente dans l'armurerie, la faisant scintiller comme des émeraudes.

Bientôt, toutes rayonnèrent, mais Loki ne s'arrêta pas là. Il poussa le sortilège jusqu'à son paroxysme, cherchant à atteindre chaque arme, dans chaque foyer asgardien. Ses muscles se nouèrent et il trembla de plus en plus, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter. La lumière qui irradiait de lui devint douloureuse, donnant la désagréable impression de lui arracher peu à peu toutes étincelles de vie, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter, pas maintenant et il prononça la dernière maxime du sortilège ancien.

Tout autour de lui s'amplifia d'un coup et une colonne de puissance d'une intensité prodigieuse sembla jaillir de son corps. Elle monta au plafond, le traversa et explosa en milliers de traits qui retombèrent à toute vitesse en direction du sol, frappant une à une les armes des einherjars comme celles des guerriers.

Derrière la porte, Thor comprit que les choses étaient en train de dégénérer et se mit à hurler.

\- Loki ! Non !

...

Volstagg qui astiquait sa hache la laissa tomber lourdement au sol de surprise. Se tournant vivement vers Hogun qui tenait sa masse d'armes devant lui avec un air interloqué.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

...

Presque aussi vite que la lumière avait implosé, elle disparut et la cité retrouva un calme trop silencieux. Tous avaient conscience qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose sans en comprendre la portée.

...

Dans le couloir, Thor parvint enfin à ouvrir la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. La vision qui s'étala devant ses yeux l'immobilisa sur place. Dans l'armurerie, toutes les armes scintillaient, prouvant que la magie coulait en elles. De ce côté-là, Loki avait réussi, mais Thor fut frappé par le froid qui régnait dans la pièce et par la glace qui s'était formée sur le sol, les murs et le plafond. La pièce était devenue une vraie chambre froide.

C'était déroutant, mais cela pourrait attendre parce que là, au milieu de cette étrange ambiance, il y avait son frère… Son frère étendu sur le sol, inerte et son cœur accéléra. Il lui avait dit pourtant de ne pas se mettre en danger, de ne pas pousser trop, mais une fois de plus, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

\- Loki !

Thor retrouva l'usage de ses cordes vocales en même temps que ses jambes et il se précipita en direction de son frère.

\- Loki !

Sans ralentir, il se jeta à genoux et glissa ses mains sous son corps pour le ramener dans ses bras. Un léger frémissement le parcourut à la froideur de sa peau. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec ses pouvoirs et Thor avait du mal à se l'expliquer.

\- Loki !

Pour tenter de le faire revenir à lui, il lui tapota doucement la joue, mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Inquiet, il glissa les doigts dans son cou. Son pouls était régulier, mais faible. Il avait puisé dans sa force vitale pour donner corps à ce sortilège ancien. Il avait besoin de repos et sans doute de soins.

Thor s'apprêtait à le prendre dans ses bras pour le mener à Erdaa, lorsqu'une grande silhouette massive se dessina dans l'encablure de la porte. Alerté par ce qui venait de se passer, Odin s'était précipité à l'armurerie et la scène qu'il était en train de découvrir le laissait pantois. Alors, il fit un pas de plus et tonna de sa voix grave.

\- Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ici ?

* * *

**Coucou ! Rappel ! Mes horaires au boulot ont pas mal augmenté ces derniers temps et donc j'ai décidé de fixer des jours pour la publi des chapitres de cette histoire. Désormais les nouveaux chapitres seront publiés le mercredi et le samedi. je vous dos à mercredi pour la suite ! Pensez au review ! Bizzz**


	45. Prémices

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 45 ème chapitre, si Odin demande des explications à Loki, il risque de comprendre rapidement qu'il ne faut jamais prendre à la légère les intuitions de son cadet.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 45 : Prémices**_

Loki reposait sur son lit, dans la pénombre de sa chambre lorsqu'il cligna doucement des yeux. Un mal de tête comme il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis des années accueillit ses efforts et lui arracha un long gémissement pendant que sa vison restait floue. Un léger sursaut aggrava son état lorsqu'une main pressa la sienne. Il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui ?

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Nauséeux et dans un brouillard assez désagréable, le jeune homme bredouilla d'une voix faible.

\- Père ?

En réponse, Odin lui pressa un peu plus fort la main.

\- Oui… Et il va falloir que tu t'expliques.

Loki frissonna et un léger rire sarcastique lui échappa. Bien évidement, il était là pour l'entendre se justifier, pas parce qu'il était inquiet pour lui, sauf que Loki était de plus en plus las de tout cela.

\- A vous de commencer, murmura-t-il à son père en faisant aux mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa douleur.

Sa vision ne revenait pas nette assez vite à son goût et le jeune homme détestait cette sensation, mais il devait faire avec pour le moment, tout comme la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne et lui donnait envie de s'accrocher à la main de son père pour lui demander son soutien, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas. Alors, luttant contre sa véritable envie, il lui fit lâcher sa main et la ramena sur sa poitrine. Il perçut que ses doigts tremblaient, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour les empêcher de le faire. Alors il fit mine de l'ignorer pendant qu'il tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Vous avez perdu l'esprit ?

Ses paupières étaient lourdes et son corps presque trop fatigué pour le maintenir conscient, mais il perçut la surprise et la colère de son père.

\- Tu crois que c'est moi qui perds l'esprit ? Tu as failli mourir dans cette armurerie.

\- Est-ce que ça a marché ? Demanda le jeune homme sans s'occuper des reproches.

\- Marché ?

\- Les Ombres sont en marche. Tout Asgard est en danger. Je devais faire quelque chose pour que nos soldats ne soient pas que des victimes.

\- Les Ombres ne se sont plus montrées depuis la mort d'Harokin.

\- Harokin était un leurre. Un écran de fumée qui n'était pas destiné à l'emporter, mais à donner du temps à notre véritable ennemi, celui qui dirige derrière les Ombres… Il a pris son temps… Il a planifié son action, mais il revient maintenant et nous sommes tous en danger.

\- Ce sort que tu as lancé…

\- Permettra à nos armes de toucher les Ombres et de les vaincre. Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons gagner, mais au moins, le combat sera un peu plus équitable…

\- Tu as failli y laisser ta vie.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait aussi mal, se plaignit Loki en grimaçant de douleur.

Le jeune homme se mordit la langue, c'était bien la dernière des choses qu'il avait envie de dire à son père, preuve qu'il se sentait encore bien trop mal pour penser correctement. Cependant, quand les mains d'Odin se posèrent sur les siennes pour les presser avec tendresse et essayer de les empêcher de trembler, il ne le repoussa pas et laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Erdaa dit qu'elle ne peut rien faire pour te soulager. Je vais rester à tes côtés.

\- Vous n'avez pas une fête à préparer ?

\- Loki. Je vois bien que la perspective de cette fête t'inquiète à cause de la menace que tu perçois, mais nous n'allons pas nous terrer en attendant leur hypothétique venue ?

\- Hypothétique ? Et quand elles massacreront les cortèges, est-ce que ce sera hypothétique ? Quand l'eau des fontaines sera rouge du sang des nôtres, ce sera hypothétique ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'elles sont et de ce qu'elles peuvent faire bien que manipulées… Moi si… J'ai lutté un mois contre elles… Je connais leur barbarie… Ce n'est pas prudent…

Loki frissonna, à bout de souffle, et laissa ses yeux se fermer. De toute manière tout était trouble. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de repos. Odin l'observa céder à son épuisement avec un air triste. L'une de ses mains glissa sur son front encore trop chaud, lissant sa chevelure brune pendant que l'autre pressait les siennes.

\- Je sais que tu crains une catastrophe, que c'est l'inquiétude pour notre peuple qui te rends agressif et cela est tout à ton honneur, mon fils… Mais n'oublie pas que je suis le Roi, laisse-moi gérer. Reprends des forces. Tout va bien, Loki.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas et Odin pressa doucement sa joue. Endormi ou inconscient, il avait fini par céder. Il lui faudrait sans doute encore de longues heures pour se remettre du contrecoup du sort qu'il avait lancé.

Un bruit de pas dans son dos, fit comprendre au Père-de-Toute-Chose que quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il tourna la tête et observa son épouse se diriger vers eux. Frigga se rapprocha du lit et posa une main sur le front de son fils.

\- Il a encore de la fièvre.

\- Je sais… Il a l'air épuisé.

\- C'est normal… Avoir la puissance nécessaire à son exécution n'est pas la seule condition pour lancer un sortilège de cette puissance. Il faut de l'expérience, de la maîtrise et un parfait contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Combien de temps il lui faudra pour se sentir mieux.

\- Sans doute un jour ou deux…

\- Et si nous ne les avions pas ? Il est si sûr que les Ombres sont sur le point de nous attaquer.

\- J'aimerais qu'il ait tort, mais je sais que c'est faux, dit Frigga en caressant la joue de son fils inconscient. Il ne parle jamais de ce qu'il a ressenti quand il était prisonnier des Ombres, pourtant je sais que ce mois a été éprouvant pour lui. Il sait comment elles pensent.

Odin hocha la tête.

\- Alors si je comprends bien, je dois à la fois préparer une fête et une bataille…

\- L'une est sans doute bien plus importante que l'autre, répondit Frigga au moment où Loki reprenait conscience en sursaut sous sa main.

Ses parents sursautèrent avec lui et Frigga posa ses mains sur la poitrine de son fils. Son souffle était court et il semblait agité.

\- Doucement Loki… Tout va bien.

\- Non, répliqua ce dernier en tournant la tête en direction de sa mère. Elles arrivent.

OoooO

La fête débutait sous les meilleurs hospices. Les Asgardiens avaient envie de s'amuser et de se détendre. De toute manière, tout était calme depuis deux ans et ils ne craignaient plus des attaques violentes et sournoises de la part de leurs différents ennemis.

Thor était assis au bar de l'une des tavernes, observant la bière dans son verre, perdu dans ses pensées. Une silhouette se rapprocha et vint s'accouder à ses côtés en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

\- Tu es bien pensif !

Thor tourna la tête vers Fandral qui le regardait avec un air radieux et épanoui. Il fronça les sourcils et se toucha le bas du menton.

\- Il te reste une trace de maquillage par ici.

Fandral sursauta et essuya rapidement la marque incriminée avant de se retourner en direction de son ami.

\- Désolée, elle était très entreprenante…

\- Ouais… Marmonna Thor en penchant de nouveau le nez dans sa pinte sans la porter à ses lèvres.

En voyant son attitude, le bretteur fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment il va ton frère ?

\- A ton avis ? Cette tête de mule à encore failli y laisser sa vie. Je lui avais dit pourtant… Je lui avais fait promettre de ne pas aller au bout du sort s'il sentait que sa vie était en danger. Tu crois qu'il m'a écouté ? Non, bien sûr ! Cela m'amuse tellement de le ramasser sur le sol à peine en vie !

\- Thor, tenta de l'apaiser son ami.

\- Quoi ? Dis-moi Fandral, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera le jour où je ne serais pas là ? Il se tuera ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça. Il a lutté contre ces Ombres pendant un mois alors que tous nous pensions qu'il était seulement dans le coma pour une raison indéterminée. Il n'en parle jamais, mais il a souffert dans cette dimension et il les connaît mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Il voulait nous donner un moyen de nous protéger et je t'assure que je suis moins inquiet maintenant que je sais que mon épée pourra les transpercer tout comme leurs griffes transpercent notre peau.

Thor soupira, semblant subitement reprendre son calme.

\- Je sais tout ça… Je ne voulais pas m'énerver, mais… je ne veux pas le perdre Fandral… Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse tuer comme ça, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance, et je ne supporte pas l'idée de ne pas pouvoir l'aider quand il se lance dans ce genre de chose.

\- C'est un sorcier, tu es un guerrier. Vous ne combattez pas tout le temps sur le même terrain, ni avec les mêmes méthodes, mais vous formez une sacrée équipe tous les deux ! Ne l'oublie pas.

L'aîné des princes d'Asgard soupira. Oui, son ami avait raison. Ils étaient une équipe, ils étaient complémentaires… Ils étaient les fils d'Odin, princes d'Asgard et frères dans Yggdrasil. Thor espérait juste que tout cela ne les ramènerait pas à Hêl… Pour chasser ses idées noires, il décida de porter enfin la pinte à ses lèvres. Les chants et les rires les entouraient maintenant et Fandral se pencha de nouveau vers lui pour murmurer.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit comment il allait du coup.

\- Il se repose, père est à son chevet. Tout ira bien.

\- Tant mieux… Me voilà rassuré ! Maintenant je vais pouvoir aller répondre aux œillades de cette jolie brune de l'autre côté du bar, ajouta ce dernier en tapotant le bras de son ami.

Thor tourna la tête, découvrant la jeune femme qui tentait d'attirer l'attention de son ami et soupira.

\- Demande-lui quand même si elle n'est pas mariée…

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ?

\- Parce que nous t'avons détaché d'un arbre où on t'avait pendu par les pieds la dernière fois que tu as oublié de poser la question !

\- Ah oui, cela m'était sorti de l'esprit.

\- Eh bien pas nous !

Fandral rit de nouveau, tapota sur le bras de son ami et se redressa pour se diriger vers la jeune femme au moment où Volstagg et Hogun rejoignaient Thor à leur tour.

\- Tu lui as dit de penser à lui demander si elle était mariée ? Demanda Hogun pendant que Volstagg commandait deux pintes. Il pourrait très bien se retrouver pendu par autre chose que par les pieds cette fois.

\- Deux fois, répliqua Thor.

Volstagg émit un rire amusé et tendit les mains pour agripper les chopes quand soudain un bruit strident glaça d'horreur tous les convives et mit fin à la musique. Thor sursauta le premier, se retourna vivement vers la porte de la taverne. Ce bruit n'était pas humain et il était annonciateur de danger. Instinctivement, il tendit la main pour appeler Mjolnir et ce fut à cet instant que tout le toit de l'auberge fut soufflé par une bourrasque qui n'eut rien de naturel.

* * *

**Désolée pour le léger décalage, je suis totalement débordée ce mois-ci, à mercredi ! **


	46. La charge des Ombres

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 46 ème chapitre, les Ombres attaquent Asgard.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 46 : La charge des Ombres**_

_La douleur tétanisait ses muscles et lui arrachait des cris qu'il aurait aimé retenir, mais les Ombres étaient perverses et chaque contact brûlait son esprit aussi profondément qu'un fer rougi dans les flammes marquait la peau. Loki voulait se retenir. Il voulait ne pas leur montrer qu'il avait mal, ni que la peur était en train de s'emparer de lui. Le jeune homme avait perdu la notion du temps depuis longtemps. Il ne savait plus vraiment le nombre de jours qui s'étaient écoulés dans sa prison parallèle. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était en train de s'épuiser sous leurs tortures et que parcelle après parcelle, les Ombres étaient en train d'aspirer sa magie et sa force vitale, l'affaiblissant de plus en plus._

_Il devait s'échapper et rompre le contact. Il y avait des trous noirs dans cette dimension. Des espaces glacials dans lesquels il parvenait à se glisser pour leur échapper, au moins pendant un temps. Oh, il les entendait tourner autour de lui et hurler de leurs voix stridentes, mais il parvenait à les éviter et ses forces revenaient doucement. _

_Quand elles avaient déboulé sur sa droite, comme une vague de douleur en furie, il avait tenté de fuir, mais elles l'avaient atteint avant qu'il ne plonge et depuis les tourments étaient abominables. Loki savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps et il avait compris depuis le début que s'il ployait ici, son cœur, dans son corps, s'arrêterait pour de bon._

_Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça… Il voulait continuer à se battre et il voulait vivre. Toutes les douleurs ne lui avait pas fait perdre espoir, il savait qu'il trouverait bientôt un moyen de leur échapper. Il le savait parce qu'il percevait les actes de son frère et Thor cherchait comment l'aider, là-bas, dans la bibliothèque. Il fallait juste qu'il s'échappe et qu'il lui montre… Loki savait de quel livre il avait besoin. _

_Un cri de douleur lui échappa quand une Ombre plus violente compressa ses poumons. Loki se sentit partir, épuisé par la douleur, mais il lutta. Il ne voulait pas céder… ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Alors, il rassembla ses dernières forces et poussa un cri de rage. Une onde de choc et de magie jaillit de lui et pulvérisa les Ombres les plus proches. Les autres reculèrent et le jeune homme en profita pour se défaire de leur emprise. Elles poussèrent des cris, mais il ne s'arrêta pas et plongea dans l'un des puits noirs._

_L'une d'elle tenta bien de l'attraper, mais il avait été plus agile. Ainsi débarrassé d'elles, il se focalisa sur l'esprit de son frère. Il devait gagner rapidement la bibliothèque pour aider Thor à trouver un moyen de l'aider. Il devait agir vite parce qu'il faiblissait. Son esprit était depuis trop longtemps privé de son corps, c'était maintenant ou jamais ! _

_Focalisé sur son but, Loki tourna sur la droite et laissa échapper un cri en tombant nez à nez avec le roi squelette qui ricana en brandissant le Trident Solaire._

\- _Tu as perdu ! _

_Loki sursauta … _et reprit connaissance… Totalement perdu, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passait, mais son regard accrocha celui de sa mère.

\- Elles arrivent !

OoooO

Lorsque que le toit de la taverne fut soufflé, les hurlements remplacèrent la musique. Thor se mit immédiatement en garde, ses doigts se resserrant sur le manche de son marteau. Du coin de l'œil, il chercha le Trio et ne fut pas étonné de voir Sif surgir de la gauche, la lance déjà à la main.

La jeune femme courut à sa hauteur, aussitôt imitée par le Trio Palatin, prêt à en découdre. Même Fandral semblait avoir totalement oublié la jolie brune qu'il était en train de courtiser. Les quatre amis entourèrent Thor, armes au poing et le bretteur murmura.

\- Loki avait raison. Cette fête n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Sans doute, mais au moins nous pouvons tous nous battre ! Lança Volstagg.

\- C'est bien le minimum, répliqua Sif alors qu'un gigantesque squelette passait la tête par-delà le haut du mur.

Il observa les Ases, s'immobilisa et ricana. Son rire était démoniaque, glacial et les hurlements de terreur des Asgardiens se firent plus forts pendant que son rire s'amplifia et qu'il brandit le Trident Solaire.

\- Tiens donc, te voilà donc ici mon prince et où il est ton jeune frère ? Ce sorcier que je veux dévorer pour le punir de m'avoir défié ?

\- Trop loin pour que tu puisses l'atteindre, tas d'os ! Lança Thor en brandissant Mjolnir.

\- Amusant ! Tu oublies que j'ai le Trident ! Lança-t-il en brandissant l'arme volée dans les Cavernes d' Odin ! Et je ne suis pas venu seul !

Le squelette géant recula et détruisit le mur de la taverne d'un tir du trident. Le mur finit de s'écrouler et de l'épais nuage de débris jaillirent les Ombres et des squelettes de taille humaine en armure qui foncèrent droit sur eux en poussant des cris de guerre.

Fandral fit la moue et brandit son épée tout en murmurant pour lui-même.

\- J'espère que le sort de Loki est vraiment efficace.

\- Nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir, lui répliqua Volstagg en se portant au niveau de son ami.

Les Ombres fondirent sur eux, pour les déchiqueter et ils plongèrent pour les attaquer avant qu'elles les atteignent. Emportée par leur élan sanguinaire, elles ne virent pas le danger et la hache de Volstagg fendit le crâne de la première pendant que Fandral en embrochait une autre. Surpris que les armes des Asgardiens puissent les toucher, les Ombres reculèrent en hurlant de frustration. Hogun esquissa un sourire.

\- Ça marche !

\- Alors nous allons les découper une à une ! Répliqua Sif pendant que Thor lança un éclair qui en foudroya plusieurs d'un coup avant de pivoter dans la direction de ses amis.

\- Il faut protéger les non-combattants ! Lança le prince d'Asgard par-dessus le chaos.

Ses amis acquiescèrent et s'écartèrent pour se répartir entre les gens apeurés lorsqu'un bataillon de squelettes en armures plongea sur eux. Volstagg rugit et en fracassa deux avant de se retourner en direction de leurs amis qui les combattaient eux aussi.

\- C'est nouveau ça ?

\- Avec le nombre de corps qu'il a à sa disposition, c'était à prévoir, répliqua Thor, frissonnant malgré lui au souvenir de la citadelle des morts dans laquelle il avait failli perdre la vie avec son frère.

Volstagg grogna quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas avant de reprendre le combat avec plus d'acharnement.

OoooO

Vidar n'était pas attiré par les fêtes et quand il avait demandé un peu malicieusement à Eir de se retirer dans un endroit plus tranquille, la jeune guérisseuse n'avait pas dit non. Le jeune couple avait cédé au sommeil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre lorsque des hurlements stridents résonnèrent dans tout le palais. Ils étaient si démoniaques que les deux amants se réveillèrent d'un bond. Eir frémit et se blottit instinctivement dans les bras du jeune guerrier.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Les Ombres !

Délaissant sa compagne, Vidar sauta du lit et se précipita à la fenêtre. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait en contrebas dans la ville. Les gens hurlaient de terreur, cherchant à s'enfuir ou à se terrer dans une cachette alors que les Ombres fondaient sur eux comme des rapaces sur leurs proies. Au milieu de toute cette panique un squelette géant, constitué de différents corps, et faisant plus de dix mètres de haut était penché sur une taverne dont il avait arraché le toit. Il riait et ricanait, brandissant le Trident Solaire et ordonnant à ses légions de tout détruire. Des légions constituées de squelettes en armure et des Ombres démoniaques.

C'était une réelle vision d'horreur que découvrit à son tour Eir en se rapprochant de Vidar. La jeune femme laissa échapper une exclamation de peur devant cette scène qui semblait tout droit sortir d'un récit sur le Ragnarök. Terrorisé, elle s'accrocha au bras de son amant et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Je vais descendre aux Chambres de Guérison…

\- Je dois rejoindre la Garde.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et échangèrent un rapide baiser pour se souhaiter bonne chance. Puis, Vidar courut à ses affaires et empoigna son épée. Eir l'observa et murmura.

\- Reviens-moi en vie.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sortit en courant de la pièce.

OoooO

Avec un air autoritaire, Frigga posa la main sur la poitrine de Loki pour l'empêcher de se redresser. Aux premiers signes de l'attaque, Odin avait quitté la chambre pour prendre la tête des einherjars, laissant son épouse avec leur fils encore faible, mais déterminé à se battre.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part dans l'état de faiblesse qui est le tien !

\- Je ne peux rester ici !

\- Loki, ce ne serait pas raisonnable ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Ma vue est redevenue nette. Mes jambes peuvent me porter.

\- Crois-tu que cela soit suffisant pour me rassurer ?

\- Mère, dit le jeune homme en serrant la main de Frigga posée sur sa poitrine, vous savez que ma place est là-bas.

\- Tu n'as pas toute ta force. Tu souffres encore même si tu refuses de l'admettre.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Je ne veux pas te récupérer une nouvelle fois à demi-mort mon enfant…

\- Mère… Je refuse de rester ici pendant que tout le monde combat pour sa survie.

\- Tu as tant donné pour que nous ayons des armes et…

\- Ma magie, tout comme la vôtre n'est pas quelque chose dont les nôtres peuvent se passer. Ma place est aux côtés de Thor et de nos guerriers.

Frigga soupira. La Mère-de-Toute-Chose aurait tellement aimé trouver les arguments nécessaires pour qu'il reste ici, à l'abri du combat qui se menait, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Avoir ensorcelé les armes des gardes pour qu'ils puissent se défendre ne suffisait pas. Les Ombres et le Roi squelette étaient puissants. Il fallait que tous combattent. La reine adressa donc un léger sourire à son fils et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

\- Je veux que tu sois prudent.

\- Je le serai… dans la mesure du possible, répondit Loki en se redressant.

Quand il posa les pieds sur le sol, un vertige désagréable assaillit le jeune homme qui chancela dangereusement pendant qu'une voix résonna dans sa tête : _« oui, je sais où tu te caches… Tu vas mourir jeune sorcier présomptueux ». _Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour reconnaître la voix éraillée et métallique du Roi Squelette. La menace était réelle. Il allait lui faire regretter ses mots et lui faire payer le mois de torture qu'il avait enduré. Seulement, le vertige empira et Loki se sentit glisser. Frigga eut juste le temps de bondir sur ses pieds et de le rattraper pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas totalement. Inquiète, elle le ramena dans ses bras et murmura.

\- Tu vois qu'il est trop tôt.

\- Non, c'est lui, marmonna Loki. Il tente d'entrer dans ma tête….

Le jeune homme frémit, ferma les yeux et profita du soutien de sa mère pour se concentrer. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas toutes ses capacités, mais il refusait d'être une proie. Il se concentra donc sur le Roi Squelette et amplifia sa magie pour le faire violemment sortir de sa tête.

...

Le Roi squelette fut surpris par la violence de la réplique du jeune sorcier. En plein combat, il chancela à son tour et tourna un regard haineux en direction du palais.

\- Tu vas le regretter !

Il pivota et brandit le Trident Solaire, visant le palais avant de faire feu.

\- Aujourd'hui marque la fin de toute vie… Asgard va brûler !


	47. Défendre Asgard

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 47 ème chapitre, la lutte contre les Ombres s'organise**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 47 : Défendre Asgard**_

Au moment où Loki chassa le Roi Squelette de son esprit, il eut le temps de percevoir sa colère et sa rage. Le jeune homme se redressa, secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de son vertige et tourna son regard en direction de la fenêtre au moment où ce dernier brandissait le Trident Solaire. Comprenant le danger, il sursauta et cramponna sa mère par les épaules avant de se jeter au sol avec elle en hurlant.

\- Attention !

Frigga comprit le danger, mais il était trop tard. Le tir frappa brutalement le palais, soufflant presque tout l'étage et propulsant des débris dans tous les sens. Loki eut le temps de lever la main pour invoquer un bouclier, mais l'étage s'écroula sur eux…

OoooO

Sous la force de l'impact, tout le palais se mit à trembler sur ses fondations comme s'il était pris de convulsions. Les gardes qui se préparaient à combattre sous les ordres de leur roi eurent du mal à se tenir sur leurs jambes et comprirent que quelque chose de terrible était en train de se passer. Le bâtiment avait été profondément touché et ils se mirent à craindre qu'il ne s'effondre totalement sur eux.

Le Père-de-Toute-Chose comprit le trouble de ses soldats et se retourna vers eux en prenant un air rassurant.

\- Ce palais a connu maintes guerres, ne cédez pas à la panique, il ne tombera pas aujourd'hui, le temps du Ragnarök n'est pas venu.

Les propos de leur souverain eurent effectivement un effet apaisant et Odin en fut heureux. C'était bien la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire, leur donner du courage, lui qui n'avait pas écouté les pressentiments, pourtant fondés, de son plus jeune fils. Ses doigts se refermaient sur Gungnir, lorsqu'il vit arriver en courant le jeune Vidar. Il paraissait à la fois inquiet et déterminé.

\- Mon Roi, le squelette s'en prend au palais. Il détruit certains étages à l'aide du Trident Solaire.

\- Le scélérat. Il est plus que temps de le lui reprendre et de lui faire comprendre qu'Asgard n'a jamais cédé, devant personne, et que ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé !

OoooO

Dans la cité, le combat devenait de plus en plus violent, mais les Ombres n'avaient plus autant le dessus que lors de leurs premières incursions. Le sort, lancé par Loki, était d'une redoutable efficacité et des einherjars avaient rejoint les combattants pour les aider à résister et à protéger les habitants.

En définitive, même si les Ombres étaient cruelles et sanguinaires, le danger le plus grand venait bien du Roi Squelette géant et du Trident Solaire dont chaque coup était mortellement efficace.

Le tir en direction du palais fit monter une vague d'effroi dans le cœur de Thor parce qu'il était clair qu'il n'avait pas tiré au hasard. L'impact avait été ciblé et destructeur… Le squelette avait un but précis : tuer Loki et c'était l'étage de leurs chambres qu'il venait de pulvériser.

Thor eut l'impression qu'un poids immense était en train de compresser ses poumons. Il manquait d'air et il pria les Dieux pour que son frère ne soit plus dans la pièce. Il était encore faible, fatigué, mais Thor n'aurait pas été étonné qu'il soit parti se battre… Enfin, il l'espérait… Parce que personne ne pouvait résister à un impact de cette force. Bouleversé par son angoisse pour son frère, il fallut que Sif le bouscule pour lui éviter une grave blessure. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et lança sur un ton qui trahissait sa colère.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de rêver !

\- Le palais… L'impact… Loki… murmura Thor en proie à ses émotions.

\- Ton frère est assez grand pour se protéger lui-même.

\- Non… Il est épuisé… La disparition pendant trois jours… Le sort… De toute manière, c'est Asgard qu'il veut faire tomber…

Négligeant la réponse de Sif qu'il ne comprit pas, Thor se tourna en direction de ses amis et se mit à crier.

\- Il faut gagner le palais ! Maintenant !

\- Thor ! Protesta Sif. Ces gens ont besoin d'être protégés.

\- Ils ont de la chance, la déesse de la guerre va mener les soldats.

Puis, il se tourna vers le Trio Palatin.

\- Fandral ! Avec moi ! Hogun et Volstagg occupez-vous de la protection de la ville avec Sif !

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et se rapprochèrent de leur amie pendant que Fandral courut rejoindre Thor.

\- Je connais un raccourci pour…

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Lança Thor en le cramponnant par la taille avant de s'envoler à toute vitesse grâce à Mjolnir.

OoooO

L'explosion qui ravagea l'étage du palais se répercuta dans tout le bâtiment, faisant trembler toute la structure sur ses fondations. Totalement paniquée, Eir jaillit de l'une des salles secondaires des Chambre de Guérison pour se précipiter vers la sortie en traversa la grande salle principale. Au passage, elle fut arrêtée par Erdaa qui la rattrapa par un bras.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Le palais va s'écrouler, je ne veux pas mourir.

\- Eir, ce sont les étages qui ont été frappé. Il y a peut-être des morts et des blessés, notre place est ici !

\- Mais si les Ombres arrivent jusqu'ici !?

\- Alors nous nous battrons, lui répliqua la vieille guérisseuse en lui plaquant dans les mains une épée courte. Quand Asgard est en danger, chaque membre de son peuple doit tout faire pour la protéger. Maintenant viens, nous devons finir de préparer les salles de soins.

\- Mais si le palais s'effondre ? Cria Eir à Erdaa qui s'éloignait déjà.

\- Si le palais s'effondre nous disparaîtrons avec les nôtres, mais il tiendra, ce n'est pas son premier combat.

OoooO

L'étage soufflé par l'explosion n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines et de débris. Un voile de poussière encore en suspension rendait la vision difficile. Deux corps d'einherjars, quasiment disloqués étaient visibles sur la droite. Il était improbable que des gens aient pu survivre à une telle explosion et pourtant, une pierre se mit à bouger, puis une autre… Doucement, elles roulèrent sur le sol et une main en jaillit. Une main qui repoussa les débris et parvint à se dégager.

Tout en titubant, Loki se redressa et agrippa doucement sa mère, allongée sous lui pour l'aider à se relever. Il avait le souffle court et la douleur irradiait encore dans tout son être, mais il était heureux que son sort ait tenu bon. A quelques secondes, ils auraient péri tous les deux.

Épuisé, il se laissa tomber assis sur les gravats. Frigga le retint par le bras pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre totalement et se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Oh Loki !

Ce dernier sentit qu'elle tremblait et laissa sa tête reposer contre sa poitrine pendant que ses bras s'accrochaient à son dos.

\- Mère… Vous n'avez rien ?

\- Non, je vais bien grâce à toi, murmura la reine en continuant à le bercer dans ses bras.

Une étrange sensation de bien-être chassa peu à peu la douleur qui résonnait dans son corps, lui rappelant les bisous magiques pour les petites blessures sans importance quand il était enfant. Les bras de sa mère aurait toujours ce côté apaisant et il ne comprit qu'à ce moment combien il lui avait manqué ces derniers mois. Il ferma donc les yeux, profitant quelques secondes de plus de son affection avant de se redresser. Il chancela et Frigga le rattrapa avec un air inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ma place est parmi les combattants. Je dois les rejoindre.

\- Loki. Tu tiens à peine debout. Tu es épuisé !

\- Je ne me cacherai pas alors que je sens qu'elles possèdent une résonance de mes pouvoirs.

\- Je sais. Je le sens aussi, mais c'est normal. Tu as disparu pendant trois jours, elles…

\- Raison de plus, mère, dit le jeune homme en faisant mine de s'en aller. Ma place est avec les combattants.

\- Ces trois jours, ton sort pour les armes, celui qui vient de nous sauver la vie. Loki, ne fait pas ça.

\- Mère, c'est moi qu'il veut. Vous savez très bien que c'est ce que je dois faire.

Frigga frémit et posa une main sur la joue trop blanche de son fils.

\- Je sais que c'est ce que tu dois faire, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être terrifiée. Je t'en prie, mon petit, ne te fais pas tuer.

Loki fut déstabilisé par la peine sincère dans sa voix et la laissa le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. Il y avait eu des moments difficiles que le jeune homme avait laissé filer entre lui et ses parents, des moments qui les avaient éloignés, mais là, il avait l'impression de retrouver sa mère et il lui rendit son étreinte avec douceur.

\- Je ne compte pas mourir aujourd'hui.

Frigga frémit de nouveau. Elle lui aurait bien répliqué que vouloir était bien différent de pouvoir, mais elle n'avait pas envie de penser ce genre de chose, surtout qu'elle comprenait à ce moment précis qu'au fil des mois, elle avait été moins proche de lui, plus distante sans même le vouloir alors qu'elle l'aimait de tout son être et qu'elle appréciait qu'il la laisse le serrer dans ses bras avant qu'il n'aille se battre. Il avait besoin de ses encouragements et qu'elle soit forte. Du coup, elle ravala ses inquiétudes de mère et murmura en s'écartant de lui.

\- Fais attention à toi. Je te rejoins au plus vite. Il faut que je lance un sort sur le palais. La structure se fissure. Il ne doit pas s'écrouler, trop de vies seraient perdues.

\- Faites aussi attention à vous, répondit Loki en déposant un rapide baiser sur le front de sa mère avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la sortie.

OoooO

Devant la porte, les combats faisaient rages, mais les einherjars étaient en sous-nombre et ils étaient sur le point de se faire déborder lorsqu'un grondement se fit entendre et que Thor prit pied devant eux dans un éclair qui foudroya plusieurs Ombres. Il relâcha la taille de Fandral qui chancela pendant quelques instants en proie à une certaines désorientation.

\- Bon sang, je ne sais pas lequel est pire de toi ou de ton frère, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

Thor lui adressa un léger sourire et se lança dans la bataille en pulvérisant d'un coup de marteau, une Ombre qui s'approchait.

Fandral expira bruyamment et pivota sur la gauche, abattant la lame de son épée sur le crâne d'un soldat squelette qui se désagrégea. Ils étaient nombreux, mais la satisfaction de pouvoir les abattre le galvanisait de plus en plus. Ils allaient leur faire regretter de s'en prendre à Asgard.

OoooO

Sans ralentir, Loki jaillit du palais en invoquant une dizaine de poignards qui tourbillonnèrent dans les airs et fauchèrent autant d'Ombre et de squelettes, sauvant au passage la vie de plusieurs guerriers d'Asgard.

Son arrivée attira le Roi des Squelettes dont le Trident Solaire pulvérisa le sol devant une compagnie d'einherjars avant qu'il se retourne vers le palais juste à temps pour voir Loki lancer une autre série de poignards. Il détruisit un autre groupe d'Ombre et pivota à son tour en direction de l'abomination géante, écartant les bras en un geste provocateur en lui lançant.

\- Alors tas d'os, il paraît que tu me cherches ?


	48. Des combats violents

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 48 ème chapitre, le combat contre les Ombres s'intensifient.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 48 : Des combats violents**_

A la provocation du jeune dieu, le Roi des Squelettes frémit de rage. Cet avorton était en train de le provoquer, il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement. Plusieurs fois déjà il avait tenté de le tuer ou d'absorber son énergie magique pour en nourrir les Ombres, mais il lui avait toujours échappé. Cette fois, ce ne serait plus le cas, il allait mourir ! … et son maître en serait heureux. D'un geste rageur, il pointa le trident en direction de Loki qui d'un bond plongea derrière un muret juste à temps. Des débris volèrent dans tous les sens et la créature démoniaque poussa un cri de rage avant de se pencher derrière le muret, mais son adversaire avait disparu. Il poussa un nouveau cri de rage et se redressa, observant autour de lui pour rechercher Loki.

Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de le dénicher et réapparut par-dessus son épaule lui envoyant une violent décharge de magie qui lui pulvérisa une partie de l'épaule et l'envoya rouler sur le sol. Le Roi Squelette s'abattit brutalement sur le sol dans un fracas d'os brisés. Il se disloqua totalement et le Trident Solaire roula au sol un peu plus loin.

Loki expira et cligna des yeux le temps de se reprendre. Lancer une attaque de cette violence l'avait vidé d'une partie de ses forces et comme il n'avait pas encore récupéré totalement des conséquences du sort d'envoûtement pour les armes, il venait de ressentir un désagréable vertige. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de le vaincre et de tenter un pas en direction du Trident. Il ne fallait pas le laisser à la portée de leur ennemi. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Cependant, lorsqu'il se pencha pour le prendre, une légère brise fit voleter les os autour de lui et le squelette géant se réassembla. Loki laissa échapper un juron et tenta de plonger pour s'emparer du Trident Solaire, mais son effort fut accueilli par un violent coup à la poitrine qui le plia en deux et l'envoya buter sur le sol. Sous le choc, Loki avait eu la désagréable impression de sentir certaines de ses côtes se briser et l'impact avec le sol lui coupa le souffle. Sa vision noircit et le Roi des squelettes ricana.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu vas empêcher mes Ombres de détruire ce monde ? Tu vis en plein rêve Asgardien !

OooooO

D'un geste rageur, Thor explosa deux squelettes et lança un coup d'œil à Fandral qui venait de pourfendre deux ombres d'un seul mouvement circulaire. En épaulant les einherjars qui se tenaient devant la porte, les deux amis avaient réussi à faire reculer leurs assaillants de plusieurs mètres, préservant l'accès à la porte. Tous les deux savaient qu'il fallait empêcher les Ombres de pénétrer dans le palais s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elles s'emparent des différents objets de pouvoir qu'abritait ce dernier. Les avoir laissés s'emparer du Trident Solaire était déjà bien assez problématique. D'ailleurs, Thor chercha le Roi Squelette du regard et le vit se relever lentement, menaçant une silhouette étendue sur le sol à ses pieds. Une silhouette qu'il ne mit qu'une fraction de secondes à reconnaître, le soulageant et le terrifiant à la fois. Il était en vie, mais sa situation était en train de se compliquer et un frisson remonta le long de son échine.

\- Loki !

Inquiet pour son frère, il fit deux pas pour le rejoindre et lui venir en aide, mais une vague d'Ombres hurlantes se ruèrent entre lui et son frère. Thor frémit de rage et reprit le combat. Il devait s'en débarrasser rapidement. Son frère avait besoin de lui.

OoooO

Dans les premiers instants de la bataille, Odin avait choisi de descendre en direction de l'Est. Les gardes de la porte principale étaient plus nombreux que ceux de la poterne Est et il savait que les Ombres risquaient de tenter de passer par le bastion. C'était un point faible quand les assaillants venaient de toute part à la fois. A une époque plus ancienne, les Géants en révolte avaient bien failli détruire tous le palais en attaquant par cette poterne. Le Père-de-Toute-Chose refusait de leur laisser cette opportunité.

Dès qu'il était arrivé sur les lieux, il avait compris qu'il avait bien fait de faire ce choix. Les einherjars étaient sur le point de se faire déborder par les Ombres et il brandit Gungnir qu'il activa en se précipitant droit sur ses ennemis. L'éclair de pouvoir qui jaillit de la lance balaya tout un contingent d'Ombres et de Squelettes qui furent pulvérisés. Au passage, il sauva plusieurs de ses soldats et un guerrier se retourna vers lui. Rapidement, il reconnut Vidar. Lui aussi s'était douté que les Ombres allaient tenter de les prendre à revers et le jeune homme apprécia de voir que le roi venait lui porter mains fortes, car ils en avaient besoin. Malgré l'efficacité de leurs armes, les Ombres étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et ils étaient sur le point de céder.

D'un mouvement de sa lame, Vidar trancha deux Ombres et tenta de se rapprocher de son roi pour combattre à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas facile parce que les Ombres se faisaient de plus en plus présentes.

Odin fut d'ailleurs étonné par leur férocité, il était clair qu'elles étaient venues les détruire totalement et les mots de Vidar quand ils l'avaient secouru lui revinrent en mémoire. Les Ombres étaient là pour annihiler toutes vies, mêmes celles des enfants et il refusait de laisser son peuple se faire massacrer, lui qui venait à peine de se remettre de tout ce qu'il avait dû traverser depuis l'attaque de Vili quelques années plus tôt. C'était étrange cet acharnement. Odin avait du mal à le comprendre, lui qui avec la disparition de Vili avait espéré qu'ils auraient le temps de se reconstruire et de prospérer longuement dans la Paix. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. A peine le combat avait été fini que ces Ombres étaient apparues et elles étaient féroces, dangereuses et violentes.

Odin pivota sur la droite et tira une épée. Sa lame d'un côté et Gungnir coincé sous un bras de l'autre, il alterna les attaques magiques et les passes d'armes, donnant de l'air assez rapidement à ses soldats qui perdaient peu à peu du terrain.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Vidar. Avec un tel appui, ils pourraient les faire reculer et protéger cet accès au palais. Toutefois, les Ombres ne semblaient pas prêtes à céder du terrain et un groupe jaillit sur la droite du jeune guerrier. Surpris, Vidar pivota vers elle et brandit son bouclier pour se protéger. Ce dernier encaissa le choc, mais se brisa en deux. Sous la violence, le jeune homme glapit et recula d'un pas. En détruisant son bouclier, les griffes de l'une des Ombres avaient profondément entaillé son bras gauche, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se préoccuper de sa blessure parce qu'elles chargeaient déjà de nouveau. Le jeune guerrier serra donc les dents et para leur attaque, ne remarquant que trop tard la présence d'un guerrier squelette dans son dos. Il pivota pour contrer sa lame, mais la sienne ne fit que glisser sur celle de son adversaire qui le prit au ventre et le transperça de part en part.

Sous l'effet de la douleur, il laissa échapper un cri et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Le squelette ricana, claquant des dents dans un son glaçant et resta en position quelques secondes, observant sa lame rouge de sang sortir du dos de sa victime en train de s'affaisser contre lui. Vidar gémit et sa plainte attira l'œil d'Odin.

Le Père-de-Toute-Chose élimina deux assaillants de plus et pivota. En découvrant la scène, un cri lui échappa. Depuis que le jeune homme avait été sauvé par Thor, il avait tout fait pour s'intégrer à sa garde et il était devenu l'un de ses meilleurs guerriers et un soldat précieux. Son regard eut le temps de croiser le regard translucide du jeune homme avant que le squelette ne repousse violemment son corps en retirant sa lame.

Vidar gémit et s'écroula sur le dos, échappant son arme des mains et se livrant à la haine des Ombres. Odin rugit de rage et lança une attaque. La puissance de Gungnir balaya les Ombres et le squelette qui se tenait autour du jeune homme en une fraction de seconde. Puis, Odin courut pour se jeter à genoux devant le blessé. Il glissa un bras sous ses épaules et le ramena contre lui, tout en activant de nouveau Gungnir pour se prémunir d'une attaque. Le blessé émit une faible plainte et il baissa les yeux sur lui.

\- Vidar.

Un regard rempli de douleur et déjà voilé se posa sur lui. Ses mains plaquées sur son ventre étaient couvertes de sang et tremblaient comme des feuilles.

\- Accroche-toi mon garçon.

Vidar tenta bien de lui répondre, mais il se contenta de toussoter et de cracher du sang. Odin redressa la tête, il devait finir d'éliminer ce groupe d'Ombres avant de prendre soin de lui. Il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps dans un tel état… Il avait besoin de renforts et au moment précis où il pensait à cela, une aura bleue se dessina à ses côtés et Frigga, en côte et armée de deux épées à lames courtes apparut aux côtés de son époux. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, étonné. Depuis leur mariage, la reine avait changé de statut, laissant de côté son passé guerrier qui venait de réapparaître en une fraction de secondes.

\- Frigga ?

La reine posa les yeux sur lui, observant le jeune homme blessé étendu dans les bras de son époux. D'un geste, elle mit ses épées au fourreau et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle posa une main sur son front et murmura doucement quelques mots qu'Odin ne comprit pas avant de redresser la tête.

\- Son état est grave, il ne peut rester là.

\- Je sais, mais ce bastion doit tenir. Il faut les forcer à se rabattre sur l'entrée principale où nous pourrons les prendre à revers.

\- Alors faisons les fuir, répliqua la reine en se redressant et en tirant ses épées.

\- Frigga, je…

\- Comme au bon vieux temps. Je prends sur la gauche.

OoooO

Sif pivota sur la gauche, passa un coup de bouclier à l'un des squelettes les plus proches d'elle et trancha une Ombre en deux d'un geste de lame. Puis, elle se redressa et jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction de ses amis. Hogun et Volstagg avaient créé un espace assez vaste autour d'eux, écartant Ombres et squelettes avec facilité. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et remonta un peu dans la rue. L'attaque de la ville était en train de prendre fin peu à peu. Les Roi squelette semblant être bien plus attiré par le palais sans doute pour diverses raisons.

La jeune femme savait qu'ils devaient remonter dans sa direction pour leur prêter mains fortes. Elle pivota vers ses amis et les apostropha avant de remonter la route en courant, pulvérisant des Ombres esseulées au passage.

Volstagg et Hogun ne furent pas long à lui emboîter le pas, maîtrisant assez facilement les dernières Ombres qui se trouvaient dans la cité. Le combat allait connaître son apothéose là-bas, aux pieds du palais.


	49. Jeux d'Ombres

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 49 ème chapitre, le combat contre les Ombres s'intensifient et l'avenir d'Asgard est en jeu.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 49 : Jeux d'Ombres**_

D'un geste précis, marquant toute sa dextérité, Frigga fit tournoyer sa lame et trancha en deux plusieurs Ombres qui poussèrent des cris avant de disparaître. La souveraine pivota sur la droite et retourna son épée, empalant un squelette tentant de la prendre par derrière tout en laissant son regard balayer la scène de combat. Peu à peu, les Asgardiens parvenaient à faire reculer l'armée démoniaque, les écartant de la poterne pour les repousser en direction de la porte principale.

Avoir des armes efficaces avait galvanisé les einherjars qui avaient réellement envie de chasser de manière définitive cette menace. Frigga se redressa, leur cria des encouragements et se rapprocha de son mari pour combattre à ses côtés. Le Père-de-Toute-Chose lui adressa un regard et les deux se lancèrent dans une attaque conjointe.

Appuyé par Gungnir et l'efficacité de Frigga, les Asgardiens repoussèrent un peu plus leurs ennemis. Frigga commençait à penser qu'ils pourraient facilement les faire reculer quand du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut elle aussi le Roi Squelette se pencher au-dessus de Loki. Un frisson la parcourut.

\- Non !

Sans explication, elle murmura un sort et se dématérialisa.

OoooO

Loki savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester étendu là sans rien faire. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais ne pas bouger était se vouer à la mort et il refusait de céder de cette façon. Il poussa donc sur les bras pour tenter de se redresser, mais la douleur lui arracha un cri il s'effondra à nouveau sur le sol. Le Roi Squelette ricana et brandit le Trident Solaire.

\- Je suis tellement triste que tout prenne fin, mais tout le monde doit mourir un jour et…

Tout en parlant, le Roi Squelette manipula son trident de façon à transpercer le corps de son ennemi étendu sur le sol, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. Une violente décharge, venant de sa droite pulvérisa son bras en ossement et lui arracha le Trident Solaire qui vola dans les airs. La gigantesque créature poussa un cri de frustration et se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'intervenir, une personne qui eut juste à tendre le bras au-dessus de sa tête pour récupérer le Trident. Ses doigts se refermèrent fermement sur le manche et Frigga prit un regard sombre.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à mon fils !

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle activa l'artefact magique, le rayon surpuissant en jaillit et frappa violemment le Roi Squelette qui fut totalement pulvérisé. Les ossements volèrent dans tous les sens et Frigga se précipita en direction de son fils.

\- Loki ! Tu n'as rien ?

Un peu étonné par la présence de sa mère, Loki frémit et lui tendit la main. Avec douceur, elle le remit sur pied et observa la pâleur de ses traits.

\- Loki ?

\- Mère, je…

Le jeune homme tituba et Frigga le fit asseoir sur un rocher avant de faire glisser sa main sur son front.

\- Reste là, je reviens vite.

Loki hocha la tête tout en crispant une main sur sa poitrine douloureuse. Pendant que Frigga, armée du Trident Solaire, disparut.

...

Toujours en possession de l'arme, la Mère-de-Toure-Chose réapparut aux côtés de son époux. D'un tir, elle élimina toute une vague d'Ombres et de squelettes avant de se tourner vers celui-ci. D'un geste, elle lui lança le Trident qu'il empoigna pendant qu'elle lui cria.

\- Poussez-les en direction de la porte, j'emmène Vidar aux Chambres de Guérison.

Odin hocha la tête et, brandissant les deux armes magiques, il se tourna en direction de leurs ennemis tandis que Frigga glissait ses mains sous le dos du jeune homme gravement blessé.

\- Allez… Il ne faut pas mourir.

OoooO

Sif, Hogun et Volstagg rejoignirent Fandral devant la porte du palais au moment même où une autre vague d'ennemis surgissait pour venir en renfort aux Ombres et aux squelettes déjà en place, comme si la disparition de leur roi gigantesque n'avait pas eu tellement d'effet sur eux.

Fandral accueillit ses renforts avec un grand sourire, surtout qu'ils firent une arrivée remarquée qui créa une brèche non négligeable parmi les rangs adverses. Les Ombres hurlèrent et le bretteur leur lança.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps !

\- C'est que ces charognes sont de plus en plus nombreuses ! Lança Volstagg, agacé avant d'en décapiter une avec brutalité.

De l'arrière, ils remarquèrent Odin et un autre groupe de guerrier en train de repousser un contingent d'Ombres qu'ils éloignaient du bastion Est et comprirent qu'ils commençaient à prendre le dessus. Il fallait juste ne pas se départir de sa vigilance.

OoooO

La robe recouverte de sang et serrant Vidar dramatiquement inerte dans ses bras, Frigga réapparut au centre des Chambres de Guérison tout en criant.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide !

Alerté par l'angoisse dans sa voix, Erdaa et Eir sortirent en courant de l'une des pièces et la jeune fille blêmit en découvrant le corps que la reine tenait dans ses bras.

\- Non !

Elle se jeta à genoux devant la reine, luttant de manière inefficace contre ses larmes alors que sa main se posait sur sa poitrine.

\- Mon amour, je sens à peine ton cœur. Ce n'est pas possible.

Plus pragmatique, Erdaa la prit doucement par les épaules pour la faire reculer et se pencha sur le jeune guerrier. Une ride d'inquiétude barra son front à la vue de ses lèvres trop blanches et de son corps recouverts de sang.

\- Oh mon petit. Accroche-toi. Je vais prendre soin de toi.

OoooO

Avec une rage qu'il ne contenait plus vraiment, Thor tentait toujours de se frayer un chemin en direction de l'endroit où le Squelette Géant, bien que disparu avait tenté de le tuer. Thor savait que son frère n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et que même si cette menace était écartée, il avait sans doute besoin de soutien, surtout que le palais avait été en partie soufflé avec lui à l'intérieur ! En plus, malgré la perte de leur chef, elles étaient tout aussi enragées… Simplement parce que le Roi Squelette n'était pas vraiment leur chef. Il n'était qu'un objet servant à attiser la haine des Ombres et de ses squelettes, une haine qui lui venait des ordres de son maître tapi dans le noir, attendant encore pour se dévoiler.

Loki était resté un moment assis sur le rocher, là où sa mère l'avait laissé avant de courir rejoindre leur père. Il avait eu besoin de ces longues minutes pour se reprendre et puis, il s'était redressé maladroitement. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire parce que le combat était loin d'être fini. En chassant un vertige désagréable, il avait fait apparaître deux poignards entre ses doigts avant d'analyser rapidement le combat. Deux Ombres qui s'étaient dressées devant lui avaient été rapidement éliminées, puis, il avait décidé de retourner en direction de la porte principale du palais. C'était là que le combat prendrait fin, là où son père ramenait les troupes qu'il repoussait depuis l'Est, là où les forces venant de la ville s'étaient concentrées, là où son frère et ses amis étaient en train de se battre.

Loki se fraya donc un chemin pour les rejoindre, éliminant au passage les ennemis qui se dressaient devant lui. En contournant un pilastre, il tomba nez à nez avec un squelette qui l'aurait embroché si un coup venant de l'arrière ne l'avait pas pulvérisé. Loki sursauta et ressentit un nouveau vertige assez désagréable. Pour s'éviter la chute, il s'appuya contre le pilastre et esquissa un sourire à la personne qui venait de le sauver.

\- Tu en as mis du temps !

Thor ne put retenir un léger rire avant de remarquer la pâleur des traits de son frère. Sans dire un mot, il fit deux pas et passa un bras derrière ses épaules le ramenant contre lui pour lui donner une accolade qui sembla le surprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, murmura Thor en enfouissant son nez dans les boucles brunes de son cadet avant de le lâcher.

Loki lui rendit son sourire, touché par son inquiétude.

\- Heureusement, tout le palais ne s'est pas effondré.

Thor lui pressa doucement l'épaule, lui montrant qu'il était heureux de le retrouver et Loki posa la main sur la sienne.

\- On se congratulera d'être encore en vie quand le combat sera fini, il faut gagner la porte du palais, c'est là que leurs forces se concentrent.

OoooO

Erdaa avait interdit à Eir de rester dans la pièce pendant qu'elle tentait de sauver la vie de son compagnon, craignant une crise d'hystérie qu'elle ne pourrait pas gérer. Après quelques protestations, la jeune fille avait décidé de se consacrer aux autres blessés qu'on leur amenait et la reine Frigga avait choisi de rester à ses côtés pour l'aider.

La vieille guérisseuse était donc seule dans la chambre avec son jeune patient. Il était pâle, exsangue et la douleur crispait ses traits. Erdaa avait même eu peur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le sauver, mais quand elle avait ouvert sa chemise, elle avait été surprise. La blessure était grave, presque mortelle, mais déjà presque refermée. Elle suintait lentement, ce qui avait limité son hémorragie et lui permettait d'être encore en vie. C'était déroutant. Elle n'avait encore jamais pris soin d'une telle blessure, mais au moins, elle avait meilleur espoir dans les chances de survie du blessé. Alors, elle prit ses onguents, des linges propres et se hâta. Si elle avait un espoir, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser filer.

OoooO

Côte à côte, Loki et Thor revinrent à la porte en éliminant plusieurs Ombres. A l'aide de Mjolnir et d'une attaque foudroyante, ils se rapprochèrent de leurs amis qui combattaient toujours. Les Ombres étaient toujours aussi nombreuses et le sol se mit à bouger sur leurs pieds. Les deux frères s'adressèrent un regard inquiet et du sol se redressa soudain le Roi des squelettes. Il s'étira, surplombant de toute sa hauteur le combat.

\- Je suis déjà mort, personne ne peut donc se débarrasser de moi !

\- Mauvaise réponse, lança Thor en se propulsant avec Mjolnir dans sa direction.

\- Attends ! Tenta de le retenir Loki, mais son frère s'était déjà envolé.

Seulement, le Roi Squelette le vit venir et pivota dans sa direction. D'un violent revers de la main, il frappa Thor qui encaissa durement le choc et fut propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin. Son corps heurta une muraille qui se lézarda sous l'impact et le jeune homme s'écroula lourdement. A genoux, il haleta, reprenant mal son souffle. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un choc de cette puissance et une Ombre en profita pour lui fondre dessus. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se redresser, elle lui planta ses griffes dans l'épaule avant de le mordre.

Encore étourdi, Thor rua et la repoussa avant de la pulvériser, mais la douleur en provenance de son bras et de sa blessure le fit gémir. Il poussa sur ses jambes pour se redresser, mais retomba à genoux à cause d'un vertige sournois.

Thor cligna des yeux. Le sol tremblait toujours et d'autres créatures apparurent au milieu du champ de bataille, des créatures noires aux longues dents acérées et qui fonçait sur les Asgardiens pour les ensevelir. Thor grogna. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire !

Rassemblant ses forces, il se redressa en empoignant une épée tombée au sol et expira. Des Ombres, des squelettes, des créatures, peut lui importait, il allait les détruire et sauver le royaume.

La douleur irradiait de son épaule blessée, mais cela ne serait pas suffisant pour le faire céder. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra du mouvement sur la droite. Thor pivota juste au moment où l'une de ses nouvelles créatures sombres tentait de l'agripper par le bras. Plus rapide, il anticipa son attaque et la transperça de son épée en poussant un cri de rage. La créature hoqueta et Thor poussa sa lame jusqu'à la garde. Jamais il ne laisserait ces monstres tuer son peuple. La créature gémit et lui serra le bras.

\- Thor…

Son nom, dans la bouche de ce monstre le fit sursauter. Cette voix, il la connaissait, mais tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Par-dessus le fracas de la bataille, la voix du Roi Squelette retentit en un rire moqueur.

\- Quel joli tableau, merci Asgardien !

Thor frémit, secoua la tête et subitement tout se transforma de nouveau autour de lui. Les créatures noires disparurent reprenant la forme des Asgardien et là, devant lui, empalé sur son épée, Thor comprit son erreur… Ce n'était pas un monstre… En le mordant, l'Ombre l'avait enfermé dans une illusion mortelle… Non, ce n'était pas un monstre… C'était son frère… son petit frère.Un cri de douleur, d'horreur et d'impuissance jaillit de la gorge de l'aîné des princes d'Asgard.

\- Non ! Loki !


	50. Contrer le destin

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 50 ème chapitre, tout dérape pour Asgard**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 50 : Contrer le destin**_

Thor tremblait… Non, ce n'était pas possible. Cette horreur ne pouvait pas être réelle. Son frère… Son petit frère… Comment il avait pu faire ça ? Son petit frère… Abusé par les Ombres, prit dans une terrible illusion, c'était dans le corps de Loki qu'il venait d'enfoncer sa lame avec brutalité jusqu'à la garde et... Thor le savait, avec ce coup, il avait touché son cœur, cette blessure-là était irréversible, mortelle et la terreur le fit hurler.

\- Non ! Loki !

Pour seule réponse, son jeune frère redressa les yeux vers lui. Des yeux remplis de douleur et de désarroi. Un frisson le parcourut et il tenta de parler, mais du sang coula de sa bouche et il s'écroula lourdement sur le dos.

\- Loki !

Non loin de là, le Roi Squelette ricana plus fort et les Ombres lancèrent une attaque qui brisa sa dernière ligne de résistance. Les portes du palais s'ouvrirent et le bâtiment finit de trembler sur ses fondations. Ragaillardies, les Ombre gagnaient de nouveau du terrain, mais pour Thor tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Loki, étendu sur le sol à ses pieds, haletant de douleur, agonisant par sa faute. Si seulement il n'avait pas agi sans penser aux conséquences. Il devait le savoir pourtant, cela lui était arrivé bien trop souvent. En plus, cette fois, il n'y aurait plus de retour possible. On ne revenait qu'une fois de l'autre côté. Bouleversé, tremblant comme une feuille à cause de sa détresse, il se laissa tomber à genoux et plaqua la main sur la blessure de son frère.

\- Non Loki ! Non ! Je suis désolé ! Pardon ! Je suis désolé !

Des larmes jaillirent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir et il en oublia le combat qui continuait à se dérouler autour d'eux.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de leurs ennemis. En arrière, le Roi Squelette ricana et empoigna une lance avant de se dresser au-dessus de lui. C'était le moment de frapper Asgard en plein cœur. Cet idiot de prince héritier était bien trop focalisé sur son frère pour se soucier de lui, cette erreur lui serait fatale… Bientôt, les deux seraient morts et le roi les suivrait dans la tombe ! Asgard s'écroulerait comme un château de cartes tel que l'avait prédit son maître !

Etendu, sur le dos, Loki aurait bien aimé prévenir son frère du danger qui le menaçait, mais il n'en avait plus la force et cela le terrorisait, si seulement il pouvait au moins lever un bras… mais son corps ne lui répondait déjà presque plus. Il s'enfonçait, il le sentait et il ne pourrait même pas protéger son frère.

Bien que totalement bouleversé par ce qui était en train de se dérouler, Thor finit par comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose dans son dos. Il tenta de se redresser, mais il était déjà trop tard…

D'un geste brusque le Roi Squelette l'empala brutalement, brisant sa cage thoracique et perforant son poumon droit. Thor eut un sursaut de douleur et son regard se posa sur celui de son frère avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol à son tour. Son corps tressaillit légèrement avant de se figer, comme foudroyé par la mort.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Loki. Le plus jeune des fils d'Odin acceptait pertinemment de mourir, il savait depuis longtemps que la mort l'attendait, mais pas Thor, pas son frère, pas si tôt, pas si jeune… alors juste avant de basculer à son tour, le visage de la sylphide se dessina devant ses yeux et ses doigts se portèrent à l'anneau. Toute la scène sembla se figer, puis, il y eu un flash lumineux.

OoooO

La lumière fut si intense que Loki en ressentit une gêne assez désagréable. Il plissa les yeux et plaça sa main devant pour se protéger. Il ressentit un vertige intense et lutta même contre une nausée soudaine avant de chanceler. Peu à peu la lumière se dissipa et une voix lui lança sur un ton joyeux.

\- Hey ! Loki ! Tu m'aides pour ces banderoles ?

Loki tressaillit, totalement désorienté et tourna la tête sur la droite. Fandral, perché sur un escabeau, le fixait en souriant.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue ?

\- Quoi ? Croassa Loki désorienté.

\- La banderole ? Si tu m'aides cela ira plus vite.

\- Tu n'aurais pas mieux à faire que de mettre des banderoles ? Demanda Loki tout en se demandant pourquoi il répondait ça.

Sa main glissa à son torse, s'attendant à trouver une blessure qu'il ne localisa pas. Ça n'allait pas.

\- Attends, je l'aime moi cette fête et j'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir. Alors tu m'aides ? Lui demanda Fandral.

Loki tourna la tête en direction de son ami. Tout était familier, trop familier… Machinalement, il fit serra les poings pour jouer avec ses doigts et sursauta. Il n'avait plus la bague offerte par la sylphide.

\- Hey ? Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Fandral en descendant de son escabeau pour se rapprocher de lui. Tu as l'air pâle et fatigué. Ça ne va pas ?

\- Non… Tout va bien, bredouilla Loki en reculant avec précipitation, mais le temps n'est pas à la fête.

Fandral aurait bien voulu lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, mais ce dernier fit demi-tour et s'en alla en courant. Au passage, il bouscula Thor qui protesta avant de le suivre. Lui qui venait de le chercher dans tout le château ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

OoooO

Les portes de la grande salle du conseil d'Asgard s'ouvrirent avec une certaine brutalité. Odin qui était en compagnie de Frigga et de quelques conseillers sursauta et tourna la tête en direction de la tornade qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Loki se rapprocha à grandes enjambées, l'air encore plus soucieux que d'habitude. Il paraissait aussi clairement déterminé et cela transparut aussi dans sa voix.

\- Je dois vous parler Père, seul à seul et vite. L'avenir d'Asgard est en jeu.

Le Père-de-Toute-Chose fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange, en temps normal il se serait senti courroucé par une telle intrusion en pleine réunion, mais il se passait quelque chose. Odin connaissait bien son jeune fils et il voyait qu'il avait du mal à cacher qu'il tremblait. L'arrivée de Thor au pas de course et un peu essoufflé ne fit que renforcer son inquiétude. Il se tourna donc en direction de ses conseillers et leur lança.

\- Laissez-nous, nous reprendrons plus tard.

Les trois hommes s'inclinèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Loki en profita pour faire deux pas de plus et se rapprocha de son père.

\- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Odin en le voyant hésiter.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de très courant. Son jeune fils avait normalement aucun mal à savoir que dire.

\- Loki ?

Le jeune homme prit une inspiration et se lança.

\- Père, nous commettons une grave erreur. Les Ombres sont de nouveau à nos portes et nous allons nous déconcentrer en organisant une fête. Il ne faut pas prendre ce risque.

\- Le peuple a besoin de se distraire, tenta d'intervenir Thor et…

\- Le peuple a besoin que nous le protégions ! Répliqua le jeune dieu à son aîné d'un ton un peu sec.

Puis, il se tourna de nouveau en direction de son père.

\- Il faut me croire. Elles arrivent. Pour une raison que j'ignore encore, elles ont pour but de détruire tout Asgard.

\- Elles ont un maître, dit Frigga.

\- Oui, et ce n'était pas Harokin. Père, ouvrez les yeux. Elles augmentent leur pouvoir en tentant d'absorber la magie qui nous entoure. Elles s'en sont prises à une sylphide ce matin !

\- Une sylphide ? S'étonna Odin

\- Et à toi les jours passés ? Renchérit Thor en finissant de se rapprocher.

\- Oui… Mais elles ont échoué… mes… pouvoirs… semblent durs à s'approprier.

\- C'est ce qui a rendu Vili fou, lui rappela Thor avec un air plus sombre.

\- Je sais… Et justement… je ne veux pas que notre peuple revive cela de nouveau alors que nous venons juste de commencer à nous en remettre.

\- Cette fête ne nous empêche pas de surveiller, tu sais, je…

\- Non, Thor, nous avons déjà essayé ça et tu es mort.

\- De quoi ! S'exclama ce dernier.

\- Loki, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

\- Bien sûr que si. J'ai sauvé la sylphide ce matin, dit le jeune homme en regardant sa mère.

\- Et elle t'a donné un cadeau ? Lui demanda celle-ci. Un anneau du temps ?

\- Oui, souffla Loki en réponse. J'ai vu une défense désorganisée, un peuple offert en sacrifice à leur barbarie, le palais être entièrement détruit et…

Loki se tut, incapable d'évoquer une nouvelle fois la mort de son frère, mais ses tremblements parlèrent pour lui tout comme ceux bien sensibles dans sa voix.

\- Il faut repousser cette fête et mettre les gens à l'abri. Je vous en prie…

Odin garda le silence quelques secondes, puis il tendit les mains pour prendre celles de son fils qui tremblaient doucement.

\- Entendu, nous allons nous préparer à les recevoir, mais les armes de nos guerriers sont inopérantes sur elles.

\- De ça, je m'en charge.

OoooO

Loki marchait vite dans les couloirs, son frère de plus en plus inquiet sur les talons.

\- Attends-moi Loki.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps mon frère, les Ombres sont à nos portes.

\- Loki…

En pressant le pas, Thor le rattrapa par un bras devant l'armurerie et parvint à croiser son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais donner à Asgard la force de se défendre.

\- C'est dangereux ?

Loki cligna des yeux.

\- De laisser Asgard sans défense ? Ce sont des Ombres sanglantes, le Roi Squelette possède le Trident Solaire, il…

\- Je parle de toi, imbécile. Est-ce que je vais te ramasser à demi-mort sur le sol de cette pièce ?

La voix de son frère tremblait et Loki se sentit déstabilisé. Il aurait aimé trouver des mots pour lui mentir ou même se moquer de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas devant l'inquiétude sincère qu'il sentait émaner de lui. Alors il se pencha sur son frère et le serra contre lui. Thor comprit ce que ce geste voulait dire et noua ses bras autours de lui.

\- Je t'en prie Loki, il existe peut-être un autre moyen.

\- Non… Mais ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien. Je te le promets.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime petit frère, je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Moi non plus… C'est pour ça que je dois le faire. Ne t'en fais pas. La magie de ce niveau m'affaiblit mais ne me tue pas.

\- Et tu ne feras pas ça seul, lui répliqua une voix.

Loki sursauta et se redressa, se séparant des bras de son frère. Frigga se tenait là devant ses fils et elle tendit la main à Loki.

\- Nous allons partager la puissance de ce sort. Tu n'auras pas à mettre ta vie en danger une fois de plus. Viens.


	51. Ne plus faire la même erreur

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 51 ème chapitre, les Asgardiens tirent avantages du retour de Loki pour mieux se préparer**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 51 : Ne pas faire la même erreur**_

Accoudée au bar extérieur d'une échoppe, Sif soupira en repoussant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux. La déesse de la guerre était visiblement de fort méchante humeur et Fandral, accoudé face à elle pouffa de rire.

\- S'il te plaît, n'en rajoute pas grommela cette dernière. Tu crois que je n'ai pas assez l'air ridicule.

\- Non, je t'assure, la robe te va très bien. Ça te rend presque féminine !

\- Ne gaspille pas ta salive, je ne suis pas l'une de ces dindes que tu mets dans ton lit avec trois mots et un sourire ! Et il faudrait que ces Ombres montrent le bout de leur nez rapidement ! Parce que je ne vais pas supporter cet accoutrement bien longtemps.

\- Garde ta colère ça va nous servir quand elles arriveront, lui répliqua Fandral.

\- Ne joue pas à ça, dit Sif en se tournant vers l'intérieur de l'échoppe en criant. Sers-moi une pinte !

A moitié déguisé en aubergiste, sa hache cachée soigneusement derrière le comptoir, Volstagg déposa une chope devant le nez de la déesse de la guerre.

\- Ne te mets pas hors d'usage !

\- Ne la provoque pas, lui répliqua Hogun qui se tenait à l'intérieur. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois, elle t'a couché !

\- Et pourquoi on fait ça au final ? Demanda Vidar en venant s'accouder entre Fandral et Sif dont il détailla la robe avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Les Ombres vont attaquer ce soir, répliqua Fandral et il ne faut pas qu'elles se doutent que nous le savons.

\- Mais elles n'étaient pas sous le contrôle d'Harokin ?

\- Aves les événements des derniers jours, Loki est sûr que ce n'est pas le cas, dit Hogun.

\- Et c'est lui qui est sûr que ça va nous tomber dessus ce soir ? Demanda Vidar.

\- Oui, soupira Sif. Je sais que ça peut paraître tout aussi étrange que lui, mais j'avoue que pour ce genre de chose, il a un comme un sixième sens.

\- Je l'espère pour toi, ricana Volstagg.

\- Rho, ne dis pas ça ! Lui répliqua Fandral en souriant. Elle est très bien avec cette robe.

\- Vous faites encore une allusion à cette robe et… Les menaça la jeune déesse de la guerre, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase parce que le sol se mit à trembler.

\- Ah, je crois qu'il avait raison, lança Fandral en se retournant au moment où le Roi Squelette géant se redressa, surplombant la ville de sa haute stature menaçante.

Son ricanement fut sinistre et un souffle surnaturel souffla le toit de l'auberge. Satisfait de son effet, le Roi Squelette se gargarisa de son effet avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose d'étrange. Asgard était censé être en fête et cette auberge aurait dû être pleine à craquer d'habitants affolés transformés en amuse-bouche pour ses Ombres. Hors il n'en était rien. A part un groupe, il n'y avait personne, même la musique ne venait pas de musiciens, mais d'un sort qui avait ensorcelé les instruments. Ce n'était pas normal.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

\- En fait, nous vous attendions, lui lança la voix de Thor dans son dos.

Le Roi Squelette se retourna vivement dans sa direction en poussant un cri de rage et encaissa Mjolnir qui le frappa au menton. Ce dernier s'écroula brutalement sur le sol et l'armée démoniaque d'Ombres et de squelettes foncèrent sur lui, mais les portes de plusieurs bâtiments s'ouvrirent et Odin en jaillit avec ses einherjars. Ces derniers poussèrent de grands cris de guerre et attaquèrent les premiers créant une brèche dans les lignes de leurs démoniaques ennemis. La soudaineté de leur attaque, couplé au fait que leurs armes pouvaient les atteindre, firent hurler les Ombres sanglantes qui foncèrent en retour sur les Asgardiens.

Dans le petit groupe qui était à la taverne, Sif arracha rapidement son jupon avant de se lancer dans la bataille. Elle avait bien voulu donner l'illusion qu'il y avait une fête, mais il était hors de question qu'elle se batte avec une robe !

De l'autre côté, le Roi Squelette se redressa, fou de rage de s'être fait surprendre par ses ennemis, il brandit le Trident Solaire et le pointa vers le palais en hurlant.

\- Je vais détruire cette ville ! La raser totalement !

Il fit mine de l'activer, mais encaissa une violente attaque magique dans le dos. Il poussa un cri et se retourna, découvrant la Reine Frigga qui l'observait d'un regard noir.

\- Tu ne vas rien faire !

\- Tu penses m'en empêcher peut-être ? J'ai le Trident Solaire et…

Au moment précis où il allait activer l'arme en direction de Frigga, cette dernière lui fut arrachée des mains par un violent courant d'air. Le Trident Solaire, vola dans les airs et changea de taille pour s'adapter à la main d'un Asgardien qui prit pied lestement sur le sol avant de laisser son corps redevenir tangible.

\- Toi ! S'exclama le Squelette Géant en découvrant Loki. Je ne comprends pas ! Que se passe-t-il et pourquoi vos armes peuvent toucher ceux de l'Autre Monde.

\- J'ai fait en sorte qu'elles le peuvent et toi… Eh bien, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Asgard sera hors de portée de ta puissance démoniaque maintenant.

\- Non ! Vous allez tous mourir ! Hurla le Squelette en abattant son poing sur Loki pour l'écraser.

Malheureusement, il ne frappa que le vide, le jeune homme n'ayant projeté qu'une image de lui-même. La gigantesque créature poussa un cri de rage et de frustration.

\- Non ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Tu vas mourir !

\- Pas aujourd'hui ! Lui répliqua Loki apparaissant dans son dos en activant le Trident Solaire.

La puissance de l'arme se déchaîna et frappa le squelette géant qui poussa un grand cri avant de se faire pulvérisé. Loki s'autorisa un léger sourire avant de lancer l'arme à son père. Odin le rattrapa et fit face à ses adversaires. En combinant les pouvoirs de Gungnir et ceux du Trident Solaire, il pouvait faire des ravages entre les lignes ennemies et l'attaque qu'il lança balaya le lieu du combat pendant que Frigga et Loki, unissant leur pouvoir protégèrent leurs hommes.

Le souffle balaya toute la ville, pulvérisant Ombres et squelettes. Frigga et Loki, main dans la main, tinrent bons en serrant les dents avant de se relâcher. Un long frémissement les parcourut et Frigga arracha rapidement sa main de celle de son fils. Sa peau portait de longues marques de brûlures là où s'étaient agrippés ses doigts. Elle souffrait, mais elle dissimula sa main dans sa manche lorsque Loki se tourna vers elle en souriant.

\- Nous avons réussi. Les Ombres ont été repoussées.

\- Mais est-ce que cela suffira ? Demanda Sif en se rapprochant. Elles pourront revenir ?

\- Tant que nous n'avons pas trouvé leur maître, elles resteront une menace, dit Odin, mais pour le moment, nous sommes hors de danger n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à son fils.

Loki frissonna avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Oui, je l'espère…

OoooO

Après l'attaque manquée des Ombres, les Asgardiens avaient une deuxième raison de faire la fête, de rire et de danser. Assis à une table, Vidar, Hogun et Volstagg vidaient quelques pintes en riant. Eir les avait rejoints et la jeune guérisseuse était assise sur les genoux de son amant.

Sif était au bar en train de passer une commande et Thor l'attendait à une table un peu en retrait tout en observant Fandral en pleine discussion avec une jolie blonde. La chope de bière que posa Sif devant lui, le fit sursauter.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il lui a demandé si elle était mariée ?

\- Je l'espère pour lui, dit Thor en portant la chope à ses lèvres. On parle beaucoup mariage en ce moment, non ?

Sif rougit et bredouilla rapidement.

\- Oui… Non… En fait c'est pour éviter de le retrouver pendu par les pieds et… Où est ton frère ? Demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet de manière non subtile.

\- Quelque part par-là, mais il a promis de nous rejoindre.

D'ailleurs, ce fut à ce moment que Loki entra dans la pièce. Le jeune homme laissa son regard balayer les convives en soupirant. Certes, ils avaient remporté une victoire, mais leur goût pour la fête allait finir par leur attirer des ennuis. Un peu machinalement, il chercha son frère du regard et le remarqua au fond de la salle en compagnie de Sif. Loki se fraya donc un chemin dans la foule, se rattrapant à l'épaule de Vidar pour éviter une serveuse qui lui fonçait dessus. Le contact fut furtif, mais une image s'imposa dans son esprit, l'image de corps en sang étendus dans la neige et une urne… une urne aux glyphes étranges. Conscient de son trouble, Hogun fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien Loki ?

\- Oui, oui, bredouilla ce dernier en s'éloignant.

Ce flash était étrange, mais il venait peut-être de sa fatigue. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Fandral, Loki vint s'asseoir à la table de son frère et de sa petite amie.

\- Elle n'est pas mariée ? Demanda-t-il à Thor en s'asseyant.

\- On le verra demain, lui répliqua son frère.

\- Je vais te chercher une pinte, dit Sif en se levant.

Cela aurait pu ressembler à une attention délicate, sauf que c'était surtout pour ne pas se retrouver à table avec lui. Loki hocha la tête et l'observa s'éloigner, sursautant lorsque son frère posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Loki ? Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Quelle question ?

\- Avant que tu utilises cet anneau pour nous sauver, tu m'as dit que j'étais mort, mais… j'aimerais savoir… Comment je suis mort, Loki ?

Son frère fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas, si…

\- Je sais ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais…

\- C'était de ma faute, lui répondit Loki. Tu es mort à cause de moi, mais ne t'en fais pas. Je te jure que je ne laisserais plus jamais ce genre de choses arriver. C'est une promesse, grand frère, personne n'attentera à ta vie par ma faute.

Thor frémit, bouleversé par le serment que venait de lui faire son cadet. Il aurait voulu lui dire que non, que c'était à lui de prendre des risques pour le protéger, mais il fut interrompu par Sif qui revint vers eux. La jeune femme posa une chope de bière devant Loki au moment où un cri retentit du fond de l'auberge.

\- Hey toi ! Enlève tes sales pattes de ma femme !

D'un même élan, les amis de Fandral se tournèrent tous en direction du bretteur.

\- Oh non ! Murmura Thor en voyant Volstagg, Vidar et Hogun se précipiter pour prêter main forte à leur ami.

Sif courut aussi pour les rejoindre pendant qu'une bagarre généralisée se mettait en place. Loki prit sa chope, souriant narquoisement tout en lançant à son frère.

\- Tu as raison, c'est amusant en fait ces soirées à la taverne.


	52. Perdre le contrôle

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 52 ème chapitre, Après avoir fêté la victoire avec son frère et ses amis, Loki retourne à sa chambre, mais des choses étranges se produisent.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 52 : Perdre le contrôle**_

Depuis la victoire contre les Ombres et le Roi Squelette, la fête s'était prolongée et elle durait depuis plusieurs jours. Loki devait bien admettre qu'il avait apprécié un certain nombre de moments futiles et distrayants, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru possible, même la bagarre déclenchée par Fandral avait été amusante. Toutefois à la longue, il devait bien reconnaître aussi qu'il n'avait pas la résistance ou l'envie d'y participer de manière continue contrairement à ses proches. Son frère et ses amis avaient une certaine habitude de la chose qu'ils cultivaient depuis un certain nombre d'années.

Entre deux bagarres, ils semblaient s'amuser bien mieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer et cela lui faisait du bien de ne pas penser à autre chose.

Mais, après avoir festoyé avec eux une nouvelle soirée, le plus jeune des princes n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : dormir ! Il avait donc laissé Thor en tête à tête avec un tonnelet de bière et après une tape sur l'épaule, il lui avait glissé une fiole contre les lendemains difficiles dans la main avant de l'abandonner à sa soirée. Le rire de Volstagg résonna pendant qu'il sortait de la taverne en titubant légèrement. Loki n'aimait pas céder à l'ivresse, mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était légèrement éméché, la faute à Fandral qui avait passé la soirée à remplir son verre quand il avait le dos tourné.

Il avait vraiment besoin de repos pour se remettre de tout ça… Et même s'il avait apprécié ces derniers jours, il fallait que cela cesse, parce qu'il se sentait épuisé. D'ailleurs, il fit une pause pour masser ses tempes douloureuses. Avec cette légère ivresse revenait un mal de crâne dont il se serait particulièrement bien passé.

Loki était toujours appuyé contre le mur, cherchant à repousser son mal de tête quand le jeune homme sursauta brusquement. Dans un réflexe, il porta la main à l'arrière de son cou et frémit en observant une perle de sang sur le bout de ces doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un moustique ? Je déteste ces bestioles, marmonna Loki en s'arrachant du mur pour repartir en direction de sa chambre.

Au premier pas, un violent vertige l'assaillit et le jeune homme manqua de s'écrouler, mais il se rattrapa et frémit pendant que son mal de crâne devint de plus en plus violent. Loki s'immobilisa, expira et prit quelques secondes avant de se remettre en marche. Ses pas se firent plus facile et Loki arriva jusqu'à sa chambre. De ses doigts qui tremblaient un peu trop, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur, jurant qu'il ne se laisserait plus prendre dans une beuverie de ce genre ! C'était la dernière fois qu'il finissait saoul, même légèrement. Son mal de tête était bien trop violent. Tout en luttant contre son vertige, Loki referma la porte de sa chambre, ne remarquant pas une longue silhouette noire qui semblait l'observer et qui disparut dans les couloirs du palais.

En soupirant, le jeune homme se dirigea vers son lit. D'un geste il retira son manteau, ses bottes et sa chemise pour se mettre torse nu. Il était désorienté et il avait chaud. Vraiment, cela ne lui réussissait pas de boire un peu trop, il n'avait pas l'entraînement de ses amis. Heureusement, son lit n'était plus très loin et il se laissa tomber à plat ventre dessus.

Loki laissa échapper un nouveau soupir et glissa ses mains sous le l'oreiller pour bien le caler sous sa tête. Il lui fallait de longues heures réparatrices. En espérant qu'il se sentirait mieux le lendemain, il ferma les yeux et appela le sommeil de ses vœux. Ce dernier ne fut pas long à le surprendre et le jeune homme s'endormit profondément en quelques secondes.

OoooO

Une étrange sensation tira Loki de son sommeil. Le jeune homme avait conscience d'avoir dormi parce qu'il ressentait cette étrange impression un peu déstabilisante quand la personne n'émerge pas totalement de ses rêves. Faire la part des choses entre le réel et l'imaginaire lui semblait complexe. Sous lui, les draps de son lit étaient humides, mais un frisson remonta le long de son échine, provoquant une peu commune et déroutante sensation de froid. C'était incompréhensible, Loki ne craignait pas le froid. C'était un fait avéré depuis sa plus tendre enfance et il en avait joué à de nombreuses reprises contre son frère… Il ne pouvait pas avoir froid !

Toujours à plat ventre, il poussa sur les bras pour se redresser et ses draps craquèrent comme du verre ou… comme de la glace ? Un nouveau frisson le parcourut pendant qu'il sursauta et se redressa avec une certaine précipitation. Ses pieds nus ressentirent violemment le froid du sol et Loki, cette fois bien mieux réveillé, se précipita à ses rideaux. D'un geste, il les tira et ils se décrochèrent, tombant sur le sol où ils se brisèrent en des milliers d'éclats de verre noirs pendant que la lumière du jour entrait brutalement dans la pièce… Une lumière qui le mit devant une situation qui lui coupa le souffle. Sa chambre était entièrement recouverte de givre… pétrifiée comme si quelqu'un avait sculpté les meubles dans de la glace.

Loki mit quelques secondes a intégré cette vision terrible avant de tendre la main en direction de son bureau. Un livre de magie était posé dessus et il était pétrifié à la dernière page qu'il avait consulté. Avec appréhension, Loki fit glisser ses doigts sur l'objet et une profonde terreur l'envahit. L'objet n'était pas seulement prit dans la glace, il était devenu fait de glace. Pendant qu'il le touchait, ses doigts prirent une teinte bleutée pendant une fraction de seconde. Loki trembla et leva ses mains. Elles venaient de reprendre leur aspect normal, mais il savait que tout cela venait de lui… C'était lui… C'étaient ses pouvoirs. Toute cette magie qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler… La vision de la brûlure sur le poignet de son frère lui déclencha presque la nausée. Il était en train de devenir un monstre ! Il n'avait fallu qu'une fête un peu arrosée pour conduire à cette catastrophe. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que son frère le faisait un peu plus boire que voulu…

Cette conséquence-là était effrayante. Il devenait un monstre. En une seule nuit, sans contrôler ses pouvoirs, il avait totalement pétrifié sa chambre… Ses mains, puis le reste de son corps se mit à trembler… Et s'il n'y avait pas que sa chambre ? De l'autre côté du mur se trouvait celle de son frère… De son grand frère. Est-ce que ses pouvoirs maudits s'étaient étendus là-bas aussi ?

Totalement déboussolé, terrifié et perdu, Loki se précipita en direction de la porte de sa chambre. Ses doigts agrippèrent fermement la poignée qui se brisa, lui entamant profondément la main.

Loki glapit de douleur et retira sa main avant de lancer une décharge de magie qui détruisit littéralement la porte de sa chambre. Loki ne put retenir un sursaut, il n'avait pas mesuré qu'il avait mis autant de puissance dans ce sort… Il ne maîtrisait plus rien.

La gorge sèche, la main en sang et continuant à trembler, il se précipita en direction du couloir, se préparant au pire, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le mur ne portait aucune trace de glace, mais cela ne préservait pas forcément la chambre de son frère. Toujours autant paniqué, il se précipita dans sa direction et ouvrit la porte en grand.

Il s'attendait au pire, mais tout était totalement normal, même Thor qui se tenait debout devant sa vasque, torse nu, tentant de se rafraîchir pour faire passer sa désagréable impression de gueule de bois.

Surpris par l'irruption violente de son frère, il sursauta et se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Sa peau était trop blanche, perlé de sueur et son regard hagard et perdu.

\- Loki ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et Thor remarqua sa main droite en sang.

\- Hey ? Tu es blessé ?

Son inquiétude subite le dégrisa en partie et Thor s'avança en direction de son frère qui ne bougeait pas.

\- Loki ?

Il tendit la main pour prendre la sienne et observer la coupure, mais Loki sembla sortir de sa torpeur et l'empêcha précipitamment de le faire en élevant la voix.

\- Non ! Ne me touche pas !

Loki recula, paniqué et Thor fit un pas dans sa direction.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Loki ? Laisse-moi voir.

\- Non… Ne me touche pas… Surtout ne me touche pas ! Répliqua ce dernier en reculant d'un bond.

Loki ne voulait pas que son frère le touche, surtout pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. La brûlure n'était rien à comparer de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire maintenant que ses pouvoirs étaient en train de se dérégler. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il le touche ! Dans son empressement, il se prit les pieds dans la marche qui menait à la chambre de son frère et bascula lourdement à l'arrière. Thor le vit tomber et plongea en direction de son cadet pour le récupérer.

Loki heurta lourdement le sol et glapit de douleur. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux pendant que le sol se mit à geler sous ses doigts.

**Thor** se pencha et le vit se mettre à trembler. Au moment où il tendit la main pour le serrer dans ses bras, il vit le sol se geler et arrêta son geste. Rapidement, il fit demi-tour et rentra dans sa chambre. L'aîné des princes courut vers son lit et agrippa sa couverture avant de revenir vers son frère, toujours à demi-écroulé sur le sol. Il déplia la couverture pour enrouler le corps de Loki à l'intérieur avant de le ramener dans ses bras. Le jeune homme protesta, refusant de le laisser faire, mais Thor le ramena contre lui pour le bercer. Loki n'avait pas besoin de lui dire ce qu'il lui arrivait, Thor avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ses pouvoirs et il se rappelait de la brûlure. Il ne fallait pas qu'il touche ses doigts, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le prendre dans ses bras !

\- Doucement Loki, murmura-t-il en le sentant ruer pour tenter de lui échapper. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je suis là petit frère, je suis là. Chut…

\- Non… Ne me touche pas… Ne me touche pas…

\- Je sais… J'ai compris… Chut. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te touche pas même si tu es dans mes bras. Dis-moi juste ce qui se passe.

\- Je ne sais pas, sanglota Loki. Je ne sais pas… Ne me touche pas… Je ne contrôle plus rien…

\- Chut… Commence par te calmer, tout ira bien. Calme-toi… Calme-toi petit frère.

Loki frémit et souffla. Son frère avait raison. Il devait se calmer. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Il devait se calmer. Alors il continua à souffler doucement, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle des battements de son cœur. La panique le quitta progressivement et il s'autorisa même à poser sa tête contre son épaule. Thor ne bougea pas. Il ne se sentait pas tout à fait en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il avait mal à la tête et la nausée le menaçait, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son petit frère avait besoin de lui. Alors il posa sa joue contre sa tête et murmura.

\- Tout va bien Loki. Je suis là.


	53. Une escalade destructrice

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 53 ème chapitre, une délégation de chef de clans rend visite aux Père-de-Toute-Chose.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 53 : Une escalade destructrice**_

Thor frémit et entrouvrit les yeux. Avec l'aide de l'alcool, il s'était endormi, là, comme ça, serrant Loki dans ses bras. Loki qui ne bougeait plus non plus, terrassé par le sommeil lui aussi. Il paraissait aller mieux et Thor, luttant contre les conséquences de sa soirée alcoolisée, glissa ses bras sous son frère pour le soulever. Loki ne réagit pas et il le ramena vers son lit sur lequel il le déposa doucement.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de sommeil petit frère…

Il fit glisser une main dans ses cheveux et le sentit frissonner avant que ses yeux ne se mettent à papillonner.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Réveiller ?

Un frémissement d'horreur remonta le long de son échine. Non, il ne fallait pas s'endormir ! Surtout pas ! Quand il s'endormait, son pouvoir jaillissait de lui. D'ailleurs Thor eut juste le temps de se reculer avant que son lit ne se transforme en glace. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, comprenant ce que Loki voulait dire sur le fait de ne pas le toucher.

\- Loki…

\- Je suis désolé ! Lança le jeune homme en se levant d'un bond.

Il chancela, lança un regard contrit à son frère et sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

\- Attends ! Loki ! Tenta de le retenir son frère, mais le jeune homme avait déjà disparu.

Thor soupira, tituba et observa son lit gelé. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui courir derrière, mais il était encore trop ivre pour ça. Brillante idée ce concours de boisson avec Volstagg ! Il n'était même pas en état d'aider son frère à comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver !

OoooO

Thor était affalé sur son fauteuil où il ronflait lorsque des coups furent portés à sa porte. D'un bon, il se redressa et se retrouva les pieds dans l'eau. Avec l'apparition du soleil, son lit avait fini par fondre et le jeune prince frémit. Il fallait qu'il retrouve vraiment son frère. Il était mal et terrifié quand il avait disparu et lui se sentait mieux, comme quoi, dormir était encore le meilleur des remèdes.

Les coups se répétèrent contre sa porte et Thor fronça les sourcils. Oh oui, c'était ça qui l'avait réveillé ! Enjambant lestement la flaque, il sauta sur la petite marche et ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant face à Sif en tenue d'apparat.

\- Ah non, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que ton père recevait une délégation de chef de clan aujourd'hui pour conclure la fête !

\- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas demain ?

\- Nous sommes demain Thor ! Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas boire autant.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Allons cesse de traîner ! Nous sommes attendus et… Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu as fais dans cette chambre ? Et où est ton lit ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, lui répliqua Thor en lui claquant la porte au nez. J'arrive !

Sif sursauta et fronça les sourcils.

\- Voilà qu'il me met à la porte ! Magnifique !

OoooO

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Thor s'était rafraîchi, habillé et il avait rejoint Sif dans la grande salle de réception. D'un regard,Frigga lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était en retard et Odin, qu'il était grand temps qu'il se montre enfin. Le jeune prince ne put retenir un frémissement. Oui, il n'était pas digne d'un futur roi d'arriver en retard à une réception de ce type, surtout que son frère était là, lui, dans un habit vert et noir impeccable, les cheveux tirés en arrière et le teint moins blanc qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Loki lui adressa d'ailleurs un léger sourire complice et Thor ne put cacher son étonnement. En fait, s'il n'y avait pas l'immense flaque en plein milieu de sa chambre, il aurait presque pu se convaincre que tout cela venait de l'un de ses rêves alcoolisés !

\- Tu n'es pas attentif, mon fils ! Le coupa de ses réflexions la voix d'Odin.

Thor sursauta, délaissant son frère pour se tourner en direction de son père.

\- Je suis désolé. J'avoue qu'un certain nombre de choses me préoccupent.

\- C'est bien normal, lui vint en aide Frigga. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, nous le somme tous.

\- Cela est vrai, finit Odin en se tournant vers l'un de ses hôtes. L'attaque de ces Ombres est inquiétante, mais nous avons la force de les repousser et de vous protéger.

\- De cela, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Vous savez, elles hantent nos terres. On parle même de massacres de plus en plus présents dans le Nord. Certains clans tout entiers auraient été décimés.

\- J'ai eu vent de ces rumeurs et je vais envoyer un contingent de mes hommes. Tous les clans du Nord ne nous prêtent plus allégeance, mais il y a des vies à protéger et c'est la seule chose qui compte…

Un peu en retrait de la conversation, Loki n'en perdit toutefois pas une bribe alors qu'il portait une coupe à ses lèvres. Le jeune dieu faisait attention à tous ses gestes, mais depuis l'étrange crise de la veille, tout semblait être revenu dans l'ordre, du moins pour le moment. Un peu distrait, il ne put retenir un sursaut lorsque la main de son frère se posa sur son bras. Un sursaut qui pétrifia le liquide au fond de son verre. Loki frémit et déglutit… Tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il voulait bien l'admettre, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Les doigts de Thor pressèrent un peu plus fort son bras, le tirant de ses pensées noires.

\- Hey ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas mon frère ? Lui demanda Loki en déposant la coupe au contenu pétrifié sur le plateau d'un serviteur avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son frère auquel il fit un grand sourire.

\- Ce ne serait pas à toi de me le dire ? Mon lit a fini de fondre, Loki. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu en es sûr. Ta panique…

\- J'étais saoul, Thor… C'est pour ça que je ne bois jamais jusqu'à l'excès, je perds le contrôle sur mes pouvoirs et ça provoque ce que ça a provoqué.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est aussi simple ?

\- Tu m'avais déjà vu aussi saoul que ce soir-là ?

\- Non, mais… Tu me dirais si ça n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Thor en se penchant un peu plus sur son cadet.

Loki fronça les sourcils et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il y avait de l'inquiétude… Une inquiétude sincère et réelle qui le perturba un peu. Thor se souciait réellement de lui et de ce qu'il ressentait. L'espace d'un instant, il faillit lui répondre qu'il n'était plus sûr d'aller aussi bien que cela. Il faillit lui dire qu'un simple sursaut lui avait fait pétrifier son verre, mais il se retint. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de dire une chose pareille. Alors, Loki fit comme à son habitude. Il se composa un grand sourire rassurant et murmura.

\- Je te promets que je vais bien et si jamais ça m'arrive de nouveau, tu seras le premier prévenu.

Thor le fixa une fraction de seconde et sourit avant d'hocher la tête et de lui presser l'épaule, rassuré… Loki ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il était si bon pour mentir maintenant que son frère ne le remarquait plus.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Odin fit un geste en direction de son fils aîné et ce dernier délaissa son frère pour le rejoindre. Loki tendit la main pour prendre une deuxième coupe, mais se ravisa, attrapant juste un petit four qui passait à sa portée. Il était hors de question qu'il se remette à boire pendant un long moment !

...

La soirée s'éternisait en longueur, mais chaque chef de clan voulait son entretien personnel avec le Père-de-Toute Chose et Odin se sacrifiait de bonne grâce à ce rituel. Thor serait bien allé se coucher, mais sa place de prince héritier le forçait à rester auprès de son père.

D'une manière générale, Loki appréciait toujours ces moments politiques sauf qu'au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, il se sentait fatigué et puis, il avait chaud. De plus en plus chaud, c'était étrange. D'un geste, il tira sur son col et soupira. Est-ce qu'il avait de la fièvre ? Suspicieux, il baissa la tête et observa ses mains. Ses doigts tremblaient malgré lui et Loki comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lui qui se sentait bien mieux depuis le matin, pourquoi il avait de nouveau l'impression de se sentir faible et malade. D'un regard circulaire, il balaya la salle. Son père et son frère discutaient avec un chef de clan. Frigga et Sif se tenaient devant la table, Vidar, Hogun et Volstagg buvaient un verre en observant Fandral en pleine discussion avec une jeune femme. Tout paraissait normal. C'était bien lui le problème ! Et cela n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arranger. De la sueur perlait sur son front pendant que ses tremblements augmentaient. Son estomac se tournait dans tous les sens. Il se sentait réellement malade et c'était une sensation qu'il détestait parce qu'elle était excessivement rare et douloureuse… Oh, il était habitué aux migraines, mais là c'était différent. Tous ses muscles semblaient se contracter en des spasmes douloureux. Ce n'était pas normal ! Il ne pouvait aller aussi mal, aussi vite ! Est-ce que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait bu ou mangé ? Est-ce que ses pouvoirs étaient en train de le consumer ?

Loki se sentit défaillir et eut juste le temps de se rattraper au rideau à côté de lui. Cependant, à peine eut-il posé la main dessus que ce dernier s'enflamma comme une torche. Les flammes léchèrent le plafond en une fraction de secondes et les convives se mirent à hurler de frayeur pendant que toute la pièce devenait une fournaise. En effet, comme par magie, tout le reste des tentures s'embrassa d'un claquement de doigt et les gens se retrouvèrent prisonniers des flammes.

Odin réagit le premier, pensant à une attaque et appela la Garde. Les einherjars se précipitèrent depuis le couloir et purent évacuer une partie des convives qui s'enfuirent en courant.

De son côté, surpris par la violence de ce qu'il venait de déclencher, Loki chancela et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Le brasier qui l'entourait n'était pas une bonne chose. Le jeune homme se sentit encore plus malade et il apprécia que le sol sous ses genoux se transforme en glace. Tout son corps se mit à trembler et un sentiment d'horreur s'insinua en lui quand les murs du palais en firent autant et commencèrent à se lézarder. De la glace rampa dans les lézardes pour les aggraver pendant que le feu prenait plus d'ampleur.

Dans toute cette panique, le Trio Palatin tenta de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, mais ce fut Vidar qui comprit le premier et se mit à crier par-dessus le vacarme.

\- C'est Loki ! Tout vient de Loki !

Aussitôt, tout le monde se tourna en direction du jeune homme. Ses parents et son frère firent de même, comprenant effectivement que cela venait de lui.

\- Loki ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Odin effrayé par l'ampleur des pouvoirs qui semblaient émaner de son fils.

De son côté, Frigga fit mine de courir pour le rejoindre, mais Loki leva la main pour l'empêcher et une barrière de glace et de feu se créa entre la mère et le fils.

\- Non ! Il ne faut pas m'approcher ! Ne restez pas ici !

\- Loki, non, murmura Frigga bouleversée.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, ne m'approchez pas…

\- Attends, je vais t'aider, dit son frère en contournant la barrière pour tenter de se rapprocher.

Comme pour Frigga, Loki tenta de le mettre en garde, mais Thor hocha la tête.

\- Hors de question que je t'abandonne ! Lui répliqua fermement celui-ci pendant qu'il continuait à se rapprocher.

Autour d'eux, le palais tremblait de plus en plus sur ses fondations et il était clair qu'il finirait par s'écrouler totalement si rien n'était fait pour stopper le tremblement de terre.

Thor s'approcha doucement en tendant les mains, ne quittant pas son frère des yeux. Sa peau était pâle, en sueur. Il devait l'aider.

\- Loki…

\- C'est le jour… Murmura le jeune homme en relevant la tête… C'est le Ragnarök ?

\- Non, ne dis pas ça.

\- Si… J'en suis sûr… Si tu ne m'arrêtes pas, je vais tout détruire…

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider.

\- Tue-moi grand frère… Tue-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	54. Un cercueil de verre

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 54 ème chapitre, l'explosion des pouvoirs de Loki met tout le royaume en danger. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 54 : Un cercueil de verre**_

Devant la demande de son frère, Thor se figea. Il ne pouvait pas être en train de lui demander une chose pareille.

\- Loki…

\- Non ! Le coupa son frère en redressant… Tue-moi ! Je ne contrôle plus rien. Ne me laisse pas tuer tous ces gens, le supplia-t-il en tremblant de plus en plus. Tue-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Loki tremblait. Il semblait mal et Thor voyait bien que le palais était en train de se fissurer de plus en plus tandis que la glace et le feu se propageait partout, pétrifiant et réduisant en cendres chaque chose qu'ils touchaient. D'ailleurs, Thor recula d'un pas pendant que la table devint de la glace que le feu fit fondre en quelques secondes. La situation était critique et, dans un geste, il tendit le bras pour appeler son marteau. Mjolnir traversa le palais pour venir se loger dans la main du jeune dieu auquel son frère adressa un léger signe de tête.

\- Dépêche-toi ! Je sens que tout m'échappe.

Thor leva son marteau, mais déglutit.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Loki.

\- Pour tous ces gens, pour notre monde, tu le dois… Tue-moi…

\- Loki… Petit frère…

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ton frère, mais comme une arme qui va tout détruire si tu ne l'arrêtes pas, je t'en prie…

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Je ne retiens plus rien ! Thor ! Je t'en prie !

Loki finit sa phrase dans un cri de douleur et de désespoir. Le jeune homme faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour tenter de contenir ce qu'il pouvait, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter et que si ses pouvoirs explosaient, il détruirait tout autour de lui, pulvérisant le palais, ses habitants et les gens qu'il aimait.

\- Thor !

Son frère frémit. Loki n'avait pas besoin de hurler. Thor le savait. Il avait bien compris qu'il devait l'arrêter s'il ne voulait pas que le palais ne s'écroule en entraînant tout avec lui. Surtout que ce n'était pas tout. Le feu et la glace progressaient tout aussi vite et un mur infranchissable séparait maintenant les deux frères du reste des convives hagards et de leur famille.

Son regard se posa sur son marteau et Loki hurla plus fort.

\- Tue-moi !

Thor inspira et serra le manche plus fermement pendant que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Il savait qu'il devait agir, mais c'était son frère à genoux sur le sol. Son frère dont les pouvoirs ne cessaient de croître et une vague de glace faillit l'atteindre, alors Thor poussa un cri de désespoir et invoqua la foudre tout en adressant une prière aux dieux.

\- _Faites que je ne le tue pas…_

Loki redressa la tête une dernière fois, le temps de lui adresser un léger sourire rempli de tristesse, puis un éclair s'abattit violemment sur lui. Le choc le propulsa avec brutalité et Loki heurta lourdement le mur derrière lui. Il laissa échapper un léger cri et s'écroula sur le sol, inerte… Simultanément la glace et le feu disparurent pendant que les tremblements de terre cessèrent. Le calme revint et Thor resta pétrifié pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se mettre à trembler à son tour. Ses doigts se desserrèrent du manche et Mjolnir tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le bruit résonna dans la salle déserte et fut suivit par un grand cri de désespoir.

\- Loki !

Bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de faire, Thor courut rejoindre son frère et se jeta à ses pieds. Il était pâle, inerte… La terreur était à deux doigts de lui faire perdre connaissance et il glissa ses mains sous lui pour le ramener dans ses bras.

\- Loki !

Tout en continuant à trembler, Thor glissa les doigts dans le cou de son frère et fut soulagé de sentir un pouls, faible, filant, mais bien présent.

\- Oh merci, tu es en vie… Je suis là… Je suis tellement désolé… Je vais trouver ce qu'il t'arrive. Accroche-toi ! Accroche-toi…

OoooO

Erdaa passa une main sur le front de Loki, inconscient avant de finir de panser la profonde brûlure sous son épaule gauche, là où la foudre l'avait frappé. Elle nota ses légers tremblements et sa fièvre et tourna la tête dans la direction de ses parents et de son frère qui attendaient. La vieille guérisseuse aurait bien aimé trouver une solution ou leur dire que ce n'était rien, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu affecter à ce point le jeune homme. De plus, elle savait qu'elle devait peser ses mots. Si elle partageait avec Odin et Frigga le secret de la naissance de Loki, son frère n'en savait rien, pas plus que les autres Asgardiens.

\- Sa brûlure guérira. Il cicatrise vite et le coup n'a pas été porté pour tuer.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, dit Thor en se laissant tomber assis sur le bord du lit de son frère.

Il lui prit la main, remarquant sans le faire comprendre l'appréhension de son père. Il voulait bien admettre qu'il était dangereux de se trouver si près de Loki alors que personne ne savait ce qu'il avait. Son pouvoir ne faisait pas que geler les objets, il les transformait littéralement en glace avant de les détruire, mais il refusait de se tenir loin de lui par peur. C'était son frère et il avait besoin de lui.

D'ailleurs, à cet instant, il gémit faiblement et Thor comprit qu'il était en train de reprendre connaissance, comme il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand l'oreiller sous sa tête commença à se changer en glace. Frigga se pencha sur son aîné et l'arracha au chevet de son cadet juste avant que le lit tout entier ne devienne fait de glace. Un froid mordant se leva dans la chambre et la reine se tourna vers Erdaa.

\- Vous ne devez pas rester ici. Je vais m'en charger.

\- Bien, ma Dame, répondit à contre cœur la vieille servante en sortant de la chambre.

Cependant, elle reconnaissait que la reine avait raison. Le malaise qui touchait le jeune prince venait de sa magie et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

Étendu sur son lit de glace, Loki continua de gémir avant d'ouvrir réellement les yeux. Il observa sa famille qui se tenait à bonnes distances et sentit la glace sous ses doigts. Un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid le parcourut.

\- Ça a recommencé ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon fils, tenta de le rassurer sa mère.

Loki lui adressa un léger sourire ironique.

\- Il est trop tard pour cela… Je sais ce qui se passe. C'est le jour où je suis censé tous vous détruire. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ?

\- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, lui répliqua Thor.

\- Et nous allons trouver ce qu'il t'arrive, renchérit Frigga.

\- Et quand ? Combien de dégâts je vais faire en attendant ? Demanda Loki, les images de la panique des convives bien ancrées en lui.

\- Pour cela, j'ai peut-être une solution, si tu l'acceptes, lui répondit Odin.

Frigga sursauta et se tourna en direction de son mari.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas !

\- Ce sera temporaire et c'est la seule solution, vous le savez bien !

Thor, intrigué, fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelle solution ?

OoooO

Faisant preuve d'une certaine agitation, non habituelle dans son cas, Frigga faisait des allers-retours dans la salle d'entrée des Chambres de Guérison où elle avait entraîné son époux.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

\- Vous croyez que cela ne me fait rien ! Mais nous nous devons de protéger les nôtres le temps que nous trouvions ce qui est en train de lui arriver.

\- Je n'enfermerai pas mon fils dans cette cage !

\- Frigga, il n'y a que ses parois qui pourront contenir ses crises, vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé à la réception ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Vous savez que j'ai raison. Quand notre ennemi Myrana a kidnappé Thor, elle a utilisé l'une de ces prisons de verre magiques pour absorber ses pouvoirs et sa force. Là, il n'est pas question de le vider de sa force vitale, mais de contenir les excès de ses pouvoirs en crise le temps que nous trouvions une solution et…

\- Cela reste barbare et…

\- Peu importe, l'interrompit une voix dans son dos, je vais le faire, c'est la seule solution, vous le savez.

Frigga sursauta et se retourna, croisant le regard sombre et déterminé de son jeune fils.

\- Loki, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle tendit les mains pour pendre les siennes, mais Loki recula de deux pas pour l'empêcher de le faire. Son cœur de mère se brisa. Elle le connaissait. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de son contact, de ses encouragements, mais il était terrifié par l'idée de lui faire du mal de manière involontaire.

\- Je refuse de continuer à vivre en ayant peur de déclencher une catastrophe. Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé ? Nous étions au bord du Ragnarök. Je ne veux plus faire de mal à personne. Enfermez-moi.

\- Loki…

\- Non… Ma décision est prise. Je préfère mourir que de vous faire du mal ! Cette prison ne sera pas la pire des choses !

\- Comment veux-tu que j'accepte ce genre de chose. Je suis ta mère…

\- Vous êtes Reine d'Asgard, répliqua Loki en frémissant d'émotion ce qui entraîna la cristallisation du sol autour de ses pieds.

Frigga frissonna en retour.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, mon fils…

OooO

La salle était petite, sans fenêtre pour que personne ne puisse voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Sur le sol se trouvait une grande cage de verre allongée, qui ressemblait un peu trop à un cercueil selon les critères de Thor. L'idée même que son jeune frère puisse s'allonger là-dedans de son plein gré et pour une durée indéterminée lui donnait la nausée. Surtout qu'il avait des flashs depuis qu'Odin avait évoqué le fait qu'elle avait été édifiée avec la même magie dont s'était servi Myrana contre lui. Thor se souvenait de la douleur et de l'impuissance qu'il avait ressentie pendant que ses forces le quittaient et il n'imaginait pas que Loki puisse vivre la même horreur. Bien sûr, sa mère lui avait assuré qu'il était hors de question de lui faire subir cette horreur, que c'était juste pour protéger Asgard et pour attendre de trouver une solution, mais Thor était bouleversé.

**Le** sourire que lui adressa Loki, juste avant de se diriger en direction de sa prison d'un pas résolu, finit de lui faire mal. Le blond fit même quelques pas en direction de son cadet pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais Loki ne répondit pas à son geste, bien trop terrifié par l'idée de lui faire du mal.

Un sanglot lui fit comprendre que Frigga était tout aussi bouleversée que lui lorsque le jeune homme s'allongea doucement dans la cage de verre. Odin, échangea un dernier regard avec son fils et lui murmura juste avant que Frigga ne scelle la cellule par magie.

\- Aie confiance, nous allons te sortir de là.


	55. Les clameurs de la foule

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 55 ème chapitre, la perte de contrôle des pouvoirs de Loki déclenchent des rumeurs et posent des questions.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 55 : Les clameurs de la foule**_

Thor était resté de longues minutes, seul, debout devant cette « cage » de verre dans laquelle s'était allongé son frère. Il avait refusé de le quitter, bouleversé par l'horreur de la situation, repoussant même sa mère qui tenta de l'apaiser. C'était bien elle qui venait de sceller cette horreur ?

A l'inverse de son frère, dans sa prison, Loki semblait plus apaisé. Il avait fermé les yeux et ne bougeait plus. Thor le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne dormait pas, mais il semblait paisible, rassuré par le fait que ses pouvoirs ne pourraient atteindre personne maintenant qu'il était dans cette prison.

Thor déglutit, toujours aussi affecté par la situation. Et si personne ne comprenait ce qui était en train de lui arriver, est-ce qu'il resterait enfermé là-dedans à vie ? Cette simple pensée le révulsa et il retrouva l'usage de ses membres pour effectuer un demi-tour et sortir de la pièce. Il devait trouver un moyen de le sauver, quel qu'il soit !

...

Dans le couloir, Thor sursauta en tombant nez à nez avec le Trio Palatin, Fandral en tête. Le guerrier fit un pas vers lui, le regard sombre et fut assez diplomate pour ne pas faire remarquer à son ami qu'il voyait ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? C'est la seule solution que vous avez pu trouver ?

\- Oui, murmura Thor en frémissant pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Volstagg. Toute la ville a bien failli s'effondrer.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Thor. Il perd le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et personne ne comprend d'où cela peut venir, pas même lui.

\- Un sorcier ne perd pas le contrôle sans une bonne raison, est-ce qu'il n'a rien vu venir ces derniers temps ? Demanda Hogun. Pas de signe avant-coureur ?

Thor hocha négativement la tête, mais presque instinctivement sa main se porta à son poignet, se rappelant du jour où son frère l'avait brûlé de froid par inadvertance. C'était un moment ancien, mais qui pouvait être considéré comme un signe, il aurait dû être plus attentif à son frère… Fandral nota le geste sans lui faire remarquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ? Demanda-t-il ému à son tour.

Thor tourna la tête en direction de son ami. Un lien amical sincère et solide c'était créé entre le bretteur et son jeune frère dans des circonstances tragiques et il était touché de le voir tout aussi inquiet que lui.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il faut que je trouve… Je ne le laisserai pas là-dedans.

\- Ouais, dit Volstagg en tournant son regard en direction de la fenêtre. Je sens bien qu'il faut trouver une solution rapidement.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui demanda Hogun.

\- Regardez, répondit ce dernier.

Ensemble, Thor et ses amis se rapprochèrent de la fenêtre. Au-dehors, ils découvrirent les Asgardiens massés devant le palais, meurtris et en colère. Ils hurlaient devant les gardes, réclamant le bannissement du sorcier ou pire encore… Thor frémit… Si le peuple lui-même voulait s'en prendre à son frère, toute la situation risquait de se compliquer… mais il ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à lui !

OoooO

Aux premières clameurs de la foule, Odin avait compris que de mauvaises choses étaient en train de se mettre en place. Il aurait été facile pour le Père-de-Toute-Chose de ne pas tenir compte des grognements de mécontentement, mais il ne pouvait pas agir de la sorte. Alors, contrairement à ce que voulait Frigga, il avait pris la décision d'aller à la rencontre de la foule.

En arrivant sur le perron, il ne fut pas étonné de découvrir Dame Idunn en tête des détracteurs les plus véhéments. Depuis ce malheureux épisode où Loki avait été prêt à la sacrifier pour sauver son frère, elle lui vouait une haine farouche et sans égal.

L'arrivée de leur roi engendra le silence et Odin les observa avant de demander de sa voix puissante.

\- Vous qui étiez en train de vociférer sous mes murs, vous voilà bien silencieux d'un coup, pourtant je suis venu entendre vos plaintes. Alors ? Qui me parlera ?

Le silence ne fut pas brisé et Odin fronça les sourcils.

\- Je viens à votre rencontre, alors il est temps de vous exprimer.

\- Depuis trop longtemps la magie menace la survie de notre Royaume, finit par se décider un homme. Il y a eu ce sorcier et puis maintenant, alors que tout pourrait aller mieux, il y a ces Ombres… Ces menaces étaient extérieures et nous pouvions comprendre que la grandeur d'Asgard attire les convoitises de maîtres de la magie démoniaque, mais le danger qui nous menace actuellement n'est pas extérieur ! Nous avons failli mourir à cause de la sorcellerie du prince. Si Thor n'était pas intervenu, Asgard aurait péri.

\- Nous ne voulons pas vivre dans la peur ! Lança une femme.

\- Et nous ne voulons pas d'une menace qui vienne de l'intérieur du palais, rajouta Idunn. C'est pour cela que nous voulons que le Prince Loki soit banni. En quelques secondes, ses pouvoirs ont bien failli tous nous tuer !

\- Idunn… Tu le hais depuis longtemps, ce que tu veux, c'est ta vengeance !

\- Ma vengeance ! Combien il y a eu de blessés ? Vous en avez une idée ? Les maisons se sont fissurées. Des personnes ont été consumées par le feu ou la glace. Nous ne voulons pas de cette menace ! Nos ennemis sont déjà bien assez nombreux !

\- Je ne bannirai pas mon fils !

\- A mort le sorcier ! Hurla un homme caché dans la foule.

Un cri qui frappa Odin en plein cœur, mais qui fut repris par certains.

\- A mort le sorcier !

\- Cela suffit ! Les coupa Odin en frappant violemment le manche de Gungnir sur le sol. Je ne tolérerai aucune menace de mort contre l'un des princes.

\- Ce n'est pas le prince qui nous pose problème, répliqua Idunn, c'est le sorcier. Asgard n'a pas besoin de sorcier !

OoooO

Thor était debout dans la bibliothèque entouré par un capharnaüm de livres qui trahissait sa détresse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi perdu, mais même dans le coma, Loki avait pu le guider vers la solution, là tout était différent. Son petit frère était prisonnier d'un cercueil magique qui l'empêchait de communiquer avec lui par un moyen quelconque et il lui avait demandé de le tuer… une demande atroce qui reflétait sa propre impuissance. Si Loki ne voyait pas comment en sortir, comment lui avait-il eu l'espoir ridicule de trouver une solution ?

Une rage violente se mit à bouillonner en lui et Thor balaya d'un geste de la main la pile de livres restant devant lui. Un éclair en traversa la pièce et vint briser les vitres faisant pénétrer une bourrasque d'air froid dans la pièce. Bouleversé, Thor se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol et eut le réflexe de poser les mains devant lui pour ne pas s'écrouler totalement pendant que les larmes baignaient de nouveau ses joues.

\- Je suis désolé Loki, je ne sais pas quoi faire… pardonne-moi…

OoooO

Frigga ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de ce donjon où était enfermé son fils. Tout comme son fils aîné, la reine avait fait tout son possible pour comprendre ce qui se passait et aider son enfant, mais elle était tout aussi désemparée. Ce n'était pas normal. Un sorcier ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle sans une bonne raison et il ne s'était rien passé qui aurait pu le justifier. A moins que ce ne soit l'emploi de l'anneau de la sylphide ? Qui pouvait bien savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la première ligne temporelle ? Cela avait peut-être de l'importance ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta doucement lorsque Thor vint se glisser à ses côtés.

\- Vous avez du nouveau ?

La reine soupira, touché par l'espoir contenu dans la question de son aîné.

\- Non… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive, Thor…

\- Alors il est condamné ?

Frigga frémit. Elle ne voulait pas répondre à cette question et Thor, toujours ému, ne lui en laissa pas le temps. D'un pas décidé, il pénétra dans la salle. Frigga l'aurait bien suivi, mais une autre silhouette se dessina dans le couloir. Un peu au ralenti, elle se retourna dans sa direction.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Venant du peuple, elles ne sont pas bonnes, répondit Odin en se rapprochant de son épouse.

\- A ce point ?

\- Idunn attise leur peur, c'est la mort qu'ils réclament.

\- Ne serait-il pas le moment de remettre Dame Idunn à sa place ? Cela commence à faire longtemps, Loki a prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il offrirait sa vie pour ce Royaume, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à ne plus sortir de son rôle…

\- Je sens votre colère et elle est légitime… Je vais m'occuper de lui faire comprendre… Et vous ? Qu'en est-il de vos recherches ?

\- Je suis perdue… Rien ne peut justifier son état… Et cette cage est si étroite… C'était une cellule de confinement pour un ennemi potentiel et nous venons d'y enfermer notre enfant, il ne mérite pas cela.

\- Je sais…

\- Peut-être que vous pourriez en élaborer une plus grande et…

\- Je ne compte pas le laisser là-dedans… De toute manière, il ne le supportera pas.

...

Thor n'avait pas fait attention que sa mère ne l'avait pas suivi. De toute manière, la seule chose qui lui importait, c'était cette prison qui ressemblait un peu trop à un cercueil selon ses critères. La gorge sèche, ravalant ses larmes, il se rapprocha de la cage. Etendu à l'intérieur, Loki avait les yeux clos et de la glace rampait sur les parois sous ses épaules et le long de son corps. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Ses pouvoirs continuaient à lui échapper. Heureusement que ces derniers ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre lui-même. Thor prit une inspiration, lutta une dernière fois contre ses sanglots et tapota doucement sur le verre.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, Loki ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de son frère. Thor lut sa peur, sa détresse et sa douleur alors il plaqua sa main sur la paroi comme s'il voulait toucher sa main. Loki le vit faire et leva la main, plaquant sa main sous la main de son frère, paume contre paume, le verre magique les empêchant de se toucher.

\- Je suis là Loki, accroche-toi…

\- Thor…

Des larmes coulèrent sur le joues du jeune homme rien qu'en prononçant son nom. Des larmes qui se figèrent sous forme de gouttelettes de glace quand il perdit doucement le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. La glace courut sur les parois et Thor déglutit, mais il laissa sa main au-dessus de la sienne, se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras pour l'apaiser.

\- Je vais te sortir de là.

\- Non… Je ne sortirai pas d'ici… Je suis en train de devenir fou… S'il te plaît… Tue-moi... Je n'en peux plus… Tue-moi…

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, se remettant à pleurer et Thor tapa doucement sur le verre pour le faire rouvrir les yeux.

\- Non ! Hors de question ! Nous nous sommes déjà sortis de situation pires que celle-là, alors nous allons trouver une solution, ne te laisse pas aller.

\- Pas cette fois… Je suis tellement épuisé… Tue-moi s'il te plaît… Tue-moi… Si tu tiens à moi… Tue-moi…

\- Loki…

\- Grand frère… Tue-moi…

Thor se mit à trembler, totalement bouleversé par la détresse de son frère, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Loki frissonna, émit un léger soupir et ses yeux se fermèrent. Sa tête bascula sur la droite et la glace disparut doucement. Thor sursauta et se retourna vivement sur la droite. Sa mère était là, dans la salle et sa main était aussi posée sur le verre de la cage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ses pouvoirs lui échappent, mais je peux au moins lui accorder un peu de repos. Ce sort le fera dormir plusieurs heures… En espérant que nous trouvions comment vaincre ce mal qui le ronge.


	56. Braver les Dieux

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 56 ème chapitre, Thor est prêt à tout pour venir en aide à Loki.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 56 : Braver les Dieux**_

De sa fenêtre, Frigga observait les gens du peuple toujours massés devant le palais. Leur peur ne diminuait pas et ils demandaient toujours au mieux le bannissement du Sorcier porteur de malheur, au pire sa mort… Frigga savait que si elle descendait, elle ne pourrait pas se contenir. Elle qui venait de Vanaheim, elle qui était magicienne, elle savait qu'elle finirait par craquer et par leur montrer ce que c'était de devoir avoir peur de la magie.

Odin n'était pas là pour le moment. Il avait gagné les vergers pour s'entretenir avec Dame Idunn. Là aussi, Frigga n'était pas sûre qu'elle ait gardé son calme en se retrouvant face à elle. Surtout que son énervement était renforcé par le fait qu'elle ne trouvait rien pour aider Loki et qu'elle refusait de l'abandonner.

OoooO

Frigga n'était pas la seule à commencer à s'agacer de la situation, ce que comprit Volstagg lorsque Fandral, silencieux depuis de longues minutes, balança sa coupe à travers la pièce. Avec un bruit mat, elle se brisa sur le mur pendant qu'il se levait d'un bond.

\- Tous ces gens m'insupportent ! Cette attente m'insupporte ! Ne rien pouvoir faire m'insupporte !

\- Je pense que nous avons compris, dit Volstagg. Calme-toi.

\- Comment tu veux que je me calme ? Nous sommes là, assis, alors que l'un des nôtres est en train de dépérir dans une cage. Je connais Loki… Il déteste être enfermé…

\- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. La Reine va trouver une solution, dit Hogun.

\- Ou Loki lui-même, ce ne serait pas la première fois, renchérit Sif.

\- Et si personne ne peut rien faire ? Demanda Fandral.

\- Il a failli détruire Asgard, dit Vidar. Il faut trouver une solution ou le laisser enfermer. C'est un risque…

\- C'est une solution inenvisageable ! Je refuse de t'entendre déballer tous les arguments les plus ridicules de ces gens ! Hurla-t-il en montrant la fenêtre de la main avant de sortir de la pièce.

...

Toujours aussi énervé, Fandral ne fit pas attention réellement où il allait, mais ses préoccupations le ramenèrent devant l'escalier qui menait à la salle où était allongé Loki. Avec un sursaut, il tomba sur Thor, les bras croisés et le regard sombre. Après de longues heures, ce dernier avait décidé de quitter le chevet de son frère, mais Fandral comprit tout de suite que ce n'était pas sans raison. Une légère inquiétude lui serra la poitrine.

\- Thor ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Veille sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Son destin ne sera pas de mourir dans cette cage.

\- Thor, attends, tu ne…,tenta de le retenir son ami, mais sa phrase resta en suspens, car les doigts de Thor se refermèrent plus fermement sur le manche de Mjolnir et il s'envola brusquement par la fenêtre. Thor ! Hurla en vain Fandral.

OoooO

Thor le savait, personne ne pourrait venir en aide à son frère… Personne dans leur entourage en tous cas et cela lui brisait le cœur parce qu'il refusait de se résigner… Le destin de Loki, de son petit frère, ne pouvait pas d'être de mourir dans ses conditions. Il le refusait et il savait précisément où il pouvait avoir les réponses à ses questions et un nouveau destin pour son frère… Il le savait parce qu'il l'avait lu dans de nombreux ouvrages et que certaines phrases tournaient dans sa tête :

« _D'ici vinrent les filles Savantes en touts choses (…) Trois venant de la mer qui s'étend sous l'arbre ; l'une est appelée Urd, Verdandi l'autre (…). La troisième est Skuld. Elles ont fait les lois. Elles ont fixé les vies au fils des temps, elles énoncent le destin**[1]**. »_

Oui… Thor le savait, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pourrait négocier l'avenir de son frère…

...

A grande vitesse, le jeune prince laissa son marteau le guider à travers les Neufs Royaumes pendant qu'il tentait toujours de se persuader que c'était bien la seule chose qui lui restait à faire. Un flash lumineux l'éblouit et soudain il le vit… Yggdrasil… L'Arbre Monde… La Source de toute vie. Il était là, majestueux, se dressant devant lui et Thor se sentit impressionné. C'était bien plus imposant que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer…

Doucement, il ralentit et prit pieds sur le sol, au niveau des racines. Des racines vivantes qui émirent un léger bruit lorsqu'il se posa dessus. Thor tressaillit et perdit l'équilibre. Incapable de se rattraper, il chuta lourdement et perçut des rires moqueurs et sadiques. D'un bon, il se redressa et tourna la tête en direction des ricanements. Au milieu des racines, il y avait un puits, un grand puits… Thor frissonna… Le puits d'Urd… L'une des trois puissantes Nornes… Le puits du Destin. De ce puits, les Nornes tiraient l'eau dont elles arrosaient les racines d'Yggdrasil afin que ses branches ne pourrissent jamais.

Le jeune homme se redressa et tenta de se recomposer un visage plus digne avant de se rapprocher. Il fallait qu'il reste sur ses gardes. Ses interlocutrices pouvaient à la fois être malveillantes ou bienveillantes… Elles devaient le prendre au sérieux… Il était prêt à tout de toute manière.

D'un pas décidé, Thor se dirigea donc vers le puits. Les Nornes étaient nombreuses. Certaines d'entre elles étaient occupées par leur métier à tisser. Une machine terrifiante dont les poids étaient des têtes d'hommes, où le fil et la trame avaient été remplacés par des boyaux humains ; un métier formé par des lances arrosées de sang où les navettes étaient des flèches et où elles tissaient avec des épées la toile des combats. Elles se disaient amies d'Odin, le surnommant le Tueur d'Hommes, mais Thor ne savait pas dans quelle mesure il pouvait leur faire confiance, surtout que ce n'étaient pas des Ases…

En effet, à son approche, trois grandes silhouettes, assises près du puits se redressèrent… Des silhouettes à la peau bleue comme la glace et qui le dévisagèrent de leurs yeux rouges.

\- Voyez qui nous arrive, lança la première. Le rejeton du Tueur d'Homme.

\- Comme nous l'avions prédit ! Lança les deux autres.

Thor réprima de justesse un frémissement pendant que tous ses sens se mettaient en alerte. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se trouver ici, pas du tout, mais la vie de son frère était en jeu, il lui était impossible de reculer.

\- Si vous saviez que j'allais venir, vous savez donc pourquoi je suis ici, Nornes !

Sa voix était teintée d'une certaine arrogance pour se donner du courage et cacher sa peur. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à faire, mais c'était un réflexe pratique pour dissimuler son véritable état d'esprit.

Les trois Jotnar le fixèrent quelques instants avant de se fendre d'un rire à la fois moqueur et terrifiant.

\- Bien sûr que nous savons pourquoi tu es ici, mais toi, le sais-tu ?

\- Je ne serais pas là, si je ne le savais pas ! Lança Thor. Vous présidez au Destin des Neufs Royaumes, je ne peux croire que vous ayez tissé cette fin pour mon frère.

\- Ton frère ? Tu parles de la personne que vous venez d'enfermer dans une cage de verre ?

\- Celui que vous regardez agoniser ?

\- Non, justement, je…

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il ne souffre pas ?

\- Je sais qu'il souffre ! Les coupa Thor et je sais que cette mort n'est pas son destin. C'est mon frère ! Nous sommes Princes d'Asgard, nos vies sont liées aux racines d'Yggdrasil, il ne peut subir cela et je sais que vous possédez la clé pour le sortir de là.

\- Tu viens nous demander de l'aide pour le sauver ?

\- Oui, répondit fermement Thor.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Ne penses-tu pas que tu ne serais pas plus tranquille sans lui ? Toi, seul sur le trône d'Asgard ?

\- Je me moque du trône !

\- Tu dis cela maintenant, pourtant tu le convoites, tu attends même ton heure avec impatience, nous le savons, nous savons tout.

Thor frissonna, pas évident pour lui de se trouver là, devant ces femmes qui connaissaient un destin qui lui paraissait de plus en plus flou.

\- Devenir Roi d'Asgard un jour sera le plus grand des honneurs, mais je ne veux pas être un roi qui régnera seul de manière autoritaire. Une seule couronne ne veut pas dire que mon frère ne sera pas là, à mes côtés, ni que nous ne gouvernerons pas ensemble. Je refuse ce destin si je dois l'assumer seul !

\- Maîtrise tes propos, tu n'as aucune idée de ton avenir.

\- Mon avenir est lié à celui de mon frère.

\- Pour ça, tu ne trompes pas.

\- Oui… Très liés vous serez, mais pas dans le sens où tu l'attends.

\- Non, pas vraiment… Il te trahira… Il essaiera de tuer… Mais toi tu veux le sauver ?

\- Vous mentez ! Vous voulez m'abuser pour me détourner de mon objectif.

\- Nous connaissons tout !

\- Et vous seriez prêtes à tout dévoiler comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt ? Je ne suis pas aussi bête que vous pouvez le penser ! Et je sais aussi que vous savez ce qui arrive à mon frère.

\- Bien sûr que nous le savons ! Pour qui nous prends-tu ?

\- Empoisonné, il a été !

\- Par une fléchette de magie noire !

\- Un sort puissant !

\- Et douloureux !

\- De la magie noire ? S'étonna Thor.

\- Oui… Aucune magie blanche ne pourra le sauver !

\- Heureusement, nous sommes plus puissantes que cela !

\- Si vous êtes plus puissantes, vous allez me dire comment le sauver !

\- Te le dire ?

\- Comme ça !

\- Et sans aucune contrepartie ?

\- Je peux vous offrir ma vie ! Répliqua Thor en se laissant tomber à genoux.

Les trois Nornes l'observèrent, puis Skadi se pencha sur lui.

\- Ta vie nous l'avons déjà jeune Prince… Non… pour obtenir ce remède, il faudra nous trouver un présent plus précieux.

\- Bien plus précieux ! Répondirent les deux autres en cœur.

Thor frémit… Quelque chose de plus précieux que sa vie… Quelque chose qu'il pouvait sacrifier pour sauver Loki ? Le jeune prince frémit. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à offrir, quelque chose qui mettrait fin à ses rêves, mais la vie de son frère méritait amplement ce sacrifice. Il prit donc une inspiration, s'excusa mentalement auprès de son père et se releva. Son air été grave et déterminé. Il baissa les yeux, serra fermement le manche de Mjolnir entre ses doigts et le tendit à Skadi.

\- Je vous offre la maîtrise du tonnerre et la puissance de Mjolnir…

* * *

[1] Extrait de la _Völuspá_


	57. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 57 ème chapitre, les actes de Thor ont des conséquences inattendues**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 57 : Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? **_

Les Nornes se figèrent. Elles connaissaient le Destin. Elles le tissaient, mais parfois, une maille leur échappait et c'était ce qui venait de se passer. Même dans leurs idées les plus folles, elles ne pensaient pas que le jeune prince irait jusqu'à leur offrir ce marteau, symbole de la confiance qu'avait son père en lui. Cependant, l'heure n'était pas au doute et elles refusaient d'être déstabilisées alors, Skadi se recomposa un visage moqueur et observa ses consœurs.

\- Le marteau ne va qu'à la personne qu'il juge digne.

\- Le marteau ne me sert à rien si mon frère meurt, répliqua Thor.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux le prendre.

\- Je m'en déleste moi-même.

\- Si c'est le cas ! S'exclama Urd, offre-le à mon puits.

Thor frissonna. Il savait qu'il était en train de perdre tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Loki agonisait et cette fois, il n'avait aucun espoir… Revenir de Hêl était impossible une seconde fois… Mécaniquement, il se rapprocha du puits et posa un dernier regard sur Mjolnir avant de le lâcher. Le marteau magique chuta bruyamment et un grand éclair jaillit du puits.

Thor recula pour se protéger les yeux et attendit qu'il disparaisse. Un silence pesant s'installa où il ne perçut que les battements de son cœur pendant de longues secondes avant que Skadi ne prenne la parole.

\- Tu as accepté ta part du marché, fais boire cela à ton frère et la magie noire le quittera, dit-elle en lui tendant une fiole au liquide bleu nuit.

Thor frémit et l'agrippa fermement avant de murmurer.

\- Merci… Mais comment vais-je rentrer au palais maintenant ?

\- Comme cela ! Lança Vernadi en le balayant d'un éclair magique qui le fit disparaître.

Une fois seules, les trois Nornes s'observèrent quelques secondes avant de se retourner en direction de l'Arbre Monde.

\- Nous nous inclinons, c'est vous qui aviez raison. Il a offert son marteau, libérez les nôtres maintenant que l'avenir puisse se construire de nouveau.

Un léger ricanement leur répondit et une silhouette se rapprocha. Une silhouette drapée dans une cape à capuche qui masquait son visage.

\- Je connais la naïveté de Thor. Il n'est pas si difficile que cela à manipuler.

Sa voix était sombre, caverneuses, similaire à la personne qui avait aidé Harokin dans sa tentative avortée de prise de pouvoir.

\- Je veux Mjolnir.

\- Vous savez que le marteau ne se laissera brandir que par une personne dont la quête est juste.

\- La mienne l'est… Donnez-moi Mjolnir si vous voulez revoir les autres Nornes…

Urd renifla et tapa sur la margelle du puits. L'eau se mit à bouillonner et une grande langue cristalline vint déposer l'arme magique au pied de la silhouette sombre.

\- Vous libérerez les nôtres, même si vous ne pouvez pas le soulever.

\- Je sais que je peux le soulever, répliqua la silhouette.

L'homme se baissa et tendit la main. Ses doigts agrippèrent le manche et il prit une inspiration avant de le soulever sans le moindre effort. Un léger sourire se dessina dans le coin de ses lèvres visibles.

\- Enfin, il est à moi…

\- Et les nôtres ? Demanda Skadi.

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole… Elles sont déjà libres…

OoooO

Soufflé par la magie de la Norne, Thor réapparut au pied du palais asgardien. Il chancela et parvint de justesse à s'éviter la chute. Son cœur battait fort, douloureusement. Il se sentait vidé et perdu, mais ses mains pressaient jusqu'à se faire mal la fiole qu'il avait si chèrement gagnée. Le jeune homme savait que son père serait déçu, qu'il allait sans doute perdre son droit sur le trône d'Asgard, mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Encore un peu déboussolé, il secoua la tête pour lutter contre son vertige et pénétra d'un pas rapide dans le palais. Le regard que posèrent certains einherjars sur lui le mit mal à l'aise. Est-ce que cela se voyait ? Est-ce qu'ils sentaient qu'il venait de trahir la confiance du Père-de-Toute-Chose ? Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à Sif qui tenta de l'appeler et gagna rapidement la tour dans laquelle reposait son frère.

...

Au bas de l'escalier, il retrouva Fandral qui sursauta en le voyant avant de l'agripper par un bras.

\- Thor ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Son ami était pâle, tremblotant et son regard perdu n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Oui… Ne t'en fais pas, tenta de le rassurer Thor. Je vais le sauver, tout va bien !

Un peu vivement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami pour grimper les marches, mais eut le temps de l'entendre lui dire.

\- Ta mère est auprès de lui…

En effet, lorsque Thor entra dans la chambre du cercueil, il découvrit Frigga, penchée au-dessus de ce dernier, en larmes, et, l'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'il était peut-être arrivé trop tard. La magie noire était de plus en plus douloureuse, dure à supporter… Est-ce que son frère pouvait être arrivé au bout de ses forces ? Avec la glace qui recouvrait maintenant presque entièrement les parois de verre, il était impossible pour lui de le savoir. Alors, il se rapprocha presque en courant.

\- Mère !

En l'entendant, Frigga tourna la tête dans sa direction et fronça les sourcils.

\- Thor ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Moi oui… Loki ?

\- Mon sort pour le garder endormi fonctionne toujours, mais sa magie continue à agir seule.

\- C'est normal… Il a été infecté par de la magie noire, mais j'ai ce qu'il faut pour l'aider, dit-il en lui tendant la fiole.

Frigga frémit tout en prenant le précieux liquide. Il y avait des runes sur la fiole, des runes du destin et subitement son cœur s'emballa.

\- Oh Thor… Par tous les Dieux, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Ce qui devait être fait, répondit froidement son fils. Il faut le sauver !

La reine se sentit mal devant la détermination de son aîné. Elle savait d'où venait ce remède et elles ne faisaient rien sans rien… Tout cela n'était que le commencement. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Loki faiblissait. Elle le sentait… Le dérèglement de ses pouvoirs était en train de l'atteindre physiquement et elle tenait entre ses mains le moyen de le sauver… Elle devait prendre les problèmes un par un. Alors, elle se redressa et tendit la fiole à Thor.

\- Je vais desceller cette cage, mais cela peut s'avérer dangereux tant que ses pouvoirs ne sont pas sous contrôle.

\- Jamais je n'aurai peur des pouvoirs de mon frère.

Frigga hocha la tête. Ils n'auraient droit qu'à une seule tentative.

...

Du bas des escaliers, Fandral perçut un léger tremblement du sol, juste avant le bruit d'une explosion. Par réflexe, il se jeta au sol avant de comprendre que cela venait de l'étage. Une peur violente monta en lui.

\- Non ! Thor !

Précipitamment, il s'engagea en courant dans l'escalier, pénétrant dans la pièce. Il y avait des nuages de poussières, de la glace sur les murs, mais là, au milieu de tout cela, il discerna aussi trois silhouettes. Frigga et Thor étaient là, debout, apparemment pas blessés grâce à un sort de protection qu'avait lancé la reine au dernier moment. Entre eux, encore chancelant, se tenait Loki. Loki autour de la taille duquel son frère fit glisser un bras pour le ramener contre lui.

\- C'est fini petit frère… La magie noire est vaincue… C'est fini…

\- La magie noire ? Marmonna Loki dont la tête continuait à tourner.

\- Oui, elle t'avait infecté. C'est pour cela que tu ne parvenais plus à maîtriser tes pouvoirs.

\- Tu vas avoir besoin de repos, ajouta Frigga en caressant sa joue.

Loki hocha la tête. Il se sentait si exténué qu'il n'avait rien à opposer à cet argument. Il ne rêvait que de s'effondrer sur son lit et de dormir plusieurs jours d'affilée tellement il se sentait vide. Un peu maladroitement, il s'accrocha à son frère lorsque par la fenêtre, il aperçut un éclair surpuissant fendre le ciel. L'éclair frappa le sol devant la porte du palais et créa un sillon profond qui fit voler des débris dans tous les sens.

Épuisé, mais étonné, il se dégagea pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre. Frigga et Fandral le suivirent pendant que Thor resta pétrifié au centre de la pièce. Ensemble, ils se penchèrent et découvrirent une grande silhouette en armure là où l'éclair avait frappé. La silhouette se tourna vers le palais et cria d'une voix forte en brandissant Mjolnir.

\- Peuple d'Asgard, il est temps de chasser les tyrans !

Devant cette étrange vision, tout le monde se retourna vers Thor et Loki lui demanda du bout des lèvres.

\- Qu'as-tu offert au destin pour me sauver, mon frère ?

\- Rien sans quoi je ne pourrais vivre, répondit Thor sur un ton sombre.

Loki frissonna… Mjolnir… son pouvoir… sa force… Thor avait tout cédé à cet homme, pour lui, pour lui sauver la vie ?

OoooO

L'impact de l'éclair, sa puissance et les débris qui volèrent dans tous les sens firent comprendre à Odin qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Rapidement, il empoigna Gungnir et jaillit avec ses troupes d'élite pour faire face à ce nouvel agresseur, sauf qu'il se figea en le découvrant.

L'homme était assez grand, solide et portait une armure intégrale dont le masque cachait son visage, mais surtout, en le voyant, il brandit une arme et pas n'importe laquelle ! Il brandissait Mjolnir, lançant d'une voix ténébreuse et puissante.

\- Odin Borson… Tu peux te cacher derrière le titre que tu te donnes toi-même de Père-de-Toute-Chose, mais pour moi tu n'es rien de plus qu'un assassin… Le Tueur d'Hommes.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis ce que vous avez fait de moi… Votre goût du sang vous a fait basculer du côté des monstres. Je viens rétablir ce qui est juste !

\- Je ne parle pas de Justice avec quelqu'un qui avance masqué et qui vole.

\- Je n'ai rien volé… Votre fils a abandonné son marteau de son plein gré pour sauver la vie de son frère.

\- Et tu t'en es emparé ?

\- Une telle arme ne peut rester sans quelqu'un pour la brandir et son pouvoir a jugé ma quête assez digne pour qu'il me revienne !

\- Tout cela n'est que baliverne et magie noire !

\- Non ! Tout cela n'est que la vérité ! Il est l'heure de redonner à Asgard un Roi qui n'aura pas acquis son pouvoir sur les corps mutilés et le sang versé.

\- Vous êtes totalement fou !

\- Non, je ne suis que l'émanation de la conscience que vous n'avez plus ! Lança l'homme en brandissant le marteau.

Aussitôt des éclairs se créèrent dans tous les sens et Odin comprit que le danger était réel. Il se mit en position et ordonna à ses gardes d'encercler leur ennemi, mais les einherjars se firent foudroyer avant même d'avoir esquissé un geste et le guerrier se retourna vers Odin. Surpris par sa réactivité, le Père-de-Toute-Chose encaissa une violente décharge qui le propulsa aux pieds de Thor qui déboula sur le perron à cet instant.

Inquiet, il s'agenouilla auprès de son père, l'aidant à se redresser.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Lui demanda-t-il en réponse.

\- Elles exigeaient un prix autre que ma vie.

\- Qui ?

\- Les Nornes…

A la mention des Jötnar, Odin pâlit.

\- Les Nornes ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? C'est de la folie ! Personne ne peut négocier avec elles !

Thor ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais leur ennemi lui coupa la parole.

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour écouter vos querelles de familles, mais pour rétablir l'ordre des choses ! Je n'ai rien contre toi Thor Odinson, mais si tu restes près de cet homme, tu périras toi aussi !

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tuer mon père !

\- Alors j'espère que ce sont les portes du Valhalla qui s'ouvriront pour toi et non, le gouffre de Hêl ! Répliqua l'homme en levant les bras pour invoquer toute la puissance de Mjolnir.

Tout en le faisant, il se lança dans une prière aux Dieux, rappelant la justesse de sa cause, mais n'eut pas le temps de la terminer, car une voix retentit.

\- Eh ! Tas de ferraille ! Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tes discours étaient d'un ennui mortel ! Je peux te donner des cours si tu veux !

Interpellé, le guerrier se retourna pour tomber face à face avec Loki. Sa peau était encore trop pâle, ses jambes le portaient maladroitement, mais il affichait ce sourire qui donnait parfois envie de l'égorger sur place.

Un murmure s'éleva parmi les Asgardiens à la vision de leur prince sorcier et le guerrier frémit.

\- C'est impossible ! Tu ne devrais pas tenir debout !

\- Oui, je sais. Je m'épate moi-même… Après je t'avouerai que j'aurais plutôt opté pour une sieste, mais il a fallu que tu débarques ! On règle ça vite que je puisse aller dormir ?

\- Les Dieux supportent mon combat ! Tu n'as pas à t'opposer !

\- Eh bien, quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas étranger à cette subite poussée de magie noire qui nous entoure et donc tes actes me concernent aussi, dit Loki en boitillant pour rejoindre son père et son frère.

\- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous allez tous subir la vengeance divine des victimes du Tueur d'Hommes !


	58. Lorsque tout explose

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 58 ème chapitre, l'ennemi se montre pour la première fois et les actes de chacun ont un prix. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 58 : Lorsque tout explose**_

A peine eut-il terminé ses menaces que le guerrier brandit Mjolnir et se lança dans une série d'incantations pour attiser son pouvoir. A ses mots, des éclairs volèrent dans tous les sens autour d'eux et Thor eut le temps de souffler à Loki juste avant que ce dernier ne lance son attaque.

\- Tu es sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais ?

Pour toute réponse, Loki fit un pas en avant et écarta les bras en grand. Depuis des années, il se limitait… Par peur du regard des autres, de leurs jugements, il se contenait, se maîtrisait… n'utilisait que le strict minimum. Ce n'était peut-être même pas tout à fait conscient, mais c'était comme ça. Il refusait de se laisser aller, se mettant des limites qu'il refusait de franchir. Après tout, la chose la plus importante était de se fondre dans la masse, de se faire reconnaître par ces gens comme l'un d'eux, mais cela avait échoué. Il l'avait compris au contact de cette magie noire… Malgré tout ce qu'il tentait, ils ne le verraient jamais autrement que comme le sorcier de service, celui qui avait des pouvoirs et qui faisait peur. Alors pourquoi se retenir ? Pourquoi se brider ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas ridicule au final ? Il suffisait de voir où il en était aujourd'hui ! Lui qui tentait par tous les moyens de garder le contrôle, quand il n'y parvenait plus, on réclamait sa mort… Toutes ces années de maîtrise détruites en une fraction de seconde !

Ridicule…

Il ne se retiendrait plus… surtout pas aujourd'hui… il avait besoin de se laisser aller, de ne plus rien retenir. Ils avaient peur de sa puissance potentielle, pourtant c'était elle qui allait les sauver…

Une aura d'un vert incandescent se mit à scintiller avec force autour de Loki, irradiant sur les murs et le sol. Des effluves dansèrent au-dessus de sa peau et ses yeux devinrent deux billes fluorescentes.

En face de lui, le porteur de Mjolnir ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Tout à sa vengeance qu'il voulait voir comme juste, il n'avait pas fait attention à la puissance de la magie qui se dégageait subitement du corps de Loki. Une magie qui était en train de se transformer en tempête, faisant voleter débris et poussière. Les éclairs étaient intenses, puissants et le guerrier les relâcha sur ses cible au même moment où Loki laissa exploser la pleine puissance de ses pouvoirs.

Dans un déferlement de puissance hors du commun, les deux attaques magiques se percutèrent, soufflant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Loki avait conscience que lui seul pouvait empêcher cet homme d'accomplir sa vengeance et une étrange rage, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti était en pleine ébullition en lui. Une rage qui semblait jaillir de ses veines, de son âme, de tous les pores de sa peau et qui repoussa avec brutalité la foudre de l'usurpateur.

L'homme comprit que quelque chose se passait. Il tenta d'insuffler plus de force, de faire appel à des éclairs plus puissants, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant. Les pouvoirs de Loki, poussés à leur paroxysme dissipèrent les éclairs et fondirent directement sur la cible. Le guerrier brandit Mjolnir pour se protéger, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Le choc lui arracha le marteau des mains et l'armure se disloqua. Ses morceaux volèrent dans tous les sens et retombèrent bruyamment sur le sol. La foule laissa échapper un cri d'horreur, attendant des lambeaux de corps et du sang, mais ne vit rien de tout cela. Vide… L'armure était vide… Aucune trace de son porteur… Aucune trace de l'homme qui avait reçu Mjolnir des mains des Nornes. Il avait disparu.

Un grondement terrifié s'éleva parmi les Asgardiens. Loki laissa échapper un soupir, chancela et s'écroula à genoux sur le sol.

\- Loki ! Hurla Frigga en se précipitant vers lui.

A genoux à ses côtés, elle le prit par les épaules, cherchant à voir s'il allait bien, mais Loki ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre, tout ce qu'il percevait maintenant, malgré sa fatigue, c'était les murmures évoquant le Sorcier d'Asgard, des murmures qui s'amplifiaient peu à peu… Le jeune homme redressa la tête, mais un vertige plus douloureux s'empara de lui et il s'écroula dans les bras de sa mère.

OooooO

La salle des Trésors était silencieuse et plongée dans le noir. Odin se tenait là, droit, raide, Mjolnir à la main. Face à lui, Thor avait lui aussi adopté une posture rigide. Le moment était grave, le jeune homme le savait et il avait du mal à relever les yeux pour croiser le regard de son père. Un père qui fit enfin un pas vers lui, brandissant le marteau qu'il avait ramassé sur le sol après le combat livré contre le guerrier masqué.

\- Thor… Quand j'ai pris la décision de t'offrir cette arme, je pensais que tu avais compris ce que cela représentait. Les armes magiques sont des dons précieux, elles font parties de nous. Elles sont une part de nous. Ce ne sont pas des objets comme les autres. Leur valeur n'est pas mercantile, elle est spirituelle. Hors, tu as oublié tout ça.

\- Je devais sauver mon frère…

\- Cela n'était pas une raison suffisante pour renier ce cadeau.

\- La vie de mon frère n'était pas une raison suffisante ? Demanda Thor en frémissant et en redressant la tête, prenant le risque de croiser le regard de son père.

\- Non… Tu es prince héritier d'Asgard. Ce statut passe avant tous les autres, fils. La mort de Loki aurait été une tragédie, mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de renier ton pouvoir et ton emblème.

\- Père, je… tenta de se justifier le jeune homme en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

\- Non Thor ! Mjolnir est une arme légendaire. En l'abandonnant, tu as rendu notre ennemi digne de le brandir, c'est indigne d'un prince d'Asgard. Je ne te le remettrai pas. Tu ne brandiras plus Mjolnir tant que tu n'en seras pas redevenu digne et ne proteste pas… Cette sentence est sans appel ! Conclut Odin en déposant le marteau sur un piédestal. Si tu veux pouvoir le brandir de nouveau, il faudra que tu prouves ta valeur et que le marteau te juge digne de lui. Maintenant va ! Ta place n'est pas dans cette pièce !

Thor ouvrit la bouche, pensa à protester, mais il comprit que cela ne servait à rien. Son père avait tranché, sa décision était irrévocable et il la comprenait, même s'il avait du mal à l'accepter. Il ne dit donc pas un mot, baissa la tête et effectua un demi-tour maladroit avant de sortir à grandes enjambées de la pièce.

Sans ralentir, il passa devant sa mère qui esquissa un geste pour l'arrêter sans y parvenir. Thor tourna à l'angle du couloir et disparut. Frigga laissa échapper un soupir et se glissa dans la salle. Odin avait congédié Thor, mais il n'avait pas bougé et se trouvait debout devant le piédestal sur lequel il venait de déposer Mjolnir. Son regard, perdu dans ses réflexions, montrait qu'il était profondément affecté par ce qu'il venait de se passer et sans se tourner vers son épouse, il lui demanda dans un murmure.

\- Comment en sommes-nous arriver là ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Mjolnir a accepté qu'il le brandisse, c'est donc que la quête de cet homme est juste.

\- Ou qu'il s'y connaît en magie noire… Il en faut des connaissances pour contrôler ces Ombres ou pour infecter Loki. Je pense que vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer sa connaissance de la magie noire.

\- Sans doute… Il n'empêche que l'avenir s'assombrit… Que nous arrivera-t-il avant que nous le démasquions ? Quelle tragédie devrons-nous encore supporter ?

OooooO

Thor était debout au centre de sa chambre, les yeux perdu dans le vague. Il observait ses doigts vides… se demandant si un jour il serait à nouveau digne de brandir Mjolnir… à nouveau digne d'être le prince héritier. Une larme furtive coula le long de sa joue et il sursauta lorsqu'une voix lui lança sur un ton légèrement narquois.

\- Nouveau lit… J'espère qu'il sera encore plus confortable que le précédent. Tu me diras ?

Thor tourna la tête, découvrant son frère, appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte. Sa peau était trop pâle et ses traits tirés, signe qu'il devait encore se sentir mal, mais sa ténacité et sa fierté l'empêchaient de rester au lit, par peur de renvoyer l'image d'un faible.

\- Je ne voudrais pas avoir fait fondre l'autre si tu te sens mal dans celui-ci et…

Loki n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car Thor lui fonça dessus. L'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme se mit sur ses gardes, se demandant ce qui était en train de lui passer par la tête, mais son aîné noua ses bras autour des épaules de son cadet et l'attira dans ses bras.

\- Loki !

Tout en tremblant des pieds à la tête, il le serra contre lui et enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure brune. Surpris par une telle démonstration d'affection, Loki ne sut que dire, alors il se contenta de lever les mains pour s'accrocher au dos de son frère et de plaquer sa joue contre son épaule. Il le sentait tremblait et il perçut aussi ses larmes. Alors, il l'enlaça plus fort et murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Je suis là Thor… Tu as tout risqué pour me sauver. Tu étais prêt à donner ta vie. Tu as brisé ton destin, mais je suis là grand frère… et je te promets que tout s'arrangera… Je suis là… Tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Quoi qu'il se passe, je serai là. Je te le promets… Nous survivrons.

OooooO

Avec un soupir, Fandral se laissa tomber assis sur un banc, redressant la tête pour observer ses amis. Tous avaient l'air hagard et perdu.

\- Je ne sais qui était cet homme, mais il est certain qu'il est à l'origine de l'attaque des Ombres, dit Fandral.

\- Et que pour lui sa cause est juste, ditSif.

\- Si juste que même Mjolnir ne s'est pas opposée, dit Vidar. C'est une chose que nous allons devoir prendre en compte.

\- Je pense plutôt que c'est un sorcier habile et puissant, dit Hogun.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, ce n'est pas le premier auquel nous botterons les fesses ! Lança Volstagg.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et le guerrier haussa les épaules.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Nous nous sommes bien débarrassé de Vili ?

\- Mais à quel prix ? Lui rappela Fandral, et celui-ci semble encore plus habile et puissant.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit réellement sorcier, dit Sif. Une personne avec les bons artefacts peut faire illusion.

\- Une personne comme toi peut-être, dit Vidar.

\- Ou toi ! Répliqua la jeune femme. Il suffit d'un peu d'intelligence pour savoir utiliser un objet magique.

\- Je ne me lancerai pas là-dedans ! Répliqua Volstagg.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu quand j'ai parlé d'intelligence ? Demanda Sif.

Volstagg se mit à rouspéter, mais Fandral se leva de son banc.

\- Sorcier ou pas, nous devons rester sur nos gardes et le retrouver au plus vite. Ce qui s'est passé aura des conséquences, nous devons nous tenir prêts !

\- Tu devrais arrêter de traîner avec Loki, tu parles comme lui, répliqua Sif.

\- Sauf que je pense qu'il a raison, dit Vidar. Le pire est devant nous, il vient juste de mettre ses pions en place, maintenant, il va frapper…

OoooO

Frigga assise à son bureau, redressa la tête de son livre, un grimoire dans lequel elle cherchait des réponses à ses questions. Avec un air grave, Loki sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha d'elle. La reine se redressa et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Mon petit, pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de te reposer ?

\- Je ne peux pas dormir.

\- Tu devrais, tu…

\- Ils ont peur maman…

\- De quoi ? Qui ?

\- Je sens la peur des gens dès que je les croise. Je ne voulais pas laisser toute cette magie sortir de moi, mais j'étais obligé de le faire.

\- Je sais…

\- Je ne veux plus que les gens aient peur de moi. Tu dois m'aider.

\- Dans quel sens ?

Loki soupira et tendit ses mains à sa mère.

\- Je dois brider mes pouvoirs, les rendre moins puissants, moins enviables…

\- Loki…

\- La plupart des menaces sur ce royaume passent par moi.

\- Justement parce que tu as ces pouvoirs et que nos ennemis te craignent.

\- Mais je ne veux plus, aide-moi.

Loki se rapprocha et tendit de nouveau ses mains à sa mère.

\- Je ne veux plus de ces pouvoirs. Cela m'épuise.

\- Loki…

\- Non. Nous ne sommes pas sur Vanaheim, maman.

\- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous n'avons pas besoin de toi, lui répliqua la reine en lui fermant les mains. Je ne ferai pas ça.


	59. Destin et dignité

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 59 ème chapitre, Thor doit faire face à la perte de Mjolnir. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 59 : Destin et dignité**_

Il faisait nuit sur Asgard. La plupart des gens dormaient. Il ne restait debout que ceux qui travaillaient la nuit et les piliers de comptoirs des différentes auberges. Dans l'une de ces dernières, le patron aurait bien aimé pouvoir fermer la porte, mais son dernier client n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait mettre simplement à la porte.

Thor était accoudé au comptoir, finissant une chope tout en s'accrochant au bois pour ne pas s'écrouler de son tabouret. Depuis que son père lui avait retiré Mjolnir, il se sentait vide, perdu et inutile… Combler ce vide était devenu une question de survie et la bière lui semblait bien pratique pour ça. Il devait bien en être à son quatrième ou cinquième tonneau. Il n'avait pas compté et l'aubergiste ne savait pas s'il devait être agacé ou fier d'avoir un tel client. Il avait même envisagé de fermer et de le laisser là, accroché à son comptoir, ce qui serait sans doute arrivé si une silhouette ne s'était pas glissée doucement dans la salle. Une silhouette drapée de noir qui avança droit sur Thor avant de s'immobiliser, pour le dévisager des pieds à la tête en croisant le bras.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Le ton était teinté d'un reproche assez marqué pour que le prince d'Asgard redresse la tête.

\- Loki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- A ton avis ? Si je ne viens pas te ramasser, qui va te mettre au lit ?

\- Je ne veux pas aller au lit ! Je l'ai dit aux autres.

\- Je sais. J'ai croisé Fandral.

\- Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux, non ?

Loki souffla d'exaspération.

\- Tu sais que c'est un ami et par chance pour toi, il est également l'un de tes meilleurs amis donc il m'a dit où te trouver ! Alors debout ! Nous rentrons au palais, je te préparerai quelque chose pour t'éviter un mal de tête trop coriace.

\- Non ! Je ne rentre pas !

\- Thor ! Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu as passé l'âge et le gabarit de faire des caprices ! Je ne vais pas te porter sur mon dos !

\- Je reste là ! Affirma Thor en s'agrippant au comptoir.

\- Ou pas, soupira Loki en concluant sa propre phrase. Thor…

\- Pourquoi je rentrerai au palais d'abord ?

\- Thor, tu…

\- Je ne sais même pas si je suis digne de le faire !

Loki soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Je vois… C'est ça qui te tracasse ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Regarde-moi ! Je ne suis plus rien ! Je…

Le plus jeune des princes ne laissa pas son frère aller au bout de sa phrase. Avec douceur, il fit glisser une main sur sa joue et l'agrippa par la nuque pour le ramener dans ses bras. Le jeune homme appréciait le geste. La main de son frère sur sa nuque était apaisante, protectrice et il espéra que Thor ressente la même chose. Le léger frisson qui le parcourut avant qu'il ne pose sa joue sur son épaule et qu'il ne se mette à pleurer suffit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui avec ce geste. Loki ne dit rien tout de suite, déposant sa tête sur celle de son frère pendant que son autre bras l'enveloppait avec tendresse pour le bercer dans ses bras. Il resta comme ça quelques secondes, tentant de l'apaiser avant de murmurer doucement :

\- Calme-toi grand frère. Je te l'ai dit, Mjolnir est un joli attribut, mais il ne t'enlève pas ce que tu es vraiment et puis ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que tu vas le retrouver.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Parce que ce serait injuste. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu as juste voulu me sauver, notre Père et les Dieux ne peuvent être aussi injustes.

\- Et si je n'en suis plus jamais digne ?

\- Ne dis pas ça. Je sais que c'est faux. Pour moi tu n'as pas perdu ta légitimité. Tout ira bien. Je serai là tu sais, quoi qu'il se passe, je serai là.

\- Merci… Souffla Thor en s'accrochant au dos de son frère.

Loki ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête, mais tout en se jurant de ne pas laisser son frère dans cet état de détresse. Il fallait qu'il parle à leur père. Thor ne pouvait payer pour une faute qu'il avait commise. Il ne le supporterait pas, mais pour l'instant son frère avait besoin de lui. Alors Loki pressa un peu plus fort sa nuque et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Allez grand frère, nous allons rentrer.

D'un regard, il observa l'aubergiste qui recula de quelques pas, puis activa sa magie. Une onde verte les entoura quelques secondes puis les deux frères disparurent.

OoooO

Entourés de la même aura magique, ils réapparurent dans le couloir de leur chambre. Thor s'écroula maladroitement sur son frère qui le retint de justesse pour lui éviter la chute. En même temps, combiner à la fois une sérieuse cuite et la nausée de la téléportation n'était pas l'idée du siècle, mais Loki refusait de traverser toute la ville et le palais avec Thor dans cet état sur les bras. Il savait mieux que quiconque que la dignité et la fierté permettait de rester debout quand on traversait des épreuves. Pour le moment c'était tout ce qu'il restait à son frère, alors il allait les préserver.

Un peu maladroitement, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son frère et l'emmena à son lit, sur lequel il le fit tomber. Thor grogna, mais laissa son frère l'allonger, ne protestant pas quand il lui retira ses bottes, sa ceinture et son surcot afin qu'il soit un peu plus confortable. Il garda les yeux clos et perçut la main de Loki lui lisser les cheveux à l'arrière.

\- Repose-toi grand frère, je vais te préparer quelque chose pour que tu ne sois pas malade demain.

\- Non, grogna Thor. Pourquoi faire ?

\- Parce que nous avons des choses à faire et tu as un marteau à retrouver. Dors, je reviens, répondit Loki en continuant à caresser ses cheveux.

Thor grogna, mais se laissa aller, s'endormant rapidement. Loki l'observa avec un air un peu inquiet et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de le laisser seul trop longtemps. Il le connaissait son frère. Dans cet état, il était bien capable de faire n'importe quoi.

Tout à ses inquiétudes, Loki ne fit pas attention et butta dans une personne qui venait dans la direction des appartements royaux. Il sursauta et redressa la tête, croisant le regard sombre de son père.

\- Oh, je suis désolé.

\- Tu as l'air bien préoccupé

\- Parce que vous ne l'êtes pas ? Lança le jeune homme sur un ton agressif qu'il regretta aussitôt.

\- Loki.

\- Je suis désolé, se reprit le jeune homme en baissant la tête. Thor m'inquiète. Il…

\- A fait des choix et doit assumer les conséquences !

\- Il a juste voulu me sauver.

\- Je sais, mais il doit apprendre aussi qu'un futur Roi doit être prêt à accepter des sacrifices pour l'intérêt de tous.

\- Je suis donc sacrifiable ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ton frère laisse passer ses émotions avant le reste. L'assassinat d'Utgarda a déjà failli lui coûter Mjolnir. J'ai, comme nos Dieux, fermés les yeux sur ce premier écart, mais offrir Mjolnir aux Nornes, rendre notre ennemi de l'ombre digne de le brandir est une faute grave.

\- Une faute faites pour moi, comme la première fois. Pourquoi ne pas me punir moi ?

\- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question.

\- C'est bien pratique.

\- Ne me provoque pas Loki.

\- Thor est digne de ce marteau. Il est plus digne de le brandir que n'importe qui dans tout Asgard. Il est peut-être borné, fanfaron ou agaçant par moment, mais il est digne, loyal et courageux. Il s'intéresse aux gens autour de lui. Je pensais que cette empathie serait une qualité et non un défaut. Faut-il qu'il devienne froid, orgueilleux et cynique pour vous succéder ?

\- Je crois que tu manques de sommeil, grogna Odin.

\- Certainement, répondit Loki sur un ton provocateur, je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit !

Sur ce, le jeune homme tourna les talons pour entrer dans sa chambre, laissant son père sur place.

...

Agacé par sa conversation, Odin entra dans sa chambre et se trouva nez à nez avec Frigga. A son air, il comprit qu'elle avait des choses à lui dire et il soupira.

\- Vous allez me faire les mêmes reproches que cet enfant.

\- Non, mais je le comprends.

\- Je ne pouvais laisser ce geste sans conséquence.

\- Je sais, mais ne soyez pas dur avec Loki. Leur relation a connu des hauts et des bas, mais ces deux enfants s'aiment. Il est bouleversé pour Thor.

\- Je sais… Comme je sais qu'il se sent responsable. D'ailleurs cette histoire de magie noire peut expliquer en partie ce qui s'est passé, mais soyons clair, tout à commencer à se dérégler dès qu'il a posé une main sur le Coffre des Hivers Anciens.

\- Je sais… Le pouvoir du Coffre combiné à ses propres pouvoirs, tout cela a agi sur sa nature, mais c'est bien la magie noire qui a aggravé son état. Nous avons un ennemi puissant. Quelqu'un qui agit dans l'ombre et utilise ces Ombres. Nous devons le trouver et vite, parce que sinon, j'ai bien peur que la situation devienne bien pire !

OoooO

Tout doucement, Loki se glissa de nouveau dans la chambre de son frère. Il était heureux que le couloir soit vide cette fois parce que la discussion avec son père tournait encore en rond dans sa tête. Il était la cause principale de la déchéance de son frère et il ne supportait pas cette idée. Il devait l'aider et cela commençait par le fait de l'empêcher d'être malade.

Il s'assit donc sur le bord de son lit et le secoua doucement. Thor grogna, mais entrouvrit les yeux. Loki lui sourit et glissa une main sous ses épaules pour le redresser un peu.

\- Je t'ai préparé une potion pour éviter mal de tête, nausée et gueule de bois demain. Allez bois !

\- J'ai horreur du goût de ce truc.

\- Oui, mais tu dois te reprendre en main pour récupérer Mjolnir et donc il faut que tu sois en forme. Avale-moi tout ça d'un trait !

Thor soupira, mais il appréciait l'attention. Alors il prit le verre des mains de son frère qui l'encouragea.

\- Cul-sec !

Avec un autre grognement, il s'exécuta et vida le gobelet d'un trait non sans faire la grimace.

\- Le goût est pire que d'habitude !

\- Tu as fini cinq tonneaux ! Lui fit remarquer Loki en l'aidant à se rallonger. Maintenant dors, je vais rester un peu là.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Je sais. Dors grand frère…

OoooO

Un rayon de soleil baigna le visage de Thor qui grogna avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Il était encore tôt. Ce n'était que les premiers rayons, tout le palais était encore calme. Thor grogna une nouvelle fois et s'assit dans son lit. De ses mains, il lissa ses cheveux en bataille et découvrit la silhouette de son frère, maladroitement et inconfortablement installée sur la banquette en face de son lit. Le livre qu'il avait tenté de lire lui avait glissé des mains et gisait sur le sol. Thor sourit. Il se sentait bien et en forme. La potion de son frère était efficace et il était touché de voir que ce dernier avait essayé de le veiller. En fait, Loki faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui remonter le moral et l'aider à se reprendre en main… Il avait peut-être raison au final. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser couler de la sorte. En plus, c'était une décision de son père… Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il comprenne si les Dieux étaient en accord avec cette décision et il n'y avait pas plusieurs façons de le savoir.

Décidé à se reprendre en mains, Thor se leva et attrapa l'une de ses couvertures qu'il vint déposer sur le corps de son frère endormi. Dans l'idéal, il eut envie de le porter dans le lit pour qu'il soit plus confortable, mais il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Loki avait le sommeil léger. Il se contenta donc de le couvrir et sortit de la chambre. Il était temps de savoir s'il était encore digne d'être un prince d'Asgard et c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait découvrir seul !


	60. Se retrouver au bord du gouffre

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 60 ème chapitre, Thor s'enfonce de plus en plus... et BONNE ANNEE ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 60 : Se retrouver au bord du gouffre**_

Les couloirs étaient presque déserts. Thor ne rencontra que quelques gardes qui le saluèrent avec respect avant de le fixer intensément une fois qu'il les eut dépassés. Thor n'était pas idiot. Il savait bien que sa déchéance faisait parler de lui dans son dos. Tout le monde y allait de son commentaire sur le prince héritier qui avait offert son pouvoir aux Nornes, livrant Asgard à leurs ennemis. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de ressentir la vindicte populaire dès que des yeux se posaient sur lui et l'admiration pour son jeune frère ne fit qu'en grandir. Loki supportait le regard des gens sur lui depuis si longtemps… et en plus, lui, il percevait leurs pensées… Un simple regard faisait tellement souffrir, alors des pensées…

Thor secoua la tête. Il n'était pas là pour laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Non, il voulait se mesurer au jugement de son père et au jugement des Dieux. Son acte était sans doute irréfléchi et idiot, mais il était guidé par l'affection qu'il ressentait pour son petit frère. Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment le destituer pour un geste d'amour ?

Thor ne savait plus que penser de tout cela. Il tenait debout parce que son cœur continuait à battre, mais il se sentait comme un mort obligé de rester en vie. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que le Destin lui réservait. Il devait savoir ce que les Nornes avaient tissé pour lui après son passage en leur demeure… et il n'avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir !

D'un pas souple, il s'engagea dans l'escalier qui menait aux Caves d'Odin. Il le connaissait tellement par cœur cet escalier qu'il n'avait même pas besoin d'allumer les torches pour le dévaler. Enfants, il y venait en cachette avec son frère pour observer les trésors d'Odin et ils aimaient aussi y venir avec leur père. Dans ces moments-là, le Père-de-Toute-Chose redevenait uniquement leur père et il leur racontait pendant des heures comment il avait récupéré tous ces trésors. Les deux petits garçons écoutaient avec un air fasciné tous les récits de ses combats, s'imaginant en mener à leur tour pour enrichir la collection. Oh, ils en avaient mené des combats, mais ce qu'ils avaient vécu était loin de leurs rêves de petits garçons. Thor se rappelait avoir observé Mjolnir pendant de longues heures ici et il se rappelait de son émotion lorsqu'Odin l'avait pris sur le socle pour le lui tendre. Cela avait été l'un des moments les plus émouvants de sa vie. Il était digne de posséder une arme magique de cette ampleur, digne de la brandir… Le maîtriser totalement avait été long. Un léger sourire passa sur son visage lorsqu'il se rappela la première fois où il s'était envolé. Ces souvenirs-là semblaient appartenir à un autre monde, à une autre vie… à une autre personne.

Thor frémit. Oui, est-ce que tous ces souvenirs étaient bien les siens ? Est-ce qu'il lui restait encore un avenir ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Les deux gardes qui se tenaient devant l'entrée de la Salle des Trésors se mirent au garde à vous en le voyant, mais lui barrèrent soigneusement le passage.

\- Je suis désolé mon Prince, vous le savez. Depuis les derniers événements, sauf le Roi a le droit de pénétrer dans la Salle.

\- Le Roi et ses héritiers, je suis votre Prince.

\- Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas autorisé à pénétrer dans la salle.

\- Ce droit, je le prends ! Leur répliqua Thor en frémissant de rage.

Toutefois, les einherjars ne semblèrent pas enclin à vouloir le laisser passer, mais Thor n'était pas venu ici pour faire demi-tour. Avec ou sans marteau, l'ainé des deux princes était un guerrier redoutable et avant que les Gardes n'aient le temps de donner l'alerte, il les maîtrisa, les assommant sans les blesser, mais de manière expéditive. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, il les cramponna et les tira derrière lui dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte.

A peine rentré, il redressa la tête en direction du _Destructor_. L'imposante armure sembla s'éveiller, mais le prince prit une inspiration et lui lança d'une voix forte et sans appel.

\- Je suis Thor, prince d'Asgard, héritier du trône.

Le gardien bougea un peu, l'observa et se remit dans son alcôve. Il y avait des personnes qui n'étaient pas une menace, Thor en faisait partie. Que le _Destructor_ ne l'attaque pas le soulagea, même si le jeune homme ne bougea pas pendant quelque secondes pour voir s'il ne se passait vraiment rien, ce qui fut le cas.

Il se sentit soulagé et se redressa, balayant du regard cette salle qui avait représenté une vraie caverne des merveilles quand il était enfant. Aujourd'hui il était plus terrifié qu'émerveillé. Au ralenti, il se dirigea vers les alcôves, passant devant le Coffre des Hivers Anciens, le Trident Solaire, l'œil de Warlock et s'immobilisa devant le piédestal où se jouait son avenir, le piédestal où Odin avait déposé Mjolnir.

Thor l'observa et tout son corps se mit à trembler. C'était une chose de vouloir se reprendre en main, mais ça en était une autre de se retrouver là. Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Après tout, pour le moment, Mjolnir lui avait été retiré par la volonté de son père. C'était lui qui disait qu'il n'en était plus digne, mais s'il ne parvenait plus à le prendre en main, c'était autre chose… Cela voudrait dire que le marteau lui-même ne voulait plus de lui. Ce ne serait pas la même chose. Pourtant, il devait savoir… Dans son esprit, il n'avait qu'un but à cet instant précis, sortir Loki de cette cage qui devenait de plus en plus un cercueil… Le sauver... Faire taire cette impression d'être en train de le regarder mourir… Comme s'il avait été enterré vivant dans cette saleté(de prison ?), devenant la victime de ses propres pouvoirs. Oh, Thor ne pensait pas aller aussi loin. Il ne pensait pas être capable de renier tout ce qu'il faisait de lui ce qu'il était, mais on parlait de son petit frère ! Il l'avait arraché à Hêl, abandonné son marteau n'était pas pire, pas pour lui… sauf qu'il avait peut-être brisé son avenir.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus où il en était et il voulait savoir ! Il était là pour cela non ? La voix de Loki résonna à ses oreilles. Une voix qui lui disait de se reprendre en main et qu'il serait là pour lui. Alors, il prit une dernière inspiration et se lança.

Au ralenti, il tendit la main en direction du manche de Mjolnir. Un manche un peu trop court parce que Loki avait jugé bon de faire une blague au Nain qui était en train de le forger. Ils avaient 7 et 10 ans à l'époque. Les réprimandes d'Odin et leur punition avait été mémorable. Une punition que Thor avait voulu partager avec son frère. Tout était si simple à cette époque… Rien n'avait de réelle importance et Thor eut envie de remonter le temps et de ne plus jamais vieillir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait assumer.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche. Thor cessa presque de respirer. Il laissa ses doigts redécouvrir le marteau et prit une longue inspiration. C'était dingue comme il lui avait manqué en seulement quelques jours. Il était une réelle partie de lui-même. Il était temps de savoir s'il avait encore un avenir. Alors il serra plus fort le manche et tira pour arracher le marteau à son socle. Il banda ses muscles et tira, mais rien ne se produisit.

Le marteau resta en place, dramatiquement en place et des pensées de toutes sortes se bousculèrent dans la tête de Thor pendant qu'il tentait de l'agripper à deux mains. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il avait voulu sauver son frère, juste sauver son frère. Est-ce que cela était suffisant pour que tout se brise ? Pour qu'il perde tout ce qu'il était ?

Refusant la fatalité, le jeune homme continua à tirer. Il y mit toutes ses forces et laissa même échapper un cri de rage et de frustration, mais Mjolnir ne bougea pas… Tout était fini… Il n'en était plus digne. Le cri de Thor devint de la douleur et il s'écroula à genoux sur le sol en se mettant à trembler. Il n'avait même plus le droit de se donner le titre de prince d'Asgard… Il était un paria…

OoooO

_Un cri… de la rage… de la douleur… un cri plus déchirant et désespéré… _

Loki sursauta brusquement et bascula de la banquette. Lourdement, il chuta sur le sol et glapit de douleur. Il eut même besoin de quelques secondes pour se rappeler où il était. Il secoua la tête et cligna des yeux : la chambre de Thor… Il lui avait préparé une mixture contre les effets indésirables de l'alcool et puis il s'était endormi en lisant un livre sur les artefacts magiques et les sortilèges. Mauvaise idée ! Thor n'était plus dans son lit et vu son état, ce n'était pas une bonne idée… Le cauchemar de Loki était assez clair. Ces cris étaient ceux de son frère…

L'espace de quelques secondes, il tenta de se concentrer sur ses rêves. Est-ce que Thor était en danger ?

Non…

Pas en danger, mais il savait précisément où il avait filé. Le cœur battant, bouleversé à l'idée de ce que Thor avait pu découvrir seul, Loki se redressa d'un bond, bondit dans le couloir et disparut. Il n'avait pas le temps de marcher !

Un peu brutalement, le jeune homme réapparut au bas de l'escalier menant aux Caves d'Odin. S'il avait vu juste, Thor serait là, tentant de se prouver qu'il avait encore un avenir. Quel idiot ! Il voulait qu'il se reprenne en main, mais pas comme ça ! Loki connaissait son père ! S'il avait pris le soin de lui retirer Mjolnir, il avait aussi pris soin de prononcer un sort pour que le marteau ne lui revienne pas tout de suite. Thor devrait se racheter avant, se racheter selon les codes définis par le Père-de-Toute-Chose en personne !

Rapidement, Loki se précipita vers la lourde porte, se revoyant venir ici en douce, quand il avait sept ou huit ans pour admirer tous ces prodigieux artefacts. D'un geste, il ouvrit la porte et faillit butter sur le corps de deux gardes étendus sur le sol, deux gardes qui avait été promptement assommé.

\- Thor…

Après une légère vérification pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, il se redressa et figea le _Destructor_ dans une gangue de glace avant de se précipiter en direction du piédestal où se trouvait Mjolnir. Le marteau était là, à sa place, mais il ne vit aucun signe de Thor. Il était parti et dans l'état de détresse émotionnelle qu'il avait ressentie, ce n'était pas une bonne chose !

OoooO

Thor marchait… Après le fiasco face à Mjolnir dans la Salle des Trésors de son père, il était remonté sans savoir comment et il avait quitté le palais. Le jeune homme était bouleversé, un peu perdu et il ne savait plus quoi faire. S'il n'avait plus rien à espérer de son avenir, il ne savait plus à quoi il servait. C'était quelque chose de terrifiant et qui le bouleversait. Il n'était plus rien… ni prince d'Asgard, ni héritier du trône d'Asgard, ni même un guerrier capable de défendre son Royaume, il n'était plus rien.

Rien…

Le soleil se levait à l'horizon. Il jouait avec l'eau miroitante de la rivière et avec la pierre noire des falaises… Des falaises… Thor fit quelques pas de plus et se rapprocha du bord. Le vent balaya ses cheveux pendant qu'il baissa les yeux. A cet endroit l'abîme faisait plus de 300 mètres de haut. Au pied de la falaise, les vagues se brisaient sur des rochers coupants ressemblant à des squelettes. Des squelettes qui lui rappelaient tous les combats qu'ils avaient menés au fil des ans.

Thor ne s'était jamais senti aussi vide et inutile. Au fond de lui, il savait que tout était fini. Il ne serait plus jamais quelqu'un. La punition était définitive. Les Nornes ne reviendraient pas sur leur sentence. Après tout, il s'était moqué d'elles.

Est-ce que ça valait le coup de continuer à se battre alors ? Pas sûr… Thor se rapprocha un peu plus du bord. A cette hauteur, sans Mjolnir, il serait mort avant même de toucher les rochers.

Plus de douleur… Plus de larmes…

C'était plutôt tentant… Thor se tourna une dernière fois en direction du palais pour en imprimer son image et se retourna. Son pied avança au-dessus du vide et il ferma les yeux. Dans quelques secondes, tout serait fini… Il pourrait enfin se reposer.


	61. Redresse-toi !

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 61 ème chapitre, Thor est à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 61 : Redresse-toi !**_

Thor se laissa basculer en avant, priant pour que tout prenne fin vite, mais son corps ne bascula pas dans le vide. Il resta comme suspendu, retenu par une force invisible avant de se sentir tirer en arrière. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui était en train de lui arriver, il se retrouva assis sur le bord de la falaise et un cri retentit dans son dos.

\- Thor !

Ce dernier sursauta et tourna la tête, découvrant son frère en train de se précipiter dans sa direction. Loki ne ralentit pas et se jeta à genoux à côté de lui, le prenant par les épaules. Sa peau était livide et ses mains tremblaient quand il agrippa son aîné de toutes ses forces.

\- Thor ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa voix aussi tremblait. Thor y perçut des reproches, mais aussi une terreur douloureuse et frappante.

\- Loki ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui répéta ce dernier. Tu es devenu fou.

\- Non… Je ne suis plus rien… Je ne serai plus jamais rien… A quoi bon continuer ?

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux là ! S'exclama son frère en continuant de trembler. Tu es Thor, dieu de la foudre et du tonnerre, prince d'Asgard et héritier du trône. Personne ne peut t'enlever ça !

\- Si… Les Nornes les peuvent… Notre père aussi et je ne suis plus rien de tout cela.

\- C'est faux ! Le contredit Loki en posant sa main sur le cœur de son frère. Personne ne peut t'enlever ce que tu es. Tu es toi, mon frère et tu es plus fort que ça.

\- Je ne suis plus digne de rien, pas même de Mjolnir.

\- Thor, c'est une épreuve que t'impose les Dieux, mais tu restes qui tu es. Ton pouvoir ne t'appartient qu'à toi. Rappelle-toi contre Utgarda, tu n'as pas eu besoin de Mjolnir.

\- Mais là c'est différent Loki, je me sens inutile et vide. Je n'ai plus envie de me battre. Je ne peux pas gagner.

\- Le Thor que je connais ne pourrait dire ce genre de choses.

\- Le Thor que tu connais n'est plus.

\- Si. Bien sûr que si. Il faut juste qu'il relève la tête.

\- Et si je n'ai plus envie de faire l'effort ? Je pensais que tu pourrais me comprendre, toi plus que quiconque dans ce palais, répliqua Thor en attrapant le bras droit de son frère et en remontant sa manche.

Avec le temps, elles s'étaient ternies, mais elles étaient toujours visibles, les grandes marques rouges qui marquaient ses poignets, là où il s'était ouvert les veines un soir de désespoir. Loki frémit.

\- Thor… J'étais jeune, faible et perdu. Tu es plus fort que je ne le serais jamais. Cet acte ne te ressemble pas. Tu dois te battre ! Et je me battrai avec toi grand frère. Nous prouverons à tout le monde que tu mérites de retrouver ta place.

\- Je suis fatigué Loki, la mort…

\- N'empêche pas de souffrir, le coupa abruptement son frère.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu…

\- Non ! Cela je peux te le certifier ! Mourir n'atténue pas tes douleurs. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert que lors de mon passage à Helheim. Si tu n'étais pas venu me chercher, je sais que mes douleurs auraient été éternelles.

\- Tu souffrais ?

\- Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Crois-moi Thor, mourir n'est pas une solution. Tu souffriras et tu feras souffrir ceux qui t'aime.

\- Je les ai tous déçus.

\- Non… pas moi… Je suis tellement désolé grand frère. Tout ce qui t'arrive est de ma faute. Tu ne devrais pas autant souffrir à cause de moi.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir.

\- Moi non plus… Je t'en prie… Renonce à mourir… J'ai besoin de toi…

Les mots de Loki devenaient de plus en plus hachés et le jeune homme ne put retenir ses larmes. Perdre son frère était la pire des choses qu'il pouvait imaginer, surtout dans ces conditions. Bouleversé, il s'écroula à moitié et Thor le réceptionna pour le ramener dans ses bras. Il pleurait. Il tremblait. Il était terrifié pour lui… Cela venait de réveiller son instinct de grand frère. Un grand frère qui le serra doucement dans ses bras.

\- Pardon petit frère. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire…

\- Nous allons nous battre grand frère. Nous allons nous battre et prouver à tous ta valeur.

\- Mais comment ? Je ne suis plus digne de rien.

Loki se redressa et planta son regard vert dans les yeux bleus de son frère.

\- Thor. Tu es un guerrier… Tu es l'un des protecteurs des Neuf Royaumes. Montre-leur. Redresse-toi ! Reprends ta place.

OoooO

Deux pas en arrière son frère, Thor s'immobilisa et le dévisagea avant de baisser les yeux en direction de l'épée que Loki lui avait mise dans la main. Il hésitait, se demandant s'il devait vraiment faire ce que son cadet lui disait. Tout cela lui semblait si ridicule.

Loki comprit son trouble et se retourna, fronçant les sourcils en découvrant l'air un peu perdu de son aîné.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment d'hésiter.

\- Tu crois réellement que c'est une bonne idée.

\- J'ai entendu le rapport qui a été fait à notre père. Il se passe des choses graves sur Vanaheim. Ces guerriers de pierres terrorisent de plus en plus de village. Affronte-les ! Sauve ces gens et tu prouveras à tout le monde que tu es toujours le champion d'Asgard

\- Comme si tout pouvait être aussi simple.

\- Cela l'est grand frère ! Ne te laisse pas aller… et puis, je serai avec toi.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger, Loki.

\- Tu as déjà oublié ? J'ai failli raser Asgard de la carte de l'univers. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi et viens ! Allons prouver à tous que Thor Odinson est le premier des princes d'Asgard, le dieu de la foudre et le plus grand guerrier des Neuf Royaumes.

\- N'en fais pas trop, répliqua Thor en rejoignant son frère.

\- Je ne fais jamais dans l'exagération, répliqua Loki en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Le jeune homme tentait de garder une attitude légère, mais il savait que ce qui allait se jouer dans les prochaines heures seraient déterminant à bien des égards. Cependant, à l'opposé de sa nature profonde, il se devait d'être optimiste pour deux. Son frère avait besoin de ses encouragements !

D'une petite tape sur l'épaule, Loki motiva de nouveau Thor et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle du Bifrost.

A leur entrée, Heimdall se tourna dans leur direction et les dévisagea de son expression impénétrable.

\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- La critique est facile. Vous croyez que la situation est simple ? Lança Loki une pointe d'agressivité bien sensible dans la voix.

Heimdall fronça les sourcils, surpris par la charge verbale du jeune homme, mais Loki le défia du regard. Comment quelqu'un qui pouvait tout voir pouvait-il se permettre ce genre de réflexion ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas vu que Thor avait été à deux doigts de se suicider ? Qu'il serait mort si Loki ne l'avait pas retrouvé à temps ?

\- Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à comprendre que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, lui répondit Thor à la place du Gardien.

Loki se retourna vers son frère, une certaine colère bouillant dans ses veines sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment la contrôler.

\- Nous sommes princes Thor, sa mission est de nous obéir.

Puis, il se tourna vers Heimdall et demanda d'une voix ferme.

\- Ouvre le passage !

Heimdall prit un air un peu plus contrarié. Loki avait certes un côté rebelle, mais cette agressivité ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait peur ? Une peur tangible dirigée vers son frère et cela toucha le Gardien. Partir seuls pour Vanaheim avec tout ce qui s'y passait en ce moment n'étant sans doute pas la meilleure des idées, mais il y avait une réelle volonté d'aider son frère dans cette demande et il laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Il est inutile de vous mettre dans cet état mon Prince. Ce n'est que mon avis, mais je vais vous ouvrir le passage. Soyez juste prudents. Personne ne sait ce qui se passe réellement sur Vanaheim en ce moment.

\- C'est bien ce que nous comptons découvrir, répondit Loki.

\- Merci, le coupa Thor.

Le Gardien du Bifrost hocha la tête et le pont arc-en-ciel s'activa.

OoooO

Comme à chaque fois qu'il posait un pied sur les terres de sa mère, Loki se sentait étrange. Il y avait tant de magie dans ce Royaume que la sienne s'agitait de manière assez désagréable. Oh maintenant, il parvenait à maîtriser les migraines, mais les picotements qui remontaient le long de sa peau lui arrachèrent un frémissement. Ses pouvoirs se sentaient plus fort ici et avec ce qui venait de se passer, il devait redoubler de prudence !

L'atmosphère était étrange. Thor lui-même le sentit et en une fraction de seconde l'idée qu'il n'était pas à sa place s'envola. Il se passait des choses dramatiques ici. Digne ou pas de succéder à son père, il se devait de protéger les gens qui habitaient ces terres. Sa main serra plus fort le pommeau de l'épée donnée par son frère et il se tourna dans sa direction pour lui demander où ils devaient se rendre lorsque des cris s'élevèrent dans les airs.

Les deux frères se lancèrent un regard entendu et se mirent à courir en direction des hurlements. Ils venaient de l'autre côté de la petite butte qui leur faisait face et ils la grimpèrent sans ralentir. De la fumée et l'odeur du sang flottaient dans l'air. Quelque chose de terrible était en train de se dérouler.

D'un même élan, ils bondirent sur le haut de la butte et baissèrent les yeux en direction de la vallée. Un village se trouvait là. Un village assailli par des guerriers de pierres qui venaient de mettre le feu à la maison du chef de clan et qui s'apprêtaient maintenant à finir de massacrer les habitants. Les deux frères s'échangèrent un regard et Loki demanda à son aîné.

\- Est-ce que tu crois toujours que tu n'es pas à ta place ?

\- Je ne laisserai personne se faire massacrer sans l'aider.

\- Je sais, murmura Loki pendant que Thor se mit à dévaler la pente en hurlant pour signaler sa présence.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres. Il savait que c'était d'une situation de ce genre qu'avait besoin son frère pour reprendre confiance en lui. Il devait se revoir comme un guerrier et un protecteur. Ces guerriers de pierres allaient passer un sale quart d'heure !

Sans ralentir, Thor bondit sur le premier soldat de pierre et le pulvérisa, attira l'attention des autres qui se retournèrent dans sa direction.

\- Mais qui tu es, toi ?

\- Moi ? Je suis Thor Odinson, prince d'Asgard et défendeur des Neuf Royaumes.

\- Celui qui a perdu son marteau ? Ricana l'un des guerriers de pierres.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de Mjolnir pour te transformer en poussière !


	62. La bataille du village

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 62 ème chapitre, les trolls de pierres encerclent les deux frères.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 62 : La bataille du village**_

En l'entendant l'apostropher de cette manière, le guerrier de pierres ricana. Il était bien moins impressionnant de se retrouver face au fils d'Odin s'il n'avait pas son marteau. Thor comprit qu'il se moquait de lui et sentit la rage monter en lui. Il allait lui faire ravaler son arrogance ! D'un bond, il plongea donc en direction de son adversaire et le frappa de sa lame. Le guerrier brandit un bouclier qui arrêta son coup et le propulsa à l'arrière, Thor butta sur un obstacle et se retrouva assis sur le sol. Des ricanements l'enveloppèrent et le guerrier de pierres brandit sa lourde hache de roc au-dessus de sa tête à peine une fraction de secondes avant de se faire balayer par un souffle verdâtre qui le pulvérisa en miette.

La silhouette de Loki se dessina au-dessus de son aîné à qui il tendit la main en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Debout Thor !

Un peu brutalement, il remit son frère sur pied et lui fit les gros yeux.

\- Il faut que tu te concentres.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

\- Trop tard, dit Loki en lui faisant un petit signe de la tête.

Thor suivit son regard et découvrit une centaine de guerriers de pierres leur foncer dessus, visiblement très remontés contre la perte de leur chef. Loki avait raison, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Sa main se raffermit sur son arme pendant que son cadet se tourna en direction des villageois pour leur hurler.

\- Ne restez pas là !

Comprenant le danger, ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'enfuir, laissant les deux frères face à l'armée de guerriers de pierres. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Loki.

\- Au moins ils n'ont pas d'ailes ceux-là.

\- N'en rajoute pas, répondit son frère en plaquant son épaule contre la sienne tout en adoptant une posture de défense.

Thor les connaissait. Il ne serait pas si facile de les vaincre, surtout qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise et diminué sans son arme de prédilection. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Les ennemis étaient nombreux, trop nombreux presque. A deux, même avec la magie de Loki, il serait difficile de les contenir.

Les cris retentirent et le choc fut brutal. Les deux frères encaissèrent lourdement la première charge. Heureusement, Loki eut le temps d'invoquer un bouclier qui amortit l'impact mais leur évita pas la chute. Les trolls de pierres en profitèrent pour tenter de les écraser, mais Thor pulvérisa la jambe de l'un d'entre eux d'un revers de lame et se releva en tirant son frère par le col.

Loki, remis sur pied, pivota sur la droite et planta l'une de ses dagues dans le corps d'un troll de pierres qui explosa en miettes avant de se remettre dos à son frère. Il était bien plus simple pour les deux jeunes gens de combattre dos à dos. Ils pouvaient se protéger l'un l'autre, mais les Trolls semblaient de plus en plus nombreux. C'était une véritable nuée de fureur enragée qui fondait sur eux en un flot continu. Ils devaient se concentrer pour les repousser, mais le souci fut qu'ils semblaient toujours aussi nombreux alors que les deux frères commençaient à ressentir une certaine fatigue.

De plus, une idée sombre se mit à tourner dans la tête de Thor, une idée qui lui hurlait qu'il aurait pu tous les mettre au sol en un claquement de doigts grâce à Mjolnir, mais il n'en était plus digne et la situation devenait périlleuse… Trop périlleuse. Son frère avait voulu l'aider à reconquérir une certaine dignité, mais c'était sa vie qu'il était en train de remettre entre ses mains, car Loki, tout sorcier habile qu'il était, tout guerrier expérimenté qu'il était devenu, commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à repousser les assauts. Il fatiguait et l'un des coups l'envoya violemment rouler au sol.

\- Loki !

Thor plongea sur son frère pour tenter de le protéger. Il était venu ici pour l'aider à retrouver son rang, sa place, agissant sur un coup de tête comme lui aurait pu le faire. Alors, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber, il se devait de le protéger ! Malheureusement, Thor ne put pas rejoindre son cadet. Un flot d'ennemis se glissa entre eux, séparant les deux frères et le faisant grogner de colère.

\- Loki ! Non !

Mais son cri resta sans effet, d'autres trolls de pierres s'engouffrèrent entre eux et le jeune homme perdu de vue la chevelure brune de son cadet. Une violente colère monta en lui et il laissa éclater un cri de rage pendant qu'il bondit sur les trolls de pierres pour les affronter. En plusieurs coups, il les fit reculer et parvint à ouvrir une brèche avant d'encaisser un violent coup à la hanche. Thor glapit de douleur et roula au sol. Son épée lui échappa des mains et il encaissa un coup de pied à la poitrine, puis un autre.

Sous la violence des coups, il sentit l'une de ses côtes se briser, mais il poussa sur ses bras pour se redresser. Il devait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Loki avait besoin de lui. Un coup à l'épaule le prit par surprise et le plaqua de nouveau au sol. Thor haleta, il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance et ses ennemis étaient là, tout autour de lui, prêts à se déchaîner sur lui pour le mettre en pièce. L'un des trolls de pierre ricana devant son incapacité à se relever.

\- Regardez donc la fière progéniture du grand Odin Borson ! … Il ne tient même pas sur ses jambes ! … Il ne sait plus se battre sans son marteau ! Ce n'est qu'un bon à rien ! Un paria… Un poids inutile qui a mené son frère à la mort !

\- Non… Murmura Thor… Non. Pas ça.

Loki ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne pouvait l'avoir mené à sa perte alors qu'il avait tout fait pour l'aider. C'était impossible ! Il refusait de le croire, pourtant tout était en train de déraper et il n'avait plus perçu d'attaques magiques ou de dagues sifflantes depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés. Son cœur se serra… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Heimdall ? C'était de la folie et c'était son petit frère qui en avait payé le prix.

Autour de lui, les trolls de pierres ricanèrent plus fort tandis qu'ils continuèrent à lui porter des coups. Thor les encaissa comme une juste punition, espérant qu'ils l'achèveraient rapidement pendant que les insultes continuaient de résonner autour de lui.

\- Avorton… Inutile… Paria… Incapable…

Chaque mot était pire que la douleur qui devenait de plus en plus vive. La tête lui tournait. La rage grondait en lui et un sursaut de colère le força à se redresser. Les trolls de pierre se turent quelques secondes et reculèrent avant de se remettre à rire. Thor passa la main sur son front, pour essuyer un filet de sang. A bout, totalement désorienté, perdu et bouleversé, le jeune dieu frappa violemment l'un des trolls pour briser leurs lignes et partit en courant. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait juste disparaître.

...

Quand la vague de trolls le sépara de son frère, Loki encaissa deux violents coups dont un à l'arrière de la nuque qui le fit basculer en avant. Son cœur battait vite. Tout autour de lui était flou et il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Dans un réflexe, il se retint avec une main pour ne pas s'écrouler totalement pendant qu'un fin murmure sortit de sa gorge.

\- Thor…

Hors de portée, son frère ne lui répondit pas et tout se compliqua. Les trolls étaient nombreux, dangereux et il perçut le mouvement de l'un d'entre eux lorsqu'il abattit son poing sur lui. Loki leva le bras pour se protéger, mais se retrouva plaqué sur le dos au sol. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des positions. Il était à la merci de ses adversaires. L'une de ses dagues glissa entre ses doigts et il la planta dans le pied d'un ennemi qui tenta de lui écraser la tête avant de rouler sur le côté pour tenter de se redresser.

Un coup le prit à la hanche et lui arracha un cri de douleur. Loki s'écroula de nouveau et encaissa un coup à la poitrine qui lui coupa le souffle et lui entraîna une quinte de toux douloureuse. Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, le jeune homme porta les doigts au coin de ses lèvres et les regarda se tâcher de sang… Mauvais signe. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester à la merci de ces monstres et il devait retrouver rapidement son frère. Il ne l'avait pas emmené ici pour qu'il se fasse tuer !

Loki poussa donc sur ses jambes et parvint à se relever en repoussant l'un des trolls, mais un coup l'atteignit à la tempe et il s'écroula de nouveau.

\- Il n'aurait jamais dû venir sur notre territoire. Tuez-le ! Ordonna l'un des trolls qui portait une spalière, signe qu'il faisait partie des chefs.

Aussitôt, l'un des trolls attrapa une lance et se rapprocha en ricanant. Le jeune homme était inerte aux pieds de ses ennemis et il allait avoir l'honneur de mettre à mort l'un des fils d'Odin. C'était un grand jour pour lui ! Le troll leva donc son arme pour le frapper, mais encaissa un violent coup de bouclier derrière la nuque qui le transforma en poussière.

Les trolls sursautèrent et se retournèrent vivement, découvrant une grande jeune femme brune qui déplia sa lance en les fusillant du regard.

\- Alors tas de caillasse, on agit en lâche !

Les trolls grognèrent et Sif se mit en position de combat pendant que le Trio Palatin et Vidar surgissaient dans son dos. Les amis de Thor avaient voulu remonter le moral du prince héritier déchu, mais en ne trouvant plus aucune trace de lui, ou de Loki, ils avaient compris que les deux frères s'étaient lancés dans une nouvelle folie. Un passage par la Chambre du Bifrost leur avait permis d'en apprendre plus et Heimdall avait activé le pont arc-en-ciel en leur disant qu'ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps. Effectivement, à peine avaient-ils mis un pied sur Vanaheim qu'ils avaient su que tout était en train de déraper. Heureusement, Sif avait pu intervenir juste à temps !

Les trolls voulurent lancer une attaque, mais les Asgardiens chargèrent en premier et en hurlant. Sif, Hogun, Volstagg et Vidar se précipitèrent sur les créatures, Sif ramassant son bouclier au passage pendant que Fandral se jeta à genoux à côté de Loki.

\- Hey ! Loki !

Il le secoua, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il glissa ses doigts dans son cou, se rassurant en sentant le rythme régulier de son cœur.

\- Loki !

Toujours sans réponse, il fit la moue et lui donna une légère gifle, puis une plus forte qui arrachèrent un grognement à son ami.

\- Ne me frappe plus.

Fandral sourit et le tira en position assise. Loki porta la main à l'arrière de sa tête pour faire glisser ses doigts sur sa plaie dans son cuir chevelu et jeta un regard en travers au bretteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Nous sommes venus sauver vos fesses, dit-il en l'aidant à se remettre sur pieds.

\- Oui, merci, marmonna Loki toujours en se tenant l'arrière du crâne.

Fandral lui sourit et allait lui répondre lorsqu'un cri horrible retentit dans tout le champ de bataille. Un cri à glacer le sang qui figea les trolls tout comme les Asgardiens qui étaient pourtant en train de reprendre le dessus. Ensemble, ils tournèrent tous la tête en direction du cri et leurs yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Les trolls de pierre n'étaient plus leur seul problème.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? Demanda Fandral en brandissant son épée.

\- Un dragon de pierre… Répondit dans un souffle Loki… On les dit indestructibles…


	63. Le dragon de pierres

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 63 ème chapitre, les Asgardiens doivent faire face aux trolls et au dragon de pierres.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 63 : Le dragon de pierres**_

Fandral fit la moue en retenant son ami qui chancelait encore un peu.

\- Ne nous sape pas le moral d'entrée de jeu, tu veux bien ?

Devant eux, Sif élimina un nouveau troll de pierres de manière implacable avant de demander.

\- Où est Thor ?

\- Thor ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Loki.

\- Oui ! Ton frère ! Tu te rappelles ? Celui qui ne va pas bien et que tu as emmené ici. Pourquoi faire déjà ? Le tuer ?

\- Ne soit pas ridicule, lui lança Loki dont le visage se ferma immédiatement. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de le tuer. Bien au contraire !

\- Regarde ces trolls, ils sont durs à contenir et maintenant c'est un dragon, tu es trop malin pour ne pas avoir anticipé ça !

Le regard de Loki s'assombrit, pendant qu'il répliqua sèchement.

\- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à développer une réelle réponse mais ce n'est pas en venant ici qu'il y avait plus de risques pour mon frère. Il est dommage que l'a femme qu'il aime ait si peu de jugement !

Cette fois, ce fut Sif qui frémit de rage, mais Fandral s'imposa entre eux avant que tout ne dégénère.

\- Allez vous deux, cela suffit, nous avons mieux à faire que de nous écharper et il faut retrouver Thor !

Pour le coup, ce fut Loki qui ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le hurlement du dragon de pierre le fit taire. Effectivement, ce n'était pas le moment et il s'inquiétait pour son frère. En le menant ici, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé ou pire, ce qu'il voulait c'était lui prouver qu'avec ou sans marteau, il était digne d'être le prince héritier d'Asgard, mais là tout était en train de lui échapper ! Les trolls bien plus nombreux que prévu et le dragon maintenant ! Loki pivota sur la gauche et libéra une attaque magique dévastatrice qui souffla plusieurs trolls, avant de se concentrer sur Thor.

Vanaheim amplifiait ses pouvoirs et, grâce à cela, il pouvait se projeter comme au-dessus de combat, cherchant à localiser son frère, mais un certain malaise s'empara de lui. Thor n'était pas là… Ni lui, ni même son corps dans le pire de tous les cas… Il avait disparu… et une boule se forma dans son estomac. Au lieu de se battre, il avait fui ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à son frère et dans l'état d'esprit où il était en ce moment, c'était dangereux.

Loki aurait aimé pousser son investigation plus loin pour le localiser, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Un hurlement bestial suivi par un choc le ramena cruellement à la réalité. Il roula lourdement au sol et Fandral, qui venait de le plaquer au sol juste avant que le dragon ne le croque, lui fit les gros yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais rester concentré sur ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune magicien eut envie de protester ou même de lui dire qu'il était inquiet pour son frère, mais la bête leur fonça de nouveau dessus et Loki eut juste le temps de créer un bouclier sur lequel rebondit le jet d'acide brûlant de la bête avant de plonger sur la gauche avec son ami. D'un bond, ils rejoignirent les autres qui luttaient toujours contre les trolls de pierre en éliminant deux des créatures.

Vidar leur jeta un coup d'œil et fracassa un autre troll avant de les rejoindre. Le jeune homme était à bout de souffle et il était clair qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer à se battre avec une telle intensité. Fandral fronça les sourcils et se tourna en direction de Loki.

\- Il faut que nous sortions de là. Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps.

\- Je ne partirai pas sans Thor !

\- Loki, tu…

\- Non ! Il est mon frère, je ne vous retiens pas !

Le ton était tellement empli de violence que Fandral recula d'un pas. Jamais il n'avait vu Loki aussi furieux, froid et sombre… jamais depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander pardon, comprenant bien que partir sans Thor devait être terrible pour lui, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le dragon plongea de nouveau dans leur direction. Loki créa un nouveau bouclier sous lequel il enveloppa aussi Sif, Hogun et Volstagg. Les trois guerriers reculèrent pour revenir à sa hauteur et, tous les six, ils s'alignèrent pour attendre son nouveau passage tout en éliminant les trolls qui continuaient à vouloir les exterminer.

\- Je ne comprends pas, plus j'en broie, plus il en sort de ces tas de cailloux ! Marmonna Volstagg en explosant la tête de l'un d'entre eux.

\- Et ils semblent bien déterminés à nous broyer, répliqua Hogun.

\- Moi, ce qui m'inquiète c'est la bestiole, marmonna Sif. Il faut trouver un moyen de l'atteindre !

Comme réponse, Loki murmura un sort. Ses yeux devinrent verts fluorescents et de longues piques jaillirent dans les airs. Elles frappèrent le dragon sous l'aile, le déstabilisant et lui arrachant un rugissement de colère. Son jet acide fut lâché sur des trolls qu'il liquéfia devant les yeux effarés de Vidar. Un long frisson remonta le long de l'échine du jeune guerrier.

\- D'accord, je préférerais le voir encore cracher des flammes.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit plus enviable ! Lui rétorqua Sif en se retrouvant épaules contre épaules avec lui.

Le jeune guerrier voulut lui répondre, mais du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que la jeune femme avait laissé son flan à découvert. Un des trolls était sur le point d'en profiter, mais Vidar réagit avant lui. D'un bond, il plongea sur Sif et la bouscula, mais il ne put éviter un violent coup de masse qui le prit à la hanche et l'envoya rouler sur le sol. Sif laissa échapper un cri et bondit dans sa direction.

\- Vidar !

En un éclair, elle se redressa et se jeta à genoux aux côtés de son ami. Elle le secoua doucement, mais il ne réagit pas. Le choc avait été violent et il s'était assommé en frappant le sol. Sif laissa une main sur son épaule et redressa la tête pour surveiller les trolls et le dragon. S'il revenait, elle aurait du mal à protéger son compagnon blessé.

Le trio le comprit et les trois guerriers se rapprochèrent d'elle pendant que Loki utilisait ses pouvoirs pour pulvériser un groupe de trolls qui fonçait sur lui. De l'arrière, il entendit la voix de Sif en train de crier.

\- Heimdall !

En comprenant qu'elle était en train de demander au Gardien de les rapatrier à Asgard, il frémit de rage et se retourna vers elle en criant.

\- Je ne partirai pas sans avoir retrouvé Thor !

Sif lui adressa un regard sombre, mais un cri de Volstagg l'empêcha de répondre.

\- Il revient !

Effectivement, en rugissant, le dragon de pierre plongea une nouvelle fois sur eux. Loki, bien conscient de sa dangerosité, délaissa les trolls pour se tourner vers la bête. D'une attaque magique, il le toucha au flan, l'empêchant de cracher son liquide visqueux destructeur sur les combattants, mais la bête rugit de douleur, se cabra et balaya le sol de sa queue. Volstagg et Hogun ne purent l'éviter et furent violemment projeté à leur tour. Le choc les assomma et Fandral comprit que tout était en train de se compliquer, mais il était hors de question qu'il fuit, alors il fonça droit sur le dragon qui venait de se poser. Comme leurs noms l'indiquaient, les dragons de pierre possédaient des écailles de rocs quasiment indestructibles, mais le bretteur savait aussi que, comme tous les autres dragons, ils avaient une faille sur le torse, une écaille moins résistante que les autres et que sa lame pourrait transpercer.

La bête semblait encore étourdie par l'attaque, c'était sa chance. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra même assez rapidement une écaille un peu différente des autres et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Seulement, au moment précis où il s'apprêtait à le frapper, le dragon le remarqua et poussa un rugissement avant de lui envoyer un coup de patte. Les griffes lui arrachèrent son épée des mains et labourèrent son épaule et son torse tout en le projetant au sol. Le bretteur laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol au pied de l'animal qui renâcla.

En le voyant s'écrouler à son tour, Sif bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à hurler.

\- Fandral !

OoooO

Thor titubait. Le jeune prince héritier ne s'était jamais senti aussi perdu, désemparé… Il avait tout perdu… sa dignité, sa famille, son frère… Il ne lui restait que sa vie, mais même ça, il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à la perdre. C'était dingue cette impression de se sentir flotter, comme s'il avait pris une mauvaise cuite dont il ne parvenait pas à se sortir… De toute manière, il n'avait plus à se battre pour en sortit maintenant.

Pourtant, alors que tout devenait de plus en plus flou, des cris lui parvinrent. Des cris à moitié couverts par des rugissements et des bruits de bataille. Thor frémit et redressa la tête. Même de loin, il eut l'impression de reconnaître certaines de ces voix et subitement un long frisson remonta le long de son échine.

\- Non ! Pas ça !

Thor sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler. Ces voix, ces cris, c'étaient ses amis… Ses amis qui étaient venus l'aider et lui… lui il les avait abandonnés… Non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Ils tenaient à lui, quitte à se mettre en danger… Alors, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner !

OooO

Loki prit une inspiration et fit apparaître deux dagues entre ses doigts en faisant la moue. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça, Il savait pourquoi il avait emmené Thor ici. Il savait comment son frère allait réagir…. Enfin normalement, Thor avait cette rage en lui, cette force qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qui était en lui bien plus qu'en Mjolnir. Tout était en train de déraper… Leurs amis risquaient de payer de leur vie cette idée stupide. Comment il avait pu se tromper à ce point !

Il devait faire quelque chose ! Il devait retrouver Thor, le ramener et essayer de protéger les autres. De protéger Fandral, dont le corps inerte était écroulé au pied de la bête de pierre.

Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Loki lança ses dagues en leur insufflant un peu de magie. Elles frappèrent le dragon et le firent rugir, le détournant du corps de son ami. Cela lui laissa le temps de se dématérialiser et de réapparaître auprès de Fandral. Sans perdre de temps, Loki l'agrippa par une épaule et s'éclipsa de nouveau juste au moment où le monstre, dans un grognement liquéfia le sol là où ils s'étaient tenus quelques secondes plus tôt.

...

De son côté, Sif combattait avec rage pour repousser les trolls de pierre et protéger ses amis, mais ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux et la jeune femme le savait. Elle n'allait pas tarder à se faire submerger. Heureusement, à ses côtés, Volstagg grogna et ne tarda à se redresser.

\- Est-ce que j'ai reçu Asgard sur la tête ?

\- Non, juste un dragon, lui répondit la jeune femme en continuant à se battre contre les trolls.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Loki déposer Fandral dans un coin avant de se retourner en direction du dragon. Elle aussi voulait retrouver Thor, mais ils allaient tous se faire tuer !


	64. Quel qu'en soit le prix

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 64 ème chapitre, les ennemis font de plus en plus pression sur les Asgardiens.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 64 : Quel qu'en soit le prix**_

Les trolls de pierres devenaient de plus en plus pressants. Sif se sentait fatiguée, sur le point de se faire déborder, mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas céder. La vie de ses amis en dépendait. Heureusement que Volstagg était solide et qu'il était là pour la soutenir, sinon, cela ferait longtemps que tout serait fini. C'était une pure folie de se jeter tête première dans cette attaque ! Quand ils partaient en campagne, ils emmenaient des guerriers avec eux !

Sif tourna la tête, cherchant à croiser le regard de Loki qui esquiva une attaque du dragon et se redressa lestement. Une boule étrange se forma au creux de son estomac. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'attitude du second prince. Pourquoi il ne semblait pas aussi inquiet qu'elle ? Leurs vies ne tenaient qu'à un fil ! Ils devaient rentrer sur Asgard.

\- Loki !

\- Non ! Lui hurla ce dernier en réponse pendant que le dragon le chargeait.

Déconcentré, il ne parvint pas à éviter l'entière attaque de son ennemi de pierres et alla rouler sur le sol quand un coup de queue l'atteignit en bas du dos. Loki se retrouva à genoux, tremblant de tous ses membres, pendant que la douleur remontait le long de son échine. Son souffle se fit court et une idée eut le temps de lui traverser l'esprit avant que le dragon ne rugisse et fonce de nouveau sur lui :

\- _Est-ce que je n'ai pas été trop loin cette fois ?_

Le souffle de la bête se fit entendre dans son dos et le jeune homme poussa sur ses bras pour se redresser. L'attaque serait difficile à esquiver, mais un cri de rage lui fit subitement écarquiller les yeux.

Un cri de rage qui venait de l'arrière et des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Loki pendant que Thor bondit au milieu du champ de bataille. Ce dernier avait ramassé son épée, retrouvée sur sa route et le passage qu'il se tailla parmi les trolls de pierres laissa une grande saignée dans leur rang et rejoignit Sif et Volstagg auquel il donna de l'air.

\- Tu t'étais perdu ? Lui demanda le guerrier, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Thor se contenta de lui répondre par un léger sourire avant de tourner la tête sur la droite. Son regard bleu, déterminé, croisa le regard émeraude de son jeune frère. Un regard heureux, mais surtout fatigué qui le toucha.

Son arrivée avait stoppé la charge du dragon, la bête analysant le taux de dangerosité de cette nouvelle menace, mais maintenant, il était prêt à fondre de nouveau sur sa cible. Loki en avait bien conscience et il fit naître une longue lance entre ses doigts. Vanaheim était dur à gérer. Ses pouvoirs agissaient différemment, répondant à la magie ambiante et le jeune homme savait qu'il devait mettre un terme rapide à ce combat.

Le dragon de pierre perçut la menace et poussa un hurlement de rage avant de prendre son souffle. Assez lestement, Loki parvint à éviter son flot acide et lança sa lance. Cependant, la bête était robuste et elle anticipa son geste. D'un coup de patte, la créature brisa la lance avant de balayer violemment le plus jeune des deux princes.

Le choc lui coupa le souffle et la douleur qui remonta le long de son torse fut assez violente pour que le jeune homme soit à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment. Loki poussa sur les bras pour tenter de se redresser tout de suite, mais la douleur se fit plus forte et tout se mit à tourner. Maladroitement, il s'écroula de nouveau sur le sol.

Seulement, il perçut aussi les pas du dragon qui revenait vers lui. La créature sifflait, soufflait par les naseaux. Il devait se redresser ou essayer de se protéger s'il ne voulait mourir, mais sa vision était floue et son épuisement gagnait du terrain. Il aurait dû être plus prudent… Mauvais calcul. Le dragon rugit et Loki trouva la force de bondir maladroitement sur le côté. Trop maladroitement, car il évita le jet d'acide, mais pas le deuxième coup de patte qui le toucha au bas du dos. Projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin. Son corps roula brutalement sur le sol. Tout devint noir et l'abîme finit par le vaincre pendant que la bête poussa un cri strident.

Sif et Volstagg tournèrent la tête dans sa direction et comprirent que Loki avait besoin d'aide mais ils leur étaient impossible de l'atteindre à temps. Il y avait trop de trolls autour d'eux. Des trolls qui étaient en train de les submerger.

Au cri, Thor aussi redressa la tête et un frisson qui lui donna l'impression de glacer son sang dans ses veines remonta le long de son échine. Son frère était là, inerte et à la merci de la créature de pierre. Un monstre qui s'apprêtait à le tuer. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Son cœur s'était brisé lorsque les trolls lui avaient fait croire qu'il était mort tellement Thor ne se voyait pas continuer à vivre sans son frère à ses côtés. Oh, leur relation avait des hauts et des bas, mais ce n'était pas comme ça chez tous les frères ? Il ne pouvait pas le perdre alors qu'il venait de tout faire, de prendre des risques insensés pour l'aider.

Le dragon se rapprochait de sa proie inerte et Thor bondit à en avant. Depuis son retour, le jeune homme ne s'était pas aperçu lui-même que la rage faisait courir des éclairs sur sa peau, et lorsqu'il bondit, il franchit d'un bond l'espace qui le séparait de son frère. Thor chancela en reprenant pied non loin du dragon. C'était comme chez Utgarda. Même sans Mjolnir, il parvenait à faire ce genre de choses et les mots de Loki, les mots qu'il lui avait murmurés avec tendresse lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- _Ce pouvoir est en toi, mon frère._

Thor frissonna. S'il était en lui, peut-être qu'il pourrait faire un exploit. Au moins un dernier, que sa mort soit plus glorieuse que de se laisser tomber du haut des murailles d'Asgard !

\- Eh ! Tas de caillasse ! Regarde donc par ici !

Le dragon rugit et se tourna vers l'avorton qui était en train de le menacer. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et prit une longue inspiration. Celui-là, il allait le tuer avec délice.

Epée en main, Thor observa la bête et repéra son point faible. Il savait qu'il n'aurait qu'une chance pour le mettre à terre et il choisit de donner l'assaut. Surpris, le dragon tenta de le liquéfier, mais Thor esquiva son jet acide. Toutefois, il faillit se faire frapper par ses griffes et recula juste à temps. La bête se dressa de nouveau et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas qu'il est inutile de vous battre Asgardien ? Mes trolls vont tous vous tuer ! Ce pays sera le mien !

\- Cela, il n'en est pas question ! Les gens de ce royaume ne vivront pas dans la peur ! Lança Thor.

\- Ah oui ? Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ? Tu as fui le champ de bataille !

\- Je suis revenu pour te combattre !

\- Pathétique ! Tu penses pouvoir les sauver, mais tu ne sauveras même pas ton frère ! Lança la bête en tournant la tête en direction de Loki au moment précis où ce dernier bougeait légèrement.

Encore étourdi, le jeune homme trouva la force de se redresser à quatre pattes et le dragon ricana en jetant un coup d'œil à Thor.

\- Il est conscient. Parfait. Sa mort n'en sera que plus horrible.

Comprenant le danger, Thor bondit pour se placer entre la bête et son frère qui se relevait en titubant.

\- Non !

Il écarta les bras pour le protéger et lâcha son épée.

\- Si tu veux tuer un prince d'Asgard, tue-moi !

A ces mots Sif et Volstagg sursautèrent et se mirent à protester avec véhémence tout en continuant à lutter contre les trolls. Thor ne pouvait pas offrir sa vie à ce monstre.

Dans le dos de son frère, Loki parvint à finir de se relever en se cramponnant au rocher. Il observa son frère, bras en croix, prêt à offrir sa vie pour protéger la sienne et un léger sourire se forma au coin de ses lèvres. Un sourire que ne manqua pas Sif et qui lui glaça le sang.

Devant Thor le dragon se mit à rire avant de lancer de sa voix caverneuse.

\- Si cela peut te faire plaisir !

Frétillant de plaisir à l'idée de tuer le prince héritier asgardien, il prit une longue inspiration et ne perçut pas comme un sifflement. Un sifflement qui n'avait rien de strident, mais qui résonna dans l'air. Thor tourna la tête. Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver ?

Pourtant, lorsque Mjolnir vint se ficher au creux de sa main, l'aîné des deux princes comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était bien son arme, son marteau… Mjolnir… Il s'était passé quelque chose. Il en était digne à nouveau.

Seulement, le dragon de pierres, n'avait pas renoncé à son projet et son souffle acide se relâcha à cet instant. Loki leva la main pour créer un bouclier, mais Thor fit tournoyer Mjolnir et s'envolant dans les airs avant de fondre sur son adversaire. Transporté par la joie d'avoir retrouvé son arme autant que par l'adrénaline du combat, le jeune dieu de la foudre fonça droit sur la bête.

Le dragon rugit et tenta de l'éviter, mais Thor plongea sur sa cible et lui asséna un coup de marteau si violent que le dragon se retrouva au sol. Sans ralentir, Thor empoigna son épée et bondit en avant. Sa lame s'enfonça d'un coup dans le cœur de la bête et le dragon rugit, tenta de se relever, mais finit par s'écrouler.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Thor se retourna en direction des trolls de pierres qui venaient de se figer.

\- Alors ? A qui le tour ? Demanda-t-il en faisant tournoyer Mjolnir dans sa main.

Les trolls comprirent le danger, mais il était trop tard. Dans un déchaînement d'éclairs, Thor leur fonça dessus. Loki finit de se redresser et se laissa retomber contre le rocher dans son dos. Il était temps…

OoooO

Galvanisé par le retour de Mjolnir, le combat n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Thor avait laissa son pouvoir s'exprimer et les trolls survivants s'étaient enfuis sans demander leur reste. Vanaheim était de nouveau plus paisible et les Asgardiens avaient regagné le palais.

D'un pas rapide, Sif sortit des Chambres de Guérison. Hogun et Fandral dormaient paisiblement. Les deux avaient été bien secoués, mais tout irait bien. Plus gravement blessé, Vidar était veillé par Eir. Les jours du jeune guerrier n'étaient pas en danger eux aussi, mais il aurait besoin de repos. La guerrière était rassurée pour ses amis, mais aussi en colère. Quelque chose ne lui avait pas plu dans toute cette histoire : l'attitude de Loki…

Pendant tout le combat, il avait refusé qu'ils rentrent sur Asgard, même quand leurs vies étaient en danger. Il avait souri quand Thor s'était offert en sacrifice… Sif avait peur de ce que cela signifiait. Elle devait le retrouver !

...

Loki observait la fête qui se déroulait dans la salle de banquet. Le sourire de son frère, brandissant de nouveau Mjolnir faisait plaisir à voir. Il le regarda trinquer avec Volstagg puis choisit de s'éclipser pour le laisser profiter de sa soirée. Il tourna sur la droite pour se glisser dans un couloir et vit Sif arriver vers lui à grandes enjambées. Il lui fit un sourire, mais le regard de la jeune femme se fit encore plus sombre. En arrivant à sa hauteur, elle le cramponna et le plaque violemment contre le mur. Loki sursauta, prit un air surpris puis lui adressa un sourire coquin et narquois.

\- Tu te rappelles que ce n'est pas avec moi que tu fais ce genre de choses ?

\- Je n'ai pas la tête à rire !

\- Sif, tu…

\- Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? Lui demanda la jeune femme d'un air sombre en le plaquant un peu plus fort contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lui demanda Loki étonné.

\- Je sais que c'est toi !

\- De quoi ? Mais…

\- Tout allait très bien sur Vanaheim. Le Royaume n'avait jamais été aussi calme et là ? Il suffit que Thor perde Mjolnir pour que tout dégénère en deux jours ? Je ne suis pas bête Loki. Je sais ce qui s'est passé ! J'ai compris ton attitude. J'ai vu tes sourires et la manière dont tu essayais de gérer ce combat ! Tous ces monstres, c'est toi qui les as invoqués.

Loki lui fit un sourire narquois qui confirma la jeune femme dans ses accusations.

\- Comment tu as pu faire ça ?

\- Il y a des priorités.

\- Des priorités ? Fandral, Hogunet Vidar sont encore aux chambres de guérison ! Je croyais que Fandral était ton ami ! Il a failli se faire tuer !

\- Mais Thor a récupéré son marteau.

Sif frémit devant la froideur de sa réponse.

\- Il n'y a donc que ça qui compte !

\- Il est mon frère. Il passera toujours avant les autres. Quel qu'en soit le prix !


	65. Un trop grand pouvoir

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 65 ème chapitre, Loki est face aux conséquences de ses actes.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 65 : Un trop grand pouvoir**_

Loki marchait vite. Il savait se faufiler dans les couloirs du palais, bien plus rapidement que n'importe qui d'autre. Il avait appris à le faire depuis son plus jeune âge, mais aujourd'hui, il trouvait qu'il se traînait. Oh, il aurait pu se téléporter, mais la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec son frère tournait encore dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'il fallait mieux ne pas trop utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le moment.

...

_Thor était sur la terrasse de sa chambre, observant le soleil se lever doucement, Mjolnir à la main. Les pas furtifs qu'il entendit dans son dos lui firent tourner la tête et il croisa le sourire de son jeune frère._

\- _Voilà une image que j'aime voir. Mjolnir fait partie de toi. Tu vois que tu en es toujours digne._

\- _Tu en es sûr ? Lui demanda Thor sur un ton qui fit perdre son sourire à son cadet._

\- _Bien évidemment que j'en suis sûr. Tu as libéré ce monde du dragon et de ses trolls de pierres. Tu as été jusqu'à offrir ta vie en sacrifice. Ton courage et ton abnégation t'ont rendu ton marteau. Il ne serait pas venu à ton aide si tu n'en avais pas été digne._

\- _Même par magie ?_

_Loki fronça les sourcils. _

\- _Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire ? _

\- _Est-ce que tu pourrais me le rendre avec tes pouvoirs ? _

\- _Te le rendre ? _

_Loki frémit sans s'en rendre compte. _

\- _Non… Seul notre père le pourrait, mais tu en es digne, sinon tu ne pourrais pas le soulever._

\- _Comment en être sûr ?_

\- _Sûr ? _

_Loki soupira et avança la main._

\- _Donne-le-moi._

\- _De quoi ? _

\- _Allez, donne-le moi._

_Thor sembla hésiter, mais tendit son arme à son frère. Loki inspira et referma les doigts sur le manche au moment où son aîné le lâcha. Le jeune homme fut incapable de le retenir et il s'écroula à moitié sur le sol avec l'arme magique. Sous le poids, il faillit se déboîter l'épaule et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Thor eut juste le temps de le rattraper pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule totalement. Loki lâcha Mjolnir et se redressa en chancelant, bousculant un peu son frère au passage. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'était pas digne de tenir ce marteau, mais il ne s'attendait pas à se faire mal en le faisant ni que ce soit aussi humiliant. Thor avança une main pour le prendre par le bras, mais Loki le repoussa._

\- _Je vais bien ! _

_Il prit quelques secondes pour se recomposer un visage digne avant de se tourner vers son aîné._

\- _Tu vois que tout le monde n'en est pas digne. _

\- _Loki…_

\- _Je ne peux pas influer sur Mjolnir._

\- _Pas directement._

_Loki frémit. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de son frère, quelque chose que le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de voir, mais qui pourtant s'y trouvait bel et bien._

\- _Dis-moi que c'est faux, Loki. _

\- _Faux ?_

\- _Que tu n'as pas invoqué ces trolls de pierres, que tu n'as pas fait apparaître ce dragon. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi._

\- _Moi ? Mais où vas-tu chercher une idée aussi ridicule ! S'exclama son frère avec un rire de façade._

\- _Par tous les dieux, souffla Thor… Ce n'est pas un mensonge. C'est bien toi qui a fait tout ça._

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Tu crois que je ne le connais pas le rire dont tu te sers comme d'un masque ? Comment tu as pu faire ça ? _

\- _Je… Attends, murmura Loki décontenancé. Tu ne comprends pas, tu…_

\- _Des gens sont morts ! Nos amis ont été blessés ! Tu as totalement perdu la tête ! _

_Thor avait haussé le ton sans le remarquer, mais Loki encaissa la violence de ses propos et répliqua à son tour quand Thor se mit à crier._

\- _C'est de la folie !_

\- _Tu as failli sauter ! _

_Thor s'immobilisa la bouche ouverte et Loki lança sur un ton énervé._

\- _Tu as voulu te tuer ! Tu n'étais que l'ombre de toi-même ! Dans ce monde où tout se joue sur l'apparence, tu savais que tu étais devenu un paria et tu as voulu mourir. _

\- _Tu vas me faire croire que c'est uniquement pour moi ? Répliqua Thor sur un ton froid, ou pour montrer l'étendue et la pleine puissance de tes pouvoirs. _

\- _Montrer mes… _

_Loki frémit devant le mépris contenu dans les mots de son frère._

\- _Mes pouvoirs font de moi un paria depuis que les gens les ont remarqués. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être regardé par derrière et moqué. Je voulais juste t'aider… Je… Je ne voulais pas te perdre !_

\- _Sors d'ici, j'ai besoin de temps pour me remettre les idées en place, murmura Thor sur un ton calme et triste._

\- _Que je… soufflaLoki en tremblant doucement. _

_Le jeune homme était à deux doigts de s'effondrer, mais il serra les poings pour tenter de garder une contenance digne. _

\- _Prends ton temps, mais ne doute pas de mes intentions. Tu es mon frère, Thor. Ça fait de toi la personne la plus importante, que tu le veuilles ou non…_

_Devant la douleur et les mots remplis d'affection de son jeune frère, Thor se retourna, mais ce dernier avait déjà quitté la chambre._

_Dans le couloir, Loki croisa le regard sombre de Sif et un élan de rage monta en lui. Un élan qu'il eut du mal à maîtriser, mais qu'il retint de justesse. S'il s'en prenait à elle, il perdrait définitivement son frère._

\- _Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de lui dire, lui lança-t-il en échange._

\- _Je ne serai pas complice de tes crimes. Ils devaient savoir._

\- _Ils ? Demanda Loki interpelé par le pluriel. Tu n'as pas…_

\- _J'ai fait ce qu'une amie se doit de faire…_

...

Ces mots, ces derniers mots qui lui avaient donné l'envie de courir. Sif l'avait dénoncé à Thor, mais Loki savait qu'elle ne s'était sans doute pas arrêter là. Alors, il freina en arrivant devant les Chambres de Guérison, se demandant si cela valait bien la peine qu'il pousse cette porte. Toutefois, l'incertitude était encore pire, alors il prit une inspiration, se recomposa un visage neutre et entra dans la salle.

A son entrée, Eir redressa la tête et lui adressa un regard sombre, pendant que Volstagg qui venait voir ses amis, grogna et se détourna de lui. Loki sentit une boule se nouer dans son ventre, pendant qu'il traversa le grand hall. Du regard, il chercha Erdaa et la vit au fond du couloir. Avec une certaine appréhension, il se dirigea vers elle, se demandant comment elle allait l'accueillir.

La vieille guérisseuse lui lança un regard qui le figea, mais elle se rapprocha et tendit les mains pour le prendre par le cou et le ramener dans ses bras. L'accolade était douce et tendre pendant qu'elle lui murmura.

\- N'oublie pas que tu as écouté ton cœur. C'est le plus important

Elle le relâcha et Loki frémit pendant qu'elle lui prit les mains avec douceur.

\- Je… Je… Fandral ?

Erdaa lui indiqua une chambre d'un geste de la tête et lui murmura.

\- Tout ira bien. Sa vie n'est pas en danger.

Loki hocha la tête et entra dans la pièce. Elle était dans une semi obscurité, mais il sentit son ami bouger et il lui sourit.

\- Erdaa m'a dit que tu allais mieux ?

Il finit de se rapprocher, un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'il perdit aux premiers mots de son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas grâce à toi.

\- Fandral, je…

\- Comment tu as pu faire ça, Loki ? Comment tu as pu tous nous mener aux portes de la mort ?

\- Je… Thor avait besoin que je l'aide.

\- Thor ? Parce que tu crois qu'il n'aurait pas pu apprendre à se battre sans ce marteau.

\- Ce n'est pas le marteau, Fandral. C'est tout ce qu'il représente.

\- Alors cela justifie que je me fasse tuer ? Tes pouvoirs te montent à la tête. Plus ils sont forts et plus tu perds pieds !

\- Non… Non ! Répéta même Loki en haussant le ton. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes partis seuls ? Sans que je vous le dise ?

\- Mais tu as failli te faire tuer toi aussi !

\- Et alors ? Mieux vaut moi que Thor !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il a sauté Fandral ! Du haut de la falaise ! Il s'est jeté dans le vide pour mourir. J'ai juste eu le temps de le rattraper.

Loki tremblait doucement et ses jambes cédèrent d'un coup. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le bord du lit de son ami pour ne pas s'écrouler totalement et baissa la tête, cachant maladroitement ses larmes et sa douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je ne l'avais pas rattrapé ? … Je suis désolé Fandral… pour toi, pour Hogun, pour Vidar. Je ne voulais de mal à aucun de vous. Je voulais juste le sauver…

Le jeune homme finit de s'écrouler en avant et cacha sa tête dans ses mains pour pleurer. La haine de Sif, la colère de Thor, le rejet de Fandral, c'était trop dur à encaisser…

Fandral le regarda s'écrouler en tremblant et sentit son cœur se serrer. Au milieu de tout ça, est-ce qu'il ne venait pas de lui dire que sa mort à lui n'avait pas d'importance ? Ces quelques mots firent remonter des souvenirs dans le cœur du bretteur… le souvenir de Loki lui murmurant de sauver Thor pendant que son cœur cessait de battre sous ses doigts.

Avec une grimace de douleur, Fandral parvint à s'asseoir et glissa une main dans le dos de son ami.

\- Excuse-moi Loki. Je ne savais pas pour Thor. Il a vraiment sauté ?

Sous sa main, Loki frissonna et redressa la tête.

\- Oui… J'ai tellement eu peur… Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé.

\- Je sais, répondit Fandral en attirant son ami dans ses bras.

Loki se laissa faire, surpris qu'il ne le rejette pas totalement et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son ami pendant qu'il se remit à pleurer. Fandral ne dit rien, se contentant de le bercer doucement dans ses bras.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Volstagg entra en compagnie de Sif. Les deux amis du bretteur parurent étonnés et Sif lui lança.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il a failli te faire tuer.

\- Non, j'ai failli me faire tuer tout seul.

\- Fandral, tu…

\- Il est mon ami.

\- Tu y penseras la prochaine fois où il te sacrifiera, lui répliqua Sif en sortant de la chambre.

Volstagg lui emboîta le pas et Loki, la tête toujours sur l'épaule de son ami murmura doucement.

\- Ne te brouille pas avec eux par ma faute.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il en faudra plus que ça, lui répliqua Fandral pendant que Loki se redressait.

D'une main, il essuya maladroitement quelques larmes et baissa la tête, toujours incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Dans cette position, son regard s'attarda sur ses mains. Ses mains de magicien qui lui permettait d'invoquer ces nuées de créatures ou un dragon de pierre. Il les observa, les fit tourner et serra les poings, inquiétant Fandral qui le prit par un bras pour lui faire redresser la tête.

\- Hey Loki. Ça va ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, lui répliqua son ami sur un ton déterminé qui le fit frémir.


	66. Se voir comme un danger

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 66 ème chapitre, Loki prend une décision irrévocable**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 66 : Se voir comme un danger**_

Frigga profitait du soleil. Assise sur un banc du grand parc du palais, elle lisait un livre, mais perçut des pas se rapprocher d'elle. La reine redressa la tête et sourit au nouvel arrivant, surtout qu'il avait un air sombre qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment. Frigga savait ce qui le préoccupait. Sif ne s'était pas gênée pour faire comprendre qu'il avait été trop loin et Loki évitait soigneusement de croiser son père depuis la veille. La reine le comprenait et le beau temps n'était pas la seule raison à sa présence dans le parc. Elle se doutait qu'il lui serait plus simple de venir lui parler s'il était sûr qu'Odin n'était pas dans les parages. Oh, Frigga aimerait que père et fils se parlent, mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Alors, elle se contenta de lui sourire et ne dit rien lorsqu'il se laissa tomber assis à côté d'elle. Loki apprécia qu'elle ne l'assaille pas aussitôt de questions et garda le silence de longues secondes.

C'était inhabituel, mais il avait besoin de calme en ce moment. Frigga ne lui dit rien, se replongeant dans sa lecture. Elle était déjà heureuse qu'il soit venu vers elle. Elle saurait être patiente. Le jeune homme garda le silence presque un quart d'heure, observant ses mains et le sol avec obstination.

\- J'ai vraiment perdu pied encore une fois ? Finit-il par demander en observant sa main.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Les trolls… Le dragon de pierres… J'ai plongé Vanaheim dans le chaos pour aider Thor. Fandral a failli se faire tuer, les autres aussi…

\- Tu voulais aider ton frère.

\- Il a voulu se tuer. Si je ne l'avais pas rattrapé…

Frigga fut troublée par la nouvelle. Attenter à sa propre vie ne ressemblait pas à Thor, mais il était si désespéré à la perte de Mjolnir… Loki ne perçut pas réellement le trouble de sa mère et continua en observant le sol.

\- Je me disais que je maîtrisais, que je pouvais tout arrêter quand je voulais, mais c'était faux.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Des trolls… Du dragon…

Loki se redressa, expira et tourna un regard déterminé à sa mère.

\- Je suis un danger maman. Pendant tout le combat, je me disais que cela ne pouvait pas dégénérer parce que mes pouvoirs étaient assez grands pour tout contrôler, mais c'est faux. Ils ont grandi vite, trop vite. Ils se sont déréglés et maintenant ils me rendent imprudent. Je ne veux plus de ces pouvoirs maman.

Son ton était si déterminé que Frigga ne put retenir un frémissement. Elle ferma son livre et se pencha sur son fils, posant une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te regardes comme un danger

\- C'est pourtant le cas, non ? Cela l'est depuis que je suis né, maman. C'est bien pour cela que je déclencherais le Ragnarök, non ?

\- Loki, toutes les prophéties ne se réalisent pas ou peuvent être mal interprétées.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai pris trop de risques. Je ne veux plus de mes pouvoirs.

\- Cela ne marche pas comme ça, mon fils. Ils font partie de toi. Si on t'en prive, tu peux mourir. Tu le sais très bien.

\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de cette puissance, maman. Il faut m'aider.

\- Non… Je sais ce qu'ils t'ont coûté. Je ne ferai pas ça… et puis, Asgard a besoin de tes pouvoirs. Nos ennemis sont toujours dans l'ombre Loki. Ce serait prendre trop de risques.

OoooO

La bibliothèque d'Asgard était un lieu calme et propice à la réflexion. Encore plus quand il faisait nuit. Pourtant, elle n'était pas vide. Une ombre se déplaçait de manière fantomatique entre les rayons. Une ombre qui connaissait les lieux assez bien pour ne pas avoir besoin de lumière pour se diriger. De plus, Loki avait un avantage, dans tous ses pouvoirs, il y en avait un qui était bien pratique, il parvenait presque à voir de nuit comme de jour.

Il savait donc où aller. Le rayon qui l'intéressait abritait des livres rares, protégés par un sort. Un sort que Vili avait brisé en son temps, se servant de la libération de Myrana comme diversion… Myrana… Le souvenir de la magicienne, que le jeune homme avait été forcé de tuer, était toujours aussi troublant et désagréable. Surtout aujourd'hui, maintenant que ses pouvoirs devenaient une menace réelle. Une menace qu'il allait éradiquer avec ou sans l'aide de sa mère.

D'un geste sûr, il brisa le sort de protection et referma la main sur la couverture dorée d'un des ouvrages, effleurant la couverture bleue du livre voisin qui fit resurgir un sentiment qu'il aurait préféré oublier à tout jamais. Un frisson le parcourut… Vili avait invoqué les arbres démons avec ce livre… Des créatures atroces qui s'étaient nourries de sa magie, le privant de ses forces et le menant presque à la mort. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui venait de briser pour prendre l'un de ses ouvrages… le prendre et l'utiliser contre lui… Mentalement, il demanda pardon à sa mère, agrippa le livre et réactiva le sort avant de disparaître. Il ne devait pas rester ici. Il lui fallait un endroit calme.

OoooO

Il y avait un côté pratique à avoir un lieu rien qu'à soi. Au moins Loki était sûr que personne ne penserait à le chercher ici. Après un dernier regard, pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas suivi, il fit glisser ses doigts sur la pierre et le pan de mur de la forteresse coulissa. D'un pas souple, il s'engagea dans l'escalier, les torches au mur s'illuminant à son passage et éclairant la pièce. Sur le lit qui se trouvait au fond, Svart redressa la tête. Le grand loup noir passait plus de temps dans les bois que dans le palais en ce moment, mais il était toujours fidèle à son jeune maître. Un maître qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Toujours à dormir, lui lança Loki tout en activant la fermeture de la porte.

L'animal le comprit, se leva et vint se frotter dans ses jambes. Loki sourit et le caressa derrière les oreilles avant de poser le livre devant lui et de se laisser tomber assis sur sa chaise. Sa main glissa sur la couverture et il frémit, se demandant s'il devait l'ouvrir. Svart dut comprendre son appréhension et vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

Loki apprécia le soutien du loup. Il était définitivement plus à l'aise avec les animaux que les humains. Il lui fit une caresse de plus, prit une inspiration et ouvrit le livre, espérant qu'il trouverait une solution à son problème.

OoooO

Thor soupira et redressa la tête. Son regard se posa sur Mjolnir, en face de lui, et il se leva. Sa main glissa sur le marteau magique et ses doigts se refermèrent autour de son manche. Il le souleva, le fit tourner entre ses doigts, puis le reposa. Quelques jours étaient passés… quelques jours durant lesquels il avait bien cru qu'on viendrait le lui reprendre, mais non… Son père lui avait confirmé qu'il en était de nouveau digne. Cette arme était la sienne, à tout jamais.

Ces quelques mots l'avaient apaisé, mais l'avaient aussi touché parce qu'ils faisaient écho aux mots que lui avait dit son frère lors de leur dernière discussion. Un frère qui, comme à son habitude semblait s'être évaporé. Thor l'avait cherché dans ses appartements, la bibliothèque, le jardin tout entier, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Loki. Si les Ombres rôdaient toujours dans le coin, il se serait senti terrorisé, mais il connaissait aussi suffisamment son frère pour savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il devait le retrouver !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque Sif se glissa contre lui, se plaquant dans son dos.

\- Je n'aime pas te voir aussi pensif.

\- Il faut que je trouve où il se cache,Sif.

\- Ton frère n'est plus un enfant. Ses actes ont des conséquences et tu sais très bien que s'il se cache, il fera en sorte que tu ne le retrouves pas.

Thor soupira. C'était vrai, mais aussi inacceptable. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Loki avait été là pour lui. Il l'avait sauvé. Il lui avait redonné confiance et il lui avait rendu son marteau. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer son mal-être et sa douleur. Thor se retourna, prit Sif par les épaules et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

\- J'ai besoin de le retrouver, tu comprends.

\- Oui, admit la jeune femme en se blottissant contre lui, c'est ton frère.

Elle se tut quelques secondes puis murmura.

\- Tu as demandé à Fandral ?

OoooO

Parler à Fandral… C'était une bonne suggestion et Thor se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Le bretteur et son jeune frère étaient devenus des amis sincères et il savait qu'il aurait pu se confier à lui, presque plus facilement qu'à sa propre famille. C'était pour cela que Thor se précipitait en direction des Chambres de Guérison. Bien qu'il aille mieux, Erdaa avait décidé de le garder à l'œil et on ne désobéissait pas à la vieille guérisseuse…

...

Eir était assise sur le bord du lit de Vidar. Le jeune guerrier avait lui aussi était blessé gravement dans la bagarre et il était encore pâle et fatigué. Sa jeune compagne ne quittait pas son chevet et il avait la visite de Volstagg et de Hogun, dont les blessures étaient bien plus légères que celles de ces deux amis. Tous semblaient préoccupés.

\- C'est Loki qui avait invoqué tous ces monstres ? Demanda Vidar interloqué.

\- Oui, confirma Volstagg. Il voulait créer une situation de crise qui permettrait à Thor de prouver sa valeur et de récupérer Mjolnir.

\- Mais c'est de la folie. Nous avons tous failli nous faire tuer ! Sans compter les gens qui sont morts sur Vanaheim et les destructions.

\- Nous savons tout cela, dit Hogun sur un ton sombre.

\- Et personne ne lui dit rien ?

\- Thor a récupéré son marteau, marmonna Eir en lui serrant la main.

\- C'est donc tout ce qui compte pour Asgard ? Comment il a pu faire ça de base ?

\- Ses pouvoirs sont grands, dit Hogun.

\- Et ça le rend dangereux, lui répliqua Vidar.

\- Il ne faut pas non plus trop dramatiser. Ses pouvoirs nous ont aussi sauvés en de nombreuses occasions, quand ce guerrier à débarquer en brandissant Mjolnir, s'il n'avait pas été là… commença Volstagg avant de se faire interrompre par Vidar.

\- Ça lui donne le droit de vie et de mort sur qui il veut ?

\- Un droit de vie et de mort ! S'exclama une voix de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Les quatre se retournèrent, croisant le regard en colère d'Erdaa.

\- Cet enfant ne mérite ni votre mépris, ni votre haine. Il se débat comme il peut avec ce qu'on lui donne. Comme vient de vous le rappeler Volstagg, il vous a tous sauvé la vie au moins une fois. Si seulement vous agissiez comme des amis…

Sur ce, la vieille femme sortit de la chambre au moment où Thor entrait dans la salle. L'aîné des princes vit son trouble et se rapprocha d'elle inquiet pour ses amis, toujours ici.

\- Erdaa ? Tout se passe bien ?

\- A merveille mon Prince.

Thor savait qu'elle lui mentait et il lui pressa doucement le bras tout en murmurant.

\- Est-ce que je peux voir Fandral ?

\- Oui bien sûr, je vais être obligée de le laisser partir, il tourne dans cette chambre comme un lion en cage !

Thor sourit et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Fandral, notant au passage la présence de Volstagg et d'Hogun au chevet de Vidar dans la chambre qu'Erdaa venait de quitter avec un air courroucé. Thor sentit son cœur se serrer parce qu'il savait ce dont ses amis étaient en train de parler. Il comprit l'énervement de la vieille guérisseuse et entra dans la chambre.

A son entrée, Fandral sursauta comme un enfant prit en faute. Il fallait dire qu'il était déjà à moitié habillé et qu'il semblait être sur le point de fausser compagnie à son chaperon.

\- Tu pourrais frapper !

\- C'est Erdaa qui risque de te frapper quand elle se rendra compte de ta fuite, lui répliqua son ami.

\- Je vais bien. Ça me lance encore un peu, mais rien d'insupportable.

\- Tant mieux.

Fandral fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as un problème ?

\- Oui, répondit Thor en finissant de se rapprocher. Ce qui s'est passé sur Vanaheim, c'est Loki qui l'a provoqué.

\- Je sais, Sif ne se prive pas pour le raconter à tout le monde.

\- Oui, et je la comprends. Il n'aurait jamais dû agir de la sorte, mais il a voulu m'aider. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé, je lui ai dit que tout cela venait d'une trop grosse confiance en ses pouvoirs et en leur puissance.

\- C'est en partie vrai, tu sais.

\- Oui, sauf que je sais que ses pouvoirs ont toujours été plus une souffrance qu'un don et j'aurais dû me taire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il a pris un livre, Fandral. Un livre puissant avec lequel il compte s'arracher ses pouvoirs.

\- S'arracher ses pouvoirs ? Mais la dernière fois où il en a été privé…

\- Il est mort dans tes bras, conclut Thor. Il se cache Fandral. J'ai cherché partout, dans tous les lieux qui lui servent de cachette depuis que nous sommes gamins, mais rien… Je ne sais pas où il est, et... Je… Je refuse de ne retrouver qu'un corps.

\- Tu as cherché partout ?

\- Oui.

\- Même dans son laboratoire de magie ?

\- Un laboratoire de magie ?


	67. A la recherche de Loki

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 67 ème chapitre, Thor et Fandral se lance à la recherche de Loki**

**Oui j'avoue, ce week-end je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir à temps pour publier, trop déborder en ce moment, mais là on est mercredi encore. ça compte non ? **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 67 : A la recherche de Loki**_

Un laboratoire de magie ? … Un lieu dans lequel son jeune frère venait se terrer pour travailler sur ses pouvoirs et tenter de les maîtriser. Thor aurait dû s'en douter. Quand il disparaissait pendant des heures, ce n'était pas que pour se perdre dans le parc du château. Son petit frère avait besoin d'un espace pour lui, pour lire, méditer et se couper du reste du monde. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, mais en même temps cela lui fit mal au cœur. Son jeune frère n'aurait jamais dû ressentir ce besoin de se retrouver seul, c'était qu'il se sentait mal et épuisé… Un épuisement qui allait lui coûter la vie s'il décidait de s'extraire ses pouvoirs.

Fandral s'arrêta au pied du mur de la haute muraille et releva la tête. Il reprit son souffle et se tourna en direction de Thor.

\- Voilà, je crois que c'est là.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je n'étais pas au mieux…

\- Je ne vois aucune porte, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plus bas ?

\- Nous parlons de ton frère et de son lieu pour se cacher. Bien sûr qu'il n'y a pas de portes visibles, répondit le bretteur en faisant glisser ses doigts sur les pierres. Il faut juste trouver le mécanisme…

\- Et si jamais l'activation nécessite un sort ? Comment nous sommes censés faire pour entrer ?

\- Si c'est le cas, je vous aiderai, répondit une voix derrière les garçons.

Tous les deux sursautèrent et se retournèrent vivement. La voix était douce, féminine et déterminée. Cette détermination se retrouvait dans le regard bleu de la reine qui venait de les rejoindre. Devant son apparition, ni Thor, ni Fandral ne put dire un mot.

Frigga se rapprocha de la muraille. Elle aussi avait compris ce qui devait tourner dans la tête de son fils lorsqu'elle avait découvert l'absence du livre. Elle aussi été terrifiée par les conséquences. Fandral s'écarta pour qu'elle puisse se rapprocher du mur. Délicatement, la reine fit glisser ses doigts sur les pierres, frissonnant doucement en ressentant la magie qui émanait de la paroi. Pendant un laps de temps assez long, elle ne ressentit pas de mécanisme, mais soudain, quelque chose lui picota les doigts. D'un geste, elle pressa la pierre et tout un pan du mur coulissa. Un grand escalier qui descendait apparut devant elle. Frigga ne put retenir un sourire admiratif. L'ingéniosité de son enfant n'avait d'égal que son talent pour la magie… un talent qui risquait de le tuer, se rappela-t-elle douloureusement.

Prudemment, elle s'engagea donc dans l'escalier et les deux garçons s'engouffrèrent à sa suite. Des torchères s'illuminèrent à leur entrée, révélant la pièce secrète du plus jeune des fils d'Odin. En silence, ils progressèrent et Thor siffla d'admiration.

\- Je comprends qu'il aime passer du temps ici !

\- Oui, il est au calme, loin des bruits de la foule et de leurs pensées, murmura Frigga en se rapprochant de la table.

Une table sur laquelle elle avait repéré le grand livre dérobé dans la bibliothèque. Pendant que Thor et Fandral faisait le tour de la pièce, elle se pencha sur l'ouvrage, se sentant soulagé quand Fandral lui annonça.

\- La pièce est vide.

Au moins, ils n'avaient pas retrouvé un corps ! Par contre, les pages sur lequel le livre était resté ouvert la firent frémir.

\- S'il n'est pas là, je ne sais pas où nous pourrons le trouver, annonça Thor sombrement.

\- Moi je sais, dit la reine en redressant la tête. Il est sur Midgard.

OoooO

L'hiver était froid sur Midgard. Le blizzard faisait tournoyer la neige et Loki devait bien admettre qu'il ne voyait presque rien, difficile de se diriger dans ces conditions. Toutefois, il était bien sur la bonne voie et il était hors de question qu'il recule maintenant. Frigga refusait de voir le danger qu'il représentait. Elle ne voulait pas brider ses pouvoirs, alors il allait le faire lui-même. Il allait se les arracher, espérant contrer la menace du Ragnarök qui planait au-dessus de sa tête depuis trop longtemps, parce que le jeune homme n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien compris en perdant le contrôle que ses pouvoirs pouvaient déclencher la fin du monde… et il refusait de prendre ce risque.

Le vent souffla plus fort et Svart se blottit contre les jambes de son jeune maître. Loki sourit et glissa sa main dans le poil de l'animal. Le jeune homme ne craignait pas le froid, mais il invoqua un léger sort pour que son compagnon à quatre pattes ne le ressente pas trop. Autant en profiter tant qu'il pouvait encore le faire…

Ooooo

Odin se retourna en direction de sa femme, observant son air soucieux.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il pourrait prendre le risque de s'ôter ses pouvoirs ?

\- Oui, sans aucune hésitation et tout ça c'est de notre faute. Il faut le sauver !

\- Notre faute ?

Frigga hocha la tête et se rapprocha de son époux.

\- Oui, cet enfant pense que ses pouvoirs sont devenus un danger parce qu'il n'arrive plus à les contrôler. Il n'a pas compris que cela n'est pas le cas, mais que c'est le fait d'avoir activé le Coffre des Hivers Anciens qui les a mis en ébullition. Ce n'est pas lui.

\- Quand il a perdu le contrôle, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait touché le Coffret.

\- Mais il existe des substances qui peuvent agir sur lui, sur ce qu'il est… Et il ne peut pas le comprendre parce qu'il ne sait pas qui il est réellement. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'il n'a plus réussi à les contrôler.

\- Vous pensez qu'il a été empoisonné ?

\- Peut-être pas intentionnellement, mais oui. Loki est assez puissant pour contrôler ses pouvoirs. Ne plus y parvenir, c'est le signe que quelque chose interfère, quelque chose qui peut être lié à sa nature sans qu'il ne comprenne.

\- Vous êtes en train de suggérer de lui avouer ses origines ? S'étonna Odin. Parce qu'il en est hors de question. Je ne ferais pas souffrir cet enfant, plus qu'il ne souffre déjà.

\- Bien sûr que non je ne veux pas lui dire, mais du coup il ne comprend pas pourquoi je refuse de brider ses pouvoirs. Il ne comprend pas et il est terrifié de reprendre le contrôle à nouveau… Terrifié au point de s'en prendre à sa vie.

\- Mais pourquoi Midgard ?

\- Pour l'autel… Il va sacrifier ses pouvoirs… et sa vie, si nous ne l'arrêtons pas…

OoooO

Étrangement, Loki plaqua ses mains sur ses épaules et les frotta en frissonnant. C'était idiot, il n'avait pas froid. Enfin, pas dans le sens premier du terme en tout cas, non, c'était son âme qui lui donnait l'impression de geler au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait en direction du Nord. Loki le savait, ce voyage-là pouvait être sans retour, mais est-ce que cela avait réellement de l'importance ? Depuis trop longtemps, il avait l'impression d'entraîner Asgard dans la guerre et la souffrance. Il y avait les convoitises, les destructions, la mort… S'il continuait sur cette voie, ce serait bientôt le Ragnarök… et tout serait de sa faute.

Depuis les derniers événements, il ne cessait de demander à sa mère de brider ou de lui enlever ses pouvoirs, mais elle refusait avec obstination. Pourtant Loki savait… Il le savait depuis son affrontement avec Vili. Ses pouvoirs ne devaient pas être à ce niveau. Dans une autre vie, ils avaient progressé moins vite, moins brutalement et le frère d'Odin avait tenu sa vengeance. Il les avait vaincus… Loki n'avait jamais voulu savoir qui était mort et quelle atrocité l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements, mais il avait utilisé un artefact caché non loin de là… et il avait remonté le cours du temps pour se donner plus de pouvoir, pour changer les choses et vaincre Vili, mais tout était en train de basculer dans le mauvais sens. Il aurait dû le savoir… Chaque choix avait sa conséquence ! Une conséquence qui le menait ici, sur Midgard…

Le blizzard lui semblait de plus en plus fort. A tel point que le jeune homme commençait à avoir du mal à progresser. Il devait se trouver un abri, ce n'était pas dans cette tempête qu'il allait trouver cette fichue grotte. Heureusement, à travers le tourbillon de gris et de blanc, il avait eu l'impression d'apercevoir de pâles lumières dansantes. Un village se trouvait non loin de là. Les autochtones n'étaient ni réellement dangereux, ni réellement agressifs, dénués de magie. Il pourrait facilement se faire offrir le gîte et le couvert.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit manquer le reflet d'un éclat brillant venant de sa droite. Par chance, les reflexes du jeune dieu étaient bien plus fulgurants que ceux de la plupart des Ases. Il eut le temps de se rejeter en arrière et d'agripper fermement le manche de la lance qui venait de tenter de le transpercer. Il le pressa et le brisa d'un coup sec avant de pivoter sur la droite. D'un coup de pied, il atteignit son adversaire au menton et le propulsa sur le sol avant de tournoyer sur la gauche et de repousser un seconde agresseur d'un revers tonitruant. D'un geste, il fit apparaître une dague de glace qu'il mit sous la gorge d'un troisième, tout en figeant les pieds du dernier dans une gangue de glace.

Tout s'était passé en une fraction de seconde et Loki arrêta sa lame devant l'air terrifié de l'homme qu'il menaçait. C'était un Midgardien et non un réel ennemi. Loki le repoussa et balaya de son regard perçant ses agresseurs pendant que Svart grognait, les oreilles plaquées en arrière de la tête.

\- Est-ce ainsi que vous accueillez les visiteurs ? Votre hospitalité est semblable au climat !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, un démon ? Un dieu ?

\- Un voyageur qui cherche un toit pour la nuit.

\- Un voyageur ?

\- Pourquoi je vous mentirais ?

\- Je…

\- Vous avez un chef de clan ?

\- Oui, Harald Svenson et…

\- Parfait ! Menez-moi à lui.

L'homme déglutit, mais il ne se voyait pas en train de refuser, alors, il s'empressa d'accepter. Loki sourit et caressa la tête de Svart pour qu'il se calme. Puis, d'un geste, il fit fondre la gangue qui retenait les jambes de l'un de ses attaquants et afficha son plus joli sourire.

\- Je vous laisse passer devant. Je n'aime pas tourner le dos à une personne qui vient de tenter de me tuer.


	68. Le village midgardien

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 68 ème chapitre, Loki découvre le village et ses habitants. **

**ça fait deux week-end où vraiment je n'ai pas le temps d'avancer assez mes chapitres pour les poster dans les temps, mais je suis là et j'espère que je vais enfin reprendre un peu d'avance !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 68 : Le village midgardien**_

D'un pas assuré, Loki pénétra dans le village des humains. C'était un regroupement de petites maisons en bois aux toits en bois parfois recouvert de chaume, caché derrière de hautes palissades. Loki se demanda si c'était pour le froid ou pour se protéger du camp adverse, ce qui n'était sans doute pas loin d'être la vérité lorsqu'il aperçut une maison remplie d'armes. Si l'une des habitations avait été transformée en armurerie, c'était bien qu'ils étaient habitués à combattre… Loki nota l'information et lança un coup d'œil distrait aux enfants qui patinaient sur la rivière gelée. Il ne put retenir un léger sourire en se rappelant que c'était aussi l'un de ses jeux d'enfants avec son frère.

Toutefois, il revint à la situation lorsque Svart se mit à grogner. Le grand loup noir n'était pas du genre à l'alerter pour rien et le prince remarqua que l'un des hommes semblait assez menaçant avec l'animal. Loki tendit la main pour ramener Svart contre sa cuisse et lança un regard glacial au Midgardien.

\- Il ne vous fera pas de mal… à moins que vous tentiez de lui en faire, mais ça… je vous aurais tué avant, ajouta Loki en affichant un sourire qui contrasta sérieusement avec la menace qu'il venait de proférer.

L'homme frémit de rage, mais un autre lui intima l'ordre de laisser tomber. Ce serait à leur chef de trancher la question. Loki garda son air amusé. Ils pensaient réellement que c'étaient eux qui allaient décider de ce que lui ferait ? Ils étaient naïfs dans ce Royaume… et plus amusant, ils ne semblaient pas savoir qui il était… Voilà qui allait être divertissant.

La maison du chef était au fond du village, bâti sur un léger tertre qui la faisait voir à tous de loin. C'était aussi l'une des plus grandes et le jeune Asgardien s'en amusa. Quel qu'était le Royaume, les codes restaient les mêmes.

Loki dut patienter dehors quelques secondes et choisit de prendre son mal en patience, attendant les bras croisés que son escorte aille annoncer sa venue à leur chef. Sans se départir de son sourire, il l'imagina se faire tirer de son repas ou de son lit et cela l'amusa. Les minutes s'égrenèrent, mais on finit par le faire rentrer.

La maison était grande, bien meublée et des cloisons séparaient la pièce de vie, du lieu de repos. Le chef de clan était un homme dans la force de l'âge à la chevelure blonde aux reflets roux, finement tressée par endroit et dont la joue droite portait un long tatouage aux entrelacs complexes qui retombait dans son cou. Il était assis à sa table, mais le repas avait été débarrassé. D'un geste de la main, il invita Loki à s'asseoir et congédia les guerriers. Il dégageait une certaine autorité qui plut au jeune homme. Loki vint donc s'asseoir sur le banc en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table et Svart se coucha sur ses pieds en passant sous celle-ci.

\- Ainsi vous n'êtes qu'un voyageur ? Lui demanda l'homme en le détaillant de ses yeux bleu électrique.

\- Cela ne semble pas être courant en ces terres, répondit Loki sans détacher son regard du sien.

\- En effet, ici, ce sont plutôt nos ennemis qui hantent nos terres, pillent nos richesses et emmènent nos filles pour en faire leurs compagnes.

\- Charmant, mais je peux vous assurer que je n'ai rien contre vous. Je cherche la Caverne de Norn.

En entendant ce nom, l'homme sursauta.

\- Je ne vois pas quelle caverne vous voulez parler ! Répondit ce dernier avec un certains empressement.

Loki le gratifia d'un sourire et se redressa un peu à l'arrière.

\- Allons, vous mentez mal.

\- Je ne mens pas, je…

\- Vous ne le savez peut-être pas encore, mais je suis plutôt doué pour détecter les mensonges et il ne sert à rien de tenter ce genre de manœuvre avec moi.

Le jeune homme ne se départit pas de son léger sourire et le chef de clan le détailla en silence pendant quelques secondes avant de demander.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

\- Loki Odinson, répondit ce dernier avec une franchise qui l'étonna lui-même.

\- Odinson ? Répéta le chef de clan avant de laisser échapper un léger ricanement. Je comprends mieux. Vous auriez dû commencer par cela.

Cette fois, ce fut Loki qui parut intrigué.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, il est peu courant de voir les Dieux se mêler aux hommes.

\- Les dieux ? Demanda Loki de plus en plus étonné.

\- Les Géants des Glaces voulaient prendre le contrôle de tous les Royaumes. Il y a des lustres, ils nous ont massacrés, mais Odin a surgi du ciel dans un déluge de feu sur son cheval à huit pattes et avec son armée, il les a repoussés chez eux… Là, où la bataille s'est achevée… C'est un dieu venu du ciel pour nous protéger et nous le vénérons avec respect, comme nous sommes prêts à vous vénérer, vous, son fils…

\- Je n'ai rien d'un dieu.

\- Mais vous êtes son fils !

\- Mon père n'est pas plus un dieu que moi et…

A cet instant, des hurlements provinrent du village. Des hurlements paniqués qui firent bondir les deux hommes de leur banc.

D'un même élan, Loki et le chef de clan se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ils l'écartèrent ensemble et jaillirent dans la pénombre. Les hurlements venaient de la droite et ils se mirent à courir dans leur direction. Tous deux se retrouvèrent rapidement au bord de la rivière et comprirent en même temps que le jeu des enfants avait tourné au drame. Même si l'hiver était froid, il y avait des pièges dans les méandres glacés. A certains endroits, la couche de glace était plus fine. Tout à leurs jeux, les enfants n'avaient pas fait attention et un drame s'était joué. Sous leur poids, la glace s'était brisée et deux d'entre eux venaient de plonger dans l'eau glacée sous le regard affolé de leurs parents.

Les adultes tentaient désespérément de les atteindre, mais la glace continuait à se fendre et l'un des hommes faillit basculer dans l'eau à son tour. Le chef de clan se précipita pour les siens tout en attrapant une corde. Par ces températures, il fallait les sortir rapidement de l'eau. Ils ne pourraient pas tenir très longtemps, surtout dans l'état de panique qui était les leurs. D'un geste, il fit tournoyer la corde et la lança en direction des enfants, mais ces derniers ne parvinrent pas à l'attraper.

Un long frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Loki. Il n'était pas venu pour ça, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Loki jeta un coup d'œil à Svart et cligna des yeux. Il disparut pour réapparaître plusieurs mètres plus loin au bord de la rivière. D'un geste de la main, il laissa sa télékinésie s'exprimer et, dans un long effluve vert, il fit léviter les deux enfants.

Ces derniers poussèrent des cris de stupeur en se retrouvant dans les airs, mais cessèrent rapidement de se débattre en comprenant qu'ils étaient en train d'être sauvés de leur sort funeste. Les cris de terreur des spectateurs devinrent des cris de stupeur et Loki ramena doucement les enfants sur la rive, les déposant en sécurité sur la berge. Aussitôt, leurs parents vinrent les prendre dans leur bras et les emmitoufler dans des couvertures. Loki souffla sur sa main, créant une bulle de chaleur qui les enveloppa sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Avec cette protection magique, ils allaient vite se réchauffer, leurs vies n'étaient plus en danger.

Le jeune homme laissa un léger sourire se former sur son visage et sursauta lorsque le chef de clan se planta devant lui.

\- Votre pouvoir est aussi grand que celui de votre père. Vous êtes habile et puissant, semblable à tous les dieux.

\- Non, je n'ai rien d'un dieu.

\- Pourtant vous mériter ce statut, Loki Odinson.

Le plus jeune des princes d'Asgard se sentit mal à l'aise. Ce n'était vraiment pas un statut qui l'intéressait, mais le chef de clan continua.

\- Moi Harald Svenson, je vous jure mon éternelle vénération. Mon peuple sera votre éternel obligé.

\- Mon obligé ? Eh bien, je dois trouver la Caverne de Norn. Sois mon guide si tu es mon obligé.

\- Je le ferai. La grotte est dans la montagne, nous partirons demain. Je vais vous laisser ma demeure pour la nuit.

\- Ta demeure ? Et toi, où vas-tu dormir ?

\- Dans l'écurie et…

\- Je n'en demande pas autant. L'écurie m'ira très bien.

\- Les nuits sont froides mon Seigneur.

\- Je ne crains pas le froid, répondit Loki sur un ton qui n'autorisait aucune contradiction.

OoooO

Loki était allongé sur un matelas de paille dans l'écurie du chef de clan qui avait été désespéré qu'il décide de ne pas dormir près du feu. Loki avait dû lui montrer qu'il ne craignait pas le froid en recouvrant sa main d'une gangue de glace. L'homme avait sursauté et l'avait regardé avec admiration et respect. C'était nouveau pour lui. Les Ases ne le regardaient qu'avec dégoût et méfiance. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'idée de se faire passer pour un dieu, mais cela avait du bon. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être regardé comme un monstre...

Loki laissa échapper un soupir et ferma les yeux en appuyant sa tête contre le flanc de Svart. Le grand loup noir faisait un oreiller parfait et la bête en profita pour lui passer un léger coup de langue sur l'oreille. Loki le gratta sur le museau et soupira une nouvelle fois. Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de trouver le sommeil cette nuit. Après tout, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait le lendemain, dans cette grotte… L'espace de quelques secondes, il se demanda si son frère et ses parents se souciaient de sa disparition. Peut-être même que Fandral était lui aussi en train de le chercher. Il espéra qu'ils ne comprendraient pas tout de suite. Le jeune homme les aimait… et pour les protéger, il ne devait plus être un danger…

Tout à ces réflexions, Loki se fit faucher par le sommeil et s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. Svart mâchonna un peu ses cheveux et cala sa tête sur son épaule avant de cesser de bouger.

Oooo

Un léger frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Loki, prévenant le jeune homme d'un potentiel danger. Aussitôt, il ouvrit les yeux et fit instinctivement apparaître l'un de ses poignards dans sa main, mais suspendit son geste quand une fillette recula précipitamment en hurlant. Dans sa fuite, elle laissa échapper son plateau et Loki soupira. La dernière des choses dont il avait besoin, c'était bien d'effrayer cette gamine !

Il se releva souplement, intima à Svart l'ordre de ne pas le suivre pour le moment et sortit des écuries. La petite fille, effrayée, s'était réfugiée dans les bras de sa mère et Harald, le chef du clan, adressa à son invité un regard sombre. Loki comprit ce qu'il pensait et lui répondit avant même qu'il est le temps de poser sa question.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, mais disons qu'habituellement ce n'est pas pour m'offrir à manger qu'on me réveille en sursaut.

Harald le dévisagea quelques secondes et finit par hocher la tête. Oui, dans le regard de ce jeune dieu, il y avait de la lassitude et les fantômes de trop nombreux combats. L'Homme pouvait le voir même sans qu'il ne soit plus explicite. Loki lui répondit par un sourire et se rapprocha de la fillette, toujours accrochée aux jambes de sa mère. Il se mit à genoux à côté d'elle et comprit que c'était l'un des deux enfants qu'il avait sauvé la veille. Il fut heureux de voir qu'elle allait bien et fit glisser sa main sur sa tête.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je suis content que tu ailles bien et touché que tu ais eu envie de me porter à manger.

La petite fille tourna un peu la tête vers lui. Il lui avait fait peur, pourtant son sourire était doux et il la laissa le détailler avant de lui dire.

\- Je vais te faire un cadeau pour te remercier. Regarde.

Loki créa une boule avec ses doigts avant de souffler dessus. La petite fille sentit un léger souffle glacial et lorsqu'il ouvrit les mains, il avait dans sa paume, une belle rose de glace.

\- Les roses sont les plus belles fleurs du jardin chez moi, mais celle-ci est particulière. C'est une rose magique. Elle est sculptée dans de la glace qui ne fond jamais. Tiens, je te l'offre.

La petite fille ouvrit de grands yeux et se détacha de sa mère pour lui faire face. Délicatement, sa petite main prit la rose et elle la fit tourner pour observer les nuances que créaient les rayons du soleil. Loki lui sourit, content de la voir heureuse, mais sursauta un peu de nouveau lorsqu'elle se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Merci ! Elle est magnifique.

Loki la réceptionna et la serra contre lui. Elle était si innocente. Il lui était si facile de la rendre heureuse… Il suffisait que d'un tour de magie… comme quoi… toute magie n'était pas maudite…


	69. La caverne de Norn

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 69 ème chapitre, Loki est bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout**

**Surprise ! Non je ne suis pas morte et cette fic non plus je suis seulement totalement débordée par plein de chose mais je m'accroche. La preuve dimanche j'ai réussie à écrire les deux chapitres qui vont clore cet arc (il m'en restera 3 pour arriver au bout de cette fic). je vais essayer de redevenir régulière et je vous embrasse ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 69 : La caverne de Norn**_

Loki suivait Harald à travers le dédale de roches qui le mènerait à la caverne qu'il cherchait. Il y avait bien que les Dieux pour confier la protection d'un lieu aussi fort magiquement à des gens qui voyaient du surnaturel et du divin dans l'émanation de cette magie. Ceci étant dit, les gens d'ici ayant une crainte respectueuse envers ce genre d'émanation magique, ils étaient aussi les plus à même de la voir comme un sanctuaire.

A un croisement, le chef du village se tourna en direction de son étrange invité. Son regard se posa quelques secondes sur le grand loup noir qui le suivait un pas en arrière puis sur Loki lui-même.

\- La magie en ces lieux est puissante… Sans doute autant que la vôtre.

\- Ma magie n'a rien à voir avec celle de cette caverne.

\- Est-ce pour acquérir cette partie-là de la magie ?

Loki s'arrêta et l'homme se retourna vers lui. A l'air sombre du jeune dieu, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit une erreur qui pouvait lui coûter cher. Loki, quant à lui, continua à le dévisager de la même manière. Est-ce que tout le monde ne recherchait donc que plus de pouvoir ou plus de puissance ? Tout un tas de réponses plus au moins cinglantes lui vinrent en tête, mais il avait encore besoin d'un guide alors il répondit en desserrant à peine les dents.

\- Je ne recherche pas le pouvoir, mais la tranquillité.

L'homme sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse et hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends. De toute manière, vous semblez être déjà capable de bien des prodiges.

\- Ce n'est pas vu comme ça par tout le monde.

Harald hocha de nouveau la tête sans rien dire et laissa passer quelques secondes avant d'ajouter.

\- Il est aussi possible de connaître son destin dans ses eaux.

\- C'est tout le problème, je le connais mon destin.

Une certaine incompréhension passa sur le visage du Midgardien.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas connaître votre destin ni avoir plus de pouvoirs, que venez-vous faire dans cette caverne ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela vous regarde.

\- Bien sûr, je suis désolé, ne faîtes pas attention à ma question. Il est très cavalier de ma part de demander des explications à un dieu, je ne le referai pas.

Le jeune homme perçut une dose de peur dans les mots de son hôte et il soupira, se radoucissant.

\- Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai rien d'un dieu...

Harald ne dit rien et Loki se remit en marche, le dépassant d'un pas rapide avant d'ajouter.

\- Et je viens me débarrasser de mes pouvoirs.

Le Midgardien ouvrit de grands yeux atterrés.

\- Vous… Mais pourquoi mon Seigneur ?

Loki s'immobilisa et se retourna vers lui.

\- Parce qu'ils entraîneront la perte de mon monde. Le sacrifice d'un pour sauver tout un peuple, n'est pas un lourd sacrifice.

Harald frissonna et chercha ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire, mais Loki ajouta.

\- Alors, par où arrivons-nous à cette Caverne ?

OoooO

Au village, la petite fille sauvée par Loki et qui avait eu si peur de lui en lui portant à manger, jouait avec la neige devant la porte de sa maison lorsqu'elle perçut un changement dans l'air. Elle leva la tête et vit le ciel s'assombrir. Les nuages créèrent un tourbillon et des immenses éclairs zébrèrent le ciel. Elle poussa un cri de peur pendant que les villageois sortaient en courant pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait. L'un des éclairs, plus violent que les autres, et de couleur arc-en-ciel, se détacha du ciel et frappa le sol avec force dans un nuage de neige. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, un guerrier majestueux et borgne, lance à la main, corbeaux sur une épaule et monté sur un grand cheval noir à huit pattes les dévisagea.

\- Je suis Odin, fils de Bor, dit l'homme.

Aussitôt, tous les Midgardiens tombèrent à genoux sur le sol neigeux. Une silhouette se détacha au côté du cheval, celle d'un homme à la chevelure blonde et aux épaules carrées qui fronça les sourcils en voyant leur réaction.

\- Que font-ils ? Demanda Thor à son père.

\- Ils prient. Midgard est une terre particulière. Ici, nous sommes des dieux mon fils.

\- Des dieux ?

Les humains n'osaient pas lever la tête pour les regarder et Odin reprit la parole.

\- Votre ferveur est grande, mais je viens pour une raison précise.

\- Je cherche mon frère, le coupa Thor, trop pressé pour prendre le temps d'adopter un ton solennel. Je sais qu'il est venu ici. Est-ce que vous savez où il est ?

Personne ne lui répondit, les gens ne sachant pas si le jeune dieu venu à leur rencontre deux jours plus tôt avait envie d'être retrouvé.

\- Mon fils Thor vous a posé une question ! Gronda Odin.

Thor tourna un regard contrarié à son père. Ce n'était pas en les effrayant qu'ils risquaient d'avoir des renseignements sur Loki. Cela leur faisait perdre du temps et chaque minute était précieuse. Il choisit donc de finir de se rapprocher et se mit lui-même à genoux devant un groupe de Midgardiens. Son père lui lança un regard lourd de reproches, mais Thor s'en moqua.

\- Je vous en prie. Mon petit frère est perdu. Il souffre et il est prêt à tout pour ne plus souffrir, à tout, même au pire. Si je ne le retrouve pas...

Thor marqua une pause, prit par ses émotions et ajouta dans un souffle.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre.

Les Midgardiens ne semblèrent pas plus bavard, mais la petite fille redressa la tête. Elle avait bien perçu, elle, toute la souffrance dans les propos de cet homme qui était censé être un dieu.

\- Il est à la Caverne. Notre chef le guide.

\- La caverne ? Demanda Thor en se redressant.

\- La caverne de Norn, expliqua Odin. Je sais où elle est.

Thor se tourna en direction de son père et remarqua qu'il venait de pâlir assez brusquement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Votre mère avait raison. Il s'apprête à se sacrifier.

OoooO

Le chemin montait de manière abrupte en se rétrécissant pour ne devenir qu'un passage étroit. Harald ralentit, mais Loki pressa un peu plus le pas et s'engouffra sans ralentir dans la Caverne de Norn. Le jeune homme s'était presque attendu à des monstres surgissant de nulle part pour le dévorer, mais tout était d'une banalité étrange. Il y avait des chaos rocheux, une source bouillonnante et plus loin dans le fond, une grande table de pierre. Un léger frisson remonta le long de son échine. Il était tout près de son but. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait fini avant que quelqu'un sur Asgard ne se rende compte de sa disparition. De toute manière, il lui arrivait de disparaître pendant trois ou quatre jours sans que personne ne le cherche.

Il fit un pas de plus et s'arrêta en entendant Svart se mettre à grogner. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa et lui tourna un regard intrigué. Le grand loup noir grognait en regardant la source. Loki savait que le bassin n'était pas une simple poche d'eau. En s'immergeant à l'intérieur, les Nornes prenaient le contrôle et il était possible d'apprendre des choses sur son avenir, mais Loki en savait déjà bien assez. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il allait être la cause de la mort de tout le monde et de la destruction de son Royaume. Il eut quand même une pensée pour son frère, lui qui avait choisi de les affronter de face, offrant Mjolnir pour le sauver. Il était la cause de bien des sacrifices. Il était temps que tout cela s'arrête. Loki se tourna donc vers le loup et lui ordonna de le rejoindre avant de lancer en direction d'Harald.

\- Je ne vous retiens pas.

L'homme déglutit, surpris par le ton cassant et sa manière de le congédier. Il pouvait être très différent de l'homme qui avait sauvé les enfants et il ne parvenait pas vraiment à le cerner. Toutefois, il était préférable de ne pas mettre en colère un dieu, alors il s'inclina et recula, laissant Loki seul dans la grotte.

Ce dernier attendit qu'il disparaisse avant de se rapprocher de l'autel. Du bout des doigts, il effleura la dalle polie et des étranges picotements remontèrent le long de son bras, une sensation désagréable et douloureuse qui le fit reculer pendant que des voix résonnaient dans la caverne.

\- L'autel… Tu sais ce qu'est cet autel… Vois… Vois la douleur… Réfléchis… Le sacrifice est permanent… Ta vie entière, il te faudra l'assumer… même si tu as mal… même si tu regrettes…

Loki tourna la tête de tous les côtés pour tenter de localiser la source de ces voix, mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une caverne vide. Svart grogna en se plaquant contre sa jambe. Le jeune homme lui gratta le sommet de la tête pour l'apaiser et lança aux voix qui continuaient à l'assaillir de questions.

\- Je connais mon avenir. J'ai vu la mort des miens et je sais ce dont sont capables mes pouvoirs. Pour vaincre une menace, je les ai fait croître, mais je suis devenu moi-même une menace bien plus grande. Je refuse de le rester. Si je dois les perdre, alors je les perdrai et si je ne peux survivre à ça et bien, je ne survivrai pas.

\- Ce serait beau et noble si ce n'était pas aussi tragique… Mourir pour les autres… Est-ce sûr que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? … La mort est la mort… On ne revient qu'une fois de Helheim… Celle-ci sera irréversible… Totalement irréversible… Et tes pouvoirs, tu y as pensé ? … Il te donne une force, une puissance que les autres t'envient et te jalousent… Quand tu ne les auras plus, tu ne seras plus rien… plus rien…

\- Je ne suis déjà rien ! Répliqua Loki.

\- Bien… Nous voyons que ta décision est prise… Elle semble irrévocable… Si cela est ton choix… Allonge-toi sur l'autel… Pense à ce que tu veux par-dessus tout… et abandonne-toi… mais attention… Une fois que l'autel absorbera tes pouvoirs, il te sera difficile voire impossible d'arrêter le processus… et tu peux en mourir…

\- Mieux vaut moi que tout Asgard, répliqua Loki en caressant une dernière fois la tête de Svart tout en lui murmurant… Tu as été un ami fidèle, la forêt est ton domaine. Reste libre.

Puis le jeune homme effleura de nouveau la pierre de l'autel. La même sensation de douleur remonta le long de son bras, mais cette fois, il ne retira pas sa main. Tout ne se ferait pas sans douleur, autant qu'il s'y fasse. Tout doucement, il prit une longue inspiration et fit le tour pour s'allonger sur la pierre. Lorsque ses épaules touchèrent la surface polie, une violente décharge de douleur lui arracha un cri terrible. Loki se cabra et ses mains se plaquèrent malgré lui contre les rebords pendant que des arcs lumineux bleus et verts crépitèrent tout autour, irradiant autant le corps du jeune homme que l'autel

Les cris de Loki se firent plus forts. Si maîtriser des pouvoirs trop puissants pour lui avait été une source de souffrance quotidienne pendant des années, se les faire arracher était une atrocité à nulle autre pareille. Ses hurlements se firent de plus en plus déchirants se répercutant jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Devant la porte de la grotte, Harald sursauta en entendant les cris de douleur du jeune homme et se retourna vers l'intérieur avec un air effrayé. Jamais il n'avait entendu des cris d'une intensité pareille. Son sang se glaça et il se précipita à l'intérieur, malgré l'interdiction, mais ne put pas aller tellement loin.

Les arcs lumineux étaient de plus en plus intenses, dangereux et il comprit que le moindre contact suffirait à le réduire en poussière. Profondément choqué, il recula de plusieurs pas avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur.


	70. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

**Pré-film. Pour ma première série j'ai décidé d'essayer d'imaginer des instants pouvant provenir de la jeunesse de Thor et Loki. Ce sont des histoires variées qui vont couvrir plusieurs années. Cette histoire est la le troisième tome de leur aventure. Elle prend le relais des "FILS D'ODIN" et des "PRINCES D'ASGARD" : nouvelle intrigue en fond, nouveaux ennemis et troisième partie de leurs aventures ;)**

**Dans ce 70 ème chapitre, Thor et Odin pourront-ils intervenir à temps pour sauver Loki**

**Surprise ! Non je ne suis pas morte et cette fic non plus je suis seulement totalement débordée par plein de chose mais je m'accroche. La preuve dimanche j'ai réussie à écrire les deux chapitres qui vont clore cet arc (il m'en restera 3 pour arriver au bout de cette fic). je vais essayer de redevenir régulière et je vous embrasse ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est ce qui me pousse à avoir envie de continuer à écrire ! **

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MERCI Emilie pour la correction !**

**PS 3 : Bien évidemment comme pour les autres tomes et qu'elles ****s'enchaînent**** je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans leurs aventures de prime jeunesse ;) **

* * *

_**LES ****FRÈRES**** D'YGGDRASIL**_

_**Chap**__**itre 70: Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**_

Tout à sa précipitation de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette caverne, Harald trébucha et bouscula quelqu'un qui courait dans sa direction. Il faillit plonger tête première dans la falaise, mais l'homme qui venait de se dresser devant lui le rattrapa et fronça les sourcils en découvrant son air rempli de terreur. Blond, athlétique, l'homme était Thor et il secoua doucement le Midgardien.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est atroce, bredouilla l'homme.

\- Atroce ? Où est mon frère ?

\- Votre frère ?

\- Loki ! Où est mon frère ?

L'homme finit de blêmir pendant que Thor perçut des hurlements terribles, des hurlements qui lui glacèrent le sang.

\- Non…

Délaissant l'homme, Thor courut en direction de la grotte où les hurlements ne cessaient de s'amplifier. Il connaissait cette voix et le simple fait d'imaginer la douleur que pouvait ressentir son frère pour hurler de la sorte lui déchirait la poitrine en deux.

Sans ralentir, Thor se précipita à l'intérieur de la caverne. Loki était là, étendu au fond de la grotte sur une table d'autel gravée de runes et des arcs lumineux traversaient son corps pris de spasmes. Sous la douleur, il se cabrait et hurlait en tentant de se relever, mais il en était incapable.

Passé le choc, Thor se précipita en direction de son frère en hurlant.

\- Non ! Loki ! Loki ! Ne fais pas ça ! Loki !

En courant, il rejoignit l'autel et se pencha au-dessus de son frère. Entre deux cris, son regard croisa le sien et Thor tenta de tendre la main pour l'agripper et l'arracher de l'autel, mais Loki parvint à articuler quelques mots.

\- Non, ça… peut te tuer, je… ne veux pas te… faire de mal…

\- Loki !

Se moquant bien des avertissements de son cadet, Thor était prêt à prendre le risque pour l'arracher de cet autel, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Venant de l'arrière, un trait lumineux d'une force surpuissante vint frapper l'autel de pierres. Sous le tir, ce dernier se pulvérisa et Loki fut projeté au fond de la caverne pendant que les éclairs de lumière disparurent.

Thor sursauta et tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée, apercevant son père en train de baisser Gungnir. Il y avait bien que la lance d'Odin qui pouvait pulvérisait cet autel maudit.

En tremblant, Thor se releva d'un bond et courut en direction de son frère.

\- Loki !

Son frère ne répondit pas et Thor se jeta littéralement à ses côtés tout en continuant à l'appeler.

\- Loki !

Les mains tremblantes, il agrippa le corps de son cadet pour le faire doucement basculer dans ses bras.

\- Loki ! Ouvre les yeux, je suis là !

Il le secoua un peu, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Il était inconscient. Terrifié, il redressa la tête en direction de leur père, frémissant devant son air grave. Odin se rapprocha de ses fils et glissa une main dans le cou de son cadet. Les légères pulsations sous ses doigts le rassurèrent tout autant qu'elles l'inquiétèrent. Il était faible et le Père-de-Toute-Chose ne savait pas si détruire l'autel avait été une bonne solution. Si son fils était réellement connecté avec la pierre sacrée, cela pourrait très bien l'avoir atteint, le plongeant dans un coma irréversible. Son inquiétude devint de la peur pendant que des ricanements se firent entendre autour d'eux.

\- Tout ça pour ça… Tu le sais toi, Odin Borson qu'on ne peut échapper à son destin… Tu le sais… Tu le sais qu'il vous détruira tous s'il reste en vie…

\- Taisez-vous sorcières ! Lança Odin en se redressant brusquement. Vous êtes à l'aise ici, vous vous pensez hors de portée, mais vous oubliez que je sais où se trouve votre demeure !

\- Comme si tu pouvais tuer le Destin ! Ricana plus fort les voix. Tu sais que tout est déjà en marche… Vous sombrerez… Et il en sera la cause… même s'il ne le veut pas.

Les ricanements se firent plus forts, puis les voix se turent et un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la caverne. Odin déglutit, contrôla sa rage et posa les yeux sur le corps de son fils, inerte dans les bras de son frère. Thor sanglotait, incapable de maîtriser sa douleur et posa son front sur celui de son cadet en murmurant doucement.

\- Je refuse de les croire… et je refuse de te perdre. Je t'en prie Loki, reste avec moi, reviens.

Odin soupira et eut l'impression de se revoir sur ce champ de bataille ramassant dans ses bras un tout petit bébé jotun voué à la mort. Certes, son geste avait des arrière-pensées politiques, mais il était surtout humain. Il avait été déposé là pour mourir de faim. Tout guerrier qu'il était, Odin ne pouvait pas le laisser et le fait qu'il ait changé d'apparence au contact de ses doigts l'avait bouleversé. Il voulait vivre à cette époque… Alors qu'aujourd'hui, cet enfant était là, à peine vivant dans les bras de son fils de sang et il voulait mourir… Tout ça pour une prophétie morbide. Une saleté de prophétie qui pourrait très bien ne jamais se réaliser ou prendre forme de manière totalement différente. Odin retint sa rage et se pencha sur ses garçons. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le corps de Loki et il le prit délicatement dans ses bras, pendant que Thor se redressait maladroitement, s'appuyant sur Svart pour le faire.

\- Il faut rentrer au plus vite, murmura Odin. Votre mère pourra lui venir en aide.

OoooO

Un léger vent entra par la fenêtre de la chambre de Loki. Il fit voleter les rideaux et balaya l'échine de Svart qui monta se mettre en boule au pied de son lit. Frigga, assise au côté de son fils, jeta un coup d'œil à l'animal en souriant. Puis, sa main caressa la joue trop blanche de son enfant et un soupir de douleur lui échappa.

\- Allez, mon petit, il faut revenir… Réveille-toi.

Comme si les mots de sa mère l'avaient atteint, Loki frissonna et ses yeux papillonnèrent lentement. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de la reine pendant qu'elle continuait à lui caresser la joue.

\- C'est ça, reviens doucement mon fils.

Loki gémit faiblement et ouvrit les yeux en grand. Un frisson parcourut son corps et il murmura.

\- Mère ?

Frigga lui sourit et se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Murmura avec douceur Frigga. Tu as été sur Terre pour offrir tes pouvoirs à l'autel des Nornes.

Loki frémit. Oui, les souvenirs lui revenaient lentement. C'était aussi sans doute pour cela que tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il sentait son cœur battre de manière irrégulière et ses muscles semblaient faits de plomb à tel point qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se redresser sans hurler de douleur. La main de Frigga passa doucement sur son front pendant qu'elle lui murmura.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça,Loki ? Cela aurait pu te tuer…

\- Vous refusiez de m'aider à les brider.

\- Parce qu'ils font partie de toi et que tu sais les maîtriser, mon fils !

\- Non… Tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois, vous voyez bien que c'est faux. Je suis dangereux et je refuse de vous faire du mal…

\- Loki… Sans aucun pouvoir, c'est la mort qui t'attend, tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Ton frère est venu t'arracher à Hêl à cause de ça. Ils font partie de toi !

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme leva une main. Si le processus n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout, il était peut-être encore un danger. Alors, il se concentra, tentant d'invoquer de longs effluves verts de magie, mais rien ne se produisit. Frigga comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire et se demanda s'il n'y avait pas déjà une pointe de regret latent dans ce geste. Elle lui prit les doigts et lui baissa la main tout en murmurant.

\- Il y a de nombreuses choses que tu ne pourras plus faire ou pas dans l'immédiat. Pour revenir à ne serait-ce que la moitié de ta puissance cela te prendra des siècles, mon fils. Tu ne les as pas bridés, tu les as faits disparaître. Par chance, il te reste assez de magie pour vivre… Je pense que rapidement tu retrouveras tes capacités à créer des illusions, à invoquer tes armes ou des attaques mineures. Peut-être que tu pourras lire les gens en te concentrant ou avec un contact, mais tout le reste tu en seras incapable. Même ouvrir un livre de magie de haut niveau te sera interdit, car tu n'es plus en mesure de pouvoir maîtriser un sort que tu lancerais par erreur.

\- Je ne fais pas d'erreur, lança Loki sur un ton revêche, s'attirant immédiatement un regard rempli de reproches de sa mère.

La reine les voyait ses erreurs et ce n'était pas avec une simple bravade qu'il allait gommer ! D'ailleurs, l'erreur qu'il venait de faire en détruisant une partie de ses pouvoirs la terrifiait. Depuis qu'il était enfant, les Ases avaient tendance à le moquer à cause de son penchant pour la magie, mais ils le craignaient aussi… Avec ses exploits magiques, le jeune homme s'était peu à peu mis à l'abri de quolibets et des piques faciles… Comment les autres allaient-ils le regarder maintenant qu'il avait supprimé la plus grande partie de ses pouvoirs ? Est-ce que cela ne rendait pas son avenir bien plus aléatoire qu'avant ?

\- Nous faisons tous des erreurs, tu n'es pas différent de nous… et j'ai bien peur qu'un jour tu réalises la portée de l'erreur que tu viens de faire. Tes pouvoirs se sont envolés, Loki, j'espère qu'ils pourront te revenir peu à peu si tu travailles, mais rien n'est moins sûr.

\- Il y a bien que vous qui leur accordait autant d'importance !

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça ! Toi aussi tu les trouves importants ! Tu sais ce qu'ils représentent pour toi, mais tu les as sacrifiés !

\- Vous m'en voulez ?

\- Oui !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous ne serez plus la mère du plus grand sorcier de tout Asgard ?

\- Loki !

\- J'ai une nouvelle pour vous. Je me fiche totalement d'être ou non le plus grand sorcier des Neuf Royaumes. Cette place, je vous la laisse sans aucun regret. Je n'aspire qu'à la paix et à la tranquillité d'esprit. Je refuse de continuer à me réveiller en pleine nuit en ayant peur d'être à l'origine de votre mort à tous. J'ai fait disparaître mes pouvoirs pour qu'ils ne nuisent plus à personne. Thor est juste arrivé trop tôt, je ne voulais pas revenir.

\- Loki, tu ne peux pas dire ça…

\- La vie d'un seul contre la vie de tous… Quand on est amené à régner, on sait quel choix est le meilleur…

\- Pas quand cette vie est celle de mon fils.

\- Lui ou un autre, n'est-ce pas plus important que le Ragnarök ne survienne jamais ?


End file.
